Fields of Ash
by Wandering Nomad1090
Summary: Commander, time waits for no one, and no battle is ever fair. Could you make the choices asked of you? As duty demands of you? Are you truly, worthy? A/N: The game belongs to Mica team in China, as do their characters. Guns described in story are according to the technical breakdown as known IRL. Geographical locations are chosen and as set according to Google Earth Satellite 2018
1. Wet Feet, Not Cold!

_"Leave him! We have. To. Go!" Another beam soared just over his head singeing the back of his neck, "Now!" He emphasized. The team medic administered another vial of battlefield booster into the fated soldier he once had the privilege of calling a friend, a brother. He grasped the man's broad shoulder, or what was left of it, as they both nodded. They both had a job to do. There was just no other way._

 _"Doc! C'mon!"_

 _The medic turned and ran on the heels of his commanding officer, leaving yet another good man to die._

 _How many more, he wondered, how many more young boys would he watch die before this war was over?_

 _His concentration on the life-long question was interrupted as a pair of hands snatched him from the streets and into a pile of rubble._

 _"Doc! You need to snap out of it! We're almost through! We just need to - DOWN!"_

 **~-.-~**

Recruit Lima 7 snapped awake, blinked his eyes several times, allowing them to readjust to the light around him. Seeing the ever-familiar dull gunmetal gray ceiling above him, his hands relaxed, releasing the sheets from his grasp. He turned his head slightly over to the left where his holographic clock stood. 0449 Hours.

Just time enough to get a quick set in.

The recruit threw off his sheets and tossed his legs off the right side of his rack. He stared at his feet for a minute before massaging his face with his right hand. He could feel the onset of a stubble starting to grow and made a mental note to shave before the ceremony. He hobbled over to the sink and observed the details of his facial features in clearer detail. His eyes wearily observed the scars he collected during the war still etched into his face. The scar on his bottom lip, just a few hairs to the right of the center, running down to the barely noticeable cleft of his chin, the small slash running horizontally on the right cheek, and the various other knicks and knacks he accumulated over his relatively short career as a grunt.

 _It adds character at least,_ he thought to himself. As he had told himself every day since he could find a mirror.

After splashing some of the frigid cold water on to his still groggy face and swishing out all of the cotton-mouth feelings, he threw on his gray fatigues, combat pants and boots and went out for his run. Other recruiting companies were already well into their exercises, drills and the like while he enjoyed his freedom of a leisurely jog throughout the base. He checked out with one of the gate guards he knew and continued out through the countryside.

 _"Humanity sure has come a long way haven't we..."_ Lima Seven mused to himself. When the last World War broke out, it was hard to imagine if there would be any sort of resemblance of peace like these countrysides left standing. And yet, here it was, here _he_ was. Blessed to have lived to see another sunrise in the countryside.

The long stretch of dirt road he frequented and practically trail blazed was still partially wet from the morning dew but he paid it no mind as it brushed against his combat pants and spotted his boots with field seeds and the like. His goal was now in sight, he allowed himself to crack a small smile as he outright sprinted through the field and up the hill to tag the lone tree that stood there.

As he was catching his breath, Lima Seven took a glance at his Personal Assistance Device (PAD) for the time. 0610 Hours.

Not bad.

He rested some of his weight on the old Oak tree for a bit and leaned his head back slightly to look up at its leaves and branches. He closed his eyes for a moment to listen as the morning breeze tickled the branches into stretching their stiff limbs. He scoffed at a thought of a memory that had long since past and decided to take this time to relax. He went around the old oak to find a particular notch in the tree that he was fond of. It was a hollowed out part of the tree, a deformation in its growth, that he found the most comfort in. It would be here, as he sat in the dirt at the base of the hollowed tree that he would find his peace and quiet. Finally, away from the noise, the bustle of the base, the constant barking of orders from his CO's and other superiors that assumed command over him, and everything else that life seemed to demand of him, he would simply sit, and relax.

Here he would also find all of his considered contraband items still safely tucked away behind a false door fitted from a small slate of plywood and some scraps of sheet metal.

Among his contraband items were mostly personal effects. A small duffel bag worth of items from his time in the service. First, he withdrew a well-worn leather holster. He traced with his fingers lightly each crack and split in the leather, from the shoulder straps to the holster itself. This and the firearm which it held had seen many days of patrols through the hot mountains and valleys of previous deployments. He withdrew the personal-custom pistol he had been able to salvage from a pawn shop before even his first deployment. It was a relic, by all means, the company who had manufactured the firearm was bought out and the product was never remade to its former glory. It was a miracle in itself just finding it and twice over still having it. He felt the heavy weight of the double-stack 1911 in his hand, worked the slide and locked it to the rear and open position. Ensuring the firearm was still empty, he pressed with his thumb on the slide release lever and felt the satisfying weight of the slide returning to its natural position. He only kept one mag loaded in his bag with the two spares empty within the shoulder holster. He slammed the full mag into the well and holstered the weapon back to its home. He redid the thumb-break strap to the holster that naturally wrapped it between the hammer and firing pin then set it aside.

Just beneath the holster set were two sets of knives. He tried to limit his slight addiction for collecting over obtaining practical utilities but some things just couldn't be helped. One was of a foreign design. Originally a farmer's tool reshaped to give it a deadly bite. Though it may be more frontwards heavy, it had a very special place in Lima Seven's eyes. Lima Seven reminisced briefly the first time it ever saw action. All of his squad-mates doubted he would ever have to use it, then the day that it was used after deployment, everyone seemed to want one. Their loss. He sheathed the Kukri back to its Kydex sheath and inspected his more frequently used blade. A Ka-Bar standing just over 5" in blade length from its hand-carved wooden handle. The sleek black blade had indeed seen its fair share of close quarter combat, as well as opened a few thousand cans of MRE's and the like. The blade edge was still sharp...well...As sharp as a knife can be without maintenance for a month, but still acceptable and ready for immediate use. The serrated back of the blade carried some chips and scratches but was no less deadly than its front. As Lima Seven returned the blade back to its proper home, he stopped to admire the inscription written on the base of the hilt. There, it was written, "John 15:13". It was more etched in than written but the quoted verse flowed through Lima's head like a river finding a stream. It had been so long since he had ever thought of it. He grimaced at the once forgotten thought and replaced them back in the bag.

Lastly, tucked safely away in the inner lining pocket of the duffle bag, were three pictures. They were so old, worn out, and had suffered so much abuse from weather and other environmental hazards. It had come to the point where the only way to preserve it was to laminate them. He didn't dare copy it anywhere else digitally for fear of it coming up in a conversation with...anyone on base.

Lima checked his PAD once more.

0745 hours

If he wanted to sneak this in before the guard change, he had better start walking now. He placed all his items in the bag with all due haste, picked up his duffel and continued his journey back to base. But not before he had etched one word into the hollow of the tree with complete satisfaction.

"Axios"

The tree, however, neither knowing nor caring for the word or its meaning, was tickled only by the breeze that swayed its branches and danced among its leaves.

 **~-.-~**

Lima Seven entered the auditorium with the rest of the other recruits he had worked with throughout his tenure here. There were rows upon rows of seats along the borders of the stadium that were being filled with the hustle and bustle of excited civilians that came to see their loved ones graduate. Some were dropouts who didn't pass selection but were lucky enough to gain entry to see the ceremony. And on the main floor were the rows and rows of seats that would _not_ be filled. Of the 400 strong company of men and women that initially entered the academy, he took a moment to feel a sort of humble pride to know he was among a very, very, select few to have finally passed.

He snapped back into focus as the formation leader called out the marching orders to the recruits. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right...as much as Lima Seven had a slight disdain against ceremonial marches, he could in the same sense appreciate the inspiration it gives to aspiring civilians hoping to join the ranks. He was once the same way not too long ago.

The recruits filled the first four rows of ten on both sides of the main floor but leaving a few seats in both of the front-most rows to be occupied by only very gently worn headpieces. The announcer asked for the attention of both the audience and the recruits, "Ladies, gentlemen, children, and recruits of all ages. Please, hear this. It is my proudest honor as Headmaster of this facility to present to you the future Commanders of this year." He allowed the applause and ruckus of the crowd for a few moments before continuing "But it is also my somber responsibility and hallowed duty to remember that such success, was not without a cost. The empty seats you see before you," He paused to allow the camera crew around the stadiums show the several angles of the headpiece occupied seats a view "is the price these brave and valiant recruits paid in their search for glory and adventure in the name of duty, honor, and sacrifice. Let us hold a moment of silence for the fallen as their names and pictures will be displayed across the boards."

 _Names,_ Lima Seven thought to himself, _even the dead had their names returned before us._ A swift mental kick of the thought and it was banished from his mind as the names and faces of the recruits who had passed due to various "training related incidents" flashed on the overhead screen. Only the graduating recruits knew the real story of their honorable passing. Somewhere behind Lima Seven he heard a sniffle and a stifled cough.

After the moments had passed, the ceremonial farewell salute cannon was fired from way above the ceremonial ground.

The headmaster cleared his throat and said, "Without further ado, please welcome to the stage, your new commanders. Commanders, please go to the Secondary staging area immediately following the ceremony. Congratulations to all."

Without skipping a beat, the 80 some graduating commanders thumped their fists over their chest and barked in unison "Worthy we stand, as duty demands!"

 _Finally_.

Every section leader waited for their cue to initiate follow-ups to allow the graduating commanders to receive their "Diploma" and medal. The awarded citation was their designation followed by a reissuing of their civilian name back to active social status. All the crowds that were not friends and family stayed in the stadium to watch the entirety of the ceremony as the rest were directed to the Secondary staging area to meet their graduated Commander.

Lima Seven, however, had no one. And so he quickly bypassed the staging area, being excruciatingly careful not to attract any unwanted attention from his graduating comrades, and went straight back to his dorm with his Diploma in hand. Back to the peace and quiet he knew and loved so ever dearly. He scanned the back of his Diploma and allowed his PAD to work on the decryption of his first orders as a Commander.

He removed the his covering off his closely shaven head and had it resting on the bottom right corner of his desk. He allowed himself for this breach in protocol to lean back his chair and throw his feet up on his desk. He stared blankly at the ceiling, his eyes lazily tracing each edge and corner of the ceiling tiles.

 _I did it. I finally made it. Now the real work be-_ His thoughts were abruptly by a trio of knocks to his dorm.

 _Already?_

 **~-.-~**

The two ladies stood in front of the doorway to their new assigned Commander. Well. That is. One human lady, and the other, a T-Doll. The human female brushed away whatever dirt or grime she might have missed the first go around before finally planting her feet with confidence in front of the door. She prayed silently and gave herself all the well-wishes she could think of for the first encounter. The T-Doll standing beside her simply lifted an eyebrow by the smallest fraction possible in the faintest trace of amusement. Not that anyone would notice it.

The Logistics officer gulped for one last breath of confidence, and knocked. One second. Two seconds. Thre- Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung open and revealed the newly graduated and promoted Commander still in his Academy Formal Dress Uniform. All three persons snapped to attention and gave their very best salute.

"Sir, Logistics Officer Kalina reporting for-"

"Ma'am! Commander Lima Seven reporting for-"

They both stopped in the middle of their salutatory greeting abruptly thinking they had just interrupted one another. Neither of them spoke for a few moments waiting for the other to start. The T-Doll behind Kalina waited patiently before the Commander dared to look down breaking his bearings in search for an indication of rank. Seeing none, he decided to go first with the introductions to get this circus over with.

"Ahem, 'scuse me, ma'am. Commander Lima Seven reporting for duty. Under whose authority will I have the pleasure of working for?"

Kalina was at a temporary loss of words not expecting to be greeted in such a similar fashion so quickly by the commander. The question also threw her for a loop and all this excitement-?

She let out a quick puff of air and said hurriedly, "Sir! Logistics Officer Kalina and Enhanced T-Doll Model Springfield M1903 reporting for duty! Your new orders are being delivered from Ms. Helian at Griffon! An urgent mission has been declared for you! Briefing will be read in through your PAD! Please, follow me to the armory to get you ready! I look forward to working with you!"

She held the salute as confidently as she could. The heat starting to rise to her cheeks thinking how she botched up the first meeting. She went over in her head how it could have gone so much better if she was calmer. Maybe it was the coffee from this morning. Maybe it was the little speck on her jacket she couldn't get off. Maybe-

Commander Lima Seven relaxed his stance and lowered his salute to give a warm grin and extended out his hand. "A sure pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kalina, I look forward to working with you too."

Kalina blinked a few times looking from the Commander's smile to his outreached hand. She took the hand gladly and shook it firmly just as she knew how. "I won't let you down, Commander! Now come on! We have to get you ready!"

The Commander nodded to Kalina once the handshake was over, then nodded to the Enhanced Springfield model T-Doll who had already lowered her salute. She nodded politely in return with no emotions reading from her facial features.

 _How cold..._ The Commander thought to himself, then he quickly reached for his duffel in his dorm and followed both Ms. Kalina and the T-Doll down to the Armory. He tapped in his ID Credentials into his PAD to receive his new orders. The first message was from the decoded encryption from his Diploma which simply read: "Congratulations Commander, please standby for reception."

And the second message that had just finished its decryption was the briefing. A blue screen flashed twice on his PAD then yellow words reading: Your Ears ONLY, Standby

The compacted Bluetooth headset was immediately in the Commander's ear as he listened to the recording.

 _"Welcome back and congratulations on your graduation and promotion, Commander,"_ A female voice said in an all too familiar manner, the message continued, _"Unfortunately, there is no rest for the wicked or the weary. We do hope you have received your enhanced T-Doll in good condition, however."_

The Commander stole a glance to the T-Doll model walking in near perfect and even stride with Ms. Kalina's hurried pace. He returned his attention the PAD for his debriefing. _"Griffon will be sending you on a scouting assignment near the Alps. It's a relatively small town of Appenzell located in Switzerland. We had a recon team try to investigate why one of the lookout towers went out. We're thinking the Sang's are doing something there. You need to go in and find out what. In your kit at the Armory will contain a few beacons as well as another congratulatory gift. Do enjoy but please take care of your Springfield Model, she is the only one of her caliber ready for field-use at the moment. Thank you and good luck, Commander. We'll be in touch soon."_

The video terminated and erased itself from the local databanks of his PAD as per usual. _Damned spooks_ , he thought to himself. Kalina had led him to the Armory as promised and had begun running through the briefing with dimmed lights as the holotable lit up in the center of the room. The Commander wasted no time undressing out of his ceremonial uniform and into his operational kit that was so kindly provided by his...sponsors. Springfield stood to the side of holotable opposite of Kalina as she began her debriefing. Her back towards the Commander and shielding his lack of modesty from Kalina. He linked his PAD to the Holotable to watch the debriefing peripherally as he changed.

"Sir," Kalina began "I know this is _extremely_ short notice but this is an urgent request that came straight from the top and was marked for your expertise and experience as the only available Combat Assessed and Operational Commander in the region to respond to this situation." The satellite image showed the town of Appenzell in 3D and the area's estimated terrain and environment. "You'll be doing a night time insertion by the time you get there. One of the frontline Watchtowers have gone dark and any basic recon units sent to investigate have gone dark. We need to know if the Sangs made it through the mountains and are starting to push in again. Once you have confirmed the situation Griffon HQ will respond accordingly. We are having forces rerouted to secure the location but they won't be available until they know what they're running into."

Kalina exhaled sharply after having delivered a successful debriefing without biting her tongue or slipping up. When she looked up from the Holotable, she blinked several times in confusion as she stared at near bulking figure of the Commander standing across from her. _When did he have time to-oh..._ Kalina thought to herself quickly piecing together what had happened while she was debriefing.

"S-sorry Commander, did you want me to-" Kalina stopped short of her question when the Commander shook his head slightly saying "No I heard every word of it. You want me to find out why the tower there went dark and get an estimate on force troops coming through."

"I-uh-Yes! Yes! That's right Commander!" Kalina said quickly regaining her composure and began shifting the picture on the holotable.

"Now, since this is considered one of the more developed towns in the region, if we _have_ lost the Watchtower in the region that means we have to divert another few Echelons to handle the problem. In which case we will be conscripting another Commander from your graduating class to support the effort of sealing the gap. Good thing you all graduated to-Oh! I have to go meet that Commander soon to fill him in! Sorry Commander uhh-" Kalina panicked as she forgot the name. She laughed nervously and tried to look for a hint but was shocked when the Commander seemed to appear out of nowhere beside her laughing. Laughing! He wasn't frustrated, he wasn't angry, he wasn't disappointed, he was...laughing!

"It's Sevs, just...call me Sevs."

"U-uh. Y-y-yes sir Commander Sevs, sir! A pleasure to work with you! I won't let you down! Sir!" She gave another hasty salute before turning to run out the Armory. Before she completely disappeared, however, she turned around bowing once more and said, "Please, call me Kalin! Sir!"

"Sure kiddo. Sure!" The Commander said calmly with that once more warm smile. Kalina smiled just as the door to the Armory closed. She began running down the hall to chase down the supporting Commander but promised to do her hardest, for the Commander with the smile.

 **~-.-~**

"Commander, according to your profile, Sevs isn't actually your-" The Springfield model began to correct but was interrupted by Sevs. He seems to make a habit of doing that she noticed.

"Actual name?" Sevs completed for her. She nodded in agreement and stood silently, most likely waiting for an explanation. Sevs massaged the back of his neck briefly and let out a small sigh. "Yeah, yeah you'd be right. The paper doesn't say 'Sevs' anywhere, but...I just don't feel like I've quite earned back my name. Not yet. Besides. This little nickname beats having to call me Lima Seven right?" He laughed lightly. Springfield declined to follow suite-or agree for that matter. _Ah...tough crowd huh,_ Sevs thought to himself.

Sevs noticed the Holotable's dim, orange glow and then the darkness that surrounded them. Using his PAD, he slowly returned the room's ambient light to full half brightness to allow him to see his new Springfield model T-Doll more clearly. She sure was a gift alright, Sevs gave a brief glance at all that his new partner was all equipped with and raised an eyebrow slightly at such advancements over the regular Springfield T-Doll Model he studied and was familiar with. There were very few things about this particular Model that resembled the original. Not that he had a problem with it.

"Spring." Commander Sevs said suddenly as he stared blankly into the Springfield model's optics mounted on her ballistic helmet.

"Sir?" The Springfield T-Doll asked unsure as to what he meant by the word.

"Spring." He repeated. "I'm giving you a new name. I'm sure you have a fine model and serial designation to go along with all of your enhancements. But I want to give you a name. So I chose Spring. It's nothing fancy, I'm not the best at making names but...it'll have to do for now. If you come up with something better I will be more than happy to-"

"Understood commander. New Unit field designation 'Spring' accepted. This unit will now answer to designation 'Spring'. I look forward to working with you in battle Commander." She bowed slightly, hands clasped in front of her battle dress. The barrel of her rifle tilting forward too to meet the Commander.

"And I with you, Spring! Now c'mon, hope you've got everything," The Commander said as he made for the Armory exit, "Let's catch the Tube and to the Airfield for dust-off, don't want to miss our ride to our first mission do we?"

"Of course not, Commander." Spring answered professionally. _Hmph...stiff._ Sevs thought to himself as he opened the door to the hallway. He motioned for her to pass through, "Ladies first!" He said with some amusement behind his smile.

"Commander, that isn't necessa-"

"Oh come on and humor an old man won't you?"

"Commander, humor isn't necessary for passing through the door, and your profile age would differ to your definition of 'old'." She said matter-of-factly.

The Commander winced slightly at the ignorance of his new partner to catch on to his humor. _Maybe I've just been out of the game for a while._ He thought to himself, continuing to self-analyze his interaction with his partner. "We. Uh. We'll work on it. Spring. We'll work on it, for now, please. Step through first."

"As you wish." Spring answered and complied immediately taking each stride with purpose and direction. She turned when she reached the opposite hallway wall and waited for the Commander. Sevs turned around at the door shutting off the lights and clearing the debriefing info for the Holotable. He grabbed the rest of his equipment and began walking off to the Tube with Springfield close behind him.

"Alright. Let's get a rundown of who we are so we can do our best in the field!" Commander Sevs suggested all too gleefully for Spring's taste.

"How do you mean, Sir?" Spring inquired

"Well, I mean. Our personalities, our strengths, weaknesses, our current gear and equipment set up. Y'know, the likes."

"Sir, I'm...not quite sure I follow." Spring said confused and cautiously. Sevs picked up on the caution behind the question and decided to lead by example. "Well Spring, I mean like this. So for me, for an infiltration mission such as this, and especially Night Ops, I like to dress in dark clothes, tighter to the skin and carry only the bare minimum in ammunition and gear."

They had reached the Tube transportation by this point, the polymer doors opened and revealed surprisingly comfortable seats to both sides of the Capsule for the occupants. Technically it can hold 8 with reasonable comfort but enough space was made to rush units en masse in the case of immediate mobilization of local units and forces. Commander Sevs waved Spring through which took some encouragement by means of a cough and a pitiful "Please" was asked before Spring was satisfied to enter first.

Once the hatch to the Capsule was closed securely and speeding on its way to the Airfield, the Commander resumed his explanation. "Anyway, what I mean is. Notice my equipment and set up." Spring did a quick visual assessment of her Commander's gear before nodding the assessment was complete.

"Since this is an infiltration mission, all my weapons are equipped with a suppressor. I too have my own NOD's, thankfully, provided by some special...friends. I have my Vector for my main, a 1911 for my secondary. And a few knives. So what can you tell about my combat style?" Commander Sevs asked patiently for Spring's combat assessment which did not disappoint.

"It shows by your set up that you prefer to do close quarter engagements."

"Exactly right! And with your long-range setup you are an ideal supporting unit for my operational...style."

"Sir, I should hardly think one unit such as myself would be considered 'ideal' as you say." Spring answered with some concern to her Commander's rather enthusiastic response.

"Why not? I'm not going to be able to march in there with an army, but with you? I won't be needing one!"

Spring blinked several times trying to process this new information. Was the Commander just so gung-ho as his profile described him, or did he just have that much faith in her capabilities? "I will do my best to not disappoint, Commander." Spring said humbly, opting to choose a neutral response while she continued to process what was said.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Spring, I'm not worried in the slightest!" The Commander leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the head of his seat. They sat in relative comfort and silence the rest of the trip to the Airfield.

When they had arrived, Sevs waved her forward in which she finally went through first without any hesitation or repeated asking. Sevs followed suit and stretched his limbs quickly before checking his PAD for his assigned Airpad number. Twelve, Air Pad Twelve was where he needed to be. Spring didn't seem awed by the view but the Commander took in a moment to watch the scene as it lived and breathed. There was a constant bustle of Aircraft traffic all up and down the lanes, vehicles moving quickly back and forth between Aircraft Pads, Traffic Lanes, and Aircrafts carrying all types of cargo from incoming or outbound shipment packages. Orders being given, wrenches, soldering, repairs, refits, and the constant droning of engines and helicopter blades whirring about.

"Sir! Are you the commander for Air Pad 12?" A busboy yelled over the commotion as he pulled up in front of the Commander and Spring in his 4 wheel jeep.

"Yeah! That's me! She's with me!" Sevs replied as he pointed to Spring who stood patiently by.

"Climb in! I'll get you there ASAP! Chopper is set to go, this whole base is getting ready to support you once you bring in the intel! Can't wait to watch you work sir!"

"It'll be my pleasure!" Sevs replied as he motioned for Spring to enter the vehicle.

The tires squealed as the busboy peeled quickly away from the Tube line and laughed as he joked with the Commander, "I'm sure it is sir! I'm sure it is!"

They made it to their designated in almost no time at all thanks to the busboy's more enthusiastic driving. The Commander seemed quite familiar with such reckless behavior, Spring thought otherwise as she gripped to the frame of the jeep with what strength was left in her.

Once they were dropped off, Spring did her best to recollect her self to show no signs of faltering before her Commander. The Commander had seemed to barely notice. As they approached the Airpad they were met by the automated mechanical pilot.

"Sir, this unit and it's transportation is fully prepped and ready for dust-off."

"Excellent! Let's be on our way immediately, two souls coming aboard."

"Acknowledged sir, two souls coming aboard. Please enjoy your flight." The pilot snapped a salute before motioning for them to stay low as they approached the bird. Sevs and Spring piled in and chose their seats opposite of each other. The transport shield doors slammed shut once they were confirmed onboard by the human co-pilot and the darkness of the transport bay was replaced by a dim red light not too long after liftoff.

After a few minutes of flight in silence. Sevs looked directly at Spring quite thoughtfully. As if considering a notion in his head that he had yet to find a way to verbalize. Spring took the bait, "Commander, is something wrong?"

Sevs opened his mouth once, slammed it shut. Then opened it again and spoke a bit more hesitantly, "Spring, what are your current mission parameters?"

"Sir? To protect the Commander at all costs." Spring said in confusion.

"I. Understand that. But what are your parameters concerning secondary or even tertiary objectives?"

"They are as you set them, sir." She replied matter of factly.

"Hmmm." Sevs took a moment, continuing to stare at Spring, his eyes looked at hers, as if searching for something through the dim glow of red that surrounded them.

"Spring."

"Commander."

"Change your priority parameters to ensuring civilian, non-combat T-Dolls, and Combat rated T-Doll safety before my own."

"Commander! That command is-"

"I know...unorthodox and unprecedented and unnecessary. Yes, Spring. I do realize this. But please, confirm that your priority parameters have been changed."

"I..." Spring furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and ever growing confusion. What commander would take his own life, especially a Field Combat assessed and ready commander, to be prioritized _last_? The Commander sat up in his seat, and smiled.

"Just trust me on this one Spring. It'll be fine! I p-know it will!"

"I. Understand. And acknowledge. Priority parameters have been rewritten." Spring said in defeat. All her training, to do whatever it took...all gone. For what, she wondered.

"Excellent. Then I hope you also acknowledge that within that Command, that also includes...yourself."

"What! No! Commander!" Spring yelled in surprise. She felt tricked, her processor was running on overdrive. Threatening even her very core to implode.

"Spring, please understand! It isn't that I have a death wish or anything, it's the very opposite! You are valuable, not just as an asset, but as a person that you and I know you are! I need you to maintain your own safety as a priority too! I know the training and simulations that my sponsors run you through have taught you to bring home the Commander at any cost. I'm asking you, to think about yourself too. Just. Consider that. Okay?" The Commander finished his seemingly unreasonable request while maintaining his gaze on Spring as she stared back coldly.

"I will...Consider it, for now, sir."

"That's all I ask." This next smile, she noticed, was...weaker. Heavier. Sadder. And in an instant, he returned to a full genuine smile as he joked, "Hey, Spring."

"...Sir?"

"Wake me up when we get there okay?" And with that. He laid across all four seats and passed out. There was no gradual slipping away, no graceful or peaceful gesture. He simply lied down and passed out.

This Commander was...different. To say the least.

Spring blinked several times to ensure that her eyes did not lay witness to any illusions. When she was sure it wasn't the trick of the light. She huffed to herself quietly as she inspected her weapon several times, considering the Commander's request.

It was going to be a long night. She just knew it.

 **A/N** : Alright! Finally, a good conclusion to the first chapter! Please review and I definitely accept CC! Apologies for taking a while and the inconsistencies. I will try to post another chapter up by next week! Edits happen. Very often! Please do review so that I may make this story improve and as always Commanders, please give your T-Dolls headpats as often as possible. And mind your wallet with Kalin...just sayin.

For legal purposes, I own none of the characters to the game. Sevs is indeed a Starwars reference (for anyone who might have thought it a familiar name) ALTHOUGH this is not a crossover in the slightest.

The places and actual weapon descriptions will be as detailed and accurate as possible to the 2018 information available. Some changes will be made to the detail of the geographical locations to fit the story but will be geographically the same as it appears on the 2018 world map / satellite.

Ciao!


	2. Here, Have A Slice!

"Commander..." somewhere in the distance it sounded like, a voice was calling out to him.

"Commander..." The voice continued to call out for him. Who was it? Why was everything so...dark?

"Commander!" The voice was definitely closer and much, much louder this time.

"Wuah!" Sevs cried as he woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the the familiar dim red glow of the helicopter transport bay. Spring was returning to her seat as she adjusted her battle dress. _So plain..._ was Sevs' thought on her dress. Sure, it was woven with bullet resistant material, sure it was light and flexible, sure it was top of the line what money can buy for protective material for a T-Doll but still, it was just so...plain. The Commander took a few moments to observe his new partner in the dim light.

Her left side arm had a blue long sleeve with motorized limb augmentation exoskeleton rig to allow for better stability while aiming. Her right arm had a been cut to a shorter sleeve with the G&K ID patch just a few inches above the fold. She wore a white long sleeved undershirt which extended to her wrists. On her right arm she wore a simple analog watch, with full shooters gloves, thicker on the wrists and knuckles, and slimmed at the fingers. Her jacket, blue as her sleeves hugged tightly around her midsection and zipped all along the right side of her body up to her chest leaving the space between her collar exposed.

Her nanowoven bullet resistant dress flowed easily as she moved, much like a kilt than a dress and stopped just below the knees. The full diamond patterned weaving were comprised of smaller triangles that probably was for more aesthetic looks than any actual purpose besides its weaving. On her hips were a few grenades, a utility pouch, and a rather interesting saber on the left of her hip. Besides that, her knee pads, her combat boots and obvious leggings. She was combat capable and ready.

"Commander, we're coming up on the drop point soon."

"Could've just said that first y'know." Sevs yawned out as he looked towards the co-pilot's chair. From where Sevs was sitting he could see moonlight peering through the hatch up to the co-pilot's seat. From his peripheral he noticed...wait...was that a...smirk?

"I could have Commander, but I wasn't sure if you were fully awake."

"Well, I am now." Sevs grumbled under his breath.

Spring narrowed her eyes slightly at the Commander, it almost seemed threatening as she asked, "What was that, sir?"

"Ahem!" Sevs cleared his throat of the phlegm he accumulated in his deep slumber, "I said what's our ETA now?"

The co-pilot keyed his mic and tuned in to the transport bay, "Sir, our ETA is coming up to be about 15 mikes. We'll be dropping you off just south-west of the target destination. It's about a 3.5 klik stroll. Any closer and we might spook our Sang neighbors. Wouldn't want that would we?"

Sevs keyed the speaker to respond, "No, no we wouldn't. Climb to HALO then, this old bird's rated right?"

"She may be old sir, but rated she most definitely is sir," the co-pilot said trying to recover some of his hurt pride, pilots, naval captains, owners, they're all the same. They all took pride of what they cared for the most. The co-pilot input the command to the pilot who responded with a digital smiling face on the co-pilot's PAD. "Climbing for HALO. Hang on to something."

And with that, Sevs sat firmly in his seat fastening his harness and Spring automatically followed suite. The helicopter was quickly climbing into the skies at a rate that would have sent other prop-heads in a dizzying fit years ago. Sevs fixed on his oxygen mask and ensured no leakage between his face and the mask before visually inspecting Springs. She seemed squared away as she gave the 'OK' sign. _She really has been well trained..._ Sevs thought with great respect and admiration.

The rumbling of the helicopter stopped as it leveled out. The ambient red light switched to amber and the Commander watched for the co-pilot's signal. The co-pilot exited his station and walked over to both Sevs' and Springs seats. He too had his own oxygen mask on and signaled with an open palm. The headset then keyed automatically to the sound of his voice. "Five minutes! Ready up!"

"Five minutes!" Sevs' repeated in acknowledgement and then repeated the same order to Spring who replied in the same fashion in acknowledgement.

The Co-Pilot then unfastened both of the Commander's and Spring's harnesses and handed them their parachute. Sevs stowed away his mission bag and gear to the front of his body, Spring mirroring his movements. As the procedure went on, Sevs felt more and more comfortable that Spring knew the protocol and procedure to the HALO insertion.

Once his parachute was fastened onto his back, he turned it to Spring and pointed his thumb on his back to have her check. She pressed from top to bottom to ensure there were no rips or tears to the deployment bag. She checked that there were no rips or tears to the main chord and the reserve chord. She tapped the bag and signaled 'OK' and requested the same service. Having confirmed that both chutes conditions were good they turned to the co-pilot who was also acting as their jumpmaster.

He pointed to the first big red rip-away chord and said into his mask "Main chute deployment."

He then pointed to the smaller yellow rip-away chord located on the opposite side of the chute and said, "Reserve chute deployment."

The pilot's automated voice came online and issued the 60 second warning. The amber lights began to spin and the transport doors opened on both sides of the helicopter revealing a sight Sevs thought he would never grow tired of. The beautiful night sky. Wars can be waged underwater, on land, and even in the sky. But they can never ruin the picture of a beautiful night sky. Sevs took the right side of the helicopter and Spring the left. The amber lights stopped spinning and flashed back to red.

Two taps on his shoulder from the co-pilot drew his attention from the clouds that rushed just feet below them. He turned to look as the co-pilot leaned in close and said, "I don't know why you deliberatly choose to jump out of perfectly good bird Commander."

Catching on to the joke, he replied just as the lights flashed green, "We're not! We're jumping out of yours! Happy flying!"

"Thanks for flying Griffon Air and happy hunting Commander!" The co-pilot laughed out as he watched the Commander perform a lazy salute as he fell backwards out the transport doors. The co-pilot gave one final wave before locking up the transport bay doors and issuing the command to his pilot to RTB. Their job was done and he still had a poker table full of suckers he needed to beat.

 **~-.-~**

The two insurgents fell silently together through the icy clouds, Sevs could feel almost every particle as it touched his exposed skin just above his oxygen mask and under his goggles. He kept a constant eye his altimeter on his HUD keeping track of both his and Springs, so far so good they were at a good steady descent.

1400 meters...1300...12...1150...700 Spring deployed her chute. Chute deployment successful! That's good!

1000...850...Sevs ripped out his main chute chord and prayed for it to be successful. He felt the familiar yank on his back as the chute fully blossomed and heard the familiar flapping as it all caught air. He looked up and around and saw Spring some distance above him. He winked on his HUD to let her know he was okay. Her HUD link winked twice in acknowledgment. He scanned around the immediate ground and marked on his PAD to update their landing zone.

Spring's indicator winked twice in acknowledgment again.

Sevs manipulated his chute to land just on the outskirts of the broken forest halfway between their original LZ and their objective. Beats walking all the way. Thanks to the cloud coverage overhead, slipping in should be easier unnoticed, at least that's what the Commander hoped for. They glided in towards the forest outskirts and walked in their landing. As soon as the Commander touched the ground he was already tearing away at the chute and the weighted gear stowed away to assist with landing. He took a moment as he watched Spring follow in with a much more graceful landing.

He shook his head as he smiled at the near poetic sight of her touching down. He readied his gear, fitted on his exo-suit and waited for Spring to ready up. He checked his PAD and the rest of his gear to ensure he had everything for the mission. He activated his NODs on his goggles, ensured they were working, then switched to thermal. Then to EM. _Ahhh...just like the good days._ Sevs thought to himself in, lost in a moment of nostalgia.

Spring walked up beside him and looked at him with passive curiosity. Sevs caught on and stood up to his full height. He looked at Spring as she wore her own panoramic NODs and nodded at her. They had a job to do, and it wasn't going to complete itself.

He kicked both of the chute bags and weight support bags and activated their flash-burn. As he walked into the forest he could still hear the faint burning sound of the bags burning away like embers on a log. The slow but thorough burn like a fire that no longer raged but continued to burn whatever was left on a piece of paper. And for the next half hour trek, they could see their objective in site. The razed and still smoldering village, of Appenzell.

Somewhere over the mountains, the clouds gathered its own forces readying to cross the mountains, threatening to bring over the near-apocalyptic storm.

 **~-.-~**

"Alright," Sevs began "Let's try this. How's your NoCo?" he asked as they continued their stroll to their objective. Sevs went to his PAD screen and activated his Non-Comms, or as he nicked named, NoCo, and began to make adjustments to the settings.

He checked his PAD awaiting for Springfield's response, and just as he expected, both on his HUD and his PAD came her reply of "All systems are working nominally, Commander."

"Right. On." Sevs congratulated quietly. He made a few...adjustments to his HUD and PAD to better fit his operational preference, changed the screen colors with a few backhanded...methods. He grinned to himself once the adjustments were completed.

Sevs took a knee, resting his Kriss Vector on his knee as he adjusted his binoculars to view the landscape of the ruined village in front of them. Spring also took the prone position next to him, extending the bipod legs on her rifle, resting her head on the cheek rest of her buttstock, and placing her view behind the power of her telescopic scope. They waited for a moment. Besides their paced breathing, the chirping of oblivious crickets, and the smoldering ruins in front of them. It didn't seem as anything else was alive. Such a grim sight. All throughout this war, it was all the same, just as Humanity felt safe, just as it was rebuilding itself from the very ashes of ruin. Another calamity. How long would it be until finally, a generation would know true peace? One away from war, violence, suffering, and all the loss. Sevs cut short in introspection and returned to the task at hand as the spotter.

"You getting anything?" Sevs asked quietly.

"Negative." Spring conducted a methodical and slow sweep from the left to right keeping a close eye on the shadows, windows, alleys, every corner and pile of rubble.

"Alright looks like town entry is clear to-/-hold it." Sevs activated an Attention tag that was sent immediately to Spring's optics.

"Did you see that?"

"Shadow, possible movement."

"Let's go."

Sevs and Spring wasted no time entering the town through the broken streets of Kaustrasse. Some of the buildings were still burning, it seemed that the occupational force really left no stone unturned and no door unhinged. The once peaceful quiet town was now in nothing but shambles, a ghost town of what it once was.

"Typical Sangs. Can't just leave anything well enough alone can they?"

Spring declined to comment.

Each step they took was done with the lightest of touch and every few paces they would stop to listen for movement. They knew they were late for the party, but where were the patrols? Did the occupational force just do a hit and run? If so, why decimate the entire village? The lack of enemy activity was unnerving. Every broken house, window, empty alleyway, all potential hazards for ambushes. So why weren't they ambushing? They had to have known that taking down a watchtower would elicit an immediate response. How large was the scouting party? He mentally kicked himself for not asking during the briefing earlier. By protocol, a scouting party would comprise of at least two teams of three, sometimes a fourth if it was necessary but it all depended on what was deemed as necessary. Too many questions, not enough answers.

He heard the familiar stomping of boots and fast chirps and whirs of Prowler escorts. They needed to get off the street. Now!

"Bakery, move." They ran into the broken bakery, Spring through the doorway, Sevs through the broken window. They took cover behind the door frame and window frame respectively. They listened as the patrol rounded the corner from the side of the bakery and went the opposite direction out of their line of sight. After a while, seeing no other movement, Sevs motioned for Spring to come closer. After ensuring one final time that their position had not been compromised yet, she strode over to the opposite door frame and waited for further instruction.

Sevs stood up and showed his PAD to her to begin his planning.

"Okay Spring, I need you to set up you and your rifle here," Sevs indicated on his PAD at Haus Salesis "It's a quick bound away from here, two stories, plenty of windows. From there you should have a good sightline of the Town Center, if anything is happening, they'll have units there at least." He then indicated to a second location just south of the Haus Salesis.

"Here, is the railway, any sort of large movement would be best transported by the tram. Let's check over there after we clear the Town Center. If I run into trouble I'll come running to you to handle it. You ready?" He asked with a hint of mischief in his voice, Spring nodded curtly and refixed her panoramic optics over her eyes. Sevs looked on with appreciation, then said with a hidden smile, "Atta girl, happy hunting!" And with a sharp nod of his head, his goggles fell into place over his face, hiding his human eyes and replacing them with three dim blue glows in the dark. And so began the hunt.

 **~-.-~**

Spring sprinted out the back of the bakery leaving in full confidence of her Commander's strategy. She knew full well than to expect more than just empty streets and treated every building as if someone was waiting to ambush her. Along the way she did encounter a small patrol of footmen and tagged them on the HUD Uplink to establish a positive presence of enemy units. Two winks from the Commander confirming. She lied low behind an overturned civilian vehicle and watched as the patrol passed by on to Unterer Gansbach. None of them seemed to have seen her as she waited until she could no longer hear their steady patrol. She picked herself off the ground and continued forward, she checked behind the overturned vehicle and saw a gruesome sight. On the ground was the mangled body of a Civilian model T-Doll lying with her lower torso missing and her core smashed to pieces. There, holding that T-Doll was a human, in the most pitiful and defeated posture as it sat upright against the vehicle, slouching over the broken T-Doll.

It seemed he was executed several times as indicated by the pattern of beam shots that had pierced both him and his T-Doll. Pitiful. Spring continued on to her destination, stopping at the corner where the patrol passed by her last, and checked the street. She couldn't detect any sort of enemy activity coming from that way. She bounded carefully onto the next street over on Oberer Gansbach.

She studied her surrounding once more. _So that's where they ran off to._ She mused silently as she saw the Sangs footmen surrounding a trash fire in front of what was left of Haus Salesis. The roof was completely exposed on the far right side of the building, the left was more or less intact with only an opening blown through the attic through and through. The front left corner side of the building was also open allowing complete exposure into the room.

 _Only 5 of them, three went in, two by the fire._ She trained her sights on the first two targets, practiced switching between them both and then to the front of the house. Once she was comfortable, she executed her plan.

She shot the first one on the left of the trash fire, then his buddy. They fell near instantaneously. She sprinted forward after ramming another round into the chamber. The bodies were given two more taps using her secondary weapon-the FN 5.7 suppressed- one to the head and one to the core to ensure their termination. She then jumped through the exposed part of the house swiped the buttstock of her rifle into the third target that had just wandered in through the door frame. She allowed the moment of the swing to continue the rifle's arc as it made its way around to her back, she smoothly drew her secondary and tapped twice through the Sangs head and once into his core.

His body was not as silent as his compatriots outside when it dropped through the already weakened plaster wall. The last two upstairs heard the commotion and were calling down to figure the commotion. Using her NODs to her advantage, she laid her trap. She positioned the body to make it seem as if the Sang unit was still functional and simply bleeding out while she hid around just around the corner in arms reach.

She heard the two troopers clumsily make their way down the stairs to find exactly that. The first of them rushed to give aid, not heeding his partner's warning to slow down. By the time that the aiding footman reached his friend, he realized too late that his core was already blown to bits. He looked up just in time to see Spring's foot smash into his face breaking his own optics and stunning him as he fell back. Spring wasted no time and used the surprise to shoot the other one on top of the stairway before he had a chance to fire a round, then returned to finish her first target.

In a total of a minute and forty-five seconds, five targets were terminated. With _extreme_ prejudice. She reloaded her secondary, returned it to her holster, and kicked away the last Sangs weapon as she climbed the stairs. She took cover in the attic where the whole was blown through the roof using the overcast to her advantage. After arranging what furniture and crates were left up there, she made herself a comfortable nest and settled in. She signaled through her NoCo that she was set in position.

Somewhere above her, the clouds had made it and gathered over the ruined town. The lightning flashed several times, acting as heralds to what followed. The rolling claps of thunder echoed through the ruined town, and the beginning of the storm announced it's impending arrival.

 **~-.-~**

Sevs slowly crept along the exposed pipeline of the house over two unsuspecting Sangs footmen that had decided to take a joke break over a trash fire. He waited a moment as they began to talk about something interesting.

"Did you see the way he screamed when the T-Doll got shot all to hell?"

"Yeah! He raged like yelling was going to do him any better."

"Best part was he _charged_! I'm telling you 368, these militiamen get stupider every time we go."

 _Every time? How many have they hit?_

"I hear yah, but look, we just gotta stick it out until the cleanup crew gets the rest of the surviving dolls and we'll be out of here."

"I hope so, that storm looks really nasty, it's gonna rust my flawless synthetic skin!"

 _Jokes over ladies_ , Sevs thought with a grim delight as he fell from above and introduced their faces to thever-steady and solid ground. After dispatching their combat cores, collecting their info chips, and stashing their bodies into some nearby bushes, he rushed out of the alley and checked that no one heard the commotion. Seeing no response to his entry, he crept back out to the street of Hauptgasse and spotted his way point on his HUD. The Town center was barely 100 meters away but he could see the forces gathering from all directions.

 _Looks like a party,_ Sevs thought as he crept closer, he crept in through the back entrance of what used to be a restaurant. The place inside had been shot all to hell. All throughout the town he noticed, it seemed like the same scenario over and over again, most of the women and children that got the early warning were able to make it out, some of the old and young that were left or forgotten...brutally dispatched. The civilian T-Dolls guarding them were dismembered or disfigured so badly some couldn't be recognized visually without forensics piecing them back together. The militiamen were given no such chance at hope. They were quickly overwhelmed by superior firepower and then any that lived were quickly executed.

 _One hell of a party._ Sevs thought grimly. Whatever was leading these Sangs enjoyed torturing unarmed civilians. His built in camera both on his NOD's and PAD continued to document whatever evidence he could find on this particular band of Sangs engagement. Some Sangs were positioned on the rooftop of the restaurant which was inconvenient since that's where he wanted to be too. So he crept behind the first one and stabbed him through his core while shooting the other with his 1911. After returning his kukrii to its scabbard, he piled the two bodies on top of each other in a corner and bounded onto the neighboring rooftop that gave a better height advantage.

He listened to the conversation below as the footmen and women reported in to their section leader.

"5229, Appenzell district is clear."

"388, Appenzell North-East is clear."

"Shwende District is clear, 8 Casualties, 257."

"Rute is clear, 10 casualties, land mines, 8253."

"Good." replied their section commander to all the reports. Then she began with "All combat effective units are to fall back to the train yard to assist with load and transportation then await further orders for protective detail. Recall the Prowlers and the other scout units. We're done he-" Before she could finish a rogue beam from an unknown direction cut through her vocal unit, and then again through her head and finished through her core. By the time the gathered units began to react, several flash and smoke grenades were thrown in their direction. Effectively blinded, Sevs took seized the chance to cause a mess. He expended the ammo in the beam rifle he was so kindly gifted by his previous footman encounter. Once that ran dry, he bounded from rooftop to rooftop firing into the crowd below picking them off before the smoke dispersed.

Behind him, he heard the welcoming mat for reinforcing rollers detonate back at the Hauptegasse and Engelgasse intersection.

He felt something wet drip on to his gloves while he was reloading another mag into his Kriss Vector.

 _Rain. It always has to rain on my parade doesn't it?_

With rain, the smoke screen wasn't going to last much longer. And the units were already recovering from their ambush and began taking cover and dealing some accurate suppressing fire. Just as he took cover by dropping through a blown out roof into the second floor of another shop building, units on the ground floor started dropping like flies as the rain gained its momentum. The units couldn't figure out why their numbers were falling so quickly until it was too late.

Two winks on the Commander's HUD answered his prayers. As the responding forces dwindled to a more manageable number, Sevs began his turkey shoot, moving window to window using the cover of both the rain and darkness to his advantage against a well lit enemy. When there were no more than a handful of enemy combatants left, he exited the building and started running towards Spring's position. The very moment his feet hit the cement the Town Center was flooded with a good platoon strength of Prowlers and Scouts. The remaining foot mobiles, now reinforced in number and strength gave the order to pursue and eliminate.

The entire street was a straight away of absolute death and carnage as the Sangs continued to pursue the retreating Commander. All along his retreat, he was able to throw sticky charges all along the walls at spaced intervals that would detonate an EMP burst in a certain radius. And for each detonation, a good group of Prowlers and Scouts would be temporarily disabled which would slow the enemy advance as they would keep bunching up together in such a crowded street which made for easy pickings for Spring in her nest.

As soon as he could, he made a dive for cover at the first street to his right and waited for the last EMP to detonate. Once he heard the familiar crashing of Prowler units on top of each other, he exited cover enough to start picking off the crowded up units. From there it was an easy wrap up of any remaining units. After Spring signaled that the enemy units were all KIA, Sevs slowly stood up from his position and nodded at their handy work.

From where he could see, Springs nest was just riddled with inaccurate return fire and spent cartridges. Her barrel still smoking despite the downpour. Sevs gave a thumbs up and waited for a response. None was found as Spring simply inserted a fresh mag into her weapon and stood to relocate. He communicated through his NoCo "This house," her HUD Uplink was updated with a new position "Should give you the best line of sight to the railway. Are you good on ammo? We can borrow the fabricator the militia had stored."

"That would be best before the next engagement." Spring said politely.

"Right this way then. You feel like dancing?" Sevs asked as he indicated to the torrential downpour around them.

"Dan-cing? Commander?" Spring had to say the word audibly to make sure she wasn't mistaken in the Commander's verbiage.

"Get it? Dancing, in the ra-ah never mind. Skip it." Sevs shoulders hunched forward slightly in defeat as he continued down the street of shot up Prowlers, Scouts, and bodies. As they made their way back toward the Town Center, Sevs HUD lit up an object of interest. It was the corpse of the section leader he shot from before.

 **Orders: Extrapolate data from subject to return to base.**

"Fine, not that I'm already soaking wet." Sevs growled under his breath, unfortunately for him, the NoCo also picks up below normal vocal signals. Which meant Spring heard what he said too.

"Commander? Is there a problem?" She asked as she pushed the rifle back into her should ready to engage.

Sevs waved it off and said, "No it's nothing, go ahead to the fabricator, I'll be along shortly. It's inside that shop." New location, new way point.

"Understood, I'll meet you soon. I'll prepare some of your ammo for you as well."

"Thank you Spring, all .45's if you would please."

"Of course."

And with that, they parted ways once again. Apparently, someone back at base is watching and wants something that particular Sang unit had. He began fishing around the T-Dolls exposed parts to access the main data hub components. _What an absolute pain._ He thought to himself as some of the electrical components zapped him even through this gloves. The rain wasn't helping as it was more helping him become a prime target for an electric shock.

As soon as he could extract the data chip he was fighting so hard to retrieve, he noticed in the brief moment between the lightning flash, a shadow come up behind him. A glint of blades flashing on the corpse in front of him.

He wasted no time diving forward as a blade sliced the air where he had just been. He unholstered his 1911 but it was swatted away by a second blade before he could let off a shot. He jumped back twice to gain some distance from his attacker and giving him time to unsheath both his blades. When the next flash of lightning lit up the sky, he saw full well the bright sky blue hair and the twin blades he had some trouble dealing with.

"Wondering when you all started rolling out."

"Fresh from the factory, meat." His opponent said menacingly. So much excitement in her voice, so much lust and desire for combat.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing into your-" Her little speech was quickly interrupted as Sevs launched his first flurry of slashes and stabs at the Brute unit. Where there was one, there were bound to be others close by. He needed to finish this, now.

"Gah! Don't think you can take me so easily, human! I know you operator types!" She snarled viciously from behind her soaked scarf.

"Then you know-" slash, another good hit. Deflect, parry and strike. "that we play, to win." Another slash and disarm.

The Brute lost her grip on her right handed blade which made her furious. All the other humans were just playthings, why was this one so...difficult. She charged forward again with renewed energy and clashed just as the thunder overhead did. Everything they did was drowned in the storm, this was a perfect fight! She had to win, she had to be better, she _was_ bett-

"Sorry sweetheart. But I've got a date tonight, and you're not it." She looked down to her missing hands and the hilt of one blade sticking through her chest and a blade of another through her abdomen. And with a diagonal slash, Sevs ended the battle by completely cutting the connection to her battle core.

Without another thought he recovered his pistol and slammed a fresh mag home and sprinted towards the shop where Spring was last, hoping, it wasn't too late.

 **~-.-~**

Deep in the cellar of the shop, Spring found the fabricator and started up the sequencing for two orders, it was very loud but a welcomed sound as she pulled out all the magazines she had run through covering the Commander's fool-hardy retreat. She had expected something like this but not to such a tasking magnitude. All her mags she placed in their respective slot in a neat row so that they could be automatically refilled once the ammo was ready.

She removed her helmet and set her rifle to the side resting on a nearby support beam. The pulsating sapphire blue glow of the fabricator was somewhat calming for her as she attempted to warm her self up by a lamp she had found in that cellar. She took the time to undo the red lace ribbon that held her hair together and let her hair fall for the first time past her shoulder.

Some of the hair fell in front of her face and she huffed at it with minor frustration. She took a whole bundle of her hair and started to rinse out the water that had soaked all the way to her roots. She started from the base and pressed as firmly and evenly as she could through her tips to get as much of the water out.

Above her, she could hear a pair of cautious feet entering the shop above her. She grabbed her sidearm immediately and took position behind the bricked cellar wall that didn't seem too badly damaged. It was the only available cover she had and hoped it was the Commander.

Unknown to her, the Commander was trying to contact her via her HUD on the NoCo channel but she had left her helmet aside. The footsteps stopped just before the cellar door, and a crash of lightning and thunder spooked her for a moment. At first, she had thought some figure had crossed the doorway to the opposite side but as she listened more intently, she couldn't hear any movement.

Then, she heard someone breath the words, "Such pretty hair," she dove on her back and rolled to a kneeling position and shot everything she had at the voice that was able to creep up on her.

 _Where did she come from?!_ Spring panicked as she realized just how close to death she was had the enemy actually struck instead of play this cat and mouse.

A terrifying laughter echoed in the wide, empty stone and brick cellar. She could hear the lamp being lifted and the light being snuffed out. Spring reloaded her last mag she had on her for her secondary and pointed it in the direction where she last heard the lamp.

"Awww, is the poor little T-Doll scared of the dark? My dear, little, T-Doll...I don't think I've seen you before. What model are you? I'm curious, I am. Honestly!" The voice played with her from seemingly every corner. The reverberations and echoes was playing havoc with her auditory senses. She crept closer to the fabricator which seemed to be still churning ammo. But her helmet wasn't where it used to be.

"The model that will kill you and all of you Sang scum if you-"

"If we what, little mouse? Hurt your precious Commander? Oh no. Oh no no no, we wouldn't, _couldn't daaaare_ to dream of doing that...Would we?"

Above her, she could hear the clashing of metal on metal, multiple, rapid footsteps. At least three or four pairs of feet upstairs. The Commander!

"You bastard!" She didn't hesitate a moment charging up the stairs only to meet another figure waiting for her. And in those figure's hands were two blades. Shining, just as the target's teeth in anticipation of the fight. The voice continued to talk from somewhere in the darkness behind her.

"Unfortunately my dear, yes, it _is_ true. What ever I may be to you, I simply just can not stay to play. So I'll let _her_ deal with you. I can't wait to get to know you so much more...intricately." The voice teased in the darkness as it quietly slipped the helmet onto the muzzle of Spring's rifle and left through an unknown passage in the cellar.

Spring had no time to worry about whoever that was when the immediate threat leaped down the stairs attempting to slash at her throat. Spring retracted her side arm to her hip and shot as best as she could while she fell down on her back again. She jumped as far back as she can so that she could reach the glow of the fabricator. She overestimated the jump however and knocked her head on one of the edges.

Her vision blurred for a second but was still conscious enough to see the dash of her assailant towards her. She rolled out the way and got back on her feet as quickly as she could shooting at her attacker's direction. The damned Sang just would. Not. Stay. Still! Every shot it was like shooting at its shadow!

The Sang smiled as it went in for the kill, "Gotcha!"

Only to meet a solid blade deflecting hers just inches away fro her target's torso. The smile fell immediately as she avoided a diagonal slash to her unguarded side. "Tch! Always new tricks. So I guess that sword isn't some prop after all."

Spring smiled as grinned slightly letting her sarcasm get the better of her, "Of course it is, why don't you come and find out?" she offered. Spring lifted the full blade of her Saber to bear, the pulsating glow of the Fabricator shining on the blade giving it a beautiful, deadly glint amidst the pit of the dark.

The Sang gladly accepted the invitation as she darted left, right, left again and tried to slash once and followed it up with a back hand slash. Spring deflected them both, duck as low as she could and stabbed as quickly as she could. It worked as effectively as she could hope, throwing her attacker off balance slightly. She twisted her blade to face her target and followed with a slash. It was able to cut her attacker's arm but not before the blade cut some of her hair and left a lick on her left cheek.

The two recovered and repeated the process, slashing left, parry, stab, retreat. This time, Spring intended on finishing this fight, the longer she was down here the worst off the Commander could be. She faced the tip of her sword down, her left hand guiding the spine as she waited for her opponents dash. This time she picked up her secondary firearm from the ground as she flung her sword forcing the enemy to duck low to avoid the flying blade, and to come back up...to meet a bullet for all her troubles.

The Sang's eyes flickered several times before her optical sensory units hollowed out as the main processor unit was overloaded and her core thoroughly destroyed. She crushed her opponent's skull under her boots, quickly grabbed her rifle, helmet and fresh mags for both her weapons. She slung her rifle over her shoulder, holstered her pistol after a quick press check, and rushed up the stairs as fast as she could.

 _Commander! Please hold on!_ She thought frantically, she couldn't hear the fighting any more. Some more shuffling around but she couldn't tell who was it was. She turned the corner as soon as she passed the door, ran through the inventory room and out to the main shop floor. What she saw changed her feelings of anxiety, into relief. There, standing in between the shop entrance, was Commander Sevs, holding up another one of those close quarters T-Dolls by the throat, pinning her to the entrance wall leading into the shop. The Brute was struggling in vain to reach for the Commander, trying to claw at his face, any attempt for a last ditch retaliation.

Sevs quickly put an end to any further struggles as he shoved his blade deep into her Core. Viscous blue liquid and minor sparks flew through the darkness of the shop as the T-Doll twitched several times, then fell still. Pinned to that wall. Seeing the situation well in hand, she sheathed her blade, and watched in appreciation of his work. As another flash of lightening illuminated the shop floor, she finally understood why she was given the privilege of the renowned Commander. All over the shop floor were Brute T-Doll remains, pieces and parts were expected in such mayhem but seeing the pure brutal efficiency just from the number of bodies lying around was…impressive.

She could count at least six heads lying around not including the one he had just finished off. By her foot, she spotted something glowing. She cocked her head slightly in curiosity as she bent over and investigated the object, lifting and tossing the enemy's remains with disdain. It was his goggles. He had fought all of them, by sight and instinct alone. She picked up the Commander's NOD's turned her attention back towards to her Commander and said, "Commander, I apologize for my tardiness, I'm glad to se—" Spring stopped short. Something was off.

The Commander turned slowly towards Spring, his demeanor still hadn't changed. His body language was still tense, still ready for combat. Spring's smile of relief turned to confusion as she saw Sevs' sidearm pointed at her.

"Commander?"


	3. Teamwork

Commander Sevs drew his sidearm and pointed at the Enhanced Springfield Model's direction. Her smile. That beautiful, gorgeous smile she didn't know she was wearing, fell from her face. He hated seeing smiles fall. He aimed for a second longer, waited for the successive flashes of lightening illuminated the room, and fired.

The subsonic round seemed to have flown even slower for Spring as it travelled her way. She couldn't move, she couldn't understand, was this the price for failure? Was this how the Commander answered to failure? There was no more time to think. Just. Acceptance. As the time seemed to catch up from its slow and sluggish pace, she closed her eyes and waited for her end.

But it never came. She could hear the sabot whizz narrowly by her and impact into something solid behind her. Then she could feel the crash of something heavy drop to the floor. She blinked several times letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, the Commander continued to stand there at the door way, but his body language read drastically different from just moments before he fired the shot. She dared to turn her head away from the Commander and saw the head of a broken Brute that had previously survived the Commander's onslaught executed flawlessly with a round through its main processing unit. In her head. And in her hand held the remains of a broken blade that could nearly have been dug deep into her back.

Sevs holstered his sidearm with a silent sigh of relief, yanked his Kukri from both body and wall, and placed it back on his shoulder sheath. Spring couldn't understand it as the Commander suddenly was walking towards her but, so much taller. She looked down, her legs. Her legs had buckled from under her. How embarrassing. The Commander kicked away the remains around him so he could have some room for the both of them to sit on the floor somewhat comfortably. She felt two hands hold her face from her downcast position. Her gaze met the Commander's who was completely unmasked now, his hands, warm to the touch, were holding her face in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late, Spring. Looks like I let one get by me. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Sevs felt something familiar press against his chest, he raised an eyebrow as he looked down to see Spring handing back his NOD's, "Sir, you dropped this." She said quietly, her hands were still shaking slightly.

"Ah! So that's where they went! So glad you found them! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed with a much more enthusiastic manner than what was necessary, he brought his suit's head cover over his head and fitted his optics back on his head. After a few head shakes and nods to confirm it returned to his preferred fit, he turned his attention back to onto Spring. He wiped something off her cheek, she felt a slight sting.

"Looks like you got a few scratches on you," he said with some concern, he began checking the rest of her but was stopped when Spring responded "I'm still mission capable Commander, minor injuries can be repaired at Base, please do not w—" Spring stopped as she made her own assessment of the Commander, there wasn't any way he could have faced all of those units unscathed!

Upon visual inspection, she was proven correct. There were several deep, gashes and cuts all around his body, his arms and shoulders suffered the most but there were a few concerning injuries around his torso. "Commander!" She exclaimed, "Your injuries—"

"Can be repaired at Base!" Sevs finished cheekily

"Commander! Your injuries are not like my own, they need to be treated. Immediately! We must—"

"—Continue the mission. Yeah, I know." The Commander said lazily waving his hand at the issue. He sighed and placed his hands below Spring's armpits and lifted her up to her feet as if he hadn't suffered any injuries in the first place. He brushed off some imaginary dirt off her shoulders, fixed her hair under her helmet to be out of the way of her vision, and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. _I'm_ fine. Let's go get some ammo, finish the mission, _then_ you can tell me all about how my injuries are important and all that. Good deal? GREAT!

"C-Commander?! J-Wait!" Spring exclaimed as the Commander took her hand without warning and began more-or-less dragging her towards the cellar. There was a small overhead window on the wall facing the Cellar entrance, the water was pouring in and spilling all over the floor and leaking into the cellar. The Commander let go of her hand and placed a handful of his magazines into her arms.

"Remember. .45's okay?" He smiled once more, patted her shoulder and hurried her gently down the creaky stairs, he took a moment as he peered over her shoulders and saw her handiwork. "Woaaaah, that's your doing? Nice job Spring, really nice job!" He laughed as he sat down at the doorway. He unslung his Kriss Vector from his shoulder, leaned it on the doorframe opposite of him, and unslung his utility backpack.

Spring picked up the now loaded magazines from the Fabricator and placed them in their respective pouches on her vest. Then she placed all of the Commander's magazines into the slot and began processing ammo. The machine whirred back to life and the familiar blue glow began to pulsate and illuminate the dark cellar. She dragged the remains of her opponent out the way of the stairway and placed it on the far wall. When she had returned she heard the tearing of bags and looked up in the Commander's direction. He had grabbed a small medical kit from his bag and began patching himself up.

He was applying disinfectant gel on the injuries on his arms first and placing small patches on the "minor" cuts. There was one just under his right shoulder muscles that required stitching but instead, he decided to slap a gauze patch on it and was beginning to apply a medical pressure wrap. Spring made her way up to the Commander's position, knelt down placing her helmet beside her and asked, "Commander, if I may…" she suggested as the Commander attempted to keep the pressure bandage in place while wrapping.

Sevs looked at her, then the bandage, then with a defeated sigh, resigned allowed her to work. He grabbed from his bag with his left hand a Chemically Activated Illuminator or otherwise known as, a glow stick, and hovered it over their heads. The soft glow of the glow stick helped as Spring went along with the patchwork. A few more patches later and the Commander exclaimed, "Ahhh I feel like a whole new man! Your hands sure are the best!"

"Commander. You shouldn't say such things…" Spring said quietly as she blushed at its ulterior meaning.

"Hmm?" Sevs questioned absentmindedly as he stretched his arms and tested his mobility.

 _DING!_ The Fabricator indicated that the reloading had finished and all magazines were available for use. "Ah! Just in time! Oh? Spring? Are you…okay?" Sevs noticed she was still looking away, spacing out for a moment. Maybe it was the trick of the light but she almost seemed...embarrassed? Eh? Ah. No, there it was. Her same stoic self returned not a moment later.

"I'm fine Commander, we must continue the mission."

"Agreed, but first." He placed the glow stick in her hand and fetched the last of the ointment and a small bandage. "Commander if you require further—"

"Not for me m'dear! But for you, I fear!" He replied in a ridiculous sing-song tune to add to his rhyme.

"Commander that is completely unnecessary, repairs can be made back at base!" She exclaimed in defiance.

"Just stay still, I promise it'll be over quick." The commander held her face firmly in one hand waiting for her to relax. She remained still but continued her verbal defiance. "This is absolutely uncalled for Commander. You shouldn't be wasting medical supplies on synthetic skin of all things and what if you need..."

"There! And we're done! Just like that! See? Quick and painless!" The Commander exclaimed as he trotted down the steps to retrieve his magazines. She reached up towards the slice on her cheek. It was a relatively small cut, but the Commander decided to take the time to treat it instead. Albeit with a bandage and some disinfectant but still…and then she noticed something stiff on her arm, it was another gauze and some wrap tied in a neat bow over it. When did he…?

Spring was taken by complete surprise as a pair of hands holding her hair, "C-Commander! What are you-?!"

"I assume _this_ is yours?" Sevs asked nonchalantly as he held up the lace ribbon.

"Yes but—"

"Well, we got to get that hair tucked away before that rust bucket goes back on that pretty little head of yours, don't we? Just hang in there."

And in a flurry of motions, she felt the Commander's hands work with bundles of hair first bunching, splitting, then bundling again in different groups, she could feel gentle tugs on her hair as he maneuvered them into a bun. Then just as quickly as he started, the bun was completed and the ribbon wrapped underneath the base of the bun and the helmet gingerly placed on her head.

"That'll have to do, for now, I didn't think to pack a brush, what _was_ I thinking!" He said in a joking manner as he tapped the helmet. He loaded fresh mags in both his primary and secondary weapons, checked that both his blades were secure in their sheaths but still had a smooth draw, then covered the rest of his face with his mask and placed his NODs directly over his eyes.

"The rain's stopped," Sevs said more quietly. "Ready?"

Spring finished her preparations as well while she stood and nodded, flipping down her own NOD's and allowing the rusty read glow illuminate the Commander's face. Sevs nodded and said, "Same plan as before. Waypoints updated. See you in time for breakfast?"

Dismissing the note of breakfast, Spring nodded and replied, "Yes sir. Good luck."

"Stay safe."

And with that, they sprinted in opposite directions. Their final destination and challenge in sight. The train yard.

 **~-.-~**

Spring was able to reach her destination with relative ease. There were a few passing patrols and trucks but they were all rushing to reach the train station. Sevs however encountered a whole crowd of Civilian T-Dolls and accompanying Sangvis Ferri escorts. They were all being herded into the carts like cattle making the best use of the space either in whole or in pieces, it didn't matter to them as long as they fit. A new order flashed on Sevs' HUD.

 **New Orders: Tag train carts with beacons, optimal position, roof.**

Sevs suppressed the urge to grown and roll his eyes knowing full well that the stakes just went up. If he was caught then Spring might reveal her position too soon. If he moved too soon, they might execute the lot of them. Couldn't ask for a better mission, where the stakes are high and the chances of success were low. He crept along the street of Bankgasse for a few dozen meters before crossing into the grass of a nearby yard and clambered up the water pipes of the building near him.

As he suspected, Jaegers were positioned all over the place, Guards were creating a solid wall near the carts, Dinergates and Scouts roving around, and taking into account that the rain may have stopped by the lightning show continued and he could lose the element of surprise if anyone or thing looked his way at the wrong time. He noticed however another section leader that seemed particularly irked. He silently dispatched the Jaeger unit and threw her body off the back of the building letting it fall onto some rubble and dirt.

He grabbed the rifle it had dropped and took position tagging all other Jaegers he could see while listening to the section leader's frantic orders.

"Those girls should be done by now! What is taking them so long?"

"Unknown ma'am, should we dispatch a squad to investigate?"

"No, all forces remain here, just hurry up these damned T-Dolls! We should have left as soon as we heard the explosion." This Dragoon unit really was the fidgety one. Her Assault Walker unit kept shifting its weight unnecessarily back and forth on the train platform as she watched the T-Dolls pile in.

"And you're sure this is _all_ of them?"

"Yes ma'am! These are all the functional Civilian T-Dolls we could find. All others were dispatched accordingly."

"Then hurry it up! Any others that aren't onboard when we leave will be left here to buy us time."

"Ma'am!" The Vespid unit saluted and began barking orders for the Guards to start shoving them in and packing them into the next cart. Sevs bounded to the next roof, grabbing the next Jaeger unit and shoving her fully backward. They struggled in mid-air for only a moment, Sevs using her body as an in-between cushion to break his fall. He immediately rolled off the crippled body of the Jaeger, sliced her vocal oscillator and then pierced her forehead, internal coolant and fluids spraying over his mask and his medical patches.

He wasted no time crossing over a fence and hugging tightly to the building's wall. Just one more fence and he could reach the train. The only thing between him was an open yard with no coverage at all. He sucked in a deep a breath and sprinted with his submachine gun in hand. Another series of lightning raced across the deep dark sky, followed by a slow roll of thunder. With two final strides, he placed one hand on the fence and vaulted over the picket fence. He landed with barely an inch to spare from the ledge. Whoever designed the yard next to the railway, is an idiot.

He waited, he could hear scouts hovering over the yard. He knew that lightning would pose a problem. He heard a lone scout unit hovering closer to his position.

 _Just keep flying, ain't nothing here to see. Just you and the shadows. C'mon…_ Sevs prayed silently as the Scout inched closer and closer to the fence. Just what was it looking for?

He could hear the very optics on the Scout scanning the ground, he could see its flashlight scanning the space just before the fence. A few moments later the light turned off and he could hear its generic tones and beeps of an inconclusive search. It rejoined the rest of its pack and left to continue its patrol pattern.

Sevs breathed a sigh of relief, stepped from the ledge and onto the train. He climbed the ladder and low crawled it across the roof. He continued to scan the rooftops, slowly but surely, Spring was doing her part and getting rid of them. Less pressure off his back. He placed the first beacon down on the roof. He heard the magnet activate and the suction grab hold. He would have to do this slowly since not all the snipers were clear of the area yet.

He crawled down the ladder of the cart and was moving to the next. He stopped moving and froze as a patrol of Vespids past by the right side of the rails. One of them thought she saw something crawling from the roof of the carts and doubled back and pointed her rifle in that direction.

She waited, another flash of lightning and all seemed normal. Maybe it was just the storm playing havoc with her optics. She shook it off and joined the rest of his formation. On his back, the Commander heaved another heavy sigh as he stared at the dark, looming clouds. He flipped onto his stomach and continued his low crawl. He could hear the other T-Dolls, shivering, teeth chattering, crying, all huddled and packed into the carts below him.

As much as it tore him to not do anything, he had to trust that what he was doing would help them soon. He placed another beacon in the middle of the roof and continued on to the next cart. He could hear the car doors slamming shut. He cursed to himself as he felt the jolt of the lead engine tug at the carts in tow. He accessed his NoCo, "Anyway you can take out the driver?"

"Not without alerting everyone else."

"Fine. Jaegers?"

"Eliminated."

"Once the engine gets moving, regroup on the escort cart."

Sevs noticed a convoy of trucks and LAVs speeding away towards Spring's position and tagged them via the HUD Uplink.

"You got them?"

"Yes sir, it looks like they're going as the vanguard."

"Wait for them to leave the scene, meet me at the lead engine compartment. I'll meet you there."

Two winks.

He noticed one of the vehicles in the convoy split off and speed away toward a different direction. He tagged it on the HUD Uplink but knew it was too late to do anything about it.

 **SatTrac Enabled: Target Established**

 **C-Order: Continue Mission**

 _Brilliant._ Sevs thought. Command was really on their game today. Time check, 0537 hours. It was almost daybreak. Not that anyone could tell with the cloud coverage. The train was really starting to move, and he had to get moving. As he ran from car to car he threw a beacon on each rooftop. Soon as he reached the escort cart, he waited for the train to turn the bend and looked on his HUD as the predictive track lead down to its estimated final destination.

"Looks like their trying to regroup and hide back in the mountains again. Snatch and grab?"

"Looks like. But why?"

"We'll find out. Take care of the drivers, leave one alive. I'll see if I can't find the section leader in all this."

Two winks.

Sevs climbed down from the rooftop and knocked out an unsuspecting Ripper unit standing as rear guard for the escort cart. He tossed the body onto the tracks and waited inside the hallway before the main cabin. He readied the remainder of his flash and smoke grenades. 3 flashers, 1 smoke. Perfect. He readied his Kriss, aimed it inside the cabin and threw his grenades, flashers first to the furthest side of the car all the way two where he was closest. He slammed his door shut as they all went off one by one. Once the third one went off he tossed the smoke grenade and went to work.

He activated his NODs as the concussion from the flashers broke most of the lights in the cabin. The cabin was packed, to say the least, Rippers, Vespids, and a few Dinergate units here and there but all mostly fodder units. He was methodical as he tried to spend no more than three round bursts in each target. Any that were within reach he struck them down with his Kukri and moved on. He knew the stun effect wouldn't last very long with these units so he needed to move fast. He got about halfway through the car before the first units in the back began redirecting their attention to him.

 _Well_ _halfway is better than what I get most times._ Sevs thought to himself as he ducked behind the cover of a bench and returned fire. He switched to automatic fire and sprayed suppressive fire to give himself some breathing room. He let the empty mag drop, reloading quickly before advancing forward. The darkness helped conceal his bounding from cover to cover and the beams were slowly thinning out. A Dinergate unit came around and tried to tackle his leg out from under him but was met by a swift kick and was sent flying in the air and straight into a Sanvis beam.

He took the fallen body of a Vespid and used it as a shield as he made his advance. He could feel the enemy fire impact on the body but not cutting straight through. Not yet anyway. Once the Vector ran dry, he let it free fall knowing it was secure on his sling and drew out his pistol. Three targets, six rounds, two each. Once all the bodies dropped, the firing stopped, he let go of his improvised shield and moved on towards the main engine. Satisfied with his work, he rushed through the engine compartment and went straight for the driver's cabin. There he found Spring, patiently waiting…to be saved.

 **~-.-~**

"Let me live! Or this bitch dies!"

"Yeah, see, I have orders that say she doesn't. Doesn't die...I mean. And…she's really, really, important to me. So please. How about you don't?"

"If she's as important as you say, then you'll let me walk out of here and _may—_ AH!" She cried as the lights in the cabin went off and her auditory network system overloaded. Fluids began to drain out of her ears, what was that noise! Why was it hurting her so much! Her head was knocked back by her hostage's elbow and pierced, twice. One tore down and the other raced upward both breaking her core's casing and began her termination shut down. Not before processing through what was left of her auditory network system, "I don't negotiate, sorry."

 **~-.-~**

"That would be twice Commander, I will not forget."

"What, are we keeping count now?"

"I am, sir." Spring confirmed.

Sevs sucked his teeth, "Tch. Not till it gets wiped." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Spring took notice again and politely asked for the Commander to repeat his discourteous mumblings.

He took the wiser route, of course, "I said I didn't take you for the hostage type!" he said with an overemphasized tone.

"She had her walker kick me off balance as I entered and shot the drivers." She explained calmly.

"Uh huh. Well. Time to stop this mess of a show. What was she gonna do anyway, shoot your helmet?"

"I believe she was aiming for the back of my neck."

"Uh huh, that makes sense..." Sevs said slowly seeing how that could work. He shrugged and continued on saying "Well, see if her info module can be salvaged, I'll make our next stop at Weissbad." Sevs said uninterestedly.

He tapped on the command consul after Spring removed the bodies of both the drivers and the Dragoon unit from his workspace. Ahead he could see the vanguard convoy speeding ahead without them and the Weissbad station came into view. He thought something was up ahead on the tracks however and removed his NOD's to get a better view. Ah. Just what he thought. He pressed the horn twice then kneeled down in front of Spring who was still retrieving the data module from the Dragoon unit.

He smiled behind his mask, and grabbed Spring's shoulder and said, "We should probably stand over there."

"Sir?"

Without any further indications or notice, he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall, then did the same.

A minute later, the compartment seemed to bounce and the gears squealed and screeched in complaint as foreign objects became caught in the gears and grooves. Then without notice, while the train was still coming forcing itself to come to a complete halt, a Prowler unit came crashing through the front of the driver's cabin and landed sideways on the Dragoon corpse where Spring had just been not a few seconds earlier.

Sevs sent a burst its way for its trouble and the wheels on the unit stopped its function and the operational lights dimmed as it shutdown. Sevs sighed as he assumed the data wasn't collected until he felt a nudge on his arm. He looked down with delightful surprise seeing a data chip well in hand. He took the chip from Spring's hand and placed it in a secure compartment in his bag.

"Good work Spring! I knew you were as fast as you are thorough with those hands! Now, let's meet the town shall we?" As he was about to exit the rear of the cart a spray of bullet fire went zipping across his left to the open air of the right.

"Ah, not friendly. What a shame." he said with a cover of disappointment in his voice

But in a distance, he could hear fighting from the direction the bullets came from. Sevs wasted no time jumping from the car and sprinting towards the sound of the skirmish. "Spring! Up top and cover!" He yelled as he ran.

Spring climbed the ladder and extended her bi-pod on the slightly curved roof of the driver's cabin. She adjusted her bi-pod accordingly. She ranged the distance between her and the targets encircling the gas station. Her HUD highlighted through the darkness the Vespid and Prowler units that hadn't noticed their grand entrance yet. 95 meters average, 110 to the furthest target. Sevs had already begun to engage the ones to the right, leaving her to cover his left. Such a simple task, what concerned her however was the lack of return fire from inside the station as they cut down the troops outside.

While she made her sweep, she withheld a shot as the Vespids began storming through the front of the store. She noticed beam fire going in and also returning. Was it a case of friendly cross-fire? She destroyed the last Prowler threatening to out flank the Commander's position and waited for him to move.

He winked twice then ordered through the NoCo, "Good job, I'll secure the survivor, get everyone else off and move them to better cover. Those carts won't survive a counter attack."

She winked back twice and moved immediately to open the cart doors as fast as she could. The packed in civilian T-Dolls all recoiled as the flashes of lightening blinded them temporarily. They were all scared. Most, if not all of them, suffered some sort of injury. And with no sort of combat module, there was no way they could repel the counter attack when the escort convoy returned.

Her way-points were updated on her HUD as the Commander indicated three different areas that they could take shelter in. One was a large abandoned manufacturing facility, enough space to house them all but not enough if fighting broke out near them. Separate houses behind the tracks which gave them distance between all of them and cover but were on higher ground so exposed to any stray fire if they weren't behind cover. Or to the building behind the gas station that the Commander was busy clearing. It was the safest option but that would take time and casualties were almost guaranteed if they didn't move fast enough.

She began passing out all of her glow sticks to the first ones off the carts and started directing them towards the two facilities behind the tracks. They may move slower but they'll have plenty of cover in between them and the incoming convoy. She checked at the bottom corner of her HUD and saw the intersection the convoy would have to come through and decided to set up further back of the train station.

She climbed on top of the nearest car as the evacuation went underway and continued to instruct and point where they all needed to go. She could see the headlights coming closer off of Shwendetalstrasse. She doubted she could even pronounce it even halfway properly as she continued to set up her ambush.

Just as she set down the convoy's advance party of Dragoons and Scouts came around the bend and began their attack run across the field. A hailstorm of beams began pelting the lead engine cabin and other forward cars but thankfully most of the shots were going wide due to distance. _Most_. She had her work cut out for her it seemed.

 **~-.-~**

The Commander rushed in after the last Vespid unit breached the front. He grabbed the back of the Vespid's vest and threw her backwards knocking the rifle out of his arms as he went down and instead turning it on his master. The Vespid had no chance to react at the speed of which it all went down as the others became aware of the impending threat. Rifles were raised in near perfect unison towards the target to their rear but the Commander was already too close for them to engage effectively.

He knocked one rifle down and away and stabbed one through the eye with his combat knife. While that unit was still agonizing in pain he spun her around to face the oncoming fire. Using the same trick, the Commander held the body up as it continued to be blasted away from friendly-fire, and aimed his previously acquired rifle at the closest trooper to his right. His return fire was successful as two others went down and the others tried to take cover behind shelves and kiosks. Sevs focused down the sight of the enemy's rifle and shot twice through the thin cover of the store shelf. Before the enemy had a chance to fall, he discarded the now empty weapon in another soldier's direction to his far left and advanced on her surviving comrade.

This Vespid was unable to swing her rifle over the cover of the kiosk fast enough as her rifle was kicked from his hands when the Commander vaulted over. Having lost her grip on her rifle this particular unit dove back to his partner's position expecting some sort of cover fire. None came as he continued to scramble to his partner's last known position only to find its corpse with three shots through his head and chest. His eyes rolled upwards as if trying to follow the trace of the bullet when it entered.

She tried to grab the rifle off the body and spun it around thinking she was saved. She pointed it at the three glowing lights she could see, only to have the rifle click empty. There were no more charges left in this rifle. And the phantom death dealer was standing right on top of her.

After that, she knew no more fear, no more panic, and no more pain.

Finally.

 **~-.-~**

Sevs could still here struggling behind the gas station and followed the noise. They had another T-Doll model but its combat status was listed as active. She was being dragged by another group of Rippers and Vespids to the store across the lot.

"Hey! Over here!" he shouted and managed to gain the attention of the kidnapping group, they stopped for a moment . Their mistake. Sevs brought back out his primary and shot the two holding her arms and worked to eliminate the rest of the team. The T-Doll, now free of restraint, did something rather surprising that very few combat models ever did. Committed to hand-to-hand combat. She knocked back one who tried to immediately restrain her, then kicked another who tried to come from behind. Having successfully stunned them both, she jumped used their bodies as props and leaped on top of a vehicle then quickly dove down to avoid a burst of fire from a Ripper unit.

Sevs decided to worry about her later as he still had more immediate targets to worry about. Some were using the cars and other vehicles as cover and playing hide and seek. Little did they know, he was king of hide-and-seek. Well. Not literally, but at least with these dumb Sang units he was.

In his NoCo chat Spring's message came through. "Evacuation in progress, escort convoy enroute. ETA 7 minutes. Engaged with Dragoon and Scout units."

"Do what you can. Fall back as needed. Stay safe. Will regroup shortly." Sevs replied immediately.

Sevs wove in between the vehicles and tracked them with his EM function on his NOD's making quick short work of the weasels. After securing the outside lot he ran inside and searched for the surviving T-Doll. He didn't have to search far as she fought the last three units that had chased her inside. She duck and wove gracefully away from the swings of the Vespids and countered the Ripper units strike it almost seemed effortless. She did sustain an injury to the leg however and was not going to be able to keep the pace up for much longer, Sevs realized.

And so promptly shot the two flanking Vespids and left the Ripper to her.

Seeing the two others fall gave the Sig-510 T-Doll model much more confidence as she easily dodged the Ripper's now more desperate attacks. The surviving T-Doll gave the Ripper one last swing before breaking her arm, then her other arm, then disabling her right leg forcing her to the ground, then quickly stepped behind the poorly crippled Ripper unit, and twisting it's head with such a furious force so that the head was now facing her one last time.

The Ripper unit then fell forward and revealed someone else who had helped with the Vespids but she couldn't confirm if it was friendly or not. She put her hands up ready to fight again if needed but knew she wouldn't be able to cross the gap if the shadow in front of her pointed his weapon in her direction. What confused her however was that this…figure…was applauding her. She waited a moment before the applause slowed to a stop before asking, "Are you next?"

The figure's head cocked slightly to the right and fixed straight back up in a hurry, "Ah! Wait! Wait wait wait!"

The figure flipped over his NOD's and tore down his mask to reveal a very human face. "Sorry for the confusion," he started as he put two hands in the air in surrender, "I'm the human Combat Rated Ground Commander in charge of this Op. What's your model and echelon?"

Realizing she had just threatened a friendly Commander she snapped straight to attention as best as she could in her state and presented a salute reciting what she has done so many times before, "Sir! I'm a Sig-510 model Combat T-Doll and I…I was attached to the recon unit that was sent to investigate the fallen watchtower."

"How many were there in your echelon?"

"7 of us sir. I'm the last one left. We were trying to conduct hit-and-run tactics until reinforcements showed up. Are you…?"

"Unfortunately not Sig. But the Calvary is on its way. Can you still fight?"

"Sir."

The commander stepped closer to inspect the damages on the T-Doll, she had a nasty gash that tore into her right eye that seemed to have crusted over with some improvised patch work. Her leg might cause her to limp and she caught a shiner to the lip and chin but otherwise, she seemed able to use her hands and arms.

"Let's grab your rifle, and head out to the main road, the convoy is going to be on top of us any second and…"

The noise of a huge explosion interrupted the Commander. He turned quickly, weapon raised and raced to the wall for cover. He slid on the broken glass and debris and watched the explosion mushroom.

He vocalized over his Comms trying to raise Spring, "Spring, Spring what's happening out there? Are you alright?"

He waited one second, two seconds, he could hear a stream of gun fire and beam fire, "I'm fine sir, had to delay the enemy, they have arrived."

"Understood. Our lucky survivor and I are moving to flank. Stay low!"

"Trying, Commander."

 _Was that…sass?_ The Commander gave it no second thought as he picked up a beam rifle and threw it at Sig-510…he needed to give her a new designation.

"You, new designation, "Sigil", understood?"

"Sir?"

"Your name! I'm giving you a name, Sigil! Confirm designation!" Sevs said hurriedly

"Affirmative! Designation: "Sigil" accepted!"

"Then let's move!" Sevs shouted as he charged straight ahead. With fire in his eyes, a rage in his heart, he charged to the only place he knew he belonged, into the fire.


	4. Makes The Dream, A Work In Progress!

First Dragoons and Scouts, now Prowlers with Vespids, what next, Jaegers and…oh. Spring thought to herself as she continued a staggered retreat. She fought in almost every position and making every shot count as best as she could. There were just so many of them! She made quick work of the Scouts and Dragoons that had approached from the South but was suppressed when Prowler units came in from the Weisbadstrasse road. She hadn't expected them to come around so quickly.

She finished with the last Dragoon unit and checked her HUD Uplink. Her Commander was safely in the building behind the gas station, which left her the best option to eliminate the flanking Prowlers. She blew up the gas station. Most of the T-Dolls had made it into the safety of cover but the more injured ones needed assistance with climbing over the tracks and up the hill. She needed to buy more time.

"Spring! Spring! What happened! Are you alright?"

She confirmed she was and gave the briefest detail of what was happening.

"Okay, we're on the way, stay low."

"Trying sir." She replied then cut the signal as she pressed herself lower into the roof of the train car. She was able to disable the lead vehicle of the convoy at the intersection of Dorf and Weisbadstrasse but they were just pouring out so quickly and her rifle can only fire so quickly. Dinergate units were fast approaching and she couldn't get all of them! The Guards marched in rows allowing their shields to overlap and moving slowly as the Jaegers and Vespids stacked up behind them providing them covering fire.

Spring cursed her luck as she slid off the roof of the car and jumped to take cover under the car. From her view point between the car and the rails, she could see the Commander and another Combat T-Doll take the corner of a building next to the wreckage of the gas station and poured into the advancing Dinergates. They became confused as their numbers were drastically being cut down and stalled their advance as they tried to prioritize which target to chase after first.

In their moments of hesitation, not a single Dinergate made it to either targeted destinations. The real trouble began when the escorting forces began splitting their forces to engage both forces. Sigil had some trouble with reloading an unfamiliar rifle and the Commander couldn't get a good shot at any back unit.

Something was said between the Commander and the T-Doll. The T-Doll seemed hesitant at first, frustrated even. The Commander did make a habit of provoking that emotion. The Commander took cover, the plaster and brick wall quickly being eaten away by beam fire. The Commander looked in her direction and waved.

Hand signals. T-Doll, moving, to you. Cover fire.

Spring leapt into the escort wagon station and slammed another mag in, fed her rifle another round and dropped two guards that had advanced too far from its line. With that, the Commander rejoined the fray, and the friendly T-Doll with him made the longest sprint of her life. Her injured leg screamed in agony and protest at such strenuous activity but it was run or die. And Sigil did not feel so inclined as to have fought this hard just to lay down and die.

The beam fire seemed to inch steadily closer and closer to her, ricocheting off the asphalt and singing the dirt and grass around her. She kept her eyes focused on the car coupling ahead of her. She could see the Springfield model moving window to window every few shots. She just had a few more meters ahead of her. So close!

...Yet so far. A lucky beam managed to pierce the already wounded right leg. She let out a cry as she fell in the gravel by the train tracks. She crawled desperately to reach the tracks if only to climb over for temporary safety.

Such efforts were unneeded as she felt two pairs of hands grab at her clothes and arms and dragged her the rest of the way. She looked at her two saviors and saw who they were. One badly scarred civilian PPK T-Doll and another badly burned civilian IDW model. Both were missing scraps of clothes, the PPK suffered major synthetic flesh trauma, the IDW model suffered from second-degree burns in various areas, the flesh on her hands was completely burnt down to her frame.

She let out another cry in both pain and frustration as they attempted to heft her over the coupling. Spring now standing in front of them by the corner of the train ensuring they had some extra coverage. The IDW, as thin as she was was the first over the coupling and continued to support Sigil's upper body. The PPK model grabbed hold of her legs and tried to gently guide them over as another brave T-Doll came to assist with the transition. Sigil's legs had just barely passed the coupling before she felt some slick fluids spray over her clothes and face.

She opened her eyes from the pain and suddenly couldn't feel it. She felt number than anything now. The PPK doll that had rushed to assist her had a clean hole running through her shoulder. The PPK model fell forward and her head slammed into the coupling and then again into the rail below.

Sigil tried to fight off her two assistants but was overpowered and rendered helpless as she was dragged away from the scene. To very little comfort, she noticed the Springfield model boost the PPK model over the coupling herself and laid her on the gravel away from the firefight.

She was yelling something. She was furious. The PPK doll lied right where the Springfield model had left her, motionless. And then...a small whistle. It grew louder, louder, closer, and then...the world flashed. Her body made a hard _thud_ on the ground. Her arms felt very heavy and sluggish. So much so she mistook it for unresponsive. Her vision had blurred. Or was it from the dirt and debris that splashed all over her?

A force continued to drag her across the ground. She felt her arms move, her hand reach her face and wipe her eyes clear. Her auditory sensors were overloaded but her vision was coming back into focus. Then she realized. The Jaguars were deployed. They were bombarding the place. The Springfield model had only missed the first barrage by a stroke of luck or by some divine intervention.

The carts and station wagons from the third to the lead engine were all in pieces and set ablaze. There were injured T-Dolls being dragged from the railway still, splinters, fragments, shrapnel embedded into their limbs. It was chaos. With the carts out of the way, they were left completely exposed. Just over the fires, Sigil could see everything much more clearly. The Prowlers had hastened their advance as fodder as the Guards came up behind them. The Jaegers and what remained of the Vespid units continued their slow advance providing cover fire from the rear.

Where was the Commander? Who was Spring yelling at from beyond the... _no_.

The Commander vaulted over the tracks and debris, ignoring the singes from the fire that continued to build. He secured the Springfield Model's rifle into her arms and assisted with the retreat. She could see that the Commander's T-Doll was no longer able to support the weight of her own rifle correctly but continued to fire anyway. If only she had a weapon, Sigil thought viciously. Being dragged into retreat, being dragged out of battle, being carried all this way...just helpless. She wasn't the type to, but for the first time since her boot up. She looked up to the skies as the rain began to pour down again...and prayed.

 **~-.-~**

Spring couldn't feel her rifle in her hands anymore. She could see them just lying in her arms, cold, wet, silent. Sad. The other T-dolls left her with the Commander as he instructed them to move further into the village, spreading themselves out among the houses. The incoming mortar fire from the Jaegers were slowly crawling their way towards their position. The rain had started again with double the ferocity making visibility near impossible past a few meters. This might be their lucky break. Lightning struck the fields before the tracks, the debris of fallen Dragoons, Scouts, and incoming Prowlers making for excellent lightning rods.

The wind tossed the rain like waves in the ocean, the bitter cold sting of both piercing skin and bone on both of the T-Doll and Commander. The Commander with teeth chattering away behind his mask, secured Spring's rifle in her arms and gently placed the sling around her shoulders. He slid an arm under her legs, and one around her shoulder and lifted her into the air, carrying her bridal-style.

Too tired to even complain, she allowed her head to roll and rest on his chest, her helmet made contact with the sling on his backpack but paid it no mind. She was just so...tired.

She hadn't realized she had passed out as she woke up in an unfamiliar house surrounded by the civilian model T-Dolls. She snapped awake when she realized her rifle was missing, however. She attempted to prop herself up to stand but was pushed back down by a gentle hand. A smaller hand. She noticed too a dull aching pain and finally took a glance at her wounds.

Despite her heavy labored breathing, Spring felt the weight of most of her protective armor removed. There was a slight pain in her neck as she oriented her head upright and took in the view of the room which was only illuminated by the Chem Light glow sticks that were strewn across the room. The only Sig model in the room was using bandages and some tape to jerry-rig a sling for the splint on her arm. Several flashes of lightning and a giant crash of thunder startled the nearly everyone in the room. Sevs couldn't tell whether it was from the thunder or the pain but he watched from his peripheral as Spring winced under treatment.

"Sorry, but I had to borrow your rifle Spring."

"I'm sorry too..." Spring whispered in a raspy breath.

The damages must be more severe internally than he had thought. He left the sightline of the window and rested the butt of the rifle on the ground next to her. He pulled down his mask so that she could see the scarred lip that he carried when they first met, and asked her, "Sorry? Whatever for?"

After some labored breathing, she replied, "For using the last of the medical supplies."

Sigil had finished her work with the sling and gave the Commander and Spring some time together, despite the crowded room. However, before she could slip away, the Commander held her in place by the elbow gently and asked Spring, "I don't think you two have met yet! Spring, Sigil, Sigil, Spring! Sigil is from the previous recon squad that was sent before us. Sigil, Spring's my first echelon unit!"

The two look at each other silently, Sigil was the first to nod, and Spring returned the greeting solemnly. "Perfect," exclaimed the Commander "now I hate to break up such an emotional first-impression meeting but I need to find us some ammo. Sigil said there was a fabricator in the barn just west of us, so, that's where I'll be."

Before Sevs got up to leave, he pulled the magazines from the pockets of Springs battle dress and Lite-Rig and stuffed them into his backpack. He, in turn, left his Kriss Vector and the last two magazines for them. He entrusted them with Sigil and said, "I may run into trouble, or trouble might come to find you, do what you can to get yourselves out of here. Those Sangs may be idiots but even an idiot knows not to be electrocuted twice."

He checked Spring's pistol and left her the mags that were attached to her Rig and left them on her lap. "I should be back soon. If the rain dies before I come back, start moving the girls here," he pointed on the map and highlighted at a rectangular house off Bruilisauerstrasse. "This is a good rally point to fall back to, and a small forest is just beyond that." Spring and Sigil nodded dutifully.

"Now according to Sigil, there was the main force at Wasserauen, and another small contingency at Schwende station. No doubt they-" Sevs stopped explanation and saw that Spring and Sigil were just staring at the map, spacing out.

Then he sighed inwardly and shook his head.

"Commander?" Sigil asked curiously.

Sevs looked at Sigil, then to Spring who held her FN 5.7 ever so lightly, then looked around the room at the various T-Doll models huddled around the Chem Lights, they seemed to have forgotten about the cold-/-for the most part-/-and clung to his every word.

They had lost a few just escaping the train carts, few more were badly damaged or injured trying to assist Spring's and Sigil's retreat, did any of them have it in them left to move even another inch? Sev's highly doubted it. Though they didn't necessarily have such a need for bandages, food, or warmth, they still felt the pain. They still felt hunger, the cold...the despair.

 _This was supposed to be a simple in-and-out mission,_ Sevs fought with himself internally. He got all the intelligence he needed. Objectively he could consider it mission complete. He could call for evac, pull back and wait for extraction taking only Sigil and Spring. But damn it all if he just left these T-Dolls to their fates. They deserved so much better than that. Than this.

He walked over to the fireplace across the room, feeling the weight of every eye trace his every step. He knelt by the pit, threw in a few dry split logs, some tinder, and lit the fire using a flare. As soon as it caught on, he could feel the whole air of the room change. It would in no way be able to heat up the entirety of the room but it was a start.

T-Dolls began shuffling closer and closer to the fire. Word made it down the stairs that a fire had been lit. And drew a small curious crowd. Before the rest of the T-Dolls had a chance to pack themselves into the small room, Sevs excused himself down the stairs and began to light another fireplace and a stove. Warmth, the T-Dolls drew closer to each available source, and for a moment, forgot about everything. The pain, the fear, the worries of impending doom and defeat...for a second, they relaxed.

Another tiny framed T-Doll approached Sevs from his side and was struggling to carry a rather heavy blanket. There were minor injuries on her arms and her knees shook harder than a pair of maracas. He lifted the blanket from her arms, and wrapped her in it. She looked like she wanted to do more but her eyes look like they were going to shut whether she wanted them to or not. Her once blonde hair was covered in dirt, grime, and traces of blood and T-Doll fluid. Her hair also gave a noticeable hint of burning. He took another T-Doll of the same model that had stayed by her side and wrapped them together in that blanket and guided them to the nearest fireplace. The other T-Dolls that noticed made some room and huddled near them for comfort, whether it was for them or their own, it didn't matter.

Whatever sheets, blankets, covers, even curtains could be found, they were used as best as they could to keep as many T-Dolls warm. But this was only temporary. Sevs went back upstairs once he was comfortable that the other T-Dolls downstairs would be okay for a little while. He was about to tell Sigil and Spring that he was going to carry ahead with the plan, but when he reached the room, they were sound asleep. They were surrounded by the warmth and comfort of the T-Dolls around them, and the fire before them, weapons still in hand.

He left a message on the NoCo and instructed one of the more functional T-Dolls to hand to Spring her helmet as soon as she wakes. He should be back soon before the rain stopped. If he did not, they were to move further north, Spring would know where to go. The T-Doll nodded and went to assist other T-Dolls.

Sevs took a mental picture of the scenery, replaced the mask over his face, and quietly slipped out the back door, back to where he felt most at home, into the storm.

 **~-.-~**

 **Several Hours Earlier at G &K HQ**

"Ms. Helian! With all due respect but what do you mean we _can't_ take off! Every minute we waste the Lima S-/-Sevs-/-and the last surviving T-Dolls in that area could very well be dead by the time we get there!"

The senior representative of Griffon, Miss Helianthus, adjusted her monocle over her left eye and continued her hard stare down at the rather obnoxiously loud and overzealous Commander that seemed to have taken it upon himself to assert his rather strong...opinions. "It would seem, Commander, that your camaraderie with Commander Sevs is stronger than the files would suggest. However, before you so lightly throw around your _strongest_ opinions to your _employer_ , might I remind you that we know full well what we are doing and ask you to trust us in our decisions. If not ours, then at least in your...friend's...capabilities, or did he not earn his status as you have, Commander?"

The Commander could be seen on screen forcibly gulping his extremely dry throat and may have popped a vessel or two just trying to accomplish that. The Commander looked torn between answering and cutting the feed altogether, she could understand but she had to remain objective for the sake of the company. She hadn't made it to where she was by being soft to every cry and plea. And the hesitation this Commander presented was the kind that could get units killed on the battlefield. Wasting precious resources like that would also be a bad face to the company.

"Seeing as there are no further complaints, you and your echelons are to standby and stand ready to assist once the weather is more favorable for the automated pilots. _Am I understood, Commander_?" Miss Helianthus stared at the Commander with her cold, calculated eyes waiting for his confirmation.

The Commander of Containment Echlon Echo 3, chewed his tongue for a moment, recomposed himself in spite of his feelings of defeat and nodded silently.

"Let me hear it Commander."

"I...Crystal clear...ma'am."

"Good to hear it. Standby for further orders. Helianthus, out."

"Commander Everest, Out."

 **~-.-~**

 _What in the actual hell is with this storm?_ Sevs thought to himself as he closed the doors to the barn. _Or was it a warehouse? Considering it doesn't do much else but just stores general items..._ Sevs pushed the thought out as the numerous flashes of lightning slipped into the building through the cracks in its degrading walls. The loudest crash of thunder seemed to have shook the building to the point where even the Commander had to crouch to not lose his footing.

 _If that doesn't wake the girls up, I don't know what will_. Sevs mused to himself as he dug around the facility looking for the fabricator. He used his PDA to scan the area, through the various sized crates, through the biles of hay, the piles of barley and other seeds. After a few minutes of searching, he found another trap door under the facility and grimaced.

 _Of course. These Swiss absolutely_ loooove _their trap doors_ _don't they?_

Sevs pulled open the stone and mortar trap door and looked with the flashlight on his sidearm. Nothing but the dust moved in the space between him and the below. His beam of light didn't even seem to penetrate through the darkness all the way, what a hassle. Locking his goggles in the position away from his eyes, he ventured down to the deep, dark, basement. The very narrow passageway went down for a few dozen steps before he could feel a draft.

 _A draft, down here?_

If there was a draft, then it either opened up, or had another entrance. Either meant someone else could be there before him. He dimmed his light and cycled through his goggle's functions. Night vision, he had reached the bottom of the stairs and it did open up to a larger room certainly, but nothing seemed to have moved still. He switched both to thermal and EM. Nothing picked up either. He switched to Sonar however and he thought he saw something that was on his previous three functions. The Sonar was still in prototype and he was testing it out for the eggheads back at the lab, he looked again at the location of interest thinking it might have been a glitch in the system.

It wasn't. He approached the western wall of the sub-basement and the sonar confirmed what he was seeing, _another_ hidden passage way. The sonar could only go so far as to reveal that it was movable but not what was beyond it. Sevs tapped the wall beside the door, solid and thick, as a wall should be. He knocked on the false door, and confirmed it was hollow and empty sounding. No better way than old school to make sure.

He looked for a handle or some sort of lever to open it. The false door was fit so flushed into the wall it might as well have been the entire wall itself to...

 _No...Nooooo. I don't...no way._

He paced the length of the wall back and forth and sure enough, there were two barely noticable Iron Rings oddly placed into the walls on either side. He gave one of them a tug and was surprised on how loosely it gave. It wasn't just any ring, no, it never is. It was a latch. He easily pulled the other out of its respective slot and with both in hand stood in front of the false door.

Adjusting his Sonar on his NOD's along with his scanning function on his PDA, he began searching for where they would fit best. To his frustration, he found that there wasn't any opening on the door itself, but rather on the floor below. He fitted the two latches through the designated notches as if they were keys. He turned until he felt to very solid and satisfying clicks, then gave them a good tug. The false door fell quite literally through the floor and revealed an old fashioned wooden door with a bolt lock...on the outside?

Sevs left the rifle on the wall next to the entrance and took out his pistol again. He leaned in and pressed his ear against the door as gently as he could and listened. No sounds of movement. He unbolted the door, and opened the door cautiously. A short tunnel and a small hand-dug room. He could see a human hand lying motionless on the floor just past the tunnel. Sevs checked the tunnel entrance first for any crude traps, then did a comprehensive scans for any elaborate ones and continued to let his PDA scan the tunnel space before him as he approached the room.

Then, he saw just what he had hoped not to find. The other horrors of this war. The long deceased man to the right of the entrance of this room, had multiple stab wounds as indicated through his long dehydrated skin and bloodstained clothes. And on the "bed" before him, was the broken body of a Ripper unit, fully undressed with signs of torture, torment, and abuse in every fashion possible. Her core was exposed and her casing long destroyed, but upon investigation, her system's settings were reprogrammed to feel pain on a more...intimate level.

Her eyes were gouged out, fingers broken, and shoulders dislocated out of their sockets and hanging by only threads to her body's main frame.

Sevs had seen enough of this to know what else could and most likely _did_ happen to her. With the thinnest excuse of a blanket that was in the room, he wrapped her body and removed her from the Fabricator she lied on. He took her out of the tunnel, and lied her on the cold hard floor of the basement, folding her arms on top of her torso and then covering her with the same blanket so he wouldn't have to see her tortured face the next time he passed.

He came back from fetching the Fabricator, slung the rifle over his shoulder and without a second thought, pulled the entire weight of the Fabricator back up to the main floor of the facility. He had other problems to worry about and he felt like he was gone for too long.

And he was right. The lightning and the thunder may have continued but the rain was letting up. That meant the Sangs were already on the move. As soon as he came back to the surface level of the facility he tossed the Fabricator aside, left the empty magazines in its designated slot, and ramped up the production speed. He took the rifle off his back, unequipped the suppressor, and ran outside.

He was right, the Prowlers were beginning their slow advance, the Guards and the Vespid and Jaeger units right behind them. Time for a show. Sevs climbed up the grain silo to his left and snuggled in behind the scope as soon as he reached the top. He sighted in his target at 125 meters, made minor adjustments to the turrets, and fired. It was a hit but the shot was slightly low knocking one of the legs of the prowlers. He readjusted his scope again for the elevation adjustment, then fired again. This time, he got it just right. His point of aim matched his point of impact with a very acceptable engagement margin of error and went to work.

The Prowlers were given orders to concentrate on the direct perceived threat and began their hasty charge at the enemy. Sevs picked them off as best he could with their movements, some of them included evasion in their movement over switching positions with other prowlers and thereby attempting to throw off Sevs aim. It was a good attempt, but it didn't work quite as they had planned.

Sevs threw his emptied magazine and reloaded another one as soon as it left his hand. He knew he didn't get all the Prowlers and the Jaegers were returning accurate suppressive fire for the other units to advance. He turned and jumped for the roof of the building behind him. He let gravity help him as he slid down the shingles and leapt to the adjacent rooftop of the same building and crashed through the window.

When he was confident they hadn't seen where he had gone to relocate, he pushed on the bipods while they were still folded up against the ledge of the window and took aim. There was another Jaeger that lagged behind the protection of the Guards and was quickly cut down by a round through its face. The Guard repositioned themselves at the new direction of fire as the Vespids began falling too quickly for their liking with still 75 meters of open plains to cross.

Sevs heard a hail of beam bolts shoot through the warehouse door and a series of crashes and splintering, they had made it through! He exited the office room and from his position saw the remaining four Prowlers had breached through the front door. Without any hesitation, he leapt down from the loft, shot at one while letting his own weight crush the dome of another. He swung the butt of his rifle at the third and releasing the rifle to continue its momentum to do tackle the fourth.

The fourth one happened to be looking in his direction when he jumped and was able to release a few bolts his way. By the time he was able to knock his third target down, it had successfully injured the Commander with a few bolts. Injured, but not killed, which came to be its downfall as the Commander knocked it off its mobile platform and unleashed the fury of his sidearm in its underbelly and again through its dome. The Commander quickly rolled over on his back as he heard the third target continue to whir and sputter in an attempt to reorient itself back onto its legs and promptly emptied his mag into it for its troubles.

The Commander pushed over a piece of the door off the Fabricator and retrieved what mags it had managed to fill. Three mags. Good enough! He ran back outside and was met with another blanket of beamfire. Deciding rushing without cover would be detrimental to his health, he opted to go back around the silo and play hide and seek. There were enough windows. He could whittle them down for...

The thunder had stopped he had noticed. It wasn't thunder he was hearing anymore. The lightning continued but at a distance now. Now...this rumbling...He peaked from behind his concealment with his scope to aid him...more trucks were arriving. The main force. They were heading to recollect their prizes.

 **New Orders: Withdraw. Reinforcements on their way.**

 _What spectacular timing,_ Sevs thought in frustration. The lead truck had rammed through the impromptu wreckage of the first escort vehicle Spring had managed to take down and was now deploying a damn near _company's_ worth of Rippers, Vespids, and Prowlers.

Sevs grunted in anger and kneeled in the open and opened fire.

"Come on! Over here! I'm over here you Sangria bastards! Come on!"

He took snapshots, every head or optic he could see through his scope got a round through it. He knew it wasn't enough as the advance party closed on his position.

He thought of the T-Dolls still hiding in the houses just past the trains.

 _Spring. I'm coming back._

 ** _~-.-~_**

The Commander was nowhere to be seen when Sigil and Spring woke with a start to the sound of thunder crashing through the rooms like an angry god that was throwing the worst fit of the universe. Sigil and Spring groaned and winced slightly as the aching and throbbing of the sensations of their injuries came back. Spring looked around and asked one of the T-Dolls that was assisting the more injured T-Dolls rotate times at the fire, "Excuse me, have you seen the Commander?"

"Ah, yes miss, he was last seen carrying out his duty as he left the building. He instructed me to give you your helmet as soon as you became available. He said you would know what to do."

Sigil then spoke up, "And for me? Did he leave instructions regarding what I should do?"

"Support Spring in any way possible. But most importantly..." the T-Doll set down the one she was helping against the wall and made sure she was wrapped tightly with a jacket that was found around the house. The injured T-Doll gave her thanks and the assisstant left her to continue her conversation.

The two waited in anxious anticipation of what this T-Doll had left to say in regards to their new Commander. "I apologize...he said most importantly, for the both of you to survive."

The two combat rated T-Dolls couldn't help but feel somewhat deflated and defeated. They were both too injured to assist the Commander in any meaningful capacity and instead were left here. Spring gripped the Commanders weapon tighter, whether it was from frustration or duty was anyone's guess but she placed her helmet on her head and read her HUD.

The plan, should the Commander fail to return before the rain had stopped, was to continue to move the T-Dolls further north. This was a last ditch effort it seemed as there was just so much space between their location and the next. Her HUD updated her waypoint and turned her head to see the general location.

"Sigil, please, lend me your arm and help me up."

Sigil complied silently as she hobbled up on her only good leg and lifted Spring up with some difficulty. Spring could feel pains all over her frame and wondered why in the creator's name were they created to feel pain of all things. They both limped over to the nearest window to observe the amount of land they would have to cross to get to the next location.

She knew if they moved now then most of them would make it. The ones more critically injured...

Then in the distance, a shot rang out. Her HUD lit up and gave her the info on her...rifle.

The Commander was engaged in combat _without_ the suppressor. What was he thinking! The noise was just going to attract more attention to... _himself_. She realized all too late the Commander had just sealed his own fate. He never intended to come back. Sigil had almost dropped Spring in surprise after the first shot to rush to the window to see what was going on.

Three more shots rang out, her HUD continued to flash warnings of unrestricted use by the Commander. Everything within her training said to damn the pain and injuries and to rescue the Commander. But he had reprioritized her objectives to ensuring the rescued T-Dolls made it to safety. Wherever it maybe.

Damn him and his foolishness!

She felt someone shake her out of her frustration. It was Sigil, still holding her up.

"Spring, what do we do now?"

Spring shook the tears she hadn't realized she had let fall and realized that the tears would not let get the mission complete. She then began to get a better hold of herself and the situation.

"Where are all of the injured T-Dolls?" Spring asked with a firmer voice of authority.

"They're all spread out between the three houses in this Cul-de-sac." Sigil said as she took her to a window facing south into the street. She pointed to both the house left and right of their current location.

"Have the ones that can run send the message to get the critically injured here and into the basement, any that can walk or run unassisted are to move across the field behind us and into the next house."

Two T-Dolls overhearing the conversation threw off their blankets and offered their services, "We may be damaged but we'll do what we can to help our sisters escape."

Spring nodded and replied, "I know I shouldn't ask this of you two but please, we're counting on you."

The two volunteer T-Dolls, without another word, threw a hasty salute and ran down the stairs and out the front door to spread the word. Another one met Spring and Sigil as they went down, the whole house was slowly coming back to life and the T-Dolls started to mobilize. Too slowly. "M-ma'am's," said the T-Doll that found them on the stairway.

"What is it, little one?" Spring asked gently as Sigil set her down on a chair facing the front door. It wasn't long until the first Sangs began their search down their road.

"W-we f-found a c-c-case full of ammo. I-I...I mean. I d-don't know which you need b-but it was in the attict when we f-found it."

"That's...good! Very good! Could you and Sigil please bring it down? We may need it very soon."

With a squeak and a nod, the T-Doll waved to Sigil who followed her up the two flights of stairs. Spring gripped the Commander's Vector and examined it. She found the magazine release button on the left side along with a lever that seemed to work as the charging handle. She released the magazine and checked the barrel. Ensuring the weapon was safely unloaded, she received from Sigil the ejected round and reinserted it into the magazine. This weapon was so oddly shaped. Besides of its basic operational mechanisms, she didn't know a single detail of it that could help maximize her performance in battle as oppose to when she was connected with her own rifle.

The case load of ammo was brought down by the two volunteering T-Dolls and they were both given congratulatory headpats for their hard work. Such little things, being so brave despite all they've been through. They gave their brightest smiles after that and went off to help prepare the others to move out. Sigil dragged the ammo case a little close and peered at its contents. Ammo, in three notable calibers, for rifle and pistol. A few were marked for 9mm, another few were marked for .45, and some for 5.56. Sigil took count of the .45 ammo and gave a rough estimate as she noticed a few loose rounds had fallen out of their packaging.

"140, maybe 150 rounds. They look old though..." Sigil said with some concern.

"We might be able to use half that number before they reach us. We have to hold out just long enough to let everyone get away."

Sigil nodded silently then looked out into the street as the girls came running their direction through the torrential downpour carrying their injured inside as quickly as they could. The more capable T-Dolls were given directions to help pair up with the injured in groups of two or three if needed to help transport them to the next location. Spring began drawing up a very crude map of waypoints on a paperbag for the most capable T-Doll of the rescued party to follow. Once the map had been drawn and given to a T-Doll that was helping to organize the escape, she began filling in the empty mags that were to left.

She could still hear the gunfire drawing closer and closer to the Commander's last known position. She filled the mags faster when she could hear the beams of the enemy increase. Either they were overwhelming the Commander's position or...she couldn't think of any of that now, she still had an assignment to complete and she would do it at any cost. The springs on the magazines were very stiff as she got closer to topping them off. She got through two magazines before she heard it.

The rain had stopped, the thunder had stopped, but the shooting had not. The Commander's shooting pace had increased, this wasn't the sound of a calculated hunter. These were the sounds of a desperate madman whose only home was war. It wouldn't be long now until the next few units would roll around the corner. Already the escape was underway but there was only one back door. The congestion from the crowd of T-Dolls trying to escape would make matters worse if the enemy fire came their way. A third mag full.

It would have to do. The first line of Prowlers and Scouts came zipping around the bend. Ignoring the pains in her leg, Spring, with the assistance of Sigil, flipped over the kitchen table and into the front door as a makeshift barricade and began firing. The automatic function of the Vector was surprisingly light and much more manageable than she had first anticipated. The Eotech holographic sight slowly traveled upwards if she sustained her rate of fire, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight effectively if half her rounds would just fly harmlessly over her intended targets. She rolled over and pressed her back against the table with the house wall as reinforced hardcover and looked towards the back of the house. The T-Dolls were still on their way out trying to escape, through the back window, she could see the figures of T-Dolls struggling to conquer the hill. She needed to buy more time.

Spring threw her expended mag and traded Sigil for a full one as she got to work on refilling the empty. In order to control her accuracy a little more, Spring opted to fire in bursts as best as she could limiting to two to three rounds per trigger squeeze. She could see her accuracy improve as she was able to take down a few more scouts more effectively. The Scouts and Prowlers were practically at the very entrance of the driveway and continued to press forward. The closer they came, the less of them that survived the encounter, one of them had almost gone unnoticed to circle the back of the building until Sigil put an end to its little escapade using Spring's sidearm.

Even when the first wave was terminated and mopped up, the real problem started when Rippers and Vespids came charging down the street from over the hill. They had chosen to avoid the Commander's line of sight and take the way through the small town to reach them. With the Vespids in play, they had the longer reach and could effectively suppress Spring long enough for the Rippers to reach them. Enemy fire seemed to come crashing in all around them through every crack and opening in the house. Windows were blown away, any furniture that happened to be around were being torn up, the air just sizzled with the raw intensity of enemy fire. Sigil took the spare mags and began dragging Spring unceremoniously towards the back of the house, just a few more T-Dolls and they could finally escape.

At the back of the house was a stairway that led towards the back exit. There were probably less than a dozen or so left to evacuate and these were the more injured T-Dolls being assisted by their assigned pair. Sigil and Spring could still hear the enemy firing indiscriminately through the windows. After maybe a minute or two of sustained fire, it all stopped. The last group of escaping T-Dolls hesitated before exiting. They all stopped, waited and listened for activity. Spring motioned with her head to continue the escape. Sigil left the extra mags with Spring while she went to check the back of the house to ensure they weren't being encircled. Sigil paused for a moment, trying to block out the pain in her legs before moving out ahead of the last group. Spring could hear Sigil dash off somewhere and lost track of her for a moment before the enemy came in through the front door. The Ripper units were making an awful lot of noise as they began their search through the house. It wouldn't be too long before the first of them made it to the back of the house.

Spring could hear more beam fire from the side of the house, which meant that Sigil was engaged, that left her...all alone. She readied the Commander's weapon, gripping it tighter than before, fixed her helmet, and slowly leaned herself into the stairway, waiting. She could hear them. 3, maybe 5 or more of them searching the house. Doors being kicked open upstairs, slow cautious shuffling of feet all around her, and the still worrying engagement at the side of the house. Then she saw it, her first Ripper just as she peered down the stairway and into the path of the oncoming fire. The bullets tore through her head and dug itself into the ceiling behind her, fluids and circuitry exposed now rendering the unit effectively terminated, the Ripper dropped like paper weight and came crashing down the stairs at Spring's feet. The others heard the commotion and were rushing their way to eagerly meet their death.

Another one turned the corner too quickly and ran into another burst of Spring's fire. The others took cover from where they could and tried to shoot blindly down the stairs. She could hear orders of units to circle around from the outside. This was it wasn't it...her first mission, to end like this?

 _What a shame..._

 **~-.-~**

Commander Sevs reloaded another mag, keeping the Fabricator in the safest corner he could find. He was bouncing window to window as fast as his legs could allow him. All of the guards were finally taken care of and now the Ripper and Vespid units were all that was left. He took down as many of the Prowlers and Scouts that were running on the road parallel to him but cursed his luck when he saw them take off in the direction where the girls were headed. He tried to step outside to get a better angle on them but was quickly persuaded by the hail of accurate enemy fire.

Sevs growled as he ducked behind the warehouse window, he flinched as the beams began eating away at the walls with such _annoying_ tenacity. He finally hit the button on his PDA and made a direct call to HQ.

 _Riiiiiing...Riiiiiing...Riiiingg "Please Hold! A G &K representative will be with you shortly!"_

 _You've got to be..._

 _"Commander? C-Commander!"_ cried a very young and frantic voice on the other side of the line

"Kalina! Where're my reinforcements! I need a way out...now!

 _"I Commander, they...I mean. Well..."_ a noticeable click in the line and another voice joined the channel.

 _"Kalina, log off. I'll take over from here."_

After a moment, Kalina replied timidly, _"Yes ma'am, logging off."_

"This is Commander Sevs, to whom do I have the-/-BREAK!"

He dove to the next window, shot a few more rounds and retreated back to the Fabricator to retrieve more ammo. He had thinned the advancing ranks of Vespids and Jaegers, to be slightly more manageable but still, they continued their attack.

"...the pleasure of speaking to?" Sevs continued bitterly as he replaced his empty mags with the filled ones. He flinched as the wood chips splintered and crackled from the intense heat as the beams dug in or even pierced through and made it into the warehouse.

 _"This is Miss. Helanthius, Senior Representative to H &K, we are receiving your transmission and call for aid. Please standby, they are on the way to yo-"_

"With all due respect ma'am, please have them go to this location first."

 _"...hmm. Coordinates received. I assume it's for..."_

"Yes ma'am...please, tell them to hurry. I'll slow them down. Sevs, out."

He dashed out of the Warehouse took cover behind the silo and looked at the work he had lined up before him. The Vespids had taken cover at the adjacent neighborhood and was pouring it on to the house he had left the T-Dolls in. Using the cover of the Silo, he took his time to line up his shots.

He couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. There they all were, pouring it on one target and neglecting their open flank. I suppose he gave too much credit for such footmen. Soon as he could sight in on one, he let them have it. First one, then another, then a third. By the fifth, they had already noticed and began returning fire. They dispersed and took cover in nearby houses and behind other nearby vehicles to better conceal themselves. Now, Sevs was back in trouble, between them and the approaching forces down the field...it was looking pretty grim.

Until he received an alert notice on his HUD that linked to his Comms.

 _"This is Spooky 3! Activate your strobe Commander!"_

Without a wasting a moment he turned on his IR strobe on his backpack and activated his Targets Acquisitions Gear.

"Spooky 3, lazing first target area, danger close. Repeat danger close. Friendlies located in building 50 meters NORTH of designated area. Advise direction of fire from East to West, how copy?"

 _"Spooky 3_ _copies all, target area located, fire mission danger-close, friendlies North of area 50 meters. Beginning run."_

Commander Sevs heard three distinct thumps in the air overhead, waited, then watched as the rounds splashed on their marks. Without even waiting for the dust to settle, Sevs leaped to his feet and said, "Perfect run Spooky 3! Now get rid of the convoy behind me!"

 _"Way ahead of you Commander! We have units moving to get your girls n-/-Commander, incoming!"_

The Commander heard the warning too late. As he reached the intersection before the Cul-De-Sac he was tackled by two Vespids and Sevs lost possession of the rifle. He was able to kick the one who tried to take control of his legs and tried to fight off the one who tried to take his knife from his arm. He looked up towards the house, he saw units breaching through the front, he never got a response from Spring on their progress. He needed to be there, not here, on his back!

So he made a risk.

He let the Vespid rip the knife from the sheath on his arm, and let it stab into his shoulder. It dug much deeper than Sevs had hoped for but it was a small price to pay, he drew his sidearm and shot the Vespid that had stabbed him. That Vespid coughed a mix of blood and spit into his face and attempted to push the knife deeper. Sevs rolled away from the body as it fell trying to push it away to get a clearer shot on the second Vespid, but he was too slow. The second Vespid was already on top of him with one foot on his right arm and a rifle to his face.

Sevs smiled as he saw that the cartridge to the beam rifle had its casing cracked and was already empty. The Vespid stared in confusion when he tried to pull the trigger and the familiar feel of the rifle's kick, did not happen. Sevs brought his lower body to around to have his legs wrap around the Vespid's own causing him to lose his footing. That was just enough pressure off his arm to yank it free, and end the whole thing. Sevs returned to running towards the house and catch the spectacle of a friendly helicopter hovering overhead deploying troops. Both humans and T-Dolls alike were securing the perimeter of the building, two of them just reaching the entrance way and firing inside.

The Commander gave the order with his hands as he raced up the front steps to Flash and Clear. One of the soldiers nodded, nodded to his partner T-Doll and they both tossed in flashbangs through the door, Sevs was the first one through as soon as they went off.

He rushed through the room and started tearing through the Ripper units inside. He started with the three to his right in the kitchen, each unit got the standard triple serving of hate. When his side arm ran dry, he holstered his weapon, ripped out the knife in his left shoulder, ignoring the searing pain that shot up and down his spine, and stabbed it straight through the eye of the one to his immediate left and tore it out viciously. The reinforcing troopers that had followed him in made quick work of the units surrounding him. His HUD updated his waypoint to relocating Spring and before anyone knew it, he rushed down the stairs and found her. Sitting there, the barrel of his weapon still smoking, her helmet with her NOD's broken beyond repair, sitting side by side with Sigil, was Spring. His first assigned T-Doll from G&K...and the second he picked up, along the way.

He sat in front of them and smiled. Sigil was worn out from the fatigue and battle stresses she had to endure even before Spring and the Commander rescued her. Her brilliant red hair seemed to glow in the sunlight that peeked over the hill and through the back entrance where a few more bodies laid twitching and in several pieces. A masked soldier stood watch over them for the while before the Commander arrived, who nodded when he took his leave. Spring, barely able to see through the sweat and blood pouring over her forehead and into her eyes couldn't see his face, but somehow she knew...it was the Commander, holding her hand, and telling her...

"...I'm back." He made it.

 _They_ , made it.


	5. Not The Face!

The Commander stood up as soon as he notice Spring passed out, sliding the weight of his weapon from under her hands and letting the two T-Dolls take their well deserved rest. He removed the full mask off his face and head and let his skin get the chance to finally breath from all of the blood, dirt, and grime it had to endure. He walked outside until he was comfortable that he was still within a sprint's reach from his T-Dolls, then he contacted Spooky 3.

"This is Commander Sevs to Spooky 3, come in Spooky 3."

 _"Reading you loud and clear Commander! Everything went okay in there?"_ asked a familiar voice. A very distinctly Central European accent, most likely...Polish

"Yeah, yeah it did. We got lucky today, thanks for all the help...Lexi." The Commander looked up into the sky as the clouds continued to dissipate and disperse. He could see a small glint of the guardian angel flying in a wide circular pattern. Over the comms however he could hear a frustrated Commander adjust his microphone much closer than necessary.

 _"You listen here you ungrateful sonuva-/- Just because I saved you does **not** mean you can call me that! It's Alexandrios! You can't just christen every name you come across because it suits you!"_

A very flustered and distraught little man appeared on Sev's PDA and was doing his best to glare daggers at him through the screen. Which Sevs laughed off inciting even more of Spooky 3's frustration and anger.

 _"Y'know what, there should be a few Sangs left, why don't_ _ **you**_ _go ahead and finish cleaning them up while I sit back and watch the show? Hmm? I'm sure I have some popcorn stashed away here_ _ **somewhe-**_ _."_

Sevs noticed the Gunship Support Commander was searching an area off-screen for a few moments before scratching his head in wonder and returning to the screen. Sevs then picked up the conversation saying, "Spooky 3, on a serious note, did your team pick up the girls we sent further North?"

 _"Yeah, we have another echelon dealing with them, don't worry. They'll all get home safe and sound. Then...well. Y'know how it goes."_

Sevs bobbed his head several times, and looked off to the side to his T-Dolls. The supporting Echlon that had helped retake the house had already moved down the street to clean up what was left of the convoy.

 _"Hey, Sevs, are you...alright? I know you were in some trouble before we got here, and when those two got to you..."_

"Look at me Lexi, I'm still alive and kicking, well...less kicking but still alive!"

 _"Yeah I know but I mean-/-"_ The Commander of Spooky 3 looked blankly back at Sevs. This time he wasn't joking. Just genuine concern.

"Hey, I'm fine man. I'll just go back to HQ for a patch up, and everything will be fine. Besides, Percy does some _really_ good work on patch ups."

A long sigh was heard, a head hung low, and a very large headache appeared in the form of a temple massage, " _Yeees,"_ Alexandrious stressed hesitantly, " _B_ _ut that's only_ _ **after**_ _she's through with her turn on you."_

Sevs winced and sucked his teeth. Did he chip a tooth? Ah, no...from that last brawl, just a cut to the inside of his cheek. He spat out a mix of blood and spit and said, "Yeah...yeah you're right. Send down a VTOL with a stretcher will you? Let's just...get this over with."

 _"Already done. We'll take over from here. Be seeing you Sevs. And try not to get into any more trouble on the way home?"_

Sevs did his best hurt expression he could, "Who me? Come on, it's like you hardly know me at all. How could you say that!"

 _"See, that's the problem, I_ _ **do**_ _know you. Glad to have you back Sevs, safe ride home, Spooky 3, out."_

And with that, the line cut, and off on the road, his ride arrived. The transport doors opened and released another cleanup echelon with two with a stretcher in between. He met the two medics and waved them over to the back entrance of the house. He pointed at Sigil, the medics understood, gently lifted her from the ground and lied her on the Sigil, she winced once reflexively but didn't wake up. Spring's head, originally supported by Sigil's, was now supported by the Commander's right hand. This was going to be as painful as it was difficult for him but it just had to be done.

He straightened Spring's position, then let her weight fall over his good shoulder. He tucked his right arm under her legs and lifted her up with the skill and grace of a gorilla. He carried her out the door and straight to the helicopter. He was assisted by the two onboard medics who carried her to another stretcher next to Sigil and began running a diagnostics on her system and attached a bag of IV through her arm to keep the fluids in balance.

A trooper caught up to the helo before Sevs boarded it and handed him the rifle he dropped from his skirmish before. He thanked the trooper and gave him a personal order in regards to the warehouse before he left. The trooper gave a quick salute then ran off to attend to his orders. Sevs sat on the edge of the helicopter and gave the order to dust off. The pilot manipulated the controls and they were away. Sevs, from where he was sitting, leaned back, one hand supporting his weight and the other lying limp and useless, watched as the sun rose and the T-Dolls below entered the trucks for their rescue. He could make out some of them waving as he passed by and so he did the courtesy of waving back.

One of the medics moved over to check on Sev's wounded arm but was quickly waved away even after their insisting. The only treatment he accepted was a wrap to make a sling out of for his arm but otherwise, left all the holes in his body as they were. Did it sting? Sure. Was it an awkward sight for anyone who might notice? Most definitely. But the Medics had bigger problems than tending to his little ones. _God bless'em, they sure do their best,_ he thought in reminiscent admiration.

After the rescue convoy and the whole village was out of sight, he went to the middle aisle, removed his NOD's, tucked his injured arm under the working one, and promptly fell asleep.

 **~-.-~**

 _Dark. It was dark. Was he standing? No...this feeling. Ah. Right._

 _Falling...He was falling...Or was he flying?_

 _Ah...dreaming. How many years has he done this? The same sinking, falling feeling._

 _He fully embraced it._

 _Flashes of a time not too long ago. Screams. Fires. The bombardments. The feelings of rage, consuming every corner of his mind. The feeling of abandonment, fear, regret...none of that even meant a thing...but rage. He lived for the word._

 _And then..._

 _Nothing._

 ** _~-.-~_**

A quick series of tapping on his boots jolted him back to reality. The medics passed Sigil's stretcher off to the on-station transport team that was waiting on the air pad. After her was Spring's stretcher and then Commander Sev helped himself off the transport. He gave a thankful wave to the pilot and copilot and shook the hands of the Medics who helped them. He went to follow the Medical Techs that was loading Sigil and Spring onto the medical transport bus while the helicopter was being refueled and resupplied for its next sortie.

He boarded onto the transport bus and stayed as close as he could to...his...T-Dolls. Sevs played around with the idea in his head as they continued their approach to HQ. The bustle of the Airpads far behind him, he took the moment to enjoy the good country air of Netherlands. The bus jostled back and forth on the country roads and stirred Spring back to consciousness. She rolled back and forth, then winced when the pain from her injuries reached her nervous systems. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up. A couple of firm hands pressed down on her least injured shoulder and she decided not to resist.

"Just take it easy. You're on the medical bus getting transported back to HQ, you'll be back in your tank for repairs in no time!"

Spring stared blankly at the Commander who was still smiling, his mask and nods in one hand, and her helmet and rifle cradled in the...

"Commander." Spring said slowly, the inflection in her voice hinting at something that may be important.

"Yes?"

"You're arm...looks severely injured."

The two stared at each other for a few moments. The bus bounced once or twice in between. The Commander's smile turned from something genuine to something...nervous?

"Ah. Eh...Yes. Ah haha. So it does! Ah, about that. It's just a flesh wound! Yes! That's all it is!" The Commander seemed almost undecided whether to laugh at his own joke or try to switch to reassuring Spring, either attempts were not working.

"Wouldn't that be the definition of an injury, Commander?" Spring questioned

The Commander's smile began to twitch slightly, perhaps from muscle fatigue, so instead of letting her see it fall, he hung his head and replied, "Yes. Yes Spring, it most definitely would be. It's...ah. Skip it. How are you holding up? Are you in any pain?"

As he asked, he waved over a Medical Technician to take another look at Spring. The Med Tech, once finished with the previous patient came over silently to Spring's side and checked the IV pressure dispensary, checked the bandages in place, then checked her temperature. Once he was comfortable with Spring he looked towards the Commander for permission to check on Sigil. The permission was granted of course and the process was the same.

The medic then came over to the Commander himself but was only allowed to adjust the knot on the sling behind his shoulder. Spring watched the whole scene unravel as the Medic continued to insist that the Commander be treated for his wounds, insisting on things such as, "Major blood loss" or "possible limb amputation" or even "breach of medical protocol that could lead to a severe infection". All warnings that went unheeded and was waved off again...if not forcibly ordered to leave.

Spring couldn't understand what made the Commander act the way he did. Not allowing anyone to tend to the seemingly grievous injuries he had sustained in battle until she and Sigil were seen first. She tilted her head down slightly to inspect first her own injuries, then her environment. Her arm was bandaged up and put into a sling. Her head was tightly wound in another pressure bandage. An IV bag was hooked to her arms and various other places were neatly patched up.

As she looked further down the bus, there were a good handful of T-Dolls and Humans alike being temporarily seen to by the onboard Medical Technicians. Some more severe than others. In some sense, it was a relief to see she wasn't the worse one damaged but felt a pang of guilt and pity for those that were. She turned her head to the right and saw Sigil, still unconscious, breathing through an oxygen mask.

She could feel the bus slow on a curve, make a turn, then another, then come to a complete stop. All walking capable injured personnel were first escorted off, including the Commander. Spring watched as he stepped off the bus and immediately stepped to the side where he could still keep visual of her and Sigil. Two more Med Techs entered in and lifted her stretcher and transferred her onto a bed and did the same with Sigil. Then, they were rushed off into the Medical / Repair bay for treatment and repairs. The dull fluorescent lights of the HQ hallways was a welcome and familiar sight, but what helped her relax more was the Commander's heavy footsteps close behind.

Before the Commander left to the Medical wing for humans, he left her with the words, "I'll come over to see you as soon as I can. Be good!"

As if she would be anything else in her state.

 **~-.-~**

Commander Sevs watched from the middle of the T-section of the hallways as Spring and Sigil were carted off to their respective repair bays. Still hefting his gear including Spring's, he casually strolled through the hallways until he found the room he was looking for. He sucked in the deepest breath he could until his teeth felt the chill down to its roots, and readied himself.

He had tied his Vector as closely to his bag as possible so that he could easily sling Spring's rifle over his good shoulder, tucked Springs helmet under his lame arm and his own NOD's under that. He wished desperately to be anywhere else. He hoped that only good things happened, but now wasn't the time for false hopes and dreams. Now, was the time to face...her.

He raised his hand to knock only to have the door slide open to a very dark room with only computer monitors and other various electronics give off an ominous and foreboding vibe. Sevs tried, to no avail, to find some saliva in his mouth to quench his suddenly dry mouth. He took one step inside and said barely above a whisper, "I...I'm back-?" The door slammed shut behind him, and the access padlocked and switched to red. Oh...this was _not_ going well. Not. Well. At all.

A panel from the wall to the right extended itself and revealed an illuminated gun rack. The monitors before him flashed the silent instruction to return both issued weapons. He turned to the gun rack and followed the directions without complaint, or at least, none that he would dare voice aloud. Once the Vector and the Rifle were set in place, the panel slid smoothly into the wall with a barely noticeable hiss from the pressure sealant that held the panel flush into the wall. The next set of instructions that followed on the monitors were to organize his gear on the table that had just lit up. Sevs eyed every corner he could find in the shadowy room.

These instructions were being typed from somewhere, he knew he was being watched, but from where? The suspense was eating at him to no end. With every step, with every stiff and painfully slow motion was an eternity of unbearable torture. He placed Springs helmet down first, some chips of dirt, blood, and other flakes gently resting on the table with it. His NOD's beside the helmet, and her NOD's below. Gloves placed to the far right, blades working from smallest to largest going from the top, just below his own NOD's, to the lowest edge of the table.

Besides his blades, he rested his sidearm, locked to the rear with an empty mag well. All his magazines for his sidearm lying on its side just below the grip. His backpack was completely emptied out, no more medical kits remained, no more Chem Lights, just his IR strobe and all the data chips he collected. The bag was placed in the vacant space below Spring's Helmet. Once all of the gear had been neatly arranged, he faced the monitor for the final instructions.

He was to place all the data chips he had collected, into the Black Box. A black box appeared from the below the monitor, rising up from a hidden pedestal from between the table. The door hissed for a moment, he could hear electronic numbers being remotely entered, gears whirring and the familiar clicking of locks being disengaged. He placed all the chips into the box as instructed and watched as the box locked itself up and disappeared to...where ever it went. And with the box, went the lights. The table was no longer visible, the monitors had all winked out one by one. Until it was just him, and the suffocating darkness around him.

Then...he felt it...the hairs standing on the back of his neck, the feeling that every trained soldier got when he was surrounded. The feeling that the hunter got when he became the hunted. That dreaded, awful feeling of...Despair.

"So, look Doc, before you say i-/- _Cooah_!" Sevs tried to hurry an excuse through his lips as he turned to face the good Doctor but it was no good as a slender and rather harsh slap cut through the darkness and hit him across the face. He caught himself on the desk behind him with his good arm and braced his weight trying to absorb the sudden shock. He worked his jaw slowly trying to ensure that he would still be able to eat solid food that day. After a moment he massaged his jaw with his hand and said aloud, "Okay...yeah. Yeah, I deserved that one."

The lights on the monitor flickered for a moment, then they all flashed back on simultaneously. Then he saw her, the good Doctor Persica leaning by the door, with his sidearm in hand. He didn't even hear her move anywhere in the room let alone position herself behind him. But then again, what else could you expect from a demi-human?

"Oh," Doctor Persica said in the most uninterested tone she could manage, "my hand seemed to have...slipped." She held out the hand she used to slap Commander Sevs with and allowed the light to reveal some rather personal fluids run down from her nails onto her wrist. Sevs declined to move an inch for fear of further punishment and watched in silence as Doctor Persica cleaned her bloody wrist with a few licks.

"Ah, well Doc, it was kinda d-dark!" Sevs agreed all too hastily. He could feel the fresh cut on his cheek begin to burn as it began to bleed in a not-so-fun way. Once the Doctor's...personal grooming was completed, he dared to blink for his now drying eyes. If only he could-

"I believe I _explicitly_ instructed you to _'take good care of her'..._ " Doctor Persica then pointed his sidearm in his direction, and locked eyes with his, "isn't that right... _Co-mman-der_?" She said with the most bitter of tones, one that suggested a very definite ending. Without even flicking his eyes to the firearm in her hand which may or may not be loaded, he replied "Yes. Yes, ma'am, you're right."

"I am. Aren't I?" Doctor Persica continued with her sarcastic uninterested tone and began her approach. "How curious then, that on your very _first_ assignment, not only is your T-Doll in the worst condition she could be in despite the _hundreds_ of simulated hours trying to protect you, you undo...all her hard work...to protect...civilians?"

Each step she took seemed like a thundering earthquake of a very. Angry. Goddess. The clicks and clacks of her heels filled the room with the echoes of impending doom. She walked with a calm, cool, and near-professional manner, every step calculated, the barrel never swaying from her intended target and her other hand in her lab coat pocket. Her eyes seemed to have changed with the flicker of the lights from the monitors. And then, she reached him, he may have stood half a head above her, her peculiar ears reaching his eye level but just below his chin, was the cold, indifferent barrel, of a suppressed .45 caliber pistol.

"...I have my reasons."

"And I will have mine if my finger should...slip. So I'll ask again, Commander. Why?"

The barrel pressed further into his chin and threatened to press his tongue to the roof his mouth thereby cutting off one means of breathing. The good Doctor waited patiently for an answer. The Commander forced his chin down against the suppressor to stare the Doctor in the eyes as he replied, "Because I _know_ she can be much more than a weapon. They all can."

The Doctor stared into the Commander's eyes a little longer, twisted the barrel under his chin slightly, then let slowly retracted the weapon. "Hmmm..." The Doctor purred. "An...acceptable...answer. For now."

She flipped the gun to return it to its owner. Commander's Sevs' eyes never left hers, searching for something, then he grasped the grip firmly. As soon as his hand took hold of the weapon, the doctor's hand shot out from her lab coat to reveal a rather long claw that aimed for his jugular. The Commander anticipated something like this and instantly let go of his still empty pistol letting it fall to grab the Doctor's wrist.

"Wrong move Doc."

"Wrong hand...Commander." The Doctor replied subtly.

The tip of a blade reared its ugly little head as it jabbed into a scabbing wound on his abdomen, but more specifically, his appendix area. Not exactly a kill area, but if she tore through, it would be...unpleasant to say the least. All this happened in the time it took for the pistol to reach the floor and come to standstill.

This time the Commander did look down, and checked the position of the blade. He still had a very firm grasp on the Doctor's wrist, but with a lame arm, he left himself very much exposed to her underhanded move. He grinned in spite of the situation and said "Touche."

The screens flickered, once, twice, then the lights in the whole room came on. The Doctor retracted her blade behind her back under her lab coat and her claws back into her lab coat pocket, the bloodthirsty look on her face disappeared and she leaped back from the Commander as if he had the plague.

Then, to the Commander's relief, a familiar voice came over the speakers in the room that said, "That's enough playing, Doctor, please do your best _not_ to run off our only field rated Commander."

The docile, tired, confused look of the Doctor returned to her face once more, the claws were no more as she brought her hand to her face in question, "Playing? Why, whatever could you mean Ms. Helian?"

 _"You know full well what I mean. Doctor Persica. Commander, please see Ms. Kalina about living arrangements and further requisitions once you're done there. Helianthus, out."_

"Ma'am." The Commander answered, his eyes still fixed on the Doctor with a healthy dose of suspicion and caution.

Once the intercom line was cut to the room, the toothy smile came back and her voice returned to a darker tone. "Awww, just when it was getting...interesting."

The Commander, knelt down and picked up his fallen sidearm and placed it safely back in its holster. He shook his head more out of fatigue than anything else and looked at the Doctor wearily, "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and play Doc with you and your...pets-" He indicated to the several cat-like T-Dolls that were hiding in the darkest corners of the room ready to pounce. "I'd really like to have my arm back up and running again, so whaddya say we pick this up next time and get me patched up?"

The Doctor stared a little longer, then up and down observing his sustained injuries, before replying, "Tch. Ruining yet _another_ of my great works. You have an absolutely _dreadful_ habit of destroying things _loaned_ to you, Commander."

"Maybe you should make them a little tougher Doc." The Commander retorted playfully.

"They are _more_ than sufficient for your purposes," the Doctor replied with contempt in her voice "not like you could handle anything better with your record."

"That hurts doc," The Commander clutched at his chest in mocking pain, "almost as much as my arm does. Almost."

"Tch," she waved her hand uninterested in the Commander's verbal jabs "just lie on the table there and I'll start the repairs for your prosthetic, let's see how many holes you managed to poke into it this time."

The Commander bowed mockingly as she left to prepare the auto-surgery arms, the cat-like T-Dolls quickly dressed in medical scrubs attire and cleared and sanitized the operating table with lightning fast efficiency. By the time the table was ready, Commander Sevs had just finished peeling off his field suit and second-skin suit to allow the arms full access to his prosthetic limbs.

His left prosthetic arm was made out of a titanium core to replicate the density of his bone structure, while the rest were made by some rubbery carbon material that Doctor Persica and the other eggheads cooked up. The wonders of modern medicine.

"Aaaaaand here, we, goooo." Doctor Persica said under her breath as she manipulated the arms using her type-in commands from her station. The cameras on the arms moved in unison scanning the damages inflicted on the prosthetic limb and relayed a 3D model to the Doctor at her station. She slowly worked her jaw into a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She needed more coffee...yes. That's it. More coffee. She sent a quick command to have more coffee made before she began her work on the Commander's arm. The first arm approached and took a scan at the depth-first of each damaged area while the others began readying the materials needed for the procedure.

"Thanks for offering to put me under Doc, really apprecIATE IT! Gah!" Sevs overemphasized as the shock of the automated arms went to work in repairing the damages to his arm.

"Not that you'd take it anyway. Now be a good boy and sit still and _quiet_."

"Hmph." Sevs grunted but offered no further complaints or reason for undue pain.

The restoration of his synthetic arm went about for the next few hours as the Doctor poked, prodded and mused to her unfortunate patient while mending all the holes the Commander had managed to allow it to suffer. And so he suffered with it silently, allowing the arms of the doctor's machines to reconnect the muscle fibers, then the wiring and fluid capillaries that ran through the arm, then the nerves and nerve bundles that made the prosthetic arm "feel". All throughout the process Commander Sevs was lost in a different time, in a different place, far away from the cold operating table. Far away from the pain of how it was lost in the first place. He was...somewhere else through it all.

Once the last wound was sealed to his prosthetic arm, he was given a quick snack break and a calibration testing and measurement to ensure full functionality and proportionality of the limb to body. Once he had regained his strength, they moved on to his right leg. This job was quicker as it wasn't as riddled with holes, but it still suffered a lot of abuse which required more invasive means of repairing.

During his all-out brawl with the Brutes, one of them made a rather messy stab and yank going through to the titanium frame. The nanobots were able to repair most of the damage to keep him mobile but quickly degraded due to further stress and weather. To say he was lucky was an understatement given the situations he went through.

Once the operations were complete, the calibrations and measurements out of the way, he stood up from the operating table, stretched out all his limbs to test out all their limits. When he was satisfied that they were in working order, he shivered slightly from the cold of the Doctor's lab, then went to retrieve his backpack, blades, and Kriss Vector. Set aside from them was a clean second-skin suit he could wear to not expose himself so indecently while traversing around the base. As humorous as it would have been to parade his manly pride around, others with higher pay grades than he would not have found it as amusing. After he got dressed and began packing his bag with refreshed supplied, the good Doctor leaned back in her chair, her legs folded and asked the Commander nonchalantly, "Does she know?"

The Commander paused his packing, contemplating the idea for a moment before resuming with a solemn answer, "No."

The Doctor walked over to her coffee pot to pour her another cup of extra strength coffee. She allowed the warmth of coffee to permeate through the cup and into her hands. The muscles in her hands began to relax and she could feel the blood rushing about in excitement to this new found comfort. She slowly brought the cup to her lips still eyeing the Commander, either at him or her work on him, but paused as she asked " _Will_ you tell her?". Out of the corner of her eye, one of her pets had come out of hiding, stretching her limbs and looking curiously at her. The doctor held out an open hand towards her pet beckoning her to come.

The Commander didn't bother to look back at the Doctor as he made his way towards the door, "Only when she needs to know."

"And when will that be." The Commander paused at the doorway. He seemed to have given the question a moment of honest thought.

"...hopefully never." The Commander replied quietly. Then just as quickly as he had sobered, a grin was seen creeping on to his face. "Well, best be off then. Thanks for the fix-up, Doctor Percy."

Sevs left and the door shut behind him just in time as a cup of scalding hot coffee splashed the area where his head was just a moment before. She could hear his annoying, obnoxious, foolish laughter as he went running down the hall. She gave it one last annoyed thought before she spun her chair around to face the Black Box. She input the security code, spun the dial to open, and found a whole storage of data chips sitting pretty, waiting to be explored.

She lifted one up and fiddled it between her fingers as she stroked the head of one of her pets that sat beside her.

"Now...what secrets do you have that I want?"

 **~-.-~**

The Commander's walk down to the Armory was quiet and uneventful with the exceptions of a few greetings from on-base personnel. He opened the doorway to the Armory and peeked in cautiously. No one was using it. No one was there. Perfect. He waltzed right in as the lights turned on gradually growing brighter and went to his locker. He opened it finding a new set of uniform wear next to his graduating uniform set. On top of the new uniforms was a note written in a particularly dainty handwriting style.

" _Welcome back Commander! I've taken the liberty of fitting and dry cleaning your new Uniform for your stay here at G &K! I hope it fits well! Please let me know if it needs any altercations! ~Log. Ofc. Kalina_"

The Commander placed the note on the shelf above the suits and opened up the suit cover. Following the color theme of G&K, the uniform jacket was a comfortable crimson red with three black stripes running from the cuffs up by increments of 1". The epaulets on the jacket followed the same fashion from the shoulder inwards by the same spacing. He examined the rest of the uniform underneath and saw two different three differently colored shirts. A very pristine white, a quiet gunmetal gray, and a solid jet black shirt. On a separate hanger, he found two pairs of pants. A pair of mil-spec cargo pants and a pair of uniform slacks, both in black.

He opted to go for a more relaxed look. He took the cargo pants, the gray button up uniform shirt, threw them on, laced up his pair of combat boots that he didn't use on the field then stood up to inspect his attire. He brushed off a few specs of dust off his breast pocket, belted his cargo with the thicker Velcro-strapped belt, and looked back at the crimson red jacket that stared back at him. Double breasted with golden buttons lining one side of the jacket, the Commander wasn't too particularly fond of the jacket's double-breasted feature. Maybe he could get it altered to a more conventional look. He made a mental note to talk to Kalina about it later. He did find however in the in-lined pocket of the jacket, a solid black tie, and a crimson red beret.

He frowned slightly at its appearance. He wondered how much he could get away with in terms of appearance and protocol, debating to forego the tie altogether or risk being chewed out by the senior rep. He figured he might as well make a decent appearance and fixed a half Windsor knot with the tie around the collar of his shirt. He brought the knot close to the collar where it was just barely noticeable around his neck but not so tight to constrict his blood and airflow to and from his head. He fixed the beret on his head in proper order, folded on one side, slanted to the other and with the G&K logo facing front. Once he was satisfied that his uniform was in order, he grabbed his duffel bag from the bottom of his locker and retrieved his leather shoulder holster. He traded his thigh holster rig for it and felt the familiar squeeze of the shoulder holster as it wrapped around from the shoulders to the connecting pad that sat comfortably on his spine. He checked his double-stack 1911, performed an empty performance check, slammed a mag in, wracked the slide, then did a press check to ensure a round was indeed settled into the chamber.

Once he was sure his sidearm was ready, he slid his weapon into his holster and buttoned up the thumb-break catch. It was secured right at home, tucked under his armpit to be drawn on a moment's notice, with two extra mags under his opposite armpit. He took his Kukri and made an adjustment to its attachment device then attached it to the sling of his backpack. He did the same with his combat blade and opted to place it at the small of his back horizontally for a left-handed draw.

He picked up his duffel bag, his two sets of uniforms, and turned to exit the Armory. Just as he was about to exit, he ran into a raven-haired woman with a monocle and sterner eyes than an adult should have. Any more of a serious look and he was almost positive she could make whole walls salute. With his uniforms draped over his left arm and his back slung over his right with the Vector attached to it, it made for a hasty and awkward salute but he performed it nonetheless. The woman nodded curtly and said, "Commander, I trust you know who I am?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent, then please, at ease Commander, I've just come to check on your welfare as Kalina is busy with organizing the mobilization of the other fleets and Commanders for their sorties."

"Yes ma'am, ready to go at your command." Sevs stepped aside of the doorway as Ms. Helianthus stepped into the Armory.

The lights glowed back to life once more and the Holotable projected a 3D figure of the battleground Sevs had left on his last sortie out. Ms. Helianthus took control of the map and expanded it to a project a broader view of the Alps region. She began highlighting several coordinates and marked them appropriately with the forces sent to those locations. Some locations in the mountains were highlighted with question marks, friendlies with triangles, squares as enemies, and points encircled were current engagements.

"The data you collected from the field is still being decrypted by Dr. Persica and will take some time to complete before we can make any sort of use of it. I do congratulate you on how many you collected intact on the field, most of the T-Dolls sent on retrieval missions don't have the finesse of retrieval as you do. You have our thanks." Ms. Helianthus continued to work the Holotable updating mission-relevant information as they came in real-time.

Commander Sevs gave a courteous bow and said, "Just doing my job ma'am."

"I understand, you have it nonetheless. We will be using your talents again soon but we will have to wait for the decryption to be completed before we move. Until then, you and your T-Dolls have earned your rest. I take it your repairs have been completed while you were with her?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm 100% green-lighted for service."

"Hmm." Ms. Helianthus acknowledged. "Commander, please see the Holotable. These are the positions of the battles so far on the Eastern Front of Europe including your friend's last position here." She pointed at the border of the Alps where Aerial support Commander "Spooky 3" Alexandri Mythos was represented by a friendly triangle.

"Your friend, designated 'Spooky 3', is the first of the containment teams sent out to control the incoming waves of Sangs in that area. However," The map refocused its position from the Alps to the Eastern front where a whole line of friendly Commanders were currently engaged, "The amount of activity pushing the front is...unsettling. We were able to track your designated target as she ran into the Alps but we lost visual of her when she disappeared under the cover of a snowstorm. We currently have forces moving to investigate the area but we fear they may be running into something may not be able to handle."

"You want me to be on standby for a rescue op when things go south."

"Essentially, yes."

"Understood ma'am, we'll be ready."

"Until then, your pay has been wired to your account, access to this map will be given to you should you feel the need to...occupy yourself with until you're called into action."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Has Kalina given you yours and your T-Doll's living arrangements here while on base?"

Sevs stared blankly for a moment before replying with some surprise, "Uh. No ma'am, I was just about to go see her actually. Back at training, I was given the impression that I might have to find my own living quarters off base."

"That won't be necessary. As all the other Commanders have vacated the area in response to the sudden Sangvis Ferri advances, you will be given access to your own wing of dorms and barracks and access to your own armory. However, you may have to share times with other T-Dolls and Commanders from time to time in the simulation room."

"Perfectly acceptable ma'am, I'll take that to the alternative," Sevs said with a grin.

Ms. Helianthus' facial expression didn't seem to have changed one bit as she adjusted her monocle slightly. "Hm. Indeed. I have to attend to other matters, but I have sent the directions to the Repair bay as well as your new living arrangements to your PDA." Ms. Helianthus made her way to the door and turned back for a moment catching Sevs attention once more, "And Commander?"

"Ma'am?"

For the briefest of moments, maybe it was a trick of the light or the fatigue, but Sevs could have sworn she cracked a smile. "Welcome to Griffon and Kryuger."

"Yes ma'am!" Sevs said more enthusiastically as he snapped off a crisp salute in her direction. She nodded once as the doors closed, separating them once more.

 _Huh...hell of a welcome._ Sevs thought to himself as he remembered all the hell he had to go through just for the welcoming. _Baptism by fire as they say, whoever they are._ Sevs picked up his gear and uniform, transferred the data of the map from the Holotable to his PDA wiping the local copy of the data from the history of the Holotable and finally left the Armory. He started making a checklist of things to do as he made his way to the assigned living quarters.

The stroll through the main HQ base was somewhat relaxing. There was some support and maintenance crew running about and carrying on with Admin staff but as it was, it seemed so empty. Maybe it was the way the place was made but the open space of the hallways and the sunroof above with some gardening aesthetics planted off to the sides, still made it feel so empty. Soon enough he was alone as he walked the narrowing halls to Living Quarters branch of the base for Commanders. He was given the ground floor living quarters as opposed to the artificial sunlight many of the underground network living quarters had.

In one sense, he could appreciate having the first pick of the lot. But in another...sure the base had several barracks for security troops and T-Dolls but they were given separate living arrangements. He supposed missions and simulations would have to keep him and the T-Dolls assigned to him busy. He found walked down the hallway leading to his assigned wing and noticed outside the windows of either side of him his new project. Outside was a barely kept grounds with old greenhouses and garden beds. They were well trimmed to be acceptable but in his mind, acceptable was just that. He could make it better.

As he entered his living quarters there stood two women dressed as maids one with her rifle slung over her shoulder, the other with a concealed pistol just flirting under her skirt.

Sevs blinked once...then several times.

"I um...Must have the wrong wi-/-" Sevs was interrupted as the two maids curtsied in front of him with the softest smiles they could manage.

"Welcome home, Commander Sevs." The two maids said in unison. As they recomposed themselves from their curtsy they waited patiently for their first orders from their newly assigned Commander.

 _Ah._ _Right wing then._ Another long day ahead too, he supposed...

 **~-.-~**

 _A Few Hours Earlier..._

 _"Ah! Sorry Commander! It looks like I sent you both G36 model's to you! If you want you can keep them if not, you can return whichever back to base and we'll find a good spot for her!" Kalina said over the comms channel with Commander Alexandri as he was boarding the fire-support_ _mission_ _aircraft designated 'Spooky 3'._

 _"Uh. Give me a second Kalin!" The Commander responded over the pouring rain that had reached the Airpad. The troops were still boarding their assigned birds but were still grounded due to the storm. He quickly brought in the twin model T-Dolls from the rain on to the safety of the ramp and looked at them both. There wasn't really a need for any more personnel on the mission and he didn't need anymore on the support deck either. They would just be taking up more space they didn't have. Then. An idea._

 _"Kalin." The Commander radioed_

 _"Yes Commander?"_

 _"Has Commander Sevs been given his assigned living quarters yet?" A sly smile slowly creeping on his face._

 _"Umm. No Commander! It was an urgent mission and he had to sortie right away before any living quarters could be arranged!"_

 _"I think I'll transfer command of one of them to Commander Sevs, would that be okay?"_

 _"I don't see why not! Please pick one and send me her serial designation number and I'll have her transferred right away!" Kalina replied cheerily over the Comms._

 _The Commander chuckled away to himself as he scanned the T-Doll to the left and sent Kalina the T-Dolls serial identification._

 _"Serial identification received! Command transfer accepted! Please send the T-Doll back to base and we'll have her standby for Commander Sevs' return! Thank you for your patience Commander!"_

 _"No problem Kalina! No problem, at, all!" The Commander cut the line and went walking up the ramp still laughing as he went. The two G36 and G36c T-Dolls looked at each other then fearfully clutched either other's hands._

 _The one that was leaving said to the one that was staying, "I'm so sorry, I must leave you sister. Please take care."_

 _"Remember me fondly sister. I will not be able to follow you in this life. But perhaps the next!"_

 _The Commander snapped out of his daydreaming when he overheard the girls saying their final farewells and caught on, "O-oi! I'm not bad! Really! I'm not!" He shouted over the engines defensively._

 _The two T-Dolls clutched each other all the closer and stared at the Commander apprehensively._

 _"I will remember you always. Good luck."_

 _"And to you as well, sister."_

 _And with that, the one destined to stay, and the other to leave parted ways leaving the storm to rage on through the night, the Commander aboard the aircraft tried to plead his case with the remaining T-Doll but she had none of it as she walked in onto the command deck silently without responding to her new Commander._

 _The other model who was being transferred sat silently with her rifle on her lap and placing a hand on her rain coat's hood to avoid it from flying away as she was transported back to base._

 **~-.-~**

"...And then shortly after meeting with Logistics Officer Kalina, I was then assigned to this wing of the living quarters and took the liberty of cleaning up after its previous occupants. You'll find that all dorms and your office in order and ready for use and service."

The Commander nodded slowly as he looked around his office. It was so dark and empty with only a desk lamp, his desk, and his bunk. There was a coat hanger that the G36 model had taken the liberty of dusting off, a small open locker for his uniforms and gear, some private faculties like the bathroom for his hygienic needs but otherwise, it was a rather spartan setup. Not that there was anything wrong with it, its what he trained with, what he grew up with, what he learned to live with and come to appreciate but...

Then he wondered about the rest of the dorms. But before he could go out, he asked the other maid, "So. What's your service weapon and how did you come to my uh...command?"

"Ah Commander, I'm so glad you asked." The T-Doll replied all too gladly. She brushed her skirt slightly and said, "I was one of the T-Dolls you had rescued from your previous mission, Commander."

"Wait, from town?" Sevs asked incredulously. The time it took to fly back to HQ alone was trying, let alone a drive. The injured T-Dolls were supposed to go to a nearby F.O.B for repairs, refit, and retasking whether back to the civilian or military.

"That's correct Commander!" She said gleefully, she placed her petite hand over her mouth as she allowed a few giggles to come bubbling forth. "I was updated into the Neural Cloud and then transferred to a new frame here. I was granted... _permission..._ to be transferred under your command and with Ms. Kalina's guidance, I made it here and assisted Ms. G36 with her chores. I am designated PPK at your service." She nodded again towards the Commander who was leaning on the wall behind his desk. "Commander?" the PPK model began to inquire.

"Um. Yes. Ms. PPK."

"Do you approve of this new body? Would you like to...in-spect...me?" She said with a giggle and a very dangerous wink towards the Commander's direction. G36 was seen visibly tensing up in disgust, appalled with this T-Doll's behavior, but then eyes narrowed even more at the Commander, waiting for his response.

"Ah! No! Nono! That'sfinethankyouverylittle!" The Commander rushed his words hurriedly, waving two hands in front of him and looking away as he saw the flirtatious smile turn into a sneak-a-peek of under the skirt. He stopped looking the moment her hands reached for her skirt. G36 sighed inwardly in relief as she brought up her left elbow and 'nudged' her sister PPK model. She pretended to cover a cough while peering out from one eye at the PPK model who looked more pridefully hurt than physically. PPK stopped her troublemaking after getting the 'nudge' from the G36 model but not before shooting a distasteful glare in her direction. The Commander, confident the PPK had stopped, placed his hands first on his hip, then massaged his forehead on the onset of a headache and could swear he could taste a nosebleed almost erupting. He then asked, "You're current frame is in good working condition I take it?"

"Yes Commander, would you like a demon-/-?"

"Ahnope! No, no demonstrations necessary at this time. I just need to know you'll be able to operate with your current frame and your assigned weapon. Speaking of which, have either of you spent any time in simulated combat with your weapons yet?"

Both T-Dolls shook their heads.

"Okay. We'll have to put that on the schedule too then." The headache only grew as the list became longer.

He breathed in deeply, head up towards the ceiling, G36 looked on the Commander with some concern and PPK continued to look...lost in a haze. Then the Commander exhaled, his body posture seemed more relaxed all the sudden, his smile, warm and inviting, as if at any moment they could share a laugh of some unsaid joke. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth a few times before beginning to massage them.

"First off, names!"

"Commander?" G36 questioned, they had their designations, and the Commander has his own name. What could he-?

"Not mine, you know mine. I mean yours! Sure you have designations and serial numbers and all that, but I want to give you names!"

"Sir we-"

"-would be absolutely _delighted_ to be named by you Commander!" Finished the PPK model very eagerly. Before she could get the chance to say anything...suggestive... the Commander cut in quickly, "Excellent, PPK, let's start with you first! Hmm..."

Sevs pulled up his PDA and started looking at a list of German names that started with P. It was only right as the gun's origin was German. And...her weapon started with P. Then he found a few he liked, not necessarily all were of German heritage but a name's a name, so he gave her the options of, "Priscilla, Pippi, Pippa, Pandora, Pita, Pina, Penny..."

"Could I see the list, Commander?" PPK asked ever so sweetly. The Commander's eyes narrowed slightly, flickered to G36 in shared apprehensiveness and approached with caution around his desk. He lowered his arm to the height where the PPK model could see easily and was suddenly caught in her trap. She had wrapped her arms around his elbow and rested her head comfortably on his arm while exclaiming, "Oh my! What strong arms Commander! Of course, you can sweep me awa-/- _yuh_?!" The PPK model was then snatched away from the Commander by G36 who came to the Commander's unfortunate rescue. She had quickly swooped from behind and pinched both cheeks of the PPK model and sternly said in clear annoyance, "PPK model, please focus on obtaining your new designation and not on the Commander only."

Through the pain and pinched cheeks, she hurriedly agreed and slowly massaged the pain out once G36 had released her vice-like grip. She pouted for a moment while the Commander sat at his desk and smiled fondly at the two.

"Excuse me for my actions and PPK's...ill behavior, Commander."

The Commander frowned and waved off the apology and said in reassurance, "It's fine, we'll just have to find a way to work together with our-" The Commander paused for a moment to find the appropriate word, "-unique, differences!"

He laughed lightly and flipped his PDA's screen to be visible from PPK's perspective. After she was finished pouting, she recomposed herself and fixed her bonnet on her head and said, "I will be more than happy to accept any name you give me Commander."

"Okay," Sevs said as he perused the list once more before making his final selection, "Okay, I've got it! Now, remember, if you feel like changing it at any time, just let me know, but...how's 'Penny' sound?" The Commander hummed a tune related to the coin's good fortune but waited for the PPK model to respond.

"Pen-ny...Hmmm. Are you naming me after a coin Commander?" The PPK model sounded out her name several times, as if she was trying out a new shoe.

"Ah, so you did catch on. Yes. See, there's this silly tune back when I was much younger, the words were, 'Find a penny, pick it up, and all day long, you'll have good luck!'" PPK's eyes lit up and was suddenly...was this...bashful? She fixed tucked her hair behind her ears and asked, "Are you...calling me lucky, Commander?"

"You just might be, so. Do you like this name?" The PPK model clasped her hands behind her back and gave the Commander the widest, most genuine smile she could manage and proclaimed happily, "I accept this name! New designation, Penny, confirmed! I look forward to working beside you, Commander!" She curtsied once more then stepped to the side well out of G36's reach and allowed the Commander and her the time to establish a new designation.

The G36 model brushed her apron with her hand twice, fixed her dress then readied herself for her new designation, "Awaiting new designation, I too will accept any that you give me Commander!"

"Alright, let's see..." He retasked his PDA to start searches for girl names with the letter G with German heritage as well. He felt like some failed father who couldn't think of an original name for his...kids. He shook off the thought and broadened his search because he didn't feel like she needed to be necessarily named a German name because of her weapon. "We have Grace, Gwyndolyn, Gwynith, Gwen, Grace, Gracie, Ginny, Gwendoleona...hmmm."

"Is. Something wrong Commander?" G36 asked as she observed the Commander's puzzled face.

"No, nothing wrong...just." He laughed lightly, and shook his head, "See. Gwendoleona, or Gwyndolyn, is a name that was thought to be Merlin's wife. Merlin, for the sake of context, was supposedly a Grand Wizard of sorts, the most powerful and wisest of them all back before technology and everything. A tragic tale really, but really interesting when you-" He looked up from his PDA and his rambling and noticed he was pacing around and had the attention of both T-Dolls still on him. He straightened up and apologized quickly before adding, "Sorry about that, a story for another time then. Right, so, any name you have a liking for?"

"Commander, did Merlin's wife go by two names? Why were there so many names that sounded so similar?"

The Commander could understand the confusion of the T-Doll who was given only a serial number or designation to be recognized by, "It's more of a christening of a name than it is a double name. Take it like this, my name for example, Sevs. I take it because back in my recruit days, I used to be Recruit Lima Seven. Instead of calling me Lima, or LiSe, or something else ridiculous, I chose Sevs. That and that was the score of my long range proficiency test but that's...again...another story for another time." He coughed once to recorrect his train of thought.

"So _if_ you chose Gwendoleona, you could also be known as Gwyndolyn, or even Gwen or Gwenny...well...less of the last one, more of the first two really."

"I'll accept it."

"So out of the optio-/-wait. You'll accept it?"

"Yes Commander, is there a problem?"

"Uh...no. Not at all! So, which designation do you accept?"

"I accept the following designations: Gwendoleona, Gwyndolyn, Gwen or...Gwenny."

Sevs cocked his head slightly to one side, raised an eyebrow and covered his mouth as if in uffish thought. He coughed once into his fist, then continued on, "Right, names all settled? Penny and..." he tried to stifle a snicker but couldn't help himself as he allowed it to squeak out, "Gwenny! This is perfect!"

Gwyndolyn...thought otherwise as blood rushed to her cheeks. "Commander, please reconsider when it's appropriate to use that...designation." She said as she fixed the sling to her rifle. The Commander held up two hands in the air in surrender and said, "Yes, yes, I agree. Only when 'appropriate'." He flashed a knowing wink to Penny who stood off to the side of the office suppressing her own urge to giggle much better than the Commander.

Gwyndolyn, with her new designations in mind, sighed quietly to herself as the Commander led them both out the office and began explaining a list of tasks for them to prepare the living quarters and thought that hopefully, she was alright. The Commander went about to the different dorms and exclaimed his distaste for such stiff beds and dull gray walls. Reminding him of a prison cell than a living quarter, he had said. The beds were lightly used but at least the sheets were new. And there were large enough cabinets in every dorm for different clothes should new units be added.

She also noticed the Commander become increasingly frustrated at how bland even the hallway looked. He questioned if the previous occupants 'absolutely had to take _everything'._ He rolled up his sleeves, grabbed a mop, bucket, broom, dustpan, sweeper from the maintenance closet in the hallway, and went to work. Which surprised the T-Dolls greatly, they had expected to be given all the tasks to complete themselves but instead, they were witnessing a Commander willing to put in the work to fix up the dorms. They were able to work through three of the Dorms, moved enough beds to the closest dormitory to the Commander's office for his first Echelon he said he had ready to establish before the Commander excused himself.

"Sorry ladies, I've got to check on the other two, but I'll be back. I take it you know where the base mess hall is?"

The two T-Dolls nodded. "Perfect, here, take this credit chip and help yourselves to whatever you'd like. You two did some great work today! We'll get this place looking like home in no time!" And before anyone could stop him, the Commander was off.

The two T-Dolls may have disagreed on how to best serve the Commander, and despite this Commander's questionable humor, something seemed to fall right into place. Penny and Gwyndolyn sat on their new beds in their very own dorm room and smiled at each other. They agreed in their own silent way. This was beginning to feel like home already.


	6. Estranged Hearts, In Different Parts

The Commander grabbed his uniform coat, left his credit chip with the Gwendolyn and Penny, and left for the Repair bay. As he walked out his living quarters, he ensured that the beret was tucked in the epaulet of his coat, then threw it over his right shoulder. He slowed his pace down as he realized that as comfortable as the uniform was, it did it's best job at retaining body heat. That and...probably the second-skin suit he wore underneath it all. Sure the second-skin wicked away the moisture but it didn't mean he couldn't still feel himself overheat. He pushed his sleeves back past his elbows, draped his coat over his shoulders so he could properly roll his sleeves so it would just cut half way up his biceps. He adjusted the folds several times over in frustration and realized that getting so worked up over it was just getting him properly heated. He wouldn't just half-ass the work on something he practiced so many times before.

He stood in the west wing Grand Lobby fixing up his sleeves, and noticed the lights had dimmed around him, allowing for a better view through the skylight. He hadn't notice how time flew by. When he arrived back at base it was just before noon, he checked his PDA and now...it was already 1834 hours...the sun was just setting and the moon was making its ghostly appearance in the sky. He finished rolling his sleeves so that they fit comfortably around his arms with the same four finger 'inch' spacing from crease to fold that let him know he was done. Satisfied with his work, he continued on, following the colored lines on the hallway floors and on the projection walls leading his way.

He eventually came to the familiar intersection where he had to watch his T-Dolls leave to go to their own repair bay. He heard the quick pace of feet and sharp exchanges of orders and instructions as another bus just dropped off another load of patients. The Commander stood aside pressing himself as close to the wall as possible, and remained motionless as he watched the teams of Medics cart their critical patients to their respective wings. He saw one paramedic riding on top of the patient on his cart performing CPR trying to keep his pace count while the others worked around him. His bare chest exposed, multiple lacerations and burn marks. Something all to familiar to the Commander.

 **~-.-~**

 _"We're losing him, he's gonna Code!"_

 _"I don't care what you do, do not let him Code!"_

 _"What do you think I'm doing! Nurse! Get him out of here!" The lights...were they flashing? Or was he blinking? Why was his chest so heavy?_

 _"Listen! You're gonna be alright! You're going to pull through, you'll make it! You always do!" Cried a voice in the distance._

 _Tired. He was...so. Very. Tired._

 _The noise, it was fading. The lights...they too were fading. He didn't care...he just wanted to sleep._

 **~-.-~**

Commander Sevs broke his own mental trance and realized the medical team had long past and left their separate ways. All over the floor was a mix of bandages, patches, biofluids, some pieces of wires, chips of bone or metal frame and blood trailing all the way from the reception entrance to where he stood and beyond. Down the hall closest to the reception area, a small team of janitorial humans and T-Dolls came out of the wood works and began their thankless job of clearing the way for the next eventual load. As a pair came walking his way, he smiled and waved their direction. The janitor and her accompanying T-Doll waved and nodded respectively then continued on their task.

The Commander continued on his way to the repair bays and noticed this wing led to a whole separate complex building as opposed to just an extension. He could see from the wall projections that this area extended both above and below ground. He checked in at the receptionist who scanned his palm, fingers, then a retinal scan. Once all of the paperwork was completed and he was registered in the database, he was given the location of his two assigned T-Dolls under his Command. Enhanced Combat Model Springfield "Spring" and Combat Rated T-Doll Model Sig-510 "Sigil" were checked in and under repairs in Bay 5, Pods 1 and 2.

The Commander thanked the nurse for her help and left up the stairs closest to him. As confident as he was in the good Doctor's work on his prosthetic limbs, he harbored a long lingering doubt he carried with him since he first was issued 'trial prosthetic limbs'. Fun times remembered, not as fondly. He reached the fifth floor dedicated as Bay 5. He paused at the door, made a decision, and then entered the hallway. He closed the door quietly behind him allowing for a pair of Med Techs pass him by engrossed in deep conversation of some technical terminology that went far beyond him. The actual repair bay itself was and isolated section with surrounding hallways and two main entrances. Both entrances were secured by palm and retinal scans. With cameras covering nearly every inch of the doorways.

Even with all this high-tech security...Sevs didn't trust it to fully guard the lives of his T-Dolls. He activated the bioreader and retinal scan simultaneously then after a few moments, the heavy locks on the door unbolted and then slid smoothly back with a hiss of the pneumonic pressured pistons slowly releasing their excess pressure. Once he stepped inside, he waited for the doors to close and the bolts lock into place before taking another step. To his immediate left were the two Pods that contained his T-Dolls. Spring and Sigil were both suspended in biofluids that was swimming with nanobots designed to weave together the fabrics reconnect the intricate make up of the T-Dolls' bodies.

There were also submersible surgical precision arms that continued to scan and work on the more aggressive damages to the frame while the nanobots worked in tandem to their operation. All of which were being strictly monitored from the Observation deck above who had just blacked out their windows to respect the Commander's privacy. The Commander watched as the girls health and repair status were constantly updated on the nearby monitors next to their pods. They seemed to have suffered an equal amount of damage, none of it hit their cores or memory banks, processors seemed fine. Otherwise, in relative terms, the damages were more superficial. A part of him was thankful that the damages weren't more severe, but a bigger part of him hated this part. Watching, waiting, and knowing...that they'd be sent out to do the same jobs, suffer even worse damages, only to be fixed up...and sent out again. Caught in an endless cycle.

Unless they retired. They would give up their Combat Core matrices, turn in their weapons and submit a resume to enter the civilian life. Or in some more fortunate cases, _return_ to the civilian life. But as he had just witnessed, without those Combat Cores, they're just like any other human. Fragile, delicate, but unfortunately...disposable. At least seen by a majority of the surviving public. They would rather leave the T-Dolls than to have to carry extra weight or lose space. Only a means of...convenience.

The Commander forced himself to stop his train of thought and focused on what needed to be done. Paperwork. There wasn't anything he could do now to hurry the repair and recovery and these girls deserved it. The Commander left his jacket hanging on the monitor stand while he took a work station just opposite of the occupied pods. But before he could find the power source to turn it on, the room's intercom system clicked on and an uncertain voice came on the line after testing the microphone, "Uh sir. If you're here to claim your T-Dolls, we can start transferring them to your secured designated Bay level. You're more than welcome to hop in a Pod too sir..." some background bickering between coworkers were heard in the background. Sevs gave a sideways glance at the empty pod beside him and played around with the idea. Another voice, female cut into the mic and said briskly, "I'm. So sorry sir. He doesn't know what he's talking about, the Pods are designed to transport patients, _not_ act as a ferrying service!"

"It was just a suggestion!" Said the first voice in the background.

"Can it be done?" Sevs asked.

There was a notable silence before someone spoke up, "I'm sorry sir, what did you say?"

Commander Sevs spoke louder than before with some authority behind it, "Can it be done."

The first voice seemed to shove off his coworker and answered excitedly, "Well, of course sir! Easy as pushing a button."

"Will I need to be submerged?"

"Well, it's normally full for comfort and ease of transport but..." he paused before continuing cautiously, "it can be done. It's just...the drop. The pistons will slow you down before getting there, but again I can't promise your quality of your ride down."

Sevs nodded slowly as he looked at the Observation deck, then to the pods. It was an absolute no-brainer.

"Let's do it. I want to try it out. Will this space be occupied by another pod when I leave or..."

"Leave that to us sir! Just enjoy the ride!"

"Just don't drown me." Sevs said as he stepped into Pod 3

"I won't sir! I'll monitor your status from here all the way down."

"Just how _far_ down are we talking about?"

"Well, you're assigned bay area is Sub-level Bravo 1...so...we're on Bay 5. That puts you about, 9 levels down?" Techies doing guestimate work. Perfect.

"Fun." He sealed his casket, pressed against the seal to make sure he was secure. Then he heard the familiar voices of the Medical Technicians from the Observatory.

 _"Sir can you hear me?"_

"God, is that you?"

 _"Uh...no?"_

 _Too easy..._ "Is that a question?"

 _"No. No sir."_ From the background, _"We shouldn't be doing this! What if she finds out!"_

 _"It'll be fine Janine! Just relax! Anyway. Commander, all ready? Please lean to the back wall of the Pod and step on to the foot pedestals. You'll be strapped in around the waist and you'll have free control of your arms."_

Janine could be heard physically beating her coworker with something large and heavy, most likely a very thick book. _"You! Are going! To Kill! The! Commander!"_

 _"Ow! Jane, please! Ow! Don't! Not the-! OWW!"_ and then the mic cut off. He could no longer hear the bickering or the beatings going on in the Observatory room.

And off we go. The straps tucked him tight against the wall of the pod and he felt his pod jolt suddenly and the floor suck him into the dark tunnel below. He felt as the pod rotate on the rail to run horizontally with the floor...that he was now under. He fought off every single urge to give in to the creeping feeling of claustrophobia especially in such confines. The pod did light up around the seals which...didn't help. Then he received the best news he's been waiting to hear. The pod then projected a visual display of the two young technicians, looking, less than happy.

"Heeeey, there's my two favorite techies! Now. Please tell me this ride does more than just sink me under the floor. _Please._ " Sevs added some extra emphasis on the last request while he waited for a response. He wasn't an idiot and knew trouble when he saw it. The two techies removed their face masks, and looked at each other with concern.

"Silence makes me nervous kids..."

 _"Uh. Yes! Everything is-"_ The male technician tried to look at his friend for some support and found the exact opposite. Exile.

"Lies...also makes me agitated."

 _"Commander,"_ the female technician he assumed was 'Janine' moved into view of the camera while her well beaten friend meekly began working the controls. _"Hesh, messed up."_

 _"It wasn't my fault!"_

 _"Shuttup!"_

"I'm not dying am I?" The Commander joked nervously. Then asked again, "Am I?"

 _"Uh. No sir. You're not dying. But..."_

"Buuuuut?"

 _"Sir, we have to redirect your course, we have you locked in for cleaning,"_ She disappeared from the camera view and traded with Hesh, who looks like he had better days. Two bloody tissues tucked deep into the tunnels of his nostrils.

 _"We can interrupt the line track once you enter there but it'll be a little bit before we can do anything! Until then, we've ensured that your T-Dolls are locked to their designated Bay. We have Technicians en route to meet them there to ensure full lock and continuance of their-Achoo!"_ The technician sneezed away from the controls and exclaimed as he ran to get more tissues.

Without missing a beat, Janine returned to the screen but still busy working the controls, _"-repairs, sir. We have them tracking through bays 4 and 3 right, now."_ Another screen popped up on the glass of his pod and showed two blinking signals making its way down through the building track systems. Then another projection showed his pod on a different track with its projected route. It took him deep into the center of the repair facility. Through the sublevels where all the pods would be opened, and cleansed.

"Well. Let's get this-" His pod rotated on its track once more and he could feel the blood rush down to his feet as it began to support his weight. "-over with?"

 _"Sorry Commander, happy falling?"_

He grinned in spite of it and thought one thing, _Kids...they never change._

Then...he fell. 12. Levels. Down.

 **~-.-~**

Kalina was making her last rounds through out the base. She was walking through the Medical Wing taking stock and inventory requests from the head of their respective departments. When she finally reached down the lower levels, she peeked her head into the the hallways, caught a Techie to get the quick run down, then continued her way. Once she collected all the reports, logistical orders, and repair requests, she made it down to the Cleaning Bay where all the skeleton crew monitored the cleaning of the pods. Or, were supposed to at any rate. She walked through the hallway checking the lists and managing the paper work that she had collected, everything seemed in order.

She continued walking down the hall until she saw someone standing at the window watching the track system in its mechanical glory work like clockwork. It was Ms. Helanthius, standing there, all alone. Kalina looked around, there was no one around. Kalina, shrugged and began skipping down the hall humming a cheery tune and pretended to simply notice her, "Oh! Ms. Helian! What a surprise to see you out of your office!"

Ms. Helian took off her monocle, took out a wiper and gently rubbed it clean as she addressed Kalina, "Ah, Ms. Kalina, it's good to see you too. Thank you for all your hard work today. I know I left a lot in your care."

Kalina shook her head and waved her hand bashfully, "Oh you know it's not a problem Ms. Helian! I'm just glad we got our new Commander back! Is he okay? I haven't had the chance to see him yet!"

Ms. Helian, smiled slightly, "He's doing well Kalina, he seems to be settling in very well here. I've also heard he met his two new T-Dolls back at his dorm. However I've not the slightest idea where he could be now if you wanted to see him. Last I heard, he was going to see his damaged T-Dolls...Hmm...You know Kalina I could use your, unique insight on a few things..."

"Shoot!" Kalina said enthusiastically. She readjusted her tablet, shifted some of the papers under the tablet and began keeping up with Ms. Helianthus' pace. Ms. Helianthus went on about some admin concerns and asked about the reports from the Medical Wing. Kalina gave her the reports of the day and allowed Ms. Helian to read it. They paused a moment as Ms. Helian became familiar with the document. With her back turned to the window, she missed something much more crucial than the logistics. It took a moment for Kalina to realize it, but she blinked vigorously and rubbed her tired eyes trying to clear up her vision. She could have sworn for a moment as the one of the Pods rotated in their cycle for cleaning, she saw a Commander, trapped inside. Ms. Helian had already begun her pace back the way they came from and discussing some of the details of the reports.

"Ms. Kalina, are you alright?"

Kalina jumped and ran straight to Ms. Helianthus' side "Yes ma'am! Sorry, what was the question?"

"Yes, well. I was concerned about the supplies we've been getting and if they are sufficient enough for continued use or should we start shopping around for other suppliers?"

"Uhmmm. I think they're fine!"

"Is that...all?"

"No!" Kalina exclaimed all too excitedly. Ms. Helianthus couldn't tell why the sudden rise of tone, Kalina however, saw the Commander accidentally hit the pod hatch release lever and caused the pod to swing very dangerously. "Then you won't mind explaining which it is, Ms. Kalina...Is there..." Ms. Helianthus started to turn towards the window but Kalina forced her to redirect her attention as she typed up a quick command and shoved her tablet in front of Ms. Helianthus who wasn't too fond of Ms. Kalina's erratic behavior but went with it. She chalked it up to fatigue and stress and decided to tone done her questions. She read through the articles and competing supplier chains for medical equipment as well as contractors. She paced this way and that, the Pod swung this way and that, Kalina's emotions went up and down, and didn't feel like it would ever settle. Between keeping Ms. Helian's attention, keeping the unfortunate Commander in her prayers, and her own wits about her, this was the busiest part of her day.

"Hmm. Interesting suggestions Ms. Kalina, please forward them to my desk and I'll keep them in mind."

"Yes! Ms. Helian, ma'am, of course! Right away! Is there...anything else?"

"Actually there is something interesting that I would like you to do-?" Ms. Helianthus cocked an eyebrow to a full blown arch when Ms. Kalina seemed to have given a yelp and covered her mouth quickly.

"Ms. Kalina, are you sure you're quite alright? Your actions are a bit more...erratic than usual."

"I'm *hic* fine! I'm *hic, hic!* I'm so sorry. Hiccups! Please. Go on! I'll just-" She pointed at a water cooler station, grabbed a cup and filled it with some nice cool refreshing water. Ms. Helanthius looked at her questioningly but paid it no mind as she went through Kalina's tablet in search for more information. Information was crucial to any operation and no less in logistics. Kalina seemed to breath a bit better when the Commander waved at her in an all too enthusiastic way for the predicament he was caught in, and placed one finger over his mouth in a 'shush-ing' manner. Kalina watched with shaky hands as the Commander leaned back into the pod and waited.

"Are you planning to hold the cup all day Kalina or are you going to wait for it to reach room temperature?" Ms. Helian asked absentmindedly as she dove in through the day's reports.

"Ah! Uh. Yes. I mean. N-No ma'am! Bottoms up!"

She took stood sideways and allowed her peripheral view keep an eye on the foolhardy Commander to ensure...wait. What was he doing. He wasn't...He wasn't! He was reaching to close the Pod's hatch manually! He was going to reach over 7 feet difference in length, with a drop to certain death below. He hugged the pod, then he used one of the straps as an extension, but at the angel the pod was hung at AND how it was still swaying as it was being ferried across the line. The Commander was attempting the impossible. He was at the end of the rope. She was nearing the end of the cup.

Then, he did something incredibly stupid. He let go of the strap.

"PPPTTTTTRRRRR! Gah!" Kalina spit all of the contents she had tried to drink all over the wall behind the water cooler. For what seemed like an eternity, the Commander hung there, in limbo, his toes barely clinging to the inside of the pod, his hands desperately grasping at the sides of the hatch door trying to use his core to swing the hatch close.

"Kalina! What has possibly gotten over you!" Ms. Helianthus dropped her tablet on a chair near by as she rushed over to Kalina's side. She patted her back firmly with a stiff hand which wasn't helping. They were more like chops to the back than they were pats. Kalina only gave her credit for at least trying to help. And then, "Kalina, your behavior has me _extremely_ concerned about you!"

"Its. _*hack!*_ N- _*cough*_ Nothing, ma'am. Hair! Swallowed. My own hair!"

"I sincerely doubt that, more like you were concentrated on something behind..." Kalina couldn't stop her in time as Ms. Helianthus caught her hands and gave her one more solid chop down the back. Ms. Helian turned swiftly towards the track line filled with rows of repair bay pods and narrowed her eyes as they scanned the rows of pods. She left Ms. Kalina to recover as she strode over to the window and peered up and down the aisles. All she could see were empty pods spinning in their different phases of cleaning and maintenance checks. She stood a while longer and heard Kalina, still trying to catch her breath, approach from the side.

Ms. Helianthus, removed her monocle, massaged the arch of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut and counted.

"S- _*hac!*_ See! Just. A hair! So sor _*cough!*_ ry. About. All of this! Ma'am!" Kalina managed to squeal out as pathetically as she could. Not that she had to try. She searched frantically for the Commander but couldn't see him. Thankfully.

Ms. Helianthus turned abruptly to face Kalina, her monocle back in place, grasped Kalina's shoulders firmly and bent down to reach her eye level. Kalina let a out a small "Eep!" in surprise and flinched slightly when Ms. Helian grabbed her shoulders. For the next few moments, Kalina swore that everyone in the _base_ could hear how fast her heart was beating. Then Ms. Helian did something even more surprising.

Ms. Helian, sighed very softly, removed her right hand glove, pushed back Kalina's hair and tucked it behind her ears. She could see the blush shoot straight to Kalina's cheeks but didn't bother to mention it. Then...she flicked her. In the forehead.

"Bed-rest. No-work probation for the next 16 hours. That leaves you free for breakfast, and most of the early afternoon. Take the time to rest. You did a great job today. I can handle the rest from here."

She released Kalina, handed her her tablet but kept the paperwork. Kalina tried weakly to take it back but her hand was swatted away like a mother to a child from taking what wasn't hers. Kalina retracted her hand quickly and hugged her tablet closer to her chest. Ms. Helian fixed her posture, brushed off the dust off of Kalina's jacket, then turned her around and sent her on her way with a quick stern reminder, "Bed time for you, Ms. Kalina, nothing else."

"But..."

"No. 'But's' about anything young lady. Good night."

Kalina bowed her head slightly, conceding defeat, and left down the hallway back to her own living quarters. Ms. Helianthus watched her leave, then shuffled through the stack of papers in her hand. Then peered once more into the mass of empty pods. She blinked once, twice, then again as she tried to peer deeper into the lines but couldn't make anything conclusive of her search. She took the opposite hallway behind her and headed back to finish the night's reports before heading to bed herself.

Today has been a trying day for everyone she supposed. For a moment, she had thought he saw a G&K uniform coat hanging from one of the pods but shook the thought away. It just wouldn't make any sense for it to be there. Perhaps she'll take her own advice and catch some bed-rest sooner than she thought.

 **~-.-~**

After a few minute of inactivity, the Commander, hung there on the _outside_ of the pod just waiting for time to pass. Once his pod ferried over two places over on the line, he shimmied his way back inside and contacted the Bay 5 observatory where the two technicians answered frantically.

 _"Commander! Are you alright! Were you caught?"_ Janine asked but was rudely shoved aside by a more enthusiastic Tech who was... _"Commander. You. Are. Brilliant! I thought for sure you were gonna fall to your death, how did you manage too-"_

"Yeah yeah, move now, talk later. Now! Hesh! Redirect me to. My. Bay!"

 _"Aye Commander! Redirecting, now!"_ After a few hasty command strings, a turn of a dial and a flip of the switch, the Commander's pod was back on track to regrouping with his T-Dolls in Bay Sub-level Bravo 1. One of the mechanical claws picked his pod out from the line and went to redirect him to another tube and track system along the walls.

"And you're _sure_ this time it'll take me straight to them?"

 _"Yes sir,"_ Janine cut in this time, _"We're sure. Projection on screen now. No more detours from here on down."_

"Perfect. Good work you two, you two make a great team."

The Technicians gave their best salute they could in the cramped view of the camera then relaxed after the Commander nodded his acknowledgement. But before he could sign out, Janine had one last thing to say.

 _"Erm. Commander?"_

"Yes Janine?" The Commander's pod was engulfed in darkness again as it entered the tube and track system. He swore he could feel every bump on the track as he road it across the section. He ignored it and focused back to Janine's upcoming question.

 _"Will you be...telling Ms. Helianthus about...all this?"_

"All of what exactly?"

 _"Well...You know...?"_

"Ah...Yes. I will be sure to give your head supervisor a thumbs up and tell them all about the great work you did taking care of my girls!"

 _"Commander? No I mean-oof! Hey!"_

 _"Sorry, what she means is thanks. Observation Bay 5, signing off, good night Commander, we'll scrub the pod once you're clear."_

"Commander copies all, good night."

And with that, the video feed winked out and Sevs was left with the track projection. The track rotated once more to position itself vertically. Just one more. Just one more. Just one-.

With no sort of warning, the pod dropped from the track and went free falling down, Sevs could feel his still empty stomach threaten to reach out of his throat to say hello, the blood rushing to his head again, his vision tunneling...and then it all came to an abrupt stop. He was forced to burp as the pod felt like it landed in a cushion of gel and was gradually sinking. _The power of technology, huzzah._ The Commander thought sarcastically. And then finally, he could see the dim glow of the Repair Bay lights lighting up pods and two technicians waving happily at the Commander, one of them even carried a small "Welcome!" flag. They were still suited up in their scrubs and checked that the clamps were fully sealed onto the receiving pod, ensured there were no traumatic damages to the casing, then the hatch.

Once they had done their thorough receptive procedure, they cracked the pod open, the hatch hissed and slowly pried itself open and a very weary Commander came wobbling out. Not willing to show weakness, he took a rather uncertain step down off the pod and the catwalk. He gripped one of the technicians shoulder very firmly and tried to give his best smile. Only to look, severely ill. And...not at all confident in his next step. The two receiving technicians looked at each other questioningly, the one with the flag brought over a chair from outside and allowed the Commander to rest.

"Thanks you two. I suppose you both heard..."

"Everything sir! So... How was it!?" One of the technicians asked him.

"Everything you could ever hope for!" He lied through his teeth. The two technicians laughed at his response at his expense. "I'm glad you two got a kick out of it. Next time, I'll just walk."

"If you say so Commander!" The one Techie without the flag laughed, the other one with the flag walked over to the Commander and offered the flag as a gift. The Commander looked at it wryly but accepted it nonetheless. He looked over to Spring and Sigil's pods for the time until completion. The counter indicated just under two and a half hours, enough to put in some paperwork. With nothing else needed from the Techies, he waved them off and they took their leave. When the door hissed to its close, bolted shut...Sevs wore a puzzled look and turned to the door as he heard an unfamiliar _thunk._

In his line of work, unfamiliar, deserved attention. Worried for the technicians outside, he drew his sidearm from his shoulder holster, press checked to make sure it was ready and slowly crept towards the door. His eyes may not have left the door, but he widened his search to his peripherals for anyone that may have slipped through the door. He reached the access pad, and paused. He couldn't hear anything on the other side. There didn't seem to be any blocks between the seals of the door. He raised his weapon and entered his code to exit.

He took one pace back as the door ran through the procedure of unbolting and releasing the pressure. He stood ready to defend his T-Dolls at the cost of his own life, he was prepared for whatever hell may come. The Commander cocked his head left, then looked even more apprehensively as he saw the two technicians trying desperately to wake a very unconscious strawberry blond haired Logistics Officer. The Commander peeked his head out and scanned the hallway left and right before holstering his weapon.

"Ms. Kalina! Ms. Kalina please wake up! Ms. Kalina!" The Commander heard the Medical Technician try again and again to rouse her but from the looks of it. She was out for the count. There was however a concerning welt on her forehead. The Commander let out a heavy sigh and ordered the Technicians, "You," he pointed to the silent Technician that, despite all the situation remained silent, "I need an ice pack or cool wet towel. And you, grab a cot will you?"

"On it sir!" The two turned in opposite directions and ran. They stopped, and turned toward each other and ran each other's direction. The Commander checked Kalina for any other injuries, her right wrist was reddening, he hoped it didn't turn into a bruise. The silent technician came back first with an ice pack and small towel, slightly damp. He applied them to Kalina's forehead gingerly. Kalina winced slightly but had no further reactions. The other technician came running down the hallway, wheezing slightly, sweating bullets and placed the cot down unfolded while he tried to catch his breath. His partner came over to his side, and tried to help.

"Thanks you two, I'll handle it from here. We'll be inside until the repairs are done."

"No _*wheeze!*..._ Not a _*severely asthmatic cooooough*,_ " The Commander tried to suppress a wince but had to flinch when the last cough sounded much wetter and...concerning than it should have been. But then again.

"I get it. Go ahead, get some rest. It'll be fine."

The other technician didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed the side railing and hobbled his way back to wherever their office was. His partner stood conflicted between chasing after him and assisting the Commander. The Commander waved her off as he accessed the repair bay again. When he turned around, the silent technician bowed deeply and left to chase after her...dying friend.

Odd as the two were, Sevs paid it no mind as he threw the cot in on the metal catwalk as far in as he could, heard the obnoxious crashing and clattering, then carried Kalina in as best as he could. He made sure her head and neck was supported and bridal-carried her in, the ice pack slipped into her lap but that could easily be fixed once he got her inside. The door slide behind them and he gently rested her on the grated metal catwalk. He quickly set up the cot ensured that it was firm and stable, then set her in front of the pods where his T-Dolls were being repaired. He placed his jacket over her, tucked in her legs, then sat himself in front of an unoccupied pod.

He took another mental picture, it was like placing a child to rest between her two guardian angels. It was just another poetic sight to behold. _Man, I wish I knew how to draw..._ The Commander grumbled to himself about not having the right talent. He ran his fingers through his hair and realized, he _still_ hadn't had the chance to properly shower after the last operation. He massaged his chin up to his cheeks and could feel the onset of a stubble coming back. He scratched the base of his chin to his neck and confirmed...he was long overdue for a shave. He let out a long yawn and stood to stretch, he reached as high as he could knowing that he would have to fix his uniform after that. Before he could finish his stretch, he felt something brush against his fingers.

He reacted quickly ducking and reaching for his sidearm, only to have mechanical claws fly into view. One of them spun rapidly while the other held something in its 'hand'. He stared at the arms, then stood up slowly and looked towards the Bay's Observation deck. The windows were clear and there was the silent technician who stood operating the arms waving cheerily. Beside her, still recovering, was her asthmatic friend. He waved too. He held a bottle of water in his hand and spoke into the mic. _"Sir. Maya, *wheeeze* found this. It belongs to *phlegm* Ms. Kalina."_

The arm holding the tablet gave a friendly wave and then handed the tablet to the Commander. The Commander accepted the tablet from the arm which spun its hand...happily...if that's what anyone could describe it. Then went about its business back into the ceiling above. Sevs looked back towards the Observation deck and waved back at them. Maya, waved back with her ever cheery nature then blacked out the deck. The Commander tried to comprehend exactly all of what just happened but decided it was easier on his tired head to actually _not_ think about it.

He tucked Kalina's tablet under his arm while he fixed his uniform. After that, he took his seat on the ground again across from the three sleeping beauties then began inspecting Kalina's tablet. The back was riddled with stickers, all varying from countries to more...cuter oriented. Not that Sevs minded it any but just the number of stickers was...there was hardly any room left to call it a back any more than it was just a wall of stickers piled on to each other.

He turned on the tablet and listened to its personalized message _"Welcome back Missy Kalina! Time for another day of hard work!"_ An 8-bit animated character jumped in one spot and winked back to its user then floated down to the lower right of the screen. Then a window appeared on the screen, the 8-bit character opened up her eyes and and pointed to the window that was presented and said, _"Here are today's list of assignments!"_ Then a long list of tasks to do came up and it just seemed to never end. The little character pressed its' hands to its cheeks in a shocked look. _"Wow! So much to do!"_ Its expression changed to be more determined, a fist in front and a hand on its waist. _"But don't worry! You'll get them done! You always do!"_ It's expression changed once more to a wink, something playful. _"So keep up the good work! They're counting on you!"_

The Commander grinned as the window minimized, he did lift an eyebrow as the character 'walked' back to the center screen. It was just a blank background and the character. It shuffled its feet, hands behind it, then it said, _"I'm counting on you too Missy K! Maybe when you're done...You'll find me, and then we can be together, and maybe...maybe we can play again! See you soon! Bye byeee!"_

The character waved, eyes closed the ways cartoons do, cheery as ever. It curtsied, then disappeared. All of Kalina's work tabs and research came back up layering themselves to its last logged positions. Commander could just sit there in shock. He knew he shouldn't be. He knew that this war has cost everyone something. He hung his head low, dragged his hand down his face and pressed harder as it approached his neck.

He stared at the ceiling, his eyes searching the panels and the wires and everything up there, for an answer. Any answer. Perhaps he was searching for an answer from the divine, but none came. He instead looked back down to the his hands and saw the still busy screen of Kalina's tablet. He switched it off and placed it in his lap. Clasping his hands together, he could do nothing but stare at the timers under the pods.

Spare time and idle hands were the devil's tools, and the idle mind is a personal hell. That paperwork looked more and more appealing by the minute. For the next two hours...all he could do was sit, and wait. The bubbles of his T-Dolls breathing through their submersible oxygen masks, and the evenly paced breathing of Kalina, blissfully unconscious. Before he knew it, he spaced out and traveled back to another corner of his mind.

 **~-.-~**

 **Somewhere Deep in the Jungles of South America**

 _"Hey Sevs," Alexandrios tapped his friend's shoulder a couple of times to grab his attention "Check this out, they're on the move again."_

 _Sevs stifled a yawn and picked up his binoculars. He checked the scenery and scanned the trucks that were starting up in the dead of night. All these jungle-bunglers were packing up and in a hurry. As he continued to scan, Sevs mumbled quietly, "What spooked them?"_

 _"Wasn't us."_

 _"Team 3, what should we do. If they relocate, we can't secure the target. Anyone got eyes on?" said the grounds team closer to the perimeter of the camp. The overhead canopies and thick vegetation was more than enough cover from these low-tech guerrilla men. The sun continued to beat on everyone as they remained in position waiting for further orders._

 _"This is Scarecrow. No visual on the target."_

 _"Team 2, no visual."_

 _"Team 1, no visual."_

 _"Damn."_

 _"Cool it Goldie, we'll get him."_

 _"Clear the Comms kids." Sevs grounded out. He hated unnecessary noise over the radio. He could feel the abnormally large mosquitoes trying to pierce through his seconds-skin which was absolutely unnerving. He would have rather been bit but just knowing that he could feel it pressing down on his skin...He pushed the feeling to the "Ignore" box in the back of his head and focused on his scanning._

 _"Team 1. Hold on. I think I got something...Check it, SW corner of the camp."_

 _Sevs adjusted his view to the direction but couldn't see it because of the tents and trucks in the way of his line of sight. "I can't see it. What are you seeing?"_

 _"Looks like a group of civies. Shit!"_

 _"Team 1, report."_

 _"They're divy-ing them up in the troop transports. Someone tipped them off!"_

 _"What's the play. We can't call in CAS on civies."_

 _"All teams hold. Let me call this in." Sevs said in frustration. They always had to play dirty. Damn them. Women and children were in the mix being shoved around. Families were split between the troop transports as team 1 had reported, many of them violently forced apart. Mothers being seen beaten and spit on. Children being kicked and laughed at. And still no signs of their target._

 _"Scarecrow to Command, come in."_

 _"Go ahead Scarecrow."_

 _"The JuBu's are playing dirty again, they're putting women and children in the trucks with the transports."_

 _"They aren't your priority right now Scarecrow, find the target, the capture order stands. Command out." The line clicked and went silent. The team still waited for the word. No one liked what was happening, but no one could do anything about it. Not yet._

 _"Fuck! The longer we wait they're just going to get away!" Hissed someone on Team 3's channel_

 _"What are we waiting for?" Goldie asked_

 _"Can't we just-hang on. There! Highlighting now!" Reported Team 2's leader. A highlight went up on everyone's PDA establishing the position._

 _"Send visual confirmation. Are you sure it's him?" Asked Alexandrios. It's been a while since he spoke after he spent all that time eye glued behind the narrow focus of the scope._

 _"Facial ID confirms...fucker just had his way with someone in the ruins below..." A live feed through Team 2's camera caught the target adjusting his pants waistline and then zipping up his trouser, throwing a very traumatized...and very **underaged** civilian into the dirt like trash. Men around him laughed at her, laughed with him, before throwing her in the mix of troop transports. The savages **will**_ _pay. He would guarantee it._

 _"Stay cool. We do this clean. We grab the guy. Then we'll-"_

 _"Goldie! Goldie get back here! Goldie's rushing!"_

 _"What the fuck!? Goldie! Get back! Get fucking ba-" An explosion echoed in the distance, Sevs could see it with his bear eyes from his vantage point. Someone stepped on a mine. Careless._

 _Carelessness...lead to death._

 _And death...is a heavy burden to carry. Especially when it isn't yours._

 **~-.-~**

The timer's below Sigil's pod flashed several times, the open elevator from the Observation deck lowered and the two handy Techies came down with towels and clothes for both of his T-Dolls. There was still a few minutes left on Spring's timer and the noise from Sigil's pod didn't seem to wake Kalina up in the slightest. _Kid can sleep through any-Oh wait...she knocked herself out. That's right..._ Sevs thought as Maya and...not...Maya prepared to receive Sigil. As he watched the biofluids drain from Sigil's pod. The familiar hiss of the pressurized hatch seal could be heard as the pressure slowly released. The hatch swung open once the depressurization was complete and the Techies moved in to complete the process. All of the pins and needles were withdrawn from Sigils arms and the oxygen mask removed from her face. Sigil, still groggy from the wake up procedure, was very slow to come about. The Technicians assisted with the reboot, once Sigils boot-up was complete the difference in alertness changed significantly as she snapped her eyes open. She started scanning the room and the Technicians did what they had practiced so many times before, "Model Sig-510 'Sigil', my name is Coriander, I'll be your primary Medical Technician tonight. Please blink once if you can hear my voice." Sigil blinked once staring blankly ahead. "Great! We're going to calibrate your eyes to make sure they are in good working order. You did sustain some damage on your right eye and was easily repaired however..." The male technician hesitated. Sevs stood up a little straighter for the bad news. "...Are you sure you want to keep that scar." The Technician pointed referencing his own face in relation to her scar, "We can easily patch that up and-"

Sigil shook her head silently then leaned her head back. The Technician looked to his partner by the monitor by the pod, they shrugged, then he looked towards the Commander behind him. The Commander nodded silently. Coriander nodded to himself and continued with the calibration and diagnostic checks. The optical calibration of Sigil's eyes were quickly restored and her vision cleared instantly. She could see all the figures in the room, from left to right in the Repair bay, there was a happy little female Technician continuing to monitor her from the side station, she was waving happily at Sigil. The Technician continued to check her eyesight for complete optimization and calibration. Then she saw the Commander, his face was stern, was he angry. Was he disappointed in her performance? Maybe she should change back the way she looked. Before she could change her mind, Coriander grabbed her hand and guided her out of her pod. The smaller Technician handed Sigil a towel which she accepted graciously.

While the fluids on her continued to evaporate, there were still clumps of it in her hair that was taking longer than she wanted. Sigil used the towel and squeezed the rest of the globs of nanobots and fluids out of her bright orange hair, the moisture sinking into the towel and just as quickly as she felt it on her fingers, they disappeared. She combed her fingers through her thick hair one last time, leaning her head to one side, letting gravity help. Once she was confident that she was completely dried from head to artificial toes, the Technician next to her helped her down the steps to meet the Commander who seemed to stand almost a whole head above her. In his hands, were base issued fatigues, black cargos, black socks and boots with a gray top. She accepted them meekly without meeting his eyes. She took the clothes with both hands and found her self in a surprising situation.

Her breathing was someone difficult. Her vision was completely blocked...she was being hugged. From the Commander. This wasn't what she expected at all. She thought that she might be chastised for not doing better. For being slow. For being a burden. But none of that happened. She was being...

"Thank you. Sigil. Thank you. So very much."

"I-Don't under-"

"For keeping them safe. For keeping her safe." The Commander let go of Sigil and nodded in Springs direction, then continued holding Sigil's shoulders and waited for her to make eye contact. _There they are_...those crystal blue eyes. Colder than ice, but filled with fire. "And thank you...for making it home." The Commander smiled warmly, patted her left shoulder twice then nodded silently. Sigil, at a loss for words and not trusting her vocal box quite yet, simply looked away and nodded.

The Commander let Sigil go so that she could slip into her clothes while he waited for Spring from her Pod. He did the same thing, but this time, with a sorrier look on his face while he was waiting. As soon as Spring stepped out her pod, that same stern face returned. He straightened his back and squared his shoulder. He rolled his shoulders slightly, readjusting the position of his shoulder holster.

Spring stepped out of her pod unassisted, walked passed Maya who tried to hand her a towel but strode boldly towards the Commander. Sevs stared at Spring with a curious look. Spring looked at the Commander, her own eyes narrowed which seemed to have caught the Commander off guard. He flinched slightly, laughed nervously and muttered something along the lines of, "We'll talk about it later! Please get dressed. Please?" He extended out her uniforms to her. She continued to stare at the Commander with silent judgement in her eyes, before looking down and silently accepting her clothes much more gracefully than her looks afforded her.

With such a tense atmosphere established, Sigil finished tying her boots and tucking her pants into her boots just an inch and a half, threw on her top and strapped on the belt . Once she finished getting dressed, she found her pair of half gloves in her back pocket and looked towards the Commander-and Spring who both stood patiently waiting.

"Oh! Sorry for making you wait Commander!"

The Commander smiled and waved her apology off as he said, "It's not a problem! Glad everything fits properly! Now..." He looked towards the girl in the cot and hesitantly handed Spring a tablet. The tablet was snatched from the Commander who recoiled slightly. He shook his head slightly, kneeled down to the unconscious girl, removed the ice pack and towel from her forehead and picked her up.

Maya began to beat Coriander in excitement who tried to shield himself from her sudden and vicious assaults. The ice pad in Coriander's hand was no match for Maya's towel combined with the force of brutal fighter. Once Sigil walked closer, ready to follow, she noticed the girl the Commander was holding was none other than Logistics Officer Kalina. All wrapped up under the Commander's uniform jacket.

"Anything else you need from them Co-ry?" The Commander looked questioningly at the two Technicians. Coriander was stuck holding up his partner Maya who seemed to have suffered from a fainting spell with a rather violent nose bleed. Coriander, stopped trying to shake his friend awake and awkwardly covered his friend's nose bleed with the towel.

"Uhhh Ah! No Commander! They're all set and cleared for duty! They can pick up the rest of their weapons and gear back at your living quarters tomorrow! Maya, c'mon! Get a hold of yourself, Maya!" Coriander continued to try get her to wake up but nothing seemed to work. Spring lead the way and opened the door for the already burdened Commander then stood aside waiting for him to lead. The Commander nodded his thanks to the Technician, entered the code to the door, and left.

Spring, Sigil, and Sevs walked down the nearly abandoned hallways with Spring leading the way to Kalina's personal quarters. Sevs chalked it up to fatigue but was beginning to feel her weight really burn in his arms. He could feel his grip on Kalina's shoulder slipping, so stopped to readjust. Sigil and Spring paused in their escort, was no longer walking. Something had made the Commander pause much longer than necessary. Spring was the first to notice when she heard only Sigil's feet walking behind her. Spring stopped so suddenly that Sigil almost ran into her had she not kept her spacing. Sigil looked at Spring, then searched for a moment for a reaction, any indicator of what she was seeing. Her face was unreadable, as if she was simply observing the Commander. Sigil followed Spring's gaze, observing the Commander as well.

When the Commander shifted his hand slightly for a better grip, Kalina leaned her head deeper into Sevs chest mumbling something only he could hear. Whatever the Commander heard seemed to have taken him by surprise. But that look of surprise was quickly changed to a sincere look of unshakable resolve. The Commander's resumed his pace but his steps seemed...heavier, burdened. As the Commander walked passed Sigil, following Spring, Sigil thought she notice a shadow casted over his face, not just from the light panels above, but something...darker. Whatever just took place, seemed to have left the Commander in an occupied state of mind.

Once they reached Ms. Kalina's room, the two T-Dolls noticed that her personal quarters were just across the way from the Living Quarters entrance. And just beyond her room was the Simulated Operations Room. Commander Sevs keyed in his Commander override access code to Ms Kalina's room and instructed to his accompanying T-Dolls, "Please wait here, I'll be out shortly."

Spring and Sigil silently nodded and stood post just outside the door. With them outside, Sevs took a look around at Ms. Kalina's room. Strewn up all along the ceiling were lights, dim as they were, they provided a comfortable ambiance as he walked further into the room. It felt cramped at first but after looking around with all the books piled on the floor and the papers in a seemingly unorganized mess. He knew better however, these were all research notes for logistical purposes in a way only the owner could rummage through. He tiptoed through the walking hazards and looked for a bed under all of her belongings. It turned out to be a better challenge than he had thought. The deeper that he went into the room, the more it looked to belong to a researching madman...or madwoman in this case.

He found her bed finally, tucked in a corner, behind a mess of clothes. New, extravagant, shiny...clothes. After he pushed through the curtain of apparel, he noticed that of all the places in the room, at least her bed was clean. Sheets properly tucked in, pillows positioned and ready for immediate use. It would have made a mother proud. He may not be a mother but he could appreciate the order nonetheless. He set her down on her bed, and tried to trade his jacket for her sheets but withdrew his hand reaching for his jacket when she rolled deeper into it.

Sevs sighed inwardly as it would be slightly awkward to explain in the morning why she was wrapped up in _his_ jacket. But he decided there wasn't going to be much he could do about it now. Bring her sheets to just under her shoulders, he turned around to leave and saw a small collage of pictures on a stand-up mirror next to the rack of clothes. Sevs stared for a moment, fixed his beret, then left. Sevs found Spring and Sigil standing dutifully by the door waiting for his return. Sigil looked to him for further instruction, Spring however...was giving him quite the cold shoulder.

Sevs sighed inwardly even more deeply than his previous chance. It's already been too long of a day for him, but he had to get this straightened out as soon as possible. He walked them over to their assigned living quarters. They passed through the windowed hallway, the light of the moon illuminated their path to their quarters. Sigil took a moment to gaze up at the sky through the window. The stars. The moon. The sky...it all dazzled her and filled her mind with...imagination? She supposed it was an imagination of what it would be like to look at the sky, and not worry about this. This war. Her next assignment. Would she have more time like this?

She heard the commander open the door to the living quarters and waited for Sigil to regroup with them. Spring had already stepped through, and the Commander leaned on the door in a slightly lazy fashion. She supposed again that the Commander was well tired and in need of some sleep. She turned and hastily stepped through the door with a quiet thanks. When the Commander stepped through, he closed the door behind him quietly and the automatic lights began to brighten. Not wanting to be absolutely blinded and given the headache used the hallway control screen by the door and adjusted the hallway brightness to a comfortable dim. Just enough to light the way. When he turned around, he saw what Spring and Sigil was staring at. It was the sight of Gwendolyn and Penny sitting next to each other asleep, Gwendolyn with her head bowed slightly forward and Penny resting on her shoulder. Despite his own fatigue, he somehow found the strength to smile.

He chuckled to himself softly as Gwendolyn began to stir, she noticed the light of the hallway, then the slight weight on her left shoulder. She forced herself to come to full consciousness, rubbed her tired eyes and found the sight of the Commander kneeling in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock and was about to stand to full presentable attention but the Commander kept a heavy hand on her unoccupied shoulder and pressed a finger to his lips. A crafty smile crept to his face and he nodded his head to her left shoulder. She hadn't realized the weight on her shoulder was actually Penny's head. The Commander removed his hand from her shoulder and slid it in between her shoulder and Penny's head, careful not to disturb her bonnet, then he nodded to Gwendolyn to carefully slide away while he supported Penny's head.

He could have done it without the wink but Gwen didn't give it too much of a thought as she took this opportunity to slip away. While she did, she also grabbed the chair she was sitting on and removed it. The Commander, with seemingly practiced movement, slid to where Gwen last was and then lifted Penny out of her own seat. Spring remained motionless and observed the whole situation. Sigil however felt obligated to assist. Sigil took the chair once the Commander had Penny securely in his arms. Sigil also noticed that this was becoming a habit for him. She took note of it but said nothing, she looked towards the blond maid who registered as a T-Doll on her IFF for direction.

The Commander was first to speak as he spoke barely over a whisper, "You'll have to do introductions without me. I'll put her to bed. Gwen. I leave it to you. Spring, my office is at the very end of the-" Spring didn't wait for the Commander to finish as she made her way down the hall with powerful, confident, angry strides. "-hall." The Commander finished, he wore the look of a defeated man as he retracted his finger from pointing in the direction of his office. This time, there wasn't much holding him back as he turned away from Spring and sighed, heavily. Careful to breath in the direction away from the face of the T-Doll he held. He turned back to Sigil and Gwen and said quietly, "Intros will have to wait with her I'm afraid, Sigil, Gwen, Gwen, Sigil. I'll leave it to you Gwen, I'll tuck Penny in to b-hrk!"

Whether she did this on purpose or not, Sigil watched as the T-Doll in the Commander's arm, stirred and wrapped her thin, if not fragile looking arms around the Commander's neck and mumbled, "Oh? Has my darling come back to me?" The peculiar T-Doll tried to stretch her neck closer to the Commander who was craning his own neck away from hers. The Commander lowered the T-Doll slightly in his arms if only to not have to forcibly detach his own head. Sigil noticed that the other T-Doll, designated as Gwen, seemed to lower her head and growl in frustration. Perhaps not a growl as it was a vigorous work of her jaw. Sigil also noticed Gwen had a much tighter grip on the chair than what was necessary to hold. She continued to watch with interest.

"Gwen. I leave it to you. Good night Sigil!" The Commander managed to croak as the T-Doll loosened her hold around the Commander and ceased her attempts at..whatever it was she tried to do. Sigil replied, "Good night, Commander."

Gwen inhaled deeply and recollected herself before facing the Commander again and saying, "Good night, Commander."

And with that, the Commander walked over to the T-Dolls designated dorm and disappeared behind the doors. Gwen lead Sigil over to his office and placed the chairs in their rightful place. One for the Commander, the other for whichever guest. In this case. Spring who stood outside the Commander's office patiently, her face still as unreadable as before. Once the seats were replaced, Gwen brushed at her apron and stepped out to meet Spring.

"Hello, I am Combat T-Doll Model G36, my designation is Gwendolyna, I also accept Gwendolyn, and Gwen. May I know who I have the honor of fighting alongside with?"

Spring didn't look at Gwendolyna for a moment, then she looked to meet Gwendolyn's gaze, and sighed. As if a long fought internal struggle has reached its decision. Spring smiled modestly and extended her hand to the T-Doll designated as Gwen. "I am Enhanced Combat T-Doll Model Springfield, designation, Spring. A pleasure to meet you Gwendolyna."

Their handshake was established and introductions were given. For Sigil, she breathed a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding. "Please, you two must have just come from the Repair Bay, we can talk later after you've had your rest." Spring shook her head slowly but with the same polite smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, I have a discussion I wish to have with our Commander. I shall join you both shortly however. Please, go on ahead. And Goodnight, Ms. Gwendolyna."

"Goodnight Ms. Spring." The two T-Dolls bowed their heads cordially to each other and Gwen left to the dorm room. She stood aside as the Commander exited fixing his tie. He seemed to have had some trouble putting the other T-Doll to bed but otherwise came out unharmed. He and Gwen traded final "Goodnight's" then continued walking to his office. Sigil bowed silently as the Commander passed her by, "Goodnight Sigil, again. Thank you."

"Sir. Goodnight." Was all she could manage to say. She still couldn't imagine at all what she was being thanked for. So she opted to bid the Commander a goodnight as she went to what would be her dorm. As she went in, Gwendolyna was waiting inside getting ready for bed. There was a pile of clothes that Gwendolyna had taken for herself, leaving two more which Sigil assumed was for Spring and herself. Upon further inspection of the dorm, it was so bare. Clean at least, so she didn't have much to complain about. Not that she wasn't grateful already just to have made it back. She got undressed out of her uniform attire and chose the bunk third from the entrance. As she tucked herself into her bed, she thought of how she would serve the Commander and her echelon to the best of her abilities. She thought about how she would work hard to become stronger, so that she could be as the Commander. Strong, brave, fearless...she was determined to be the strength of her echelon. No matter what.

As her heavy and tired eyes fell to a close, she thought one last thing. This feeling, being in this bare room, but surrounded by sister T-Dolls... This felt like the the beginning of what she would hope to call...home.

 **~-.-~**

As Spring closed the door, Sevs stood behind his desk and turned on the lamp light. He loosened his tie and removed his beret, placing it just below his desk lamp. Once the door was closed, he waved to the chair in front of his desk, inviting her to sit. She accepted his invitation and sat at an angle, knees together in a elegantly proper form. The Commander then took his own seat, removing his PDA on his forearm and placing it just below his beret on his desk.

He breathed in deeply but did not sigh. Instead, he held his breath for a moment and calmly let it out, then he spoke. "Well. I don't want to keep you from your bed, but now's a good a time as any to start talking about...what it is you want to talk about. So go ahead. I'm all ears!" The Commander grinned sincerely, craned his neck both left and right until a successful pop was heard, then leaned in at his desk. Spring took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking to the Commander, "Sir. May I have your permission to speak freely?"

"You always have and will Spring. Please go ahead."

"Sir. I am...uncomfortable...with how you operate." The two stared at each other long and hard letting the silence fill their unspoken moments.

"I see." The Commander said finally. He leaned back in his chair continuing to maintain eye contact with Spring, his eyes scanning left and right, searching thoughtfully for...something.

"I don't think you're taking me seriously, Commander." Spring replied

"I am, I just want to hear more from you. What makes you uncomfortable?"

Spring hesitated for a moment, then broke away eye contact first. Sevs took this moment to stare at something else, anywhere else, but he knew he had to be present for this conversation. To Spring, he imagined that this was more important than anything that has or will come up. He needed to be there, even if it was uncomfortable for him. He needed to be there, he continued to remind himself. Once Spring was ready to speak again he tore his eyes away from the shine of the lamp light and focused back to her.

"Your careless disregard for your own safety for the sake of others considered non-essential. How you volunteer yourself in situations that should be handled in teams instead of individually, and how you switched my prioritization from protecting you, to others...among other things...sir." Spring ended quietly.

After that short riot-act reading, she seemed so frustrated, confused, but most notably, tired. Her breathing was slow and shallow, as if trying to contain herself from saying anything else that might be out of line. Sevs withheld his normally habitual raise of the eyebrow in an attempts to seem as serious as possible for her. He could imagine however that deep below, was a rage that was leaving her shaking. Sevs nodded slowly, taking in what he had imagined the conversation would be and forced his mind and mouth to navigate carefully together, "You're right."

"Then why-"

The Commander lifted a hand, sighing heavily as the hand fell. The smile fell away along time ago, but now he wore something of a tired grin. "Springfield," Spring took notice he used her more official designation this time, "You. Are _completely_ right in all regards to my operational behavior. I do disregard my personal safety in trade for others, I certainly do bring myself in situations that could be better managed by a team, and I most certainly did switch your prioritization from me, to others...I did all this. Because I care."

Spring recoiled slightly and blinked in confusion. What the Commander said just didn't make sense. If he cared, why would he be so reckless? Why would he continue to separate himself from his only supporting unit in ways that just weren't tactically sound? It was unheard of, unconventional.

"I see you're rather confused. I'll try to be as brief and clear as possible. You have spent countless hours in simulations running with me and how I have operated in the past. They made you to be someone who could run the strength of a supporting squad. They made you into a great killing machine, no pun intended. But what I want to make out of you. Is a greater person. Now hear me out," He added hurriedly, "Beneath all of IOP's indoctrination and brainwashing of you being a state-of-the-art disposable tool for one of the few Combat Rated Ground Commanders," He waved away the imaginary fictitious title with a careless hand before continuing, "I believe, that through all of that hardware, hard wire and training...is a person. That can be taught to care for so much more than the objective. To first care for herself, before others, and others before the mission. It is the leader's responsibility to worry about the mission. Let me worry about that. Please. I ask you to continue to follow me accept your current priorities. I'm not asking you to accept my reckless behavior of course. I'm only asking you to trust my plan for you."

The Commander realized he might have rambled on too much and too far off topic. He scratched the side of his head and asked hesitantly, "Does that...make...sense?"

The Commander knew in the back of his ever anxious mind that the Spring could comprehend his words, but wondered if she understood his meaning. Did he go too far off topic? Was he just rambling again? This is why he hated office talk and spoke better with bullets and-

"I will trust you so long as I am operable, Commander, however I still have my disagreements." Spring said after a few painstakingly anxious moments. The Commander sighed this time in relief. "Whew! Okay! Alright!" He said with much more excitement than Spring thought the moment had called for. This too threw her into a temporary confusion.

"Alright! So. I get that we have some disagreements, but I believe we can work them out. The simulations you ran with whatever preprogrammed version of me, won't do you any good." His verbal pace was picking up slightly quicker with each sentence. "Well, I'm not saying _any_ any good, maybe some, I dunno. But the point is. We can work this out! I've got a plan and maybe we can hash out the details and problems, together!"

He stood up from his desk and offered a hand to her. She stared at the Commander's outstretched hand incredulously, wondering where on E _arth_ did all his excitement come from? What did he have planned that made him so confident that things would work?

The Commander could start to feel bullets of sweat rush out of his back while he waited for Spring to shake his hand. Spring slowly stood up as graceful as ever. Then locked eyes with the Commander who had renewed his child-like grin. She sighed slightly and accepted the handshake, the Commander then trapped her hand in between both of his which surprised her, yet again, as he shook it vigorously and said, "Great! I'll see if we can't fit in a few team building exercises later this week if we have time."

"Team...building?"

"Don't worry about it! It'll be fine! And fun! It'll be fun and fine! Trust me!"

"I do...I think?" Spring said with uncertainty now that she could retract back her hand from the Commander's excited grasp of it.

He walked around his desk and guided Spring out his office and towards her dorm. "Well, then, I know this is isn't over, but like I said, we might have a busy week! So, rest up while you can Spring! Good night!" And with that, he hugged Spring briefly trapping her arms to her chest, then he held her by the shoulders as he let go, blinked in shock when he patted her shoulder then returned to reality when she realized the Commander had already went back to his Office and closed the door.

Spring walked into her Dorm for the first time, noticing all three of the other T-Dolls fast asleep in their appropriated beds, and stared blankly into the dark and wondered...why did she have more questions now than answers?

 **~-.-~**

As soon as the door closed to the girls' dorm, he pushed off his back from his office door and walked over to his desk. He peeled off his shoulder holster and hung it on the back of his chair. He looked at the distance from the chair to his cot, and decided to move the chair closer so that it would always be in reach as he slept. He hung up his uniform shirt in his open locker, undid his boots leaving them at the foot of his cot, folded his pants and left them on the seat of his chair. With only his second-skin suit on, he walked over to his office door, opened it and locked it so that it would remain open then turned off the desk lamp letting only the ambient light of the living quarters hallway slice its way into his room illuminating his desk and the wall behind it.

He lied down on his cot and let his mind wander for a bit. He had given up his own comforts for the girls, he managed to start the process of communicating with Spring about their different operational styles, the paperwork would have to wait until...Wednesday? Maybe? He stared at the ceiling for a little while before letting sleep take him prisoner. He welcomed it gladly and thought one last thing before he drifted away, _I hope I can do better tomorrow, than what I did today._


	7. You Don't Just Fit In With Misfits

**Earlier In Lab 16**

Ms. Helian met with Dr. Persica in her lab to discuss about the AR team that had just returned from their most recent sortie. Ms. Helian observed the four pods with some interest. ST-AR15, SOPMOD II, M16A1, and their team leader, M4. The girls had only minor injuries, relatively speaking, but the real reason Dr. Persica had them in their standby mode was to make some "adjustments".

"Dr. Persica, how soon until your 'adjustments' are completed? We have another urgent mission for them to handle." Ms. Helian turned away from the girls and back to Dr. Persica who sat on her station chair, with her right leg crossing over her left. Her left leg stood perpendicular to her other which made it seem as if she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

The doctor kept her eyes glued to the overhead monitors at her station as she brought her cup to her lips. She had lost count how many cups she's had since the moment she woke up that day but regardless, there was never enough to give her quite the kick she needed. After determining she would need more coffee soon, she answered, "Soon."

"That isn't exactly a helpful answer, Doctor."

"Hmmm?" The doctor asked as she took another sip from her cup. There. That was the last drop. She looked down to see such a sad sight and her ears drooped slightly. Ms. Helian frowned and quickly turned away letting out a small cough to cover her actual reaction to the doctor's pitiful sight. "In any case doctor, will your 'adjustments' have any hindering effect on their mission performance and capabilities?"

As Dr. Persica poured her special brew coffee into her cup, she asked thoughtfully, "Have they ever?"

Ms. Helian declined to answer. Instead, she returned to continue her cold calculating look on the AR Team before her. When Ms. Helian was ready, she moved over to Dr. Persica, and said "Please do your best doctor, this maybe their hardest mission they'll face yet."

A toothy grin grew on the Doctor's face, "Then you better let me work, shouldn't you, Ms. Helian?"

Again, Ms. Helian declined to answer as she watched with a mix of disgust and question as she watched the doctor drink her coffee straight from the coffee pot through a straw. She decided not to question it, turned on her heels and left out the door. Not before petting one of the Doctor's pets as she left.

 **~-.-~**

The Commander forced open one of his eyes. His vision blurred as expected. He stared at the ceiling for a moment then closed his eye shut. The worst part of waking up, was doing exactly that. He removed his hands from under his armpits and pressed his thumbs against his eyes, rubbing the gunk that had accrued from his tear ducts as he slept. He blinked several times after that allowing the floaties in his eyes to settle and imagined his brain as a generator that needed a bit of convincing to get it running. He looked at the chair and his shoulder holster still in the spot he left them. His pants also where he had left them. He sighed mighty heavily as he swung his legs over the side of his cot.

He rubbed the right side of his still tired face with his hand and groaned slightly when it felt the stubble had turned into something pricklier. He threw his cargo pants on, ensured the knife was still clasped to the small of his back position with a left handed draw, laced his boots and threw on his shoulder holster all with his eyes closed. It was not a difficult feat in the slightest, he was just stalling every moment until he could wake up.

He bumped his right hip to the corner of his desk and bent over slightly, grabbing his injured body part and finally opened one of his eyes. The dim glow from the hall way filled his vision until his eye could readjust to the new intake of light. He stopped leaning on his desk for support and hobbled over to the restroom and leaned his weight on the sink in stead. The light over the mirror flickered to life and blinded him for a moment. He flinched slightly and flinched again looking at the mirror seeing his own hideous reflection. He reached for where he would normally have his hygienic utensils only to find an empty space.

He hung his head even lower in frustration thinking of what time would be wasted hobbling over to his locker, digging through his bag for them and coming back. He turned the faucet on and the water rushed out immediately. He transferred his weight from his hands to his forearms as he leaned even closer to the sink letting his hands cup and collect the water. He swore his fingers were going numb from how cold it was. He splashed the frigid, near Antarctic temperature-like water on his face and gasped from the shock.

Now that he was awake. He splashed the water on his face a couple more times because he _so loved_ to torture himself. Once that was done he reached to the towel bar where at least there was a towel there and pressed his face on it. He shivered slightly and hung the towel over his shoulder and fetched his razor, shaving gel, toothbrush and paste from his bag. He snatched his PAD off his desk as he went back to the sink and finished hygiene routine. He tapped a few commands on his PAD and projected the daily news reports both local and global on to the mirror as he brushed.

England was facing another round of riots. America still in repair economically but slowly building momentum with what land was available. France was under a cold spell. Spain and Portugal still insanely hot but the local markets seemed to continue to thrive. Africa. No one talks about Africa. Russia still going on like everything's fine. And some other European countries are enjoying their lives as they can.

Once he was satisfied that his teeth were squeaky clean, he lathered his face with the shaving gel which doubled in size as it quickly foamed up. He placed the blade halfway down his neck, the edge angled upwards and... bsed up all his muscles and his hand shook dangerously with the blade holding him hostage from moving. When he relaxed, he gradually moved his neck away from the blade and turned a curious eye to the mirror to see who was behind him.

It was Gwendolyn, standing in full maiden attire as if she came straight off the production line. She stood hands clasped together in front of her apron was standing just inside the office doorway. The Commander relaxed a little bit more and examined his neck, not a nick on him. Yet. Through his foam covered mouth he said carefully, "Gwen! Good to see you, please. Come in!" He waved with his other hand for her to enter and went back to shaving. _Alright. Start from the bottom...work to the-_

"I apologize, Commander, if this is an inconvenient time..." Gwen began to say as she continued standing by the doorway.

The Commander shook his head slightly letting some of the foam fall into the sink. "Not at all! C'mon in! You'll have to..." The Commander finished another stroke up his neck and off the jawline "...forgive my current appearances. I'm not quite ready as you are. Yet!"

He finished another stroke and paused to examine his work. His skin from the jawline down was now clean shaven and acceptable to his standards. He nodded, then turned to see Gwen who now stood by his restroom door letting the light show her entire uniform. Clean press and not a spec of dust. Maybe something on her knee but hardly anything noteworthy. The Commander grinned approvingly and said, "Good morning to you too. You look great by the way." Then he went back to his sink and mirror and worked on his cheek.

Gwendolyn breathed in sharply at the compliment then remembered, "Ah. Yes. Good morning Commander. And...thank you."

"Sure! So, what can this Commander do for you at the early crack of dawn?" The Commander asked as he shaved down the shadow line from the bottom of his sideburn to the bottom of his jaw.

"Forgive me for the timing Commander, but I came to return your credit chip that you gave to me yesterday." Gwen fished out the chip out of her uniform pocket and held it within the Commander's mirrored view over his shoulder. The Commander's eyebrow shot up in recognition but the rest of his face remained motionless as he continued shaving above his lip. His speech slightly awkwardly pronounced from his position, "Ahw, grea'! Awlmost phorgah' 'bout 'at! Mmhmm!" He rinsed the blade under the hot water then wiped it clean on the towel over his other shoulder.

"How was dinner by the way? The mess hall have anything good to eat?"

"It was acceptable, Commander. Sustaining at the least."

"Hah!" The Commander barked in the middle of shaving his chin area. "Sounds about right. Mess hall food only fills you but it never _really_ fulfills you. What a shame."

"PP-Excuse me, Penny," Gwen corrected herself, "Seemed to think otherwise, she has quite the...appetite."

"Hmph. Does she now?" The Commander asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, it's...almost concerning." Gwen's face showed subtle signs of fear, astonishment and disgust when she closed her eyes remembering the horror. She shivered slightly and returned her self to a more proper posture.

"Well," the Commander finished his shaving, inspected his work, and fixed two spots on the corners of his jaw just before the ears where the jaw and neck met. He then dampened his towel and began rubbing his face with it vigorously and then around his neck, "I'll be sure to remember to order for three in her case next time!" The Commander said jokingly.

"As you say, Commander." Gwen bowed politely.

"Oh c'mon Gwen, relax! You're not on the clock! Don't need all the formalities!" He said as he placed the shaving straight edge on the shelf below the mirror. "Here, how do I look? Did I miss a spot?" He asked continuing his jokes.

"Your shaving seems adequate Commander."

"Ah. So I meet the great Gwendolyna's approval then!" He said as he turned towards her.

"My approval isn't necessa-"

"Oh!" The Commander exclaimed suddenly.

"Commander?" Gwen asked accordingly.

"We've got a busy day ahead of us!" The Commander replied excitedly He approached Gwen, plucked the chip from her fingers and tucked it in his pock. He turned Gwen around and hurried her out the office door and continued saying, "I'm going to take a quick shower, but if you could have the girls up and ready by 0730, that'd be great! Gonna need everyone's help with a few things! Got it? Great! Bye!" He said as he entered his office and the restroom door closed. Gwen was left staring through the office door but standing in front of the dorm room.

Gwen shook her head slightly trying to return herself to reality, accepting that the Commander's behavior was just something she would have to become accustomed to. She fixed her rifle's sling on her shoulder to a more comfortable and secure position and was about to enter the dorm room when the sound of a doorbell echoed from down the hall towards the living quarter's entrance.

The Commander sounded like he was fully committed to his shower when some of his music tastes came echoing out his office. The others, from what she saw earlier, were still sound asleep. The bell rang once more. She fixed her rifle's position once more then strode quickly over to the main entrance. Walking through the hallway and hearing another ring of the bell Gwen announced, "One moment please!" She huffed as she wondered if this was going to be a regular occurrence.

When she opened the door she was met by a 1st generation doll, and a...child? She looked at them critically before seeing the two boxes that the child was seated on. The child was wearing a shirt obviously much too large for her making her seem nothing more than a head with a floating shirt and hands just barely poking through the sleeves. Her working cap also seemed it would fall straight down and cover her eyes if it were not for the braided ponytail that tucked through the back. And not to mention the mismatched rain boots she wore. One with a black background and flowery decorations with a red brim, the other a pale blue background with birds and an assortment of plants.

The critical look washed away like a leaf in a gentle stream. Gwen couldn't help but let out a fond sigh as she watched the girl swing her boots back and forth and fix her hat over her head. Gwen then looked to the main carrier of the packages who stepped away from the girl and the dolly to address her. "Ah! Good morning Miss G36!"

"Good morning!" Gwen greeted the carrier, she stretched out her gloved hand and said, "Please, my new designation is Gwen!"

"Oh!" Exclaimed the carrier, "You were given a designation! That's wonderful! A pleasure to meet you Ms. Gwen!" the handshake was much more enthusiastic than what Gwen believed was called for but thought nothing more of it.

"The pleasure is mine Miss...?" Gwen waited for the T-Doll to trade her designation. "Ah! How rude of me! I'm Carrier Model 1370 Alpha! I suppose you could call me Alphie! At least she does anyway." Thumbing to the child behind her.

"Alphie? An apt designation!" Gwen nodded approvingly. She then looked over Alphie's shoulder and eyed the child that was now hiding behind the crated packages. "And who's the little one that I can't seem to find now?" She asked politely.

"Hmm?" Alphie turned and looked at the crates. "Ah! Come on out here! You know hiding is rude!" She quickly stepped around the crates and gently held the child's shoulder and guided her to meet Gwen.

Gwen knelt down on both knees to meet the child at eye level but was unable to successfully meet her eyes fully when she ran behind Alphie's legs, clutching at her jacket and jeans. "Please excuse her Ms. Gwen, she's rather shy." Alphie said apologetically. She reached around tried to coax the child out of hiding.

"No apologies needed. She'll come when she's ready." Gwen said patiently. She continued to wait for the child and directed a gentle question to her, "Hello, my name is Gwen! I would really like to meet you! Won't you come out?"

The child eyed her her cautiously, her face half hidden behind Alphie's legs. She received two gentle encouraging pats on the back from Alphie to come out of hiding. The child slowly turned her head away from Gwen and up to Alphie who was nodding and smiling and pointing to Gwen. Alphie bent down and stood to the side between Gwen and the child saying, "It's okay! Ms. Gwen is a real nice lady! She want's to meet you!"

Gwen nodded along and said, "I really do want to meet you! I think your hair is amazing!"

Alphie gave the child a poke to the belly, "See? Told you she's nice! Now go on and tell her your name!"

Ms. Gwen held out her hand, palm face open, inviting the child to come to her. The child looked apprehensively to the hand, then to Gwen, then back at Alphie. Alphie, still smiling, snatched the hat off the child's head with a quick and smooth motion then gave her a gentle shove toward's Ms. Gwen's direction. The child tried to reach for the hat and found herself completely exposed as she looked at Ms. Gwen two steps closer now.

"Hello," Gwen said softly, "My name is Gwen. What's your name?" She waited, her hand still outstretched. Then. She took it. The child dashed and slapped down on her hand with one rapid motion before retreating behind Alphie again, clutching her shoulder. She was about to disappear again but not before saying, "Krissy."

Alphie's eyes lit up and was filled with so much joy. Overwhelmed with emotion she hugged the shy little girl and squeezed her tight. Krissy, feeling the pressure of Alphie's death-like embrace managed to wiggle out her tiny arm and tried to create some space between Alphie and herself. Gwen smiled all the more, sharing in Alphie's delight and said, "Wow! What a wonderful name Ms. Krissy. It is my absolute delight to meet you!"

Alphie, still hugging the child tightly, stood up to get a better hold of the squirmy child. She made all sorts of cooing and praises which was quickly rewarded by slaps to the face. She didn't seem to mind as the motor skills of this child had not grown to wear they were painful yet.

Gwen stood up, fixed her dress slightly, then gave Krissy an exaggerated curtsy. Alphie stared in genuine amazement while keeping a gentle grip on Krissy's hand to avoid further slaps to the face. When Gwen looked up from her curtsy, she noticed she had both the attention and wonder of both of her audience. Krissy seemed to shy away, but this time not out of distrust, rather, this display bashfulness was more out of the attention she was being given.

"Wow! Look at that Krissy! A real proper lady! Curtsied and everything! What do you think about that?"

Krissy looked shyly at Gwen who had recovered from her curtsy and now folded her hands on top of each other in front of her apron. She curled her index finger and brought it to her face and chewed on it for a moment before saying quietly, "Pretty!" Then she shied away once more, burying her face into her handler's neck.

"No wait, Krissy," Alphie said as the child continued to lay her head on her shoulder, "We got to make the delivery! You remember how to make the delivery right?" Alphie reminded enthusiastically. The child pushed off from Alphie's shoulder and looked into her eyes as if it held all the answers. Alphie lifted her eyebrows suggestively and directed her gaze in a tell-all way to the tablet on top of the crates. Krissy took a moment to catch on but she turned around to follow Alphie's gaze then she looked back and nodded vigorously.

Krissy squirmed for a moment trying to get back down but Alphie turned her around so that she could she could reach for the tablet herself. It took her a few tries but once the child successfully had a firm grasp of the tablet she demanded to be put down. Gwen watched as her little boots swung in the air like a marathon runner without traction until they found the ground. Once Alphie finally put her down, she glared defiantly at her handler who threw up her hands as if to say _'you're the boss, boss'_.

Krissy fixed her shirt, straightened her cap, which did not seem to want to cooperate so she decided to work through it. She waddled her way over to where she had _thought_ she saw Ms. Gwen. Each step of her boots made a discernible squeak she had her head tilted as far back as she could without falling, trying to see from under the brim of her hat. She stretched out her the tablet in her hands and said with a muffled voice, "Please sign to reprieeve-"

"Receive." Alphie corrected

"ree-ceive your delivery!" Krissy finished. Gwen masked her slight chuckles with a few polite coughs instead, which also drew Krissy's attention. Krissy's head, or rather, her hat, tilted to one side as she noticed that Ms. Gwen's coughing was a few paces to her right. Krissy used the the tablet to push the hat back so she could finally see and noticed her ears were correct. She had _somehow_ managed to wander off course and walked a few paces _past_ the pretty lady.

She bounced in shock then altered her course, she was thrown off balance with her large boots trying to navigate the course but was able to recover quickly and waddled faster to the pretty lady for her signing. This time, with determination, she presented that tablet to her intended person of interest and said boldly,"Here! Sign!" She huffed out a big breath as the tablet was lifted from her hands. "Krissy!" Alphie chided her, sharing Gwen's amusement.

Krissy looked to her handler then bounced again when she remembered to say, "Please!"

"Why _of course_. Anything for you my dear Miss Krissy!" The two adults shared a laughter for some joke that was lost to the child as she stood waiting for the tablet to be returned. With a fluid stroke of the pen on the screen, the signage was complete as was the transfer. Gwen then handed the tablet back to Krissy and thanked her for her patience. With a nod and huff, Krissy was off back to the comfortable and inviting arms of her caretaker, Alphie.

Before Alphie would lift her up, she pointed back at Ms. Gwen's direction and said, "Aren't you forgetting something? Hmmm?"

Another excited bounce and a spin on her heel and Krissy threw a hasty salute with the wrong hand, easily corrected by Alphie's physical guidance, and exclaimed "Thank you for your s-sir-vice-"

"Service-"

"service and your p-patients!"

"Patience." Alphie finished with a fond yet tired sigh. Gwen returned the salute and nodded her head in thanks. Krissy spun around again looking towards Miss Alphie for her approval bouncing and asking, "Did I do good? I did good?"

"Aww Krissy you did _amazing_! It was so good!"

As Krissy was being picked up by her caretaker, a slow, soft clapping in the form of an applause came from the side. Krissy thought it was Ms. Gwen and turned to her smiling but when she saw that the pretty lady had stopped smiling, Krissy too, stopped smiling. She turned her head gradually following the source of the sound and saw who it was coming from. Another man in gray with a funny red hat. The scars on his face wasn't pretty like the other lady with the dress and it scared her.

Krissy immediately buried her face and squeezed her arms around Ms. Alphie's neck and whispered, "Scary." And squeezed even harder. Ms. Alphie gave her a reassuring rub on her back as she exclaimed, "Commander! We didn't notice you were there! Please, excuse us!"

"No, no! Not at all!" The Commander said with a friendly tone, one hand in his pocket and the other waving off her apology. "You and that little lady there did an _amazing_ job delivering these crates over here! I bet you carried them _all by yourself_!" He directed his compliments to the duo. As he walked through the door he nodded towards Gwen both in recognition and greeting. Gwen relaxed her posture a bit after the greeting and stood behind her Commander as he stood in front of Alphie and Krissy.

"C'mon Krissy, be nice! This is Ms. Gwen's _Commander_! He's _really_ important! And! He's really nice too! Look!" Alphie poked and prodded trying to coax her out of hiding. Krissy reacted to the poking wherever it tickled and was forcibly turned around by her caretaker. When the tickling had stopped and she saw the smiling face of the strange man with the scars, her lips formed in the shape of an "oh..." and stared with a look of debate. Then, she leaned into Alphie's ear and whispered, rather loudly, "He looks weird when he smiles."

And as if on cue, the Commander staggered back a step and a half surprising Ms. Gwen as she exclaimed, "Commander!"

The strange man in gray and the funny red hat was clutching his chest, his face contorted and twisted in mock pain as he cried out, leaning on his subordinate, "She said I look weird! Say it ain't so! Say it ain't, so!" Gwen was struggling to support the sudden weight of the Commander who half fell and half leaned on her with a hand on the crates. He looked pitifully at Gwen then flashed a mischievous grin and winked. Gwen stared blankly back at the Commander's face. Then smiled sweetly...as she let him fall.

The mix of genuine shock, surprise, and questioning of this sudden but inevitable betrayal as he went falling felt ever so satisfying right down to Gwen's core. The Commander continued his exaggerated act as he reached up to Gwen as she took a step back, "But Gwen! Why? Not you too!"

"Well, perhaps if you acted more appropriately, the young miss wouldn't be so...disturbed...by you."

"Eh? Disturbed? Who's disturbed?" The Commander asked curiously. There was a fit of light giggling coming from Krissy's direction as she stared at the man with the funny hat. The Commander looked at Krissy, smiled, and picked himself off the floor. He reached down for his Beret and brushed the dirt off the top as he said to Gwen, "I don't see anyone disturbed here, except maybe...you?"

Gwen refused to even acknowledge the Commander and further declined to answer his...childish teasing. The Commander held the Beret in his left and offered out his right to the 1st Generation delivery T-Doll. "Commander Sevs, reporting in! And you are?"

"Carrier Model 1370 Alpha, designation 'Alphie', sir!" She said after she put Krissy down to free up her hands. She wiped her hand on her jeans and shook the firm grip of the Commander.

"A pleasure! Thanks for the delivery!" He finished with a toothy grin.

"Pleasure's all mine Commander!" Alphie replied with a bright and brilliant smile. It was rare that Carrier models get to spend time let alone get greeted so warmly by Commanders.

After that, the Commander squat down to match the child's height and asked, "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting here?" A curious eye brow arched to comical heights, then after a moment of no response, he wiggled both eyebrows to illicit a reaction.

The child giggled some but concentrated on the funny hat that he was holding. The moment the Commander noticed that all her focus was on the Beret, he waved it around his face and watched as her eyes tracked it like a laser on its target. "You like the hat?"

The girl shrugged. Not as helpful but he played along with it.

"Y'know what. Why don't we trade hats, I'll be the worker and _you_ get to play as _the big strong Commander!_ " The Commander puffed up his chest and deepened his voice mocking his own position. The girl smiled a little wider behind her lip-biting. She shuffled her boots side to side and shrugged again.

"Well! Your boots seem big enough! Almost as big as mine!" He lifted his pant leg slightly to show the size of his boots. They were in no way compatible in size but that wasn't the point, "Here," he slowly reached for the child's hat, taking care to follow the length of her braid during the removal through the adjustable back strap, then replaced it for his Beret. He placed her hat on his knee and did some minor adjustments to the Beret to ensure the G&K insignia was facing the front.

The Beret was still to large for her but he tucked the length of the braid in the back of the Beret forcing the front to hug around her forehead. Her eyes widened a bit more as she felt the material of the Beret both above and below. It was so much more comfortable than she thought originally. Her moment of wonder was replaced by surprise and questions as she found her self being lifted off the ground by her armpits by the strange man. She kicked around in her boots while she was being suspended until she found herself being seated on the crates.

The Commander stepped back and joined the middle position in the line between Alphie to her left, and Gwen to her right. This time, the man looked less scary wearing her bright "Trainee" hat with his prickly hair poking out the breathable mesh from the back. She bounced in surprise but watched in delight as the Commander, with a serious face announced, "Atteeeen-huah! Commander on deck! Preee-sent! Arms!" And in near perfect unison, all three adults before her preformed the best salute they possibly could. They waited silently for a moment for the next cue, Krissy looked to Alphie who winked back at her and eyed in the direction of her saluting hand. Krissy caught on and gave her own version of a salute and watched as three arms fell to their sides.

The Commander then took one step forward and asked much more gently, "Your orders, ma'am?"

Krissy stopped swinging her legs to think on his question. She knew what orders were, she remembered her mother giving those out all the time from her room, sometimes very loudly at night from her office. She didn't want to be loud and scary, she didn't want to scare Ms. Alphie and Ms. Gwen. So she tilted her head and thought for a few moments longer before bouncing in her seat with the perfect answer, "Do good!"

And just like that, three adult hearts, instantaneously turned to a helpless mush.

The two T-Dolls stepped up proudly and all three cried with pride, "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" They did one final salute and broke formation. The Commander was the first to approach and offer a high-five. Krissy bestowed upon him his gift of a returned high-five. Gwen approached and performed a more elegant curtsy. Krissy clapped in excitement and was overwhelmed to offer such a pretty lady a hug. Gwen looked surprised at first then stole a side ways glance to the Commander who was talking to Alphie about something.

Gwen decided to give in to her emotions and hugged the child. Krissy felt the soft brush of Gwen's hair on her cheeks, tickling as it went then hugged tighter as she noticed her perfume. This child was full of surprises it seemed, Gwen thought as she continued the hug. When she let go, Krissy complimented her with, "You smell really pretty!"

"Why thank you very much Ms. Krissy!"

"Welcome!" That precious smile was a picture that Ms. Gwen could take with her but her memory bank would have to do for now.

As Gwen stepped aside, Alphie rushed in making all sorts of caring cooing and singing all sorts of praises while tickling the little girl. Krissy, try as she might, was failing at fending off the sudden rush of the tickles. Alphie picked up her 'Little Commander' and hugged her very tightly to the point she was deserving of a few more child-sized slaps to the face. While they were enjoying their moment, the Commander thought to ask, "Say, Alphie, I don't recall having families stationed on base, where did this little lady come from?"

Still stuck in the land of praises for the child Alphie answered absentmindedly, "Why this little bunch of honey and sunshine belongs to Ms. Heli-" in the middle of one of Krissy's slaps, one landed right on her mouth just in time for her mind to realize what she almost let out. Alphie suddenly became flustered with herself and snatched the pad and sorted the screen to bring up the next order, "Wellwouldyoulookatthetime! SorryCommander! Sorryfortakingupsomuchtime, gotdeliveriestorunandthingstodo, gottogonowbye!"

And without so much as another breath, she snatched Krissy and the Tablet and fled off into the distance. Gwen and the Commander could only watch in confusion as they took off. Krissy, thrown over Alphie's shoulder struggled to keep the Beret on her head at the speed Alphie was dashing away but managed to wave before disappearing behind a turn.

The Commander and Gwen shared a sigh, one of tiredness, and another of fondness. Then looked at each other in their shared moment. The Commander gave Gwen a rather dry, tired, almost worn out grin and said unexpectedly, "Kids these days, always in a hurry."

Gwen found the statement ironic if anything due to the fact that Alphie was a T-Doll and could run, lift, and perform slightly better than the average human of the same age group. And the given fact of the Commander's own age seemed to be the very definition of irony. What intrigued her even more...was the hat. She cleared her throat lightly, stared at his head and pointed to her own. The Commander's face scrunched together from all points in confusion, then Gwen watched as his eyes crossed at the bridge of his nose, then slowly tracked up to his head.

"Ah. Well. I suppose I'm a 'Trainee' today." His eyes returned downward to focus on Gwen. Another one of those joking grins returning to his face, "At least until the _real_ Commander comes back."

"Commander...please." She said with her eyes on the door, wishing desperately to escape.

"Alright, alright!" The Commander said as he threw up his hands in surrender, "While you're there," he said as he moved his way behind the pile of crates and tilted the hand-truck, "Would you be so kind as to grab the door."

Gwen nodded, thankful for a sensible order finally, she nodded respectfully and replied, "Of course."

The entrance door slid open and revealed the dawn of morning just cracking through the windows. The Commander looked outside to the disheveled garden and hummed a little tune as he waited for Gwen. She found that the melody itself wasn't unpleasant to her surprise as she passed by. She made a mental note to research the tune when she had the chance. Halfway through the windowed corridor, the Commander asked, "Say, Gwen,"

"Commander?"

He hesitated a moment before continuing, "Do you know how to garden? You got that program tucked away somewhere in your coding?"

As they reached the door Gwen considered the Commander's question and replied earnestly, "I know the concept of it, I know the general basics of it, however I lack the personal knowledge and experience of actual garden-work. Is that something you would like me to be assigned to?"

The Commander peeked from the side of his load and answered, "No, not yet at least! Just wanted to see what you knew! Thanks!"

Such a curious man, Gwen wondered to herself. Asking questions with no intention on ordering it to be performed. But something else occupied her thoughts as she stood in front of the access pad. She decided she would take this moment while they still had their privacy.

"Commander..."

"Yes Gwen?"

"Will we...do you believe we'll see them again?"

The Commander set down the load of crates on his hand-truck and hummed thoughtfully as he rested on the handle. Gwen turned around to face the Commander for his answer. When she met the Commander's eyes, the grin came back, but there was a different look in his eyes. This one wasn't one full of half-meaningful jokes, not one of sarcasm, or foolishness, but of fondness...it could almost be mistaken for...affection.

"Yeah. Yeah I know we will." He picked up the load on the hand-truck with some effort before saying a little louder, "besides, hint-hint, we _are_ their first stop every morning at around 0700 hours. Sometimes earlier, like today."

Gwen smiled to herself as she turned and entered the access code. The door slid open, Commander Sevs said his thanks and continued to sing the little tune he carried on through the corridor. As he passed by, Gwen picked up the words " _Here comes the sun and I say, it's alright..."_ then whistled the rest of the way through the door.

And for a moment, as she looked into the windowed corridor, and thought that perhaps there was some wisdom in those lyrics. For the first day with her Commander, things seemed alright.

 **~-.-~**

The Commander set the hand-truck and its load down just a few feet from the entrance and huffed loudly as if he were out of energy, his sarcasm was apparent as he said, "Whew! Man am I beat! Say, Gwen, won't you rub these tired shoulders of mine for all my hard work?"

"Would the Commander care for an actual beating instead?" Gwen offered as politely as she could manage through the growing pain in her head.

"Me thinks the lady doth not like mine shenanigans!" The Commander said mockingly as he circled around to the front of the crates hoping it would put some distance between him and the maid threatening violence against his body.

"Commander..." Gwen grounded through her teeth as she gripped the sling and the but of her rifle with both hands.

"The Lady doth protest! Alright! Okay! I got it! No massages!" The Commander ducked behind the crates keeping them between him and the angry maid now _promising_ to do bodily harm. He took off the 'Trainee' hat, and turned it to face him, keeping Gwen in his peripheral at all times. He shrugged and worked on bending the bill of the hat while instructing Gwen, "Well, while I get to cracking these open. Why don't you see if the girls are up and ready? We still got some time but the sooner the better. No rushing them! Just, let them know that it's time to be up and about would you?"

"I will _gladly_ see that they are ready to sortie, Commander." She said as she bowed slightly and turned to return to her dormitory.

"Ouch. That _actually_ hurt, Gwen!" The Commander laughed out to her as he took out his knife and went about prying open the panels to the crates.

Ignoring the Commander's ridiculous behavior for so early in the morning, she fixed the bonnet on her head, straightened out and brushed off the dust on her apron, and opened the door to her dorm. When she stepped inside, the room was already lit, Sigil and Spring were wide awake and tending to their grooming. They were both wearing their identical fatigues, gray top, black cargos and boots.

Sigil opted to use a mirror she had found and hung it in the locker to comb through her still damp hair. Spring was doing the the same thing with a towel stretched over her lap, leaning her head sideways to help with her own combing of loose strands. Gwen smiled, she reached for her bag in the locker space next to Sigil's and dug around until she found the objects she needed. To brushes of different sizes. As Sigil's turned out to be much more in volume, she gave her the brush with the rounded tips and wider spacing. The opposite could be said of Spring's delicate silk-like hair and was given an almost needle thin-tipped brush with many pins and little spacing. They both nodded their thanks and began chatting with Gwen as their readied mediator.

Sigil was the first to ask, "Are we expecting another sortie today?"

Gwen stood behind Sigil and decided to assist with the stubborn knots and took over brushing duty. She then replied, "Not to my knowledge. The Commander does have _something_ planned but nothing as active as a sortie I should think."

Sigil remained silent and still as Gwen continued to brush her hair. Her stare gradually drifted to the scar on her face. She thought back at how she requested as soon as she was lifted into the pod that her eye be repaired, but to leave the scar. Such personal requests weren't unheard of but it was rather unorthodox and unnecessary for a T-Doll to keep such superficial things such as scars. Especially with the technological capabilities to repair a gravely injured T-Doll to near factory-line condition, such things were normally seen as useless.

But this was personal for her. She had seen her entire squad ripped to shreds one by one in hopes that she alone would be able to complete the mission. The mission was a failure from the very start.

 **~-.-~**

 _"What do you mean the radio is broken!" Hissed her commanding T-Doll, a Specter M4 Model. Fresh out the simulation room. The radio operator, a Sten MII model, had suffered some minor scratches but nothing too severe. Her mental state wasn't the best however as she was on the verge of breaking down, "I'm sorry! I was busy running, I felt something push and-and-and I guess the enemy shot at it! It could have been me!"_

 _"Well it should have been because now we can't request extraction from HQ!"_

 _"I'm sorry!" Sten wailed as she buried her face into her hands. Sigil went over to console her disheartened team mate. These two were both very new. Specter was given too big a task to handle, and Sten was normally given support in a bigger task force._

 _To be honest, it was Sigil's first time too. She had done reconnaissance alone up until this point and was supposed to direct this squad to complete the mission. With the Radio out, there was no way to report their findings. The Sangs must have seen their helicopter fly in when they made their landing. They were dropped off on the hillside a few hundred meters North East of Rute back in Switzerland. They thought it was safe to infiltrate the town the way they came in, nothing moved, there wasn't a single trace of a Sang patrol. They were too confident._

 _And it was their downfall. She should have known better. Maybe if she had said something..._

 **~-.-~**

"There all done!" Gwen said proudly. Sigil snapped back to reality and noticed her hair was brushed and patted down to a tamable appearance. Sigil smiled appreciatively in the mirror at Gwen who continued to stroke her hair. Gwen did not let the silence she was left with go unnoticed.

"Is-Everything alright, Sigil?" Concern was drawn all over Gwen's face. A comforting hand rested on Sigil's shoulder as the other hand smoothed the hair from her bangs working backwards.

Sigil smiled a little wider to hide her troubled thoughts and said, "I'm fine! Just, waking up! Thank you very much for your brush! I hope it wasn't too much trouble!"

Gwen picked up the cue and said, "No trouble at all Sigil! Please, keep the brush-"

"Oh no but I couldn't! It's yours!"

"Please Sigil, have it! I insist! Think of it as a...'Welcome Home' gift." Gwen gave a natural smile then turned her head toward's Spring's direction and said, "That goes for you too, Miss Spring!"

It seemed Sigil wasn't the only one lost in her own thoughts. Spring perked up from her brushing and her face read that she would need the statement repeated. Gwen sighed again, she noticed she has done that far more often than not in the past hour, and said to Spring, "The brush is now yours to keep. Think of it as a 'Welcome Home' gift. The both of you!" She said to them. Sigil turned around and gave Gwen an unexpected hug, Gwen stood there for a moment in her surprise but returned the hug.

No words were needed but the pressure from their brief embrace said much more than words ever could. Sigil needed someone to just care. This was more than explaining to the Commander their worries when he had the rest of the world to care about. This was something shared...between sisters. Spring had already gotten up from her bed and ensured all the bed sheets were tucked and orderly before their departure, left the brush on the bed, neatly plucked of any strands of hair, and waited by the door.

Sigil hung the brush on the locker wall next to the mirror and thanked Spring for waiting for them. Spring gave a look of sagely understanding, not one of pity, not one of regret, but of understanding. Was this what it felt like to be...

And to interrupt such a wonderful mood was a commotion heard outside in the hallway. While the two veteran T-Dolls wore expressions of confusion and concern, Gwen could only imagine who it was and what it was about...her face could only twitch as an all too soon of a familiar headache resurfaced. Spring immediately slid the door open followed by Spring and Gwen to rush down the hall where the Commander and the PPK model, Penny, were...playing some form of tag. Or so it seemed. If Gwen had to be thankful for one thing, it was that at least she was dressed. For now.

"Commander!" Penny moaned all too loudly as she chased after him. A shiver shot up and down everyone's spine, and just like that chill, everyone shared the same feeling. Disgust. All except Penny, of course. "No! 'No' means no Penny!"

"Why not!" She whined in protest. She smiled "I can be a good girl like Gwen if you want me too!"

Spring and Sigil stole a sideways glance at their sister beside them and Gwen felt the blood rush straight to her cheeks before the heat rushed to the top of her head. "I only went to pick up the packages!" She yelled in unnecessary defense of herself. Her vocal tone peaked and cracked near the end which didn't help to her defense. Gwen continued storming down the hall spouting out some story of ringing, and early morning program...Spring and Sigil shared a _'let's go along with it'_ shrug and chased after her.

"Like she said-Penny! Stop! She was only. Picking. Up. Packages!"

In his hands were now to crate panels that he used together to form a makeshift barrier. All of the nails were removed so it was safe for him to face them in Penny's direction to ward off her...overbearing...love for him. Penny continued to tease him chasing him just out of her reach around the crates. At first Gwen seemed to have Sigil was going to intervene, but Gwen restrained her, holding a firm hand on her shoulder with a dark look on her face.

"No. Leave him. This one…I'll allow for now."

Sigil looked towards Spring for guidance but found none as she simply stood there patiently, waiting for the whole charade to end. Her head did tilt ever so slightly, was she…also…enjoying this? Sigil relaxed and stood helplessly as their poor Commander continued to be harassed by this 5'4" short T-Doll, dressed, as a maid. Or what barely passed to be a maid by Gwen's standard.

Then, something interesting happened. Penny backed off. She seemed tired at first, then hurt. The Commander peered over his make-shift barricade and narrowed his eyes in severe distrust. Penny stood simply stood there, her head hung low, her arms at her side drawing closer to her chest, as if to hold herself. Her shoulders began to shake. The Commander felt an instant pang of regret but kept his guard up. There's no way she would give up and cry _this_ easily…right?

Penny sounded like she was still sobbing as she continued to hold herself with one arm, and held her face in the other. The commander was torn between believing such genuine-like sobbing or believing it was all just a twisted and cruel ruse to let him lower his guard. The Sobbing continued...The other girls in the back were still watching, varying levels of judgmental stares thrown in his direction. This was looking really bad. _When did **I** become the bad guy?_ Sevs asked himself as he continued to assess the situation.

The Commander tensed his shoulders and scrunched his face several times before coming to a decision. He released the tension in his shoulders and dropped his arms to his sides. He put the panels down to let them rest on the crates he had opened. He scratched the back of head and approached Penny with remorse.

"Look, Penny I-" The Commander started to say. But just as he took two steps towards her, he heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see another strawberry blonde girl leaning on one arm in the doorway, breathing heavily with an occasional cough in between. In her hand was a very familiar jacket.

"Co- _*cough!*_ -mmander!" the poor girl managed to say in between her fits.

"Officer Kalina?" The Commander questioned as he stepped to see how he could assist the sudden appearance of the HQ's Logistical Officer.

As the Commander looked on at this newcomer with curiosity, it was with a drop of his heartbeat that he then realized...

"Gotcha, Commander!" whispered an all too greedy voice.

"Penny!" The Commander exclaimed, he turned his head just in time to see her running at him with arms outstretched and a face that he was sure would haunt his nights for a while. Then back at the doorway.

"Commander!" Kalina raged as she shook the Commander's jacket in the air.

 _When you're stuck between a rock and a hard place_... _Throw the rock._ Sevs dropped to one knee, reached his hands back and facing up and waited. As soon as his fingertips felt the fabrics of Penny's corset, he grabbed firmly her body firmly, ignoring the details of his hand placement and the disturbingly pleasured response she let out, he threw her at Kalina who had never seen a T-Doll fly before. Until now. Kalina dropped the jacket and waved her arms in the face of the T-Doll missile to no avail as they both collided and went crashing down together. Quite...spectacularly

He pushed off his knee backing up quickly as possible, grabbing the crate panels in both hands and spread his arms as wide as he could. What happened next could only be described as an accident. A very intimate...adult...accident. He was able to cover both Sigil and Gwen's eyes from the sight but misjudged Spring's height and instead covered just her nose down. Spring watched with moderate interest, not understanding why she felt the need to blush all the same. The Commander looked on painfully knowing that this was the best outcome, for him in any case. His voice seemed to peaked at a ridiculously childish range as he let out a "Wow!". The moment seemed to have lasted much longer than either Sevs, Spring, or Kalina for that matter, thought was 'necessary'. The Commander then dropped his arms as Penny was roughly shoved off to the side by a very shocked and, most likely, scarred Logistics Officer now trying to catch her breath...for the second time.

Penny propped herself off the floor but remained there in the helpless damsel pose as she covered her mouth with one hand saying, "Oh no! You took my first time that was meant for the Commander!" She casted a pained look down to the ground. Kalina slowly looked at the T-Doll who gave her a sly sideways glance and said, "But...if it'll help me get better for the Commander. I don't mind the pract-!" She saw something fly in her direction and wisely rolled away then bounced to her feet. She looked at the direction from where it came from and giggled all the more as she said, "Oh my! Did I make someone a bit...jealous?"

Gwen. Was absolutely fuming at this point. She had snatched the crate panel out of the Commander's hand and launched it directly at Penny's head. Having missed, the panel splintered into several pieces forcing Kalina to also roll tucking her head between her arms as the splinters showered over her and the Commander's jacket. Commander Sevs thought it best to let the drama play out between the dolls while he went to assist the fallen and disgraced Logistics Officer. As he walked, he could hear the vehement curses in both english and german directed towards Penny who now flirted dangerously close with Death. The only thing standing between them and a bunch of broken parts was Sigil who was struggling to abate Gwen's rage. Unseen to the Commander was Spring holding back Gwen by her own rifle sling using it as a sort of strung leash.

The Commander brushed off the splinters off the Logistics Officer and offered a hand to her. She removed her arms away and her cowering turned into cautious curiosity, which quickly turned into a pout. She nonetheless took the hand and was hefted up quickly by Sevs who brushed the rest of the splinters and dust off of her leather jacket. He then picked up his jacket that had fallen next to her and whipped it twice to allow the debris to also fly off of it. When he turned around, Sigil was now having to mediate between Gwen who continued to bark orders and insults at the...over passionate T-Doll. Spring looked rather bored with it all and stared at the Commander hoping for new orders. Having none, he gave an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"C-Commander...What...is all this?!" Kalina managed to whisper as she slowly wiped her lips with her forearm. She did so vigorously after the reality of having smooched a flying T-Doll came back to her. Whether she was asking about the mess on the floor, the drama unfolding, or the whole of everything that just happened, it was beyond the Commander's ability to discern. The Commander threw his jacket over a shoulder and held it there watching with great amusement of the entire scene. He then replied with unapologetic pride in his voice, "This? Why, I know just what to call this! This, is Misfit Company!"

The Commander turned his head and at Kalina and smiled so proudly at the name he came up with. Kalina looked at the Commander blankly then smiled sweetly and covered her mouth. She laughed a little bit, the Commander shared a chuckle with her. She then wiggled a finger for him to bend down as if to tell him something in private. The Commander bend sideways, not wanting to miss the view of his T-Dolls enjoying themselves, and waited for the message. A polite cough from Kalina sounded like she was asking for a more direct attention which the Commander responded by throwing up a curious eyebrow but still grinning like a fool. He turned to face Kalina who was still smiling but this time her arms raised over her shoulders.

 _You smile when you stre-oh no._ Was the last thought to run through the Commander's mind before his face was introduced to a certain Logistics Officer's tablet.

 _*SLAP*_

The Commander caught himself on the hand truck still in front of him with only one crate as his counterweight. He stayed there motionless, stunned, in pain. He could feel all eyes in the room was now glued on him. He shook his head and cupped the injured area and turned around, eyes burning from suppressing a tear as he turned around to ask plainly, "BUT WHYYYYYYY!"


	8. But At Least There's Breakfast!

He knew exactly _why_. He had a few ideas as to _why_. He just didn't know why it had to hurt. As the Commander continued to nurse the tender right side of his face. He slowly pushed himself off of the hand truck and turned around to face Kalina. The sneaky little ball of joyful wrath had taken position right behind the Commander which surprised him slightly as his back pressed deeper into the handle of the hand truck.

" _That!"_ Kalina stuck a threatening finger into the Commander's face as she explained, "Was for making me look like an _idiot_ in front of Ms. Helian!" The Commander craned his neck back as far as he could to avoid letting any of her fingers making contact with his face, again. He mumbled out through his still tender face, "I'm sorry?"

"Was that a question?" Kalina shot back.

The Commander clapped his hands together in a prayer-like fashion and bowed his head lower than his hands as he yelled, "A thousand apologies Ms. Kalina! Please forgive me! I am so sorry for everything I put you thr-HOOWH!" When he had bent his head he also closed his eyes hoping to avoid incurring further wrath from Ms. Kalina. Needless to say, it didn't work as a hard fist came swinging down like a vengeful hammer on to the back of his head. That blow had sent him all the way down to nearly kissing Ms. Kalina's boots. His face was close enough to them he could almost count the individual scuffs the boots had gathered over the time of its wear.

"And _that?!"_ The Commander yelled as he balled up on the floor clutching the back of his head which was now throbbing in immense pain. Did this girl drink steroid smoothies before her double shot espresso coffee or what!?

"And _that!_ Was for sicking your T-Doll on me at the door!"

"Not my fault! She was after _me_! I'm the victim here!" The Commander tried to explain. He shot a look at Penny who played the who-me?-I-would-never! innocent look. Kalina wasn't having any of it. She lifted a boot trying to kick the Commander but he scrambled away just in time and jumped over a crate just out of her reach. Kalina tried to grab him over the crate but was thrown off balance when she over extended. The Commander easily jumped aside closer to his T-Dolls which gave the questionable two a wide birth of space to...talk.

The Commander chuckled lightly as he waved his coat sharply trying to get rid of the dust it had collected again. This was becoming a problem. Kalina regained her balance then turned, still furious at the Commander. Then she saw the coat the Commander was waving and it seemed more of a taunt than anything. She pointed at the jacket, then at the Commander, "Oh and your coat. _YOUR_ coat!" she emphasized accusingly. She held her tablet high in the air threatening to strike the Commander once more. The Commander looked up from his coat and saw her charging in with the blind rage of a bull.

Of a bull...a light bulb went off in his head.

" _My_ coat? You want it? Here!" Just as Kalina was about to commit to her swing, like a matador in the ring, the Commander threw the coat in her direction over her head and watched with satisfaction. "Olé!" he exclaimed victoriously.

But he had celebrated to soon as it sailed harmlessly over Kalina who was now sliding on her knees and smiling devilishly as she said, "Olé my ass!"

"Oh shi-" The Commander never stood a chance. He had planted his feet, so sure of his victory and forgot that even matadors moved out of the way of a charging bull. He shrugged inwardly knowing he deserved this next attack and took it as gracefully as he could.

He took it as gracefully as a gerbil being punted over the field goal.

Kalina sprung up from her knees and used her head as a battering ram and went straight for the gut. The Commander doubled over before being shoved and falling flat on his back. He felt himself slide back a few feet and ending up at Springs feet. She looked down with curiosity, sighed slightly, then looked on with disapproval. _Will the pain never end?_ Sevs thought in the middle of his torment.

He rolled to his right and used his elbow to prop himself up. Kalina, standing in front of all the crates breathing heavily with still a lot of energy to spare. He held up his left hand while the other clutched his abdomen and said, "Please! No more! I'm begging you!"

"Well you should of thought of that before what happened last night!"

"I told you, it was, an accident!"

"And because of that _'accident'_ you made me make a mess in front of Ms. Helian!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't make up for the bruise on my forehead!" She lifted her bangs to reveal a slightly discolored forehead which matched the description of a bruise.

"Not my fault you wanted to run into a door!"

Kalina opened her mouth and closed it still fuming about everything that happened. "And your coat! And my room!"

Somewhere behind the slowly recovering Commander, four pairs of eyes and ears observed with growing interest. "Yeah well, you're welcome! I could have just left you in the repair bay!"

"What if she walked in and saw your coat on me!"

"It's not like you weren't-"

"That's not the point! You went into my room, you brought me to my bed and..." Was she...was she blushing? There's no way. The Commander was realizing all to late he was caught in a trap. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end sending all sorts of alarms up and down his nervous system. The longer he stayed silent the deeper the hole he was digging for himself.

"And _nothing_ happened! I tried to take my-"

"You were so rough, I didn't want you too but still..." she bit her covered her hand and looked like she was emotionally traumatized.

Somewhere behind him, he was sure he heard a pistol slide and a certain rifle bolt was both racked back. He could feel every drop of sweat as it rushed to escape the soon to be dead man. "Kalina. Stop! Jokes over! Ha-ha! Real funny!"

"You think...it was all a joke to you? What you...did...to me?" Kalina covered her mouth completely in horror and looked at him as if he was a monster. Her eyes seemed to be very misty and threatening to break out into tears.

And behind him, a certain infatuated Doll said in a dangerously jealous tone, "Commander, you did that...with...her? Instead of me?"

Sevs turned around to face the immediate threat and held out both his hands as the treat level increased. Sigil was cracking her knuckles and popping the joints in both her hands and rolling her head loosening up and readying for a good beat down. Penny had her finger dangerously close to the trigger as she examined her sidearm with mild interest and more at the Commander with lethal intent. Gwen. She stared with a bloodlust that the Commander had hoped he didn't have to see...ever. Her rifle in her hand barrel pointed at low-read with the buttstock already in the pocket of her shoulder.

"Now girls. Look. This is a _really_ gross misunder-"

Behind him Kalina took to sobbing loudly, he could hear that she had covered her face to mask her actual feelings. "Kalina!" The Commander forced to pleading...no... _begging,_ "Please, _please_ , tell them that you're joking! This isn't funny!"

"You're so mean Commander!" Kalina yelled back and continued to sob. The Commander growled and thought furiously how to best disarm the T-Dolls with a minimum amount of force. Spring stood off to the side coldly, not giving the Commander any notice or attention.

He backed up slowly knowing that if he had to choose between an unarmed gunfight between the dolls or Kalina, he had a 'better' chance against her instead. He just needed to take one more...

He felt something dig into his back but not completely pierce through his shirt. Then a familiar voice whisper with a completely anticipated and annoying grin, "Got-cha!" Kalina giggled and shoved him over and waved down the T-dolls and said, "Alright, alright! I'm done! It's fine! Nothing happened! I was just messing with your poor Commander!" She wiped away one of her crocodile tears away from her eyes and flung it at the Commander's direction, "You're still in big trouble mister! Because of you I can't work for the rest of the day!"

"Okay okay! Got it! Sorry! Geez!" He said as he wiped the disgusting tear off his face and the sweat off his forehead.

"Hmph! You better be!" Kalina let out a heavy sigh as she massaged the bridge on her nose between her eyes then looked around on the floor.

"Hmm? Commander? Why haven't you issued out the gear to your Dolls yet?" Kalina asked with confusion. Sevs stared at her with an incredible amount of confusion thinking the only fact he's known his entire life. _Women are crazy scary._

He decided not to go with the initial sarcastic answer that had popped up and went with, "Sorry. This morning was a little...hectic."

"Well that's no excuse to leave your team unprepared!" Kalina rebuked sharply. When Kalina had her attention back onto her tablet, Sevs picked up his coat one more time, hung it over the handle of the hand truck and mouthed mockingly Kalina's words.

Kalina dusted off her knees and jacket then looked at the T-Dolls in front of her. She smiled as sweetly as she could if they were meeting for the first time and that nothing had happened! The very idea that she could carry herself that way continued to boggle a certain Commander's man-brain.

"Hello everyone! You may have met me already but in case we haven't, my name is Kalina, I'll be your _Commander's_ Logistics Officer while you all are stationed here at G&K Headquarters! A pleasure to meet you all!"

The four T-Dolls had long since put away their weapons and fixed themselves in proper order lined up before her and presented her with a salute. Kalina made a slightly embarrassed face as she waved down the salute, "Oh I'm not really an _Officer_ Officer. I'm just...someone with an office, really!"

She spun around just missing the sight of the Commander who was in the middle of mimicking her body motions and way of speech. She pointed a finger and warned, "And if you _ever_ step into my office without my permission again, you're _dead_."

The Commander gave a wry smile and said, "Whaaat, who me? It's not like you got anything to hide...do you?" then flashing a toothy grin. Kalina rolled her eyes and returned to her working tablet. "Anyway," Kalina continued. "Besides that. I have some living essentials and gear to give to you all since we weren't able to supply it earlier!"

She tapped a few more commands on her tablet until she found exactly what she was looking for. "Wait...didn't Ms. Helianthius say for you _not_ to work?"

"No thanks to _you_!" Kalina pouted, "And besides. I'm not. You are! I'm just talking about my list!"

With her back still turned, the Commander mimicked her last sentence all the more bitterly. Kalina's womanly intuition kicked in and sensed something was amiss behind her. When she had turned her head, the Commander was waiting patiently by the crates to hand out the items.

Kalina huffed in frustration and decided to start from left to right by the models in line. "Combat Model PPK," Kalina announced first. The model stepped out of line and in front of Kalina and curtsied politely. Kalina tried her hardest to keep her face from twitching as the rather...vivid memory flashed before her eyes. She smiled nervously when the PPK model's smile said one thing but her eyes said another. "A-anyway! We have extra uniforms! Both fatigues, your current attire, and some things just for the girls!"

Kalina looked at the other T-Dolls behind the PPK model and said to the others, "That goes for everyone! Spares all around with proper shampoo and conditioning for your hair! It'll be the standard issue so if you want anything special, you can just come to me, or ask the Commander to take you shopping in any of the towns nearby! I'm sure he'd _love_ to take you all out as a treat!"

The Commander decided to remain silent on the issue and handed Penny her issued clothes and products wordlessly. Thankfully without the playful nonsense that's been happening so early in the morning. Penny fell back in line as Kalina asked for the next model, "Combat Model G36?"

The maid with the blonde hair and professional manner stepped out of line also presented with Ms. Kalina with a polite curtsy. "Ma'am, at your service."

"Wonderful! Same for you! Fatigues, clothes, products!" Kalina added cheerfully, she raised a hand over her mouth and said a little more softly, "And that special requisition you asked for." finished with a playful wink. Gwen raised her head in acknowledgement and said, "Ah, I thank you very much. That'll be most helpful."

That particular part of the conversation didn't go unnoticed by the Commander as he moved to Gwen's crate to hand her her items. "What now? What's this about a requi-"

"Ah ah ah! Now now Commander," Kalina chastised again, this too was becoming a habit...in fact there were many habitual patterns Sevs was noticing about this lot. "Every girl has their secret!" Kalina meandered over closer to the Commander to observe the hand off.

After the Commander handed Gwen the standard issued clothes and products. He reached down for a cross between a duffel bag and a purse but his hand was quickly swatted away by Kalina. The Commander retracted his hand and rubbed the sting away as he let Gwen help herself to the bag. He mouthed the feeling of pain in protest to Kalina who responded by simply sticking her tongue at him cheekily.

"Whatever." the Commander muttered under his breath. As Gwen and Kalina returned to their previous position, Kalina asked with disinterest, "Did you say something, Commander?"

"Ahem," the Commander cleared his throat and said quickly, "I said what's next, ma'am!"

"Well I'm glad you asked! Combat Model Sig-510! Your turn!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sigil sounded off.

She stepped up to Ms. Kalina who redirected her to the Commander. Kalina explained, "Now, we have your usual uniform attire, another set of fatigues, products, and your rifle! It should be in the other cra-Oh! That's odd..." Kalina said as she looked at the crate closest to the Commander's feet.

The Commander looked down at the crate at his feet and asked, "What? Did I miss a piece? I swear it's a spare."

"No, it's the rifle, normally they come in...wait." The Logistics Officer's brain caught that crucial piece of information that the Commander hinted at. "Did you... _you_ put it together?"

"Um. Yes?" The Commander responded with equal confusion. "I mean. Yes. Yes I did." He said with a little more confidence. Why...should I...not have?"

"I mean..." Kalina said hesitantly as she stood by the Sig-510 Model. "Did you do it right?"

"Pretty sure. Sigil?" The Commander handed the rifle with both hands. When Kalina offered to take the load off of Sigil's hands, there was some hesitance before Kalina assured that it would be fine. Sigil then looked at the rifle the Commander was holding, everything looked to be in order. All the screws and the sights were correctly mounted. When Sigil took the rifle in her hands, she pulled the bolt back and checked to see that the barrel was completely empty. As she saw light shine through the barrel to the ejection port, she allowed the bolt to drive back home. She checked the feed indicator located on top of the rifle and saw that it was flush against box. Obviously there was no mag inserted into the mag well so she racked the bolt a few more times as a safety precaution before aiming at the wall to her right.

She aimed down the sights, already dialed for 100 yards. She tested the fire selection switch which moved and clicked flawlessly. The imprinted schematic of the weapon flashing through her mind as she continued to inspect her rifle. She racked the slide once more, and aimed at the wall again. She squeezed the trigger and heard the satisfying click. Then she repeated the process with the secondary trigger. Both worked without complaint. She would do her own break down of the rifle for inspection and cleaning but surprisingly enough, the Commander had assembled it very well!

"Inspection complete, the rifle is assembled properly with no complaints." She turned to the Commander after slinging it over her shoulder and said, "Thank you very much Commander!"

"Not a problem lil' lady." The Commander said with a smile. Smiling, he was always smiling, when he wasn't in battle or being beaten by a certain Logistics Officer, he was always smiling. Sigil appreciated the Commander for his up-beat attitude, just like Ms. Kalina's, but..."Lil' Lady"?

Sigil recollected her belongings from Ms. Kalina and fell back in line. Lastly, "Enhanced Combat Model Springfield, guess that leaves you!" Kalina said to Spring as she stepped quietly over. "I suppose it does." Spring agreed.

Kalina walked her over to her crates that were lined up from her issued clothes, her issued battle dress, and then her rifle that was already assembled. Kalina shook her head slightly, weather it was out of being impressed or being concerned was anyone's guess but the Commander didn't worry too much about it. The Commander first handed Spring her rifle which she took with grace and care. She lifted it out of the Commander's hand then began her inspection from the barrel down. She ran her hand along the flash-hider first, ensuring it was fully threaded. She overlooked the small specks of dirt on it as it did just come out of the crate, and twisted on the hand guard in both directions. Ensuring there was no slight give that would interfere with performance, he checked the optic and its mount. Both fastened and secured. Slightly closer to her eye than she would have preferred but she could forgive the mistake as the Commander had assembled it in the short time he was given this morning.

She stepped past the line and aimed down the common area corridor. From where they stood it was approximately 75 yards down to reach the Commander's office. Another 15 at the furthest wall in his office. 90 yards, make up the difference in sight over bore, correct from zero for windage. And with a few dials on the optic's turrets, she had zeroed in her optic also for 100 yards. The 45 degree canted flip-up iron sights were properly seated in between the rails and worked just fine, she flipped the bolt handle upwards and slid it back and forth, some friction but nothing that would induce a major malfunction. She squeezed the trigger and felt the firing pin slam forward into the pocket of air in the barrel.

Otherwise, this weapon too was exceptionally assembled. She turned back to the Commander and Kalina and said, "I will need to make the preferred adjustments, but other wise. The rifle is in near perfect working order. Thank you, Commander."

The Commander let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled that same toothy grin and said, "Not a problem! Glad I got it done in time! Didn't know how far back you wanted your optic but, like you said, you got it."

"I do, sir." She agreed as she collected the rest of her things. The Commander stared at her a moment as she slung the rifle over her right shoulder and collected her extra pair of fatigues and products from Kalina, the Commander held her battle uniform and rubbed the material between his fingers. So stiff, so cold and unfamiliar.

He threw back on the smile as he came around the crates and draped the dress as neatly as he could over Spring's left shoulder. Once he adjusted it to make sure it wouldn't slip off during any part of her walk, he moved back to the crates and gave the last one on the hand truck a kick. The forward facing panel fell down with a wooden clatter and he lifted the top panel off. Inside was a miniature version of a field-use Fabricator.

Kalina continued the last segment of her presentation saying, "Now that all of you have your issued items, I'd just like to remind you all that should you sortie and come back without your primary, or secondary for some of you," she said pointedly at Spring "We will always have spares ready for you at the armory outside your living quarters. Cleaning utensils and items for your weapons can also be found there as well as extra ammo, mags, and ordinances should you need it! I'll try to keep the Armory stocked with all of your standard issued ammo and weapons first, anything else may need to be special requisitioned through the Commander's account!"

"Fine by me." Sevs said indifferently.

"Perfect! Now, Sig-510, and Enhanced Model Spr-?" A cough came from the Commander's direction which prompted Kalina to divert her attention to him in question.

"They have names now, Kalina. Less of a mouthful." Sevs mentioned quietly.

"They...oh! Oh how rude of me! I didn't realize!" She turned back to the line embarrassed she never asked if they were ever given a designation and just read their model off the list. Sevs walked up next to Kalina and pointed at each T-Doll. As he said their names from left to right they gave their own nods back in acknowledgement.

"Penny, your uh, _fun_ partner," he chuckled at the expense of a firm punch to his arm. "And next to her, Gwendolyna, Gwendolyn, Gwen whichever you prefer, or if you see them together," He bent over closer to whisper in Kalina's ear mischievously, "it's Gwenny and Penny."

"Commander, please." Gwen said through gritting teeth.

"Keep grinding down your teeth like that it's gonna be hard to eat!" The Commander returned in warning.

"Then the last two are Sigil, and Spring. Original, I know. It'll have to do unless they want some other name." Sevs explained.

Once he finished, Kalina seemed so much happier. Her eyes brightened up, her smile grew so much wider and she tightened the grip on her tablet. She held the tablet in front of her as she spoke, barely able to contain her newfound excitement, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you and your new designations! I'm really glad to have met all of you!"

"I'm sure they're charmed," the Commander said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "now," he cleared his throat before making his announcement, a certain foreign twang slipped out as he said, "Y'all best get yourselves together and ready up. What y'all are wearing will be plenty enough. I've got your extra mags here so I'll just cook'em up in the Fabricator here and have'em ready when y'all are. We got places to be!"

"Then I'll just be-" a firm and gentle hand placed itself on Kalina's shoulder as she was about to turn and leave. And the voice of a decision made long in advance said, "-coming with us, Ms. Kalina! Not like you got any _actual_ work to do today. Right?"

"Eh...eh?!" Kalina exclaimed in shock and confusion. The Commander had already moved and cranked the Fabricator up to begin filling the empty mags with their caliber appropriate rounds.

The four T-Dolls had already taken their leave to return their items to their dorms. She must have zoned out in her shock when the Commander gave the order as she noticed him begin restacking the crates for disposal. As soon as the last one was stacked, he placed the Fabricator's original crate to the side then came around Kalina swiping her tablet out of her hands.

"H-hey! Give that back!" Kalina shouted as she tried to reach for it back.

"I'm telling you lady, you ain't gonna need it where we're going today!" replied the Commander as he waved it way above her head and out of reach as she tried multiple times to jump for it.

"Just where do you think you're taking me? And who said I would go?" Kalina continued to protest. Sevs unlocked his office door, hung his uniform coat on the coat hanger by the door and placed the tablet on his desk. After snatching his backpack out his locker and forcibly evicting Kalina out from his Office, he locked it and smiled saying the one magic word he knew would work, "Shopping, of course!"

Just as he thought, he had her hooked at 'shopping'.

 **~-.-~**

Commander Sevs was able to tactically acquire an open-back light troop transportation vehicle to carry all his T-Dolls with room for the furniture that he planned to buy. He allowed for everyone to carry their weapons and gave Sigil and Spring enough time to change into their respective battle uniforms as they wanted. He would have preferred them to remain in their fatigues for time's sake but didn't mind either way. They were already behind the Commander's original planned schedule that at this point, it didn't matter.

First off. Breakfast. No one had breakfast yet so instead of the usual Mess Hall chow, they drove about 30 minutes north of their Netherlands HQ in Grou to Leeuwarden. Being in a military vehicle struck no one by surprise as most of the policing and local security was contracted out to G&K so naturally, seeing another G&K labeled truck was no reason to pay any particular notice.

During the drive to their destination, the Commander kept a watchful eye on his more...excited driving partner. Kalina acted like she never once left the base, as if base life was all she knew, like a princess stuck at...base. Sevs frowned in disappointment when he couldn't come up with a more creative idiom to describe her but laughed it off as Kalina waved at nearly every vehicle that passed them by on the opposite side of the road.

The girls in the back of the truck were enjoying this trip thoroughly, even if they had just started. All they knew was their training, all they knew was to follow orders. But taking the time off base, to have the _luxury_ of time to _enjoy_ something? They couldn't be any happier. Sigil was standing by the back holding on to the frame of the truck feeling the wind rush through and play with her hair. She reached out and felt the warmth of the sun as it danced on her synthetic skin. She could _feel_ the warmth. She could _feel_ the wind. Without the rush of combat, without the fear of being harmed, she was...living. Spring sat close behind her, and opposite of her was Gwen and Penny, managing not to tear each other apart.

They too were entranced at the very thought of leaving base, just because they could. All their artificial life, they prepared to follow every order issued by their assigned Commander, even unto death. But this particular Commander, gave no such order, he gave no such expectation. He simply, gave.

They arrived at their first stop, by the Commander's description, it was an old "Irish Pub" that doesn't normally open to the public until later afternoon. But he and the other Commanders he had trained with went here frequently not because of the drinks, but the hearty food no one else had the privilege of having.

A first generation doll was the first to greet them at the door, sandy-blonde hair with freckles and brilliant green eyes. She and the Commander must have met several times before from the familiar greeting she gave him. She was dangling off his neck in a very close and very tight embrace. The Commander had to brace himself on the door frame just to support himself.

Penny tried to interject herself between the two but was unable to make the first generation doll budge an inch until the Commander gave the universal, hug's-over pat. Even then, it took him several desperate tried while he fought to remain conscious. Once that was over he said to her, "Ms. Eva! Good to see you, you look good! Like you haven't aged a day!"

There were some streaks of gray coming off her head but she hid them well under her highlights and hair cosmetics or whatever magic she used. Eva blushed and pushed the Commander teasingly, "Oh you big softie, you always know what to say to a lady," she turned into the pub and yelled with a drastic difference in tone, "Unlike some people who don't have a _damned_ _clue_ what to say to a lady in the morning!"

"Get stuffed yah useless bag of bolts!"

"After _you_ drop dead you windless bag of farts!"

Eva huffed in frustration before returning her gaze on the guests before her. "Oh! I see you brought some new friends! Where...oh...all ladies I see." She inched closer and elbowed the Commander in the rib, winking at him playfully as she said "I see age hasn't dulled your ga-?"

The Commander knew _exactly_ where that conversation was going to go and didn't want Kalina to start joining in on their version of...fun. "AHEM!...So may we come in for breakfast? We are kinda hungry and this'll be their first time too so..."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so in the first place! Well come in, come in! Please take a seat! Corner or window for you all then?"

"Window," Sevs answered politely "still plexiglass right?"

"Only the best for our customers convenience!"

"Perfect."

Eva clapped her hands a few times and a mix of 1st and 2nd Generation dolls came from behind the counter and down from the second floor dining area. Eva ushered the group over to their assigned table by the window of the store where they could see as the morning crowd began to grow. The working dolls went straight to work to cleaning and organizing the pub while Eva went to present the group with their menus.

"I'll give you all some time too look that over, if there's anything at all you'd like to try, don't be afraid to let Eva know!"

Eva couldn't be any happier to be serving new customers along with a familiar one. Kalina and Penny were engrossed in the large menu before them thinking of all the different possibilities and combinations they could try. Gwen and Sigil sat thoughtfully reading the menu and their accompanying descriptions. Sigil seemed a little overwhelmed with it all as she tried to read and imagine what they would taste like, but...being this her first time eating something else other than rations, imagination was hard to come by.

Ms. Eva didn't work in the pub for so long not to read a customer's face, "You want my advice dear?" Ms. Eva asked quietly to Sigil, "Ma'am?"

"If you want to start your day off right, I'd start with a nice hearty Irish breakfast. Meats, eggs, bread, hot potato and cheese. Throw in a few cherry tomatoes and whatever you'd like to drink and you'll be set!"

"Oh. Um. If...if it isn't trouble to the Commander?" She looked up towards the Commander who was leaning on the bench next to Eva. His eyebrows shot up at the mention of him then smiled as he said, "It's fine! Order what you want! Try whatever sounds good to you. Just don't eat the whole pub...I'm looking at you two, Penny, Kalina." He said pointedly. Kalina tried to look offended but was still too distracted by the menu, Penny however, actually did look offended, which Gwen took the moment to enjoy.

"Oh now, don't you dears worry about a thing! The first plate is on the house. Here, why don't I get you all started on a good hot Irish breakfast and some parfaits and see where we go from there? I'll leave the menus in case something else catches your eye."

Seeing no complaints she took down drinking orders for the group before heading to the back. Two Orange Juices, two cup of tea, one green with three sugars, one chai with milk and two sugars, two coffees and a water. Before she left the Commander asked her, "I heard the old man earlier, he busy for a quick talk?"

"Oh you'll see him soon enough, you know he just can't stay away from seeing familiar faces. Especially..." Her eyes flicked somewhere towards another guest at the table, then sighed heavily before returning to her usual cheery self. "Ah well! You know how he is! One black coffee, as usual, and the triple shot espresso late extra sugar extra cream for the young lady who looks like she could use, less!"

Sevs barked out a laugh when Kalina finally caught on to the insult, but by the time she had a response ready, Eva was long gone behind the counter and in the kitchen giving out orders. Now was the time to wait. The Commander had slung his backpack on the head of their bench, and had already collected everyone's rifles and leaned them on the gun rack next to them. He yanked the compacted wireless earpiece from his PAD on his arm and tuned in to the tunes he had saved.

Then he thought of something better to do. He got up from the table, went behind the counter and bent under to find...there it was. He fiddled with some of the wires and ensured the plugs were still in working order. He sneezed as some of the dust flew up his nasal canal and tickled his sinuses. More dust erupted which prompted a disapproving glare from one of the attending Dolls that was busy wiping down the bar.

Through the water in his eyes, he managed to start up the device. The lights flickered and he could still hear the ever aging track machine fighting to turn its gears and play. After a few convincing love taps later, the machine pitched a small fit then began it's designed purpose. To fill a room with enjoyable music.

From Elvis, to Johnny Cash, he decided he would settle on Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline". When he settled back down at his seat Sigil noticed the Commander leaned his head back, close his eyes and breath in deeply through his nose. Sigil too caught a whiff of the outstanding smell of fresh cooked food coming from the kitchen area and her salivary glands were sure working to get her appetite ready.

The drinks were delivered promptly by Ms. Eva and another serving Doll, both who seemed to know the tune of the song very well. Once the drinks were served Gwen asked, "Excuse me, Ms. Eva."

"Yes dear? Find something you like?" asked attentively as she readied her notepad and pen.

"Ah...well. A question rather."

"Oh? Well," Ms. Eva tucked away her pen in her own apron and smiled invitingly at Gwen, "Ask away! I'm sure I can find an answer yet in this old processor of mine!"

Gwen smiled politely at the Doll's joke and went on asking, "If it isn't too forward of me to ask, but...how do you know the Commander?"

"Why...is that all! Oh! Dear I had thought you had something as boring as to what was on the menu! Well! Let me check on your food quickly and I'll be back to tell you a story!"

"That isn't nece-" Sevs began to interject

"Tata!" And with that, Ms. Eva whisked away to the kitchen to check on the food.

Kalina leaned over the table slightly and said in a low voice, "Something you don't want us to hear? Hmmmm Commander? Is it a... _secret_?"

"Not...particularly. No. Not a secret, it's just...an old story that...shouldn't be retold." Sevs ended his explanation all too sheepishly to discourage his company from investigating further. Kalina laughed all the more menacingly as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. _Methinks the lady hath much caffeine in thine river of red run'd round._ Sevs thought cynically as he took another sip of coffee from his mug. Today's coffee tasted extra bitter it seemed.

He began distracting himself on his PAD, searching up some of the furniture he was thinking of buying for the Living Quarters and he needed to see if this certain company still sold his favorite ground coffee, not to mention...his work came to a stop when a ball of napkins flew over his hand in into his lap.

"Hey you! You said I can't work, well neither can you!" Kalina ordered. Having been mentally derailed so quickly, it took him a moment to find the proper excuse, finding none, he blabbered instead, "Who me? Not work, it's uh. The list we have for today. And things I want to get done."

"Uh huh..." Kalina said slowly, "Did anyone tell you you're a terrible liar, Commander?"

"Did anyone tell you to mind your own business?"

"Your business _is_ my business! HA! Take that!"

He couldn't exactly fault her logic. So he opted to sink a little lower in his seat and grumble to himself bitterly. To his delighted surprise, Spring spoke up and asked, "What is it that you have planned for us today Commander?"

"Yeah!" Kalina agreed, "We drive _all_ the way out here just for breakfast? Then what? What's next hmm? We gonna see the sights? You said we were going shopping. Just where _are_ we going shopping, because I read...!" Kalina stopped her nearly endless list of caffeinated questions when the Commander returned the favor and threw an even bigger clump of tissues in her face.

"Listen squirrely," Sevs proceeded to point a finger in her direction, "No more coffee for you." He nodded towards Spring who gently took the cup and saucer of coffee out of Kalina's reach and handed them to Gwen who handed it the Commander. Sevs then smelled the coffee with suspicion then narrowed his eyes as he stared at Kalina who pouted in her little corner.

The Commander returned the cup to its saucer and pursed his lips as he said calmly, "Mmm. Nasty. All yours Sigil!" And placed it in front of her. She seemed rather undecided as to accept this drink that was already shared between two people. Thought Dolls couldn't catch contagions as easily as their human counter-parts, still...The Commander looked at her with one of those joking looks and laughed as he said, "I'm kidding, what Kalina drinks will probably over clock your processor."

"Anyway, as to what we're doing today," Sevs continued, "We, are going shopping for furniture. Because I think we can _all_ agree. The dormitories we've been so graciously provided with, are rather Spartan in terms of comfort. Now," he paused to take another sip of his coffee, "I don't particularly mind that kind of setup, but I think what you girls go through, y'all deserve something comfier to come home too. Right?"

The dolls at the table looked unsure of what to think of it all. Penny was still politely smiling, behaving as she does in public, Gwen keeping a wary eye on her as she was the only thing between her and the Commander. Spring seemed like she was thoroughly enjoying her tea, Sigil followed her example and took a sip of her water. Kalina leaned on one arm on the table and said, "That. Is probably the best idea you've ever had Commander."

"Well, I sure try-"

"So I can have my coffee back?" She said hopefully

"No." Shutting down the situation.

And just in time, "Breakfast is served my dears! Please enjoy! The cook will be out soon to meet you all!" And with that Ms. Eva came presenting plate after plate of full hearty goodness. As promised, three sunny-side up eggs, two sets of linked sausages, a large loaf of bread with a separate container of jams and butter in the center of the table. And a large wedge of cheese on each plate.

"YES!" The Commander exclaimed as the food landed in front of him. It seemed as if there weren't any hands serving it he would have devoured it in the midair without any thought or hesitation. He paused before he cut into his plate of scrambled eggs and extra link sausages and asked, "And do you have-OH YES! Eva you're the best as always!" The Commander seemed less of a proper and official commander than he was a child at his favorite eatery as Ms. Eva presented a bottle of ketchup. To everyone else it seemed like an ordinary bottle of ketchup, to the Commander however, it was one of the last taste that brought it all together.

Ms. Eva was about to hand it over to the eager Commander but snatched it away just out of his reach and said, "Ah ah! You know that it'll cost you!"

"Ms. Eva you know I'll bring you the moon if you said so."

Ms. Eva laughed lightly as she pushed a loose strand of hair out the way of her face and said, "Oh I don't know about the moon young man, but I suppose the regular price will have to do."

"Yes ma'am!" And with that, Ms. Eva leaned down closer to the Commander who delivered a quick peck on her cheek and she promptly released the ketchup from her grasp as she held her cheeks in all too girlish way. The Commander poured out a greedy amount of ketchup all over his eggs first then a more conservative amount on his sausages. He placed down the container and was about to dig in when he realized no one else was eating. Instead they were staring at him.

He slowly brought a piece of egg into his mouth while scanning up and down the table to read the room as it was. Ms. Eva had floated away both physically and mentally as she started singing along to the current tune that filled the air. Two chews into his eggs Sevs decided to speak, "Y'all better eat, or else it's gonna get cold." He picked up another piece of egg a bit more confidently as he continued to scan the table. _Wonder what's eating them?_ He thought. He cut into a sausage link and took a bite of that too.

Sigil wasn't going to question an order to eat something that looked this good so she decided to try the eggs with ketchup as the Commander did. Pouring a much more conservative amount on hers than the Commander she cut into the egg and looked at it for a moment, the solidly cooked layer of egg white that had crisped and looked like it filmed over the yolk looked almost artistic in comparison to the great glob of ketchup that was on top of it. She shrugged and took a bite...the texture of the ketchup separately was odd, but chewing on the crispy edges of the egg and the drier part of the yolk and the rubbery egg whites...she could taste the appeal of ketchup on eggs. The salt gave it a satisfying blended taste that she imagined regular eggs provided alone.

Kalina and Penny hadn't stopped to think about anything else than to simply consume. Salt and pepper flew around the place like they were going out of style, the jams and butter were spread all over their loaves of bread and consumed viciously. Spring assisted with Ms. Kalina's orange juice refills whenever it ran dry. The Commander chuckled lightly as Spring was already assisting with Ms. Kalina's third refill and said, "And people think _I_ eat weird?"

With a quick tap of a button, the Commander was able to snap a photo of the mess before him. It was as if Penny and Kalina were competing to see who would finish first. They had some trouble with digging into the potato mixing the butter and letting the wedge of cheese melt inside but its dry starchy taste was making them drink more than they could eat.

"Ah, I see some new faces here, and...you."

The Commander waved at the old man with the green shirt and the "Kiss me, I'm _actually_ Irish" cooking apron. "Yup! It's me!"

"Bewitching mi gal again ar' ye?"

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm better lookin' than you."

"Maybe I shoulda dooble'd yer dose of laxies in yeh eggs ye cheeky bastard."

The Commander paused his eating and looked at his now half empty plate. The eggs were all gone, all that was left were the sausages, bread and some of the cherry tomatoes. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and said, "That's not funny Paddy."

The old man stared furiously at the Commander before breaking into a very teeth-absent smile and said, "Aye, but it got ya thinkin' dinnit?"

The Commander relaxed for a second and accepted a playful shove from the old man and continued eating his food, the suspicion of spiked food still lingered in the back of his mind. There were few things the Commander worried about while eating, it was neither the cut of knives, the bite of bullets or the burns from flames or bombs, no...but instead, the insufferable threat of spiked food tormented his mind and the old man knew this.

He was about to take a sip of coffee but stared at the old man apprehensively. Paddy didn't seem to notice too much. Sevs took another gulp of coffee before being ambushed by Paddy's question, "It might have been in the Coffee now that I tink about it a bit."

The Commander fought the urge to spit his drink in the old man's worthless face and instead dealt with the new risen problem of having coffee slip down the wrong pipe. As he fought to regain control of his breath, he managed to cough out,"Old man, do you _*cough, cough_ * know how much _*Cough!*_ I hate you right now?"

"Aye, I've bout a figure of it, sure!" Paddy he said as he finished wiping his hands on a clean rag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Darlin'! Could yah come off from that silly ol' clou' o'yers and help me meet these young things?"

"They are much more than just _'things'_ you blockheaded brute!"

"Ach! Woman you know what aye ment now come on down here," Paddy grinned in a way that said, give-me-but-a-moment, and added with some annoyance, "Please...darlin'."

"Oh alright. If only to see that wonderful young man again!"

The two men rolled their eyes so hard that any harder they would have dropped on a Tee and been ready for a swing in the local Country Club. Ms. Eva finally glided her way to the table and sighed affectionately as she stood by Paddy's side watching her guests eat from the hard work they put in it. "By 'wonderful young man' she was meanin' me kids!" Paddy said playfully as he moved to flex his...nonexistent muscles. Ms. Eva looked away to discourage his behavior but it proved to be counterproductive. "Only in your _dreams_ Paddy O'Flannigan, you thick headed brute."

"Aye, but I'm the _best_ _lookin_ ' thick headed brute you've ever met, isn't that right, Mrs. O'Flannigan." Paddy said as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and drew her closer, connected now hip to hip.

"I don't know _what_ I was thinking marrying you," she was fighting back her smiles but they were peeking through unfortunately. She was losing this little fight of theirs.

"Probably somethin' 'long the lines of, ' _Oh what a charmin' lad! If I net him up all the dolls in town will have to notice me!'_ Ain't that right lad?" Paddy looked to the Commander for assistance but found none as he threw his hands up and made a face that said, _Don't-look-at-me-I'm-just-here-to-eat._

"Oh now, don't be dragging the sweet thing into this mess you've made Paddy dear! You'll make them lose their appetite!" She finally gave it to her husband's teasing hands as he tried to hold her closer. She turned away from his face and letting him land a few harmless pecks on her face then pried his greedy hands off her waist and said, "Paddy now, really!"

"Aye, really, you're a lot tastier tha-"

"AHEM!" The Commander coughed loudly. "Please, if you don't mind, showing a bit of mercy on us more...spouseless...individuals?"

Ms. Eva corrected her composure and quickly swatted another greedy hand off her with a bit more sting behind it, while Mr. Paddy shot his wife a more...carnivorous look. "Ah, you're absolutely right, where _are_ our manners?" Ms. Eva shot her husband an accusing look before returning her gaze to the table. She saw a hand shoot up from the back of the table and looked at the owner of said hand questioningly. "Yes miss...?"

Kalina was leaning on the table with both hands now as she asked, "Could you tell us how you know the Commander now?"

The Commander finished the rest of his plate very quickly as the fruit parfaits arrived from the kitchen and delivered by the other dolls. He snatched the one with bananas, peaches and assortments of fruits then nodded to Paddy and said, "C'mon old man, let's catch up some and let the ladies have their _unfruitful_ gossip."

Sevs gave a look to Ms. Eva with his mouth open as if he delivered a...Kalina caught on and looked at the Commander with a mix of discontent and disgust. He was one of _those_ kinds of jokers. The worst kind. Ms. Eva apparently shared the same mind as she rolled her eyes and backhanded the Commander lightly saying, "Oh you're just the _worst_ young man. Honestly! Now shoo! Shoo! Let us ladies talk and gossip and you boys hide in whatever corner you two crawled out of."

"As the lady insists!"

"Aye! Believe she does!"

" _Aye_ do, now off with you both or so help me..." She said threateningly as she accepted the last bowl of parfait from one of her assistants. The two men bowed mockingly as they left behind the counter and disappeared into the kitchen area.

Ms. Eva eyed the kitchen entrance with some annoyance as she sat down replacing the Commander. She pressed down on her apron and tilted her head back slightly as she removed the red and white decorated bandanna that was wrapped around her hair. The rest of her hair fell down to her waist and she ran her delicate fingers over through her silvered blonde hair. In the light of the window, the girls could finally see the synthetic skin showing its age. The wrinkles and bags were concealed for the most part but even so, this model had been well treated for her age. Her freckles accenting her cheeks gave almost a perfect compliment to her green eyes which still shined as brilliantly as if they were factory new.

"Well, have a bite of this homemade parfait while it's still cool! The girls put some decent work into presentation but tell me what you think!"

The girls nodded and all took a spoonful under Ms. Eva's suggestion. Some took more than the suggested amount all the more to Ms. Eva's amusement. "Well, I'm glad you all seem to enjoy it! I'll tell you this too," she leaned in a bit closer into the table and whispered as if it was a hush-hush secret, "I'll bet you anything the only reason your dear Commander snuck away in the back is to feed his sugar fix. He'll not show it but he is an absolute beast when it comes to eating here! Oh sure, he was well mannered enough for now, but wait until you know him a little longer. He will devour anything in sight with not a care in the world. He's probably on his second bowl right now in fact!" She said, laughing at the very thought at the Commander simply breathing in the parfaits rather than eating them properly.

She took her own spoonful of her parfait and closed her eyes, relishing the mixture of sweet and tangy tastes of the yogurt and berries, enjoying the crunches of the oats and almond she mixed underneath. A symphony of tastes should always be relished was her motto when it came to food. When she opened up her eyes, the one in the purple jacket was still eating her bowl meekly, the one to her left seemed to have found some life in her eyes as she continued eating with a quicker pace. The doll dressed in a maid also seemed to have found the joy of such tastes and the other two at the end...well...they were most likely being polite but she found that their bowls were already empty.

She laughed again and called over one of the other attending dolls and asked, "Would you be a dear and fetch us two more bowls, and please remind the good Commander to please leave some for the rest of the guests today?"

The T-doll bowed politely then left to execute her newest orders, "Now," she tucked her hair back behind her ears and asked, "Where was I?"

"You were going to tell us a story about how you know the Commander!" Kalina said almost bouncing in her seat.

"Right you are! Now the Commander _hates_ it when I tell the story because it's true, but don't let that stop you from poking fun at him every now and again. As some of you may know, Commanders-In-Training are trained nearly 'round the clock, day in and day out, they have but one day of every month to come out to the towns and have their fun, relax and what-have-you. The Commander and his friends eventually found our humble little place and made us the _only_ place to go. At one point, they did nothing but spent the whole day from sun-up to sundown in this place, inviting other trainees to join, talking, laughing, roughhousing as they do. Oh, bless them! There was no better business than a full business! Paddy and I had taken them all in like they were our own!" She paused to let out a fond and nostalgic sigh, her eyes drifting out to the distance.

"Now this is where it gets _wonderfully_ interesting," Ms. Eva said, a small playful glint in her eyes. Everyone's attention was glued to the speaker. "Your Commander, as wonderful as he is, absolutely hates-"

A muffled cried pain echoed out from the kitchen and the clanging of several pots and pans and a familiar voice crying, "She's found us out laddie! God's sake, run!" sounds of hurried feet and more pained cries growing farther and farther away, then a slam of a door.

Without even glancing in that direction, Ms. Eva smiled knowingly and shook her head as she took another spoonful of her parfait. "Those boys just never seem to learn." she said looking back towards the questioning crowd. "Oh you'll learn soon enough that he is just an absolute _fiend_ for my parfaits. Sweets in general so if you have a secret stash, you're better off stashing well away from that uncanny hound-like nose of his. And if any of you start cooking for that man, do not be afraid to give him a few whacks to the head and hands. It's the _only_ thing that gets through his overriding sense of hunger."

Two more Dolls came out of the kitchen and presented two more wonderfully prepared bowls of parfait for the two ravenous customers by the window. They accepted it greedily and wasted no time in its consumption. "Now, where-ah! That's right. The Commander has this unreasonable selfishness in sharing his birthday. I remember one time-"

 **~-.-~**

Paddy and Sevs took refuge in the basement of the establishment where all the more alcoholic beverages were stored in gently aged, wooden, and fire-branded kegs. The Commander was the first down the deep decent into the cavern like cellar, the automatic lights kicked on and he found a standing keg and a two bar stools for himself and the old man. Paddy, after locking the doors, hobbled down the steps, he hollered down the steps as he went saying, "I hope tha' hea'ache was worth it. Cause sure as hellfire ain't getting run'd oot mi kitch'n liek tha' 'gain, y'ear meh?"

"Yeah yeah, tot-ally worth it, can't say otherwise."

The old man grumbled under his breath as he made it down the last of the steps. Waiting for him on the keg was a bowl of parfait with extra oats and fruits and a great big pint of his favorite beer, the one with extra bite and hops. Perfect combo to start the day.

He groaned as he sat down on the bar stool and rubbed massaged his knees to help the blood flow a little quicker and letting the cold of the cellar help dull the ache in his joints. The foam of his beer looked at him enticingly and Paddy couldn't help but to oblige himself to accept the offer. He grabbed the pint by the cold steel handle lifted in salute to Sevs who returned it by lifting his bowl then drank deeply. The foam gently covered his whiskers, he could feel the bubbles as they fizzled and popped, the cool refreshment of the beer sliding down his poor parched throat as he guzzled it down. The bite of the aftertaste as he brought away the pint for a breath was the greatest nectar a man could ever receive.

"Beer and yogurt for breakfast, nothing better right?" The Commander managed to say after a few glob full of his own parfait.

"Ye damn'd well know it. So..." replied Paddy with conviction, he took a few spoons full of his own bowl before continuing, "Blessed be it's been ages since I've seen you, still look the same as you did then, how do ye' do it?"

Sevs lifted the bowl and smiled as he pushed some of the contents in his mouth to a more manageable position before saying, "Good eatin', hella lotta killin."

Paddy shook his head laughing as he said, "Ach! T'hell with yer secrets then, if that was all it took, I'd still have m'teeth an' all! And your ladies wouldn't stand a snowball's chance 'gainst a looker like me." He finished with a wink.

"Yeah, but they'll probably think one of the chimps got out the zoo again wouldn't they?"

"Beats lookin' at a no-good ass like you any day!"

"Fair enough!" The two men shared a laugh and continued eating their parfaits in shared silence. The only thing going was the refrigeration running in the back of the cellar. After both of them had their fill, Paddy broke the silence, "So. What can this ol' bagga bones do for the _mighty_ Commander then, eh?"

"Just trying to find some things. And make our living quarters more...livable."

"Ah, so it'd be homely things is it? Well, ol' Paddy just might know a place or two."

"I was hoping you would."

"Got a list?"

"Always do."

The Commander brought out a handwritten list of items from his breast pocket and handed it over to Paddy's calloused hands. Paddy took out the glasses from his case and read over the list, the Commander continued to scoop out every inch of yogurt from his bowl before looking at Paddy's...then at Paddy himself. He tried to his intentions on his face but Paddy called him out saying, "Son, we all know you're bad at poker, and an even worst thief, have the damned bowl. Doctor keeps telling me I need to keep my sugar down anyway."

The Commander snatched away the bowl and mumbled his thanks through a mouthful of fruits and yogurt. The old man took another gulp from his pint and stuffed the note in his right hand pant pocket. He stood up and hobbled over behind the stairs to where his metal gated workstation was. He put in his five digit pass-code and waited for the door to unlock before quickly typing away on the keyboard. His three screen wide and two screen tall set up of a workstation lit up brighter than floodlights down an abandoned street. _This is probably the reason why the old man wears glasses thicker than the Walls of China_ , Sevs mused to himself.

After a few rapid keystrokes, several locations popped up on the local area map. Paddy turned around taking off his glasses and hanging them on his neck, he waved at the screens behind him and said, "Nao, the f'rniture I can get fer yew easy, notta probl'm attall! The coffee I'll have t'dig around fer, an' de gear..."

"No rush on those Paddy, furniture first for the girls. Then everything else."

"Ach, you always did have a soft spot."

"And if you tell anyone, I'll kill yah dead Paddy."

The old man barked a laugh and said, "As if y'could!"

"Well, you're old now. So that makes you easy!"

"Ain't a damned person in my lifetime that can call _me_ easy!"

"Ain't what you're wife tells me." The Commander shot back.

"OOOOoo! Why you! Just you-" Paddy stuck a swollen finger in the Commander's smug face and shook it furiously trying to find the words to insult him back until two hands reached around and patted both his shoulders firmly.

"Easy ol' man. Don't die of a heart attack now, I still need you to get me those things!"

"Next time, I'll _actually_ spike your coffee, swear to God an' all the Patron saints, I'll do it! Then we'll see who gets the last laugh!"

"Probably you since I'll be stuck crapping my brains out."

"And you'd uv deserved e'rry bit of it too!"

They walked out the enclosure after Paddy typed in a few more commands and shut down his workstation. After locking the door, they moved back to their place at the base of the stairs and sat back down. "So. It'll be the usual way of pay then?" Sevs asked as he fished out his wallet.

"No better way than the feel of cold hard cash in these sore, tired hands of mine!"

"Uh huh. Sure." He said as he forked over some of the pre-war cash.

As Paddy counted the money, he let his shoulders drop slightly, the old confident bravado of an old angry man dropped and he said, "Y'know...parts for her are damn near comin' hard to find these days. Even for someone as resourceful as I am."

"I know." Sevs said solemnly as he refilled Paddy's pint.

"I keep tellin' her that we'll get a place of our own. Just like yours, and take all the dolls with us too if she wanted. Or we'll adopt...Jeesus knows how many...y'know."

Sevs nodded solemnly as he carefully placed the overflowing pint on the keg. Paddy folded the wad of cash, and shook it in the air thoughtfully as he looked at Sevs. Sevs returned that same tired and worn look. They shared a pain that neither wanted to revisit, but neither could escape from.

Paddy grabbed his pint, chugged from it twice and set it down softly on the keg. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this lad, an' I know you've got loads to do bu-"

"It's not a problem Patrick, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah!" He said knowingly, waving off the idea that he didn't. "Yeah." He said a bit softer as he scratched his face and the back of his head. He gripped his pint a little harder this time, a few of his knuckles popped from the pressure. Then Patrick Dare O'Flannigan finally asked, "Would you be so kind and tell me, before you go, how my baby brother died?" The man, not risking the sight of weakness, decided to drown it in the beer he held.

When the pint was put down, there wasn't a Commander working for money, there wasn't a customer that wanted a favor, there was a friend. A brother, sitting before him. Offering to top off his pint.

Sevs smiled, as if threatening to break into either laughter or tears, and said, "Paddy, I'll do you one better. I'll tell you how he _lived_."

"Cheers to tha'." Paddy said as he sniffled, presumably from the cold air of the cellar. He raised his pint to the air, and Sevs met it with his parfait bowl, which contents was now replaced with good, cold beer.

"Aye. Cheers."


	9. A Field Trip with T-Dolls!

The Commander carried the old man up the steps, throwing one of his arms over his shoulders. He listened to his ramblings, pausing every other step whenever the old man needed to 'concentrate his thoughts'. By the time he reached the top and unbolted the door he saw two of the serving dolls preparing another few bowls of parfait and packing a plate of fresh Irish Breakfast. He waved at them as they tried to approach to lend their assistance but shook his head and wordlessly asked for them to carry on. These two he knew would pass the word along to the Mrs. and would be able to get away all the quicker.

By the time he reached the top floor of the establishment where Paddy slept, he gently guided him down, ignoring the spittle and near incomprehensible ramblings of the old drunkard, and helped remove the apron and boots. The patched up socks Paddy wore were a testament to his old ways and his love to his wife who had asked Sevs for some help help locating them. He would never wash it unless the Mrs. could sneak it away from him and finally have it washed. Or so he was told at any rate.

He gently pushed the man to finally lie in his bed and threw the covers over him and said his farewell as he closed the door. Once Sevs returned to the main dining area, he fixed his hat on his head, greedily snatched a loose berry out of its container and popped it in his mouth before seeing the girls still there. Laughing, smiling, enjoying each other's time, this was exactly what they needed. All thanks to Mrs. O'Flannigan. The smile on the Commander's face quickly soured when he realized they were probably laughing at his expense.

He approached the table calmly and asked, "So! Sorry for the wait, did I miss anything?"

Some of the girls were still having trouble breathing from whatever story Ms. Eva told them. The worry in him started to grow exponentially as he couldn't recall anything that happened that could have been as funny as how they were laughing. Ms. Eva wiped away a joyful tear as she patted the Commander on the arm and said, "Oh it's n-nothing dear! Nothing you have to worry your proper little head about! Isn't that right girls?"

Kalina picked up the cue immediately as she straightened up her posture, folded her hands together on the table and said, "Why yes, I say that's quite right, not a worry, not at all!" And after that little, charade, the table redoubled their laughter. Sevs looked apprehensively around the table, but inside, he couldn't be any happier if he tried. Pure, unadulterated laughter, ringing out so free and clear. Sigil tried to be modest but instead chose to cover her laughter using her hat and hair. Spring's laughter was a little more reserved but her smile...the way even her teeth showed...and her laughter, like chimes in the warm spring breeze. Gwen and Penny didn't seem to mind each other's company now that they were sharing the moment together. Penny leaned on Gwen's shoulder, they pointed and laughed at...with each other. And Kalina...her laugh was unique too...if you could call sounding like a severely asthmatic fish out of water gasping for breath, a laugh.

Besides all that, Sevs could only enjoy the view. He shook his head, playing along the unwitting fool, then said, "Ms. Eva, thank you so _very_ much for the absolutely delicious breakfast. It was amazing as usual! Unfortunately, I have to steal these girls back. I had planned on taking them shopping around the town today and pick up some things."

Ms. Eva promptly tied the bandanna around her hair and nodded as she got up, the laughter slowly fading, and said, "Well of course my dear! Any time you and the girls want, you are all welcome back here! And here," two T-Dolls came out with bags of packaged food ready for them. "In case you should find yourself too busy to come back, I've made you some quick pick-me-ups for the road."

The Commander accepted them graciously and walked closer to the bar so that the rest of the girls could collect themselves and their rifles from the gun rack. Ms. Eva stepped farther aside as the girls continued their closed nichéd chatter among themselves and said quietly, "Thank you so much for your help with him-"

"Oh, no, ma'am! It's nothing-"

"But it is something! I know the history between you two and I know it doesn't feel like it's much but you're doing a lot of good. As painful as it is. I'm really thankful that he has you to talk to."

Sevs held his composure and nodded once, "Yes ma'am." was all he could say.

"Now...Sevs..." She said, as if the name was still unfamiliar to her. "What about you...do you-"

"I'm fine ma'am, ain't nothing to worry me none!" He said hurriedly, kicking himself mentally for interrupting her twice but knew that this rabbit hole was much too deep to start diving into.

"Sevs..." Her face was one of motherly worry and concern. She hated seeing this bright young man, dashing into danger as he pleased, searching for death and playing its advocate, only to be dead emotionally. She may have been a 1st Generation Doll, but she has been around long enough and seen more than enough people with their own stories to read this one like a book.

"Alright girls," Sevs announced loudly, "into the truck! Sigil, Gwen, food for later, Ms. Eva! Thank you so much again for your hospitality, I'll be sure to return the favor soon!"

"Oh think none of it dear!" She played along as she walked her guests out the door. Everyone telling giving their thanks as they passed by and loaded up into the back of the truck. Kalina hopped on the step too the passenger side and hung from the frame as she waved to the other Dolls inside. They all collected by the window and were waving cheerfully from the window seat benches. "Come back soon!"

"We sure will!" Sevs yelled out from his driver's seat through the open passenger door Kalina was hanging out of. He started the engine and waited for Kalina to be seated, he knocked on the back carriage and heard two knocks in response. Then they were off. Ms. Eva waved at the back passengers once more as they drove off and turned the corner. She wiped her hands on her apron, fixed her hair, and stepped back into the pub where all the other Dolls were.

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"I liked the blonde one! She looked a lot like Ms. Eva!"

"That human one had a funny laugh, you think she's sick?"

"No silly! She probably just couldn't get enough air!"

Ms. Eva clapped twice and the clamor from the gossiping dolls quelled as they bounced off the benches and seats and stood ready for new orders. Ms. Eva spoke gently but with some authority saying, "Now now girls, we still have a pub to run, so off to your chores. We will however be opening an hour late, but no more!"

"Yes, Ms. Eva!" said the girls in unison, and off they went doing their tasks.

Ms. Eva left the girls to their business and hurried herself up the stairs. The closer she got to their room, she could hear the tired and pitiful moans and cries of her husband. She forgone the knocking and slipped into the room quietly. She pulled up a chair and gently caressed her poor husband's head and gently hushed him back to the peace of sleep.

 **~-.-~**

"Right! Whew! I think that's the last of it!" Sevs said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. The summer heat still persisting and beating down on him. No doubt his back was soaked with sweat. He could feel every time the leather of his shoulder holster peeled off his back allowing a moment of breath between his shirt and skin before it came down with that uncomfortable sticky feeling.

"Yup! That's in on your list! Good thing too! I was getting tired!" Kalina said from the passenger seat carelessly waving her hand around as she spoke.

The Commander readjusted the furniture slightly then rushed to poke his head out the back carriage and yelled at the passenger, "What do you mean that you're getting tired! You didn't do a thing all day! All you did was point and buy and I carried everything else!"

"Commander!" Kalina whined back at him, "Haven't you heard of 'work smarter, not harder'? I totally worked today! I used my brains, and used your muscles, and we got so much done today! If we went with the original items you picked you would have ended up choosing the wrong things!"

"You spent almost twice more than what I planned!"

"Hey! You should be grateful! Good things don't come cheap!"

"And you," Sevs jumped out the back of the truck and stomped around, "Are _neither_!" Sevs bit back as he approached the passenger side. Just as he stepped up to rip open the passenger door, it flung out into him hitting him face first and sending him flying back to the pavement below. In mid-flight he thought to himself, _This always happens to me. I'm not even going to complain about it anymore._ And then he came to a spectacular crash on the sidewalk floor.

Kalina came flying out the car herself and landed next to the Commander's feet who stared at the partly cloudy sky behind his new bought shades as he listened to Kalina rant, "Good? Not good?! You're right! I'm not _just_ good, I'm _great!_ So great in fact, I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get! And you know why? Because no one can buy like I can, no one can try like I can, and no one can find the things I found for you like I can, because there is no one else, like me! So sure, I may not be the cheapest, but I," she whipped her hair back and stood proudly as she said, "Am still the greatest!" She gave a supportive thumbs up to her audience that stood at the back of the truck who encouraged her speech with a polite round of applause.

 _Please stop encouraging her._ Sevs wanted to say, but instead took the more passive route and sigh quietly to himself. Not that anyone could read his mind anyhow. He continued to lay on his back, enjoying the small breeze and watching the clouds as they rolled by letting the sun play its game of peek-a-boo in between their open patches. The Commander's new shades helped keep some of the glare out of his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of the brick sidewalk permeate through his sweat soaked shirt and massage his aching back. Somewhere 'above' him a child was hushed away by his mother to not stare at the strange man.

From the back of the truck the same cheerful, charismatic-and annoying- voice rang out, "Hey Commander! You're not getting paid to be sleeping on the job like some _hobo_."

"I'll frickin show you a hobo." Sevs grounded through his teeth. He stood up and clapped the dust off his hands, watching Kalina as she seemed to innocently walk back to her passenger seat. As she passed by the wary Commander, she delivered a quick jab to his midsection with her elbow. The Commander reacted by playfully accepting the hit and over exaggerating the pain she had caused. She clambered in to the truck and slammed the door once more then stuck out a very pink tongue at the Commander who just passed back a sneering wave.

As he went around the front of the truck, his earpiece rang indicating he was receiving a call. He checked his PAD for the identification and shrugged as it read "Number Withheld"

He clicked the button on his earpiece and responded in a cautious monotone voice, "This is Sevs."

 _"Commander, I apologize for the unorthodox call. An urgent contract just popped up and we need you on the next VTOL out."_

"I understand," he said as he climbed into the driver's seat, "What's the job?" He threw a hand over Kalina's mouth as she turned to taunt him some more. He placed a hushing finger over his own lips, then turned to roll up the windows and start the engine. His other hand was roughly shoved away and the angry strawberry blonde Logistics Officer mouthed a very flustered, "I know!"

Sevs listened to Ms. Helianthus as she continued, _"I'm sending you the Pilot ID number, link and send him coordinates and he will pick you up. I've taken the liberty of preparing your preferred equipment as well as the ammo for your echelon units. Ms. Kalina must have been more worn out than I originally thought. I haven't been able to reach her this afternoon."_

The Commander turned his head slowly and wore a stone blank face as he replied, "Yeah. That girl sure works a lot! She must be all tuckered out and all of...that. That lady deserves some rest if you ask me."

Kalina kept mouthing words his eyes couldn't keep track of but he understood when she kept beating on his waving arm that she wanted to know if it was Ms. Helianthus. _Honestly, why do you ask? You already know it is,_ he thought as he continued to hold off her barrage.

 _"I didn't,"_ Ms. Helianthus replied pointedly, Sevs concurred and mentally shrugged, " _But I will keep it in mind. The debriefing of the situation will be given by a-mutual-acquaintance who is very eager to see you again. Details sent to your PAD. Good luck Commander, Helianthus, out."_

 _"_ Sevs, out." The lines clicked, an engine roared to life and tires squealed as a certain pedal met the proverbial metal. He drove with his right hand and when he could, typed in the commands with his left as he swerved in and out of traffic. Ignoring Kalina's sickened whimpering to "Please slow down" with the occasional gag reflex preventing from making a mess in the cabin, he finally linked up with the pilot as the automaton chirped in happily, _"This is automated pilot ZD-2159, at your service Commander! Please input coordinates for rendezvous."_

Sevs sent his desired location, the field of Rengerspark and waited for the pilot's calculation for ETA. After receiving the number, he smiled, gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and floored the acceleration. It was a race.

 **~-.-~**

 **In A Patrol Vehicle Along the Commander's Path**

"...And that," the veteran human officer said as he reached for his pint of Chinese take-out food, "Is the city! Easy, yes?"

The new Civilian Model T-Doll with the light purple hair adjusted her vest once more and then looked at her more seasoned partner and whined, "What?! 'Easy', no! Those were so many roads and streets, alleys, how-"

As her partner slurped up a long string of Lo Mien, he said, "Look, it's fine. First week is hard. I know. Stick with me, it'll be easy!"

"That's what you said yesterday!"

"See! You remember! Easier already!"

The new recruit looked towards the road indignantly and pouted, "You're being ridiculous."

Her senior could only shrug and go back to eating his Lo Mien from his little cardboard quarter pint container. He tried to-no-he was _definitely_ ignoring the fact that this new recruit has been constantly readjusting the position of her vest which clung on her tighter than a latex glove on a swollen hand. He was _definitely_ ignoring that the shape of her-terrible twos-that were barely holding behind the buttons of her uniform.

He opted to look at the alley way wall out his window to bring him any sense of distraction. He instead found himself to be the distraction as he looked at his roughly shaven face and was wondering if he always had a mole on his-

Even as still as their vehicle was sitting, and the traffic flowing in front of them, the veteran could feel a certain vibration through the air, a tickling feeling through his boots as the rumbling sound grew closer at a worrying speed. He watched as the Bobby-the-Bobblehead figure on his dash bobble all the more furiously until...ah. There it was. A G&K cargo truck was barreling its way through the streets blasting its horn as it went. The newbie beside him was about to flip the sirens on but her hand was quickly whipped by the unused end of his chopsticks.

To be honest it surprised even him that he could do that but played it off as he shook his head saying, "Nuh uh...no."

"But-!" cried the newbie, her senior continued to poke at his lunch, holding up one finger before saying, "Life's too short. So. Not this one. Trust me."

"That makes...absolutely no sense!" She was about to throw the car into gear but was halted once again when the radio crackled to life.

 _"All units in the Leewurden precinct please be advised, there is a G &K Commander responding to an emergency call and will be airlifted in our vicinity. Please stay out of its way. Repeating..."_

At that point, the senior police officer finished another string of his noodle, dug around for a napkin in the bag to wipe his mouth, then pointed an empty hand at the radio. The new officer sat back in her seat defeated and crossed her arms, staring at the radio and mumbled, "This makes no sense."

His senior shrugged indifferently. "You gonna eat your food or...?"

 **~-.-~**

Sevs turned the corner on Delistraat and Timorstraat narrowly avoiding a catastrophe between one of the parked cars on the already narrow roads. Kalina could feel the truck as it left the ground and the suspension groaned as it tried to keep pace with the driver's outrageously demanding set of maneuvers. As soon as the truck rolled back onto it's other set of wheels on the driver's side and bounced a bit, the Commander floored it straight through into the busy traffic.

Kalina could hardly watch. Sevs was halfway between standing off his seat and leaning into the steering wheel as the truck barreled through the intersecting road ahead of them. The Commander's tunnel vision simply locked on to his objective as he could clearly hear the VTOL coming in behind him. "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" He shouted as he could see the shadow of the VTOL loom in his rear view mirror. In the back, Penny and Gwen held on to each other tightly, Sigil braced herself against packed furniture trying to keep it secure with the straps-downs. Spring however...sat still as she could. Her eyes closed and a death grip on her rifle. Not that anyone would if they _could_ notice it but her lips moved silently, as if praying. Or cursing her misfortune, again, it was anyone's guess.

There was a small crash, the sound of metal on metal and the view of a busted open fence gate and a quickly descending V38 Cargo Capable Osprey. There was a slight bump as the truck crossed into the grassy fields then slowly lurched forward as the truck came to a stop. Once the Commander stopped the truck half way on the field, he finally sat back down in his seat slammed a palm on his PAD and shouted to the pilot, "HA! Eat it tin can! Beat you to it!"

"Congratulations sir, you've just beat a pilot who had to fly from HQ to your RV point while you still had the distance advantage." The Automated pilot said dryly.

"You sassin' me boy?"

"Not at all. Meant every word of it." The automated pilot's optics whizzed and whirred as it adjusted its depth perception to its instruments and the scenery below.

"I'll bet. Well, come on down, and let us on! Ain't got all day!" Sevs said over the dual tri-rotors spinning overhead. He leaped off the truck and started waving down his ride. As he walked over to the back of the truck the T-Dolls were already off loading and waiting for orders. Sevs waved his hand at them with his palm facing them, his arm parallel to the ground and using his elbow as a pivot point as he waved. He then pointed at Spring and Penny and thumbed at a position behind him and said as the ramp to the cargo bay opened up.

Then he approached Gwen, one hand over his ear and yelled over the beating of the rotors, "Sorry! Maybe next time! New assignment!" He reached over to Sigil who was fighting to keep her hair from blocking her view as the downward air pressure and pulled her closer. The pressure from the rotors continued to beat heavily in its surrounding area. Sevs said to the two of them, "You two, it's gonna be a long day for both of you! Get the furniture arranged as you like back home! Drop off Kalina back to her room _after_ she gets her tablet from my Office! Granting you temporary access now!" With a few swipes and commands typed on his PAD, he reached for Gwen's right hand and placed her palm flat on his pad so it could register her hand print. Once that was completed he looked up again at Gwen and said, "If you have time after all that, see if you can't help Mrs. O'Flannigan back at the pub! They could always use a couple of hands!"

"I understand sir! Best of luck!"

"Ha! Same to you!" He looked over to the side where Kalina's head just barely passed the rear tires. She didn't know whether to cry, scream or vomit from the roller coaster of a ride. Then he looked at Gwen and Sigil and asked, "You both know how to drive this rig right?"

They both nodded. Unsure if he directed the question to either of them specifically.

"Great! I'm off! Take care! We'll be back before you know it!" And without another word, he dashed off boarding the VTOL and was off into the great blue sky. Once the beating of the rotors had finally echoed into the distance, Sigil was seen tending to Ms. Kalina who was still covering her ears. As Gwen's audio chambers reset back to normal, she could clearly hear Ms. Kalina groaning and saying something along the lines, "Ohhhh...ohhhh my head. My stomach...I'm gonna kill him. Oooohh I _swear_ I'm gonna kill'im!"

Sigil looked towards Gwen for her lead, all Gwen could do was shrug as she helped pick Ms. Kalina off the ground and back into the truck. Too weak to fight them despite the reminder of the recent displeasure she had in her seat, she was placed lying down, her head towards the driver. Sigil volunteered to ride in the back to keep the furniture secure. With the plan in play, Gwen disengaged the brakes, checked the mirrors, and looked forward at the football fields, all the mix of children and adults staring at them...

One player came up to the driver's side, knocked on her door, and held up a flattened football. Then Gwen threw up her best apologetic smile and her thinking came around to meet Ms. Kalina's sentiment. If she was going to kill the Commander, it would have to wait until _she_ was done with him first.

 **~-.-~**

The Commander walked up the ramp and into the cargo bay, taking note of the hard-to-miss modified open-top jeep and of the huge stockpile of supply crates containing an assortment of ammo, weapons, gear, and medical equipment. A lot of medical equipment. Seeing how nobody came up to greet him, he closed the ramp behind him and made his way to the cockpit throwing his backpack into the passenger side seat. Spring and Penny started kitting up from a crate conveniently labeled "SEV'S ECHELON".

As the Commander grabbed the hand rails leading up to the cockpit, a masked individual popped up from beyond the hatch and stared at him curiously. The gas mask with heavily tinted windows for the eyes did its best concealing the individual's true identity. The black hooded sweater over the head and black gloves that held on to whatever surface it could to brace itself in such a position was not helping either. The mask tilted its head curiously, Sevs matched it's expression. The head tilted another way. So did his. Eventually, he conceded to curiosity and stepped back cautiously.

The individual then performed some display of impressive contortionist's acrobatics as their legs came twisting from its original position above on to the the steep stairway. The individual, was incredibly slim in figure, Sevs noticed as she placed her hands on her hips and threw it to one side. At least, he assumed it was a she. Spring took only a moment's notice as she threw a curious glance their way before continuing to order her magazines on her Battle Dress Attire (BDA). Penny, who did not have the luxury of such sophisticated wears, continued to place extra magazines around her thighs under her dress and one in the only convenient pocket of her uniform. Penny did, however, keep a wary eye on the new comer.

Sevs finally decided to break the awkward first contact and stuck his hand out, "Commander Sevs, Misfits Company, and you are...?"

The individual stared at him a moment longer before casting her gaze to the ground, she shook her head in disappointment before lowering her hood and ripping off her gas mask. By the time her hood revealed the very crest of her hairline, Sevs knew who _exactly_ this was. The feline ears also made it a rather dead give away.

"Nyow that's not very nice Commeowder! Forgetting your best friend like nyat!" Purred the IDW Combat model.

She threw the gas mask at the Commander who caught it with ease. Sevs turned the mask around, inspecting it, dual-filtered system with two circular biochemical rated filters. Screw-on secured and connected. "Yeah, sorry about that Ida. Probably the mask that threw me off-?" He shook the mask in his hands and looked up only to find the IDW model, or Ida as he knew her was standing mere inches away from his face. He recoiled slightly in surprise but stood still wondering how he continued to get himself in these situations.

Ida's face was scrunched up and her eyes continued to scan his face back and forth like a pendulum. Her head rotated from side to side. Then she gave Sevs a disconcerting feline smile and said, "You shaved today."

The Commander blinked a few times as his brain rebooted to register her words,"...Why yes. Yes I did, thank you for noti-IDA!"

Ida had suddenly leapt on the Commander and latched on to his neck. He knew exactly what was happening and tried to shove her body off of him but she only hugged tighter and braced her feet on his thighs keeping him in a awkward position to struggle with his lower half trying to avoid her boots from ending anywhere north of their current positions.

"The Commeowder shaved just for Ida-nya! The Commeownder remembered Ida _loves_ soft faces!"

"I. Shaved. For. Me! Get. Off. Of. Me! IDA!" The Commander continued to struggle but no matter which direction he pushed, her body just seemed to swing side to side instead. Seeing her dear Commander in being grossly invaded by this so called "Best Friend", Penny moved in to intervene but all too late as the Commander said, "I didn't want to do this but..." he took his hands and jabbed them quickly into Ida's exposed armpits. The very second that Ida threw back her head in surprise and the pressure released from his neck, he transformed his jab into grabbing the collar of her jacket and pushing an open palm on her belly, then throwing her over his head in a general direction behind him as the sudden shift of weight caused him to fall.

Ida's expression of surprise turned into curiosity then of pure joy as she flipped through the air, tucked her legs in and pushed off the ceiling and landed ever so gracefully right in Penny's path. The whole scene was so unexpected that by the time Penny managed to maneuver around a stack of supply crates the IDW model had just landed in front of her way causing a collision. Or it would have if Ida had not been aware of Penny's urgent rush over. Ida turned quickly and caught her as she fell forward and said brightly, "Meow you have to be careful! It's crowded enough as it is!" Ida winked as she helped Penny back to a stable position on her feet. As soon as Penny recovered she swatted Ida's hands off of her. Ida retracted her hands and bounced back towards the Commander and whispered not so quietly.

"She's a feisty one, nyeah?"

"She's uh...a strong advocate of personal space?" The Commander suggested as he shrugged.

"Hmm..." Ida thought on his words for a bit before throwing up her hands and shrugging, "Don't know what that last bit means-"

"Obviously."

"-but sounds like a personal problem, would'nya say, Commeowder?"

"No comment." Sevs answered quickly as Penny stormed her way over. He then said loudly before he could be read the riot act, "While I got get prepped up, why don't you read these lovely lil' ladies in on their briefing! I'll be back!"

Ida clicked her heels together and gave a salute and smiled as if enjoying some small joke that was left unsaid. As the Commander went around Penny, he frowned slightly and said sternly, "Be good, play nice. I'll be back."

The Commander then scooted his way to the back of the VTOL and passed the word to Spring the the briefing was being held with Ida. She courteously nodded and made her way to the front. The Commander grabbed his gear from the crate and started changing his outfit. From Penny's perspective, all she could see was the Commander's head bob up and down in between the crates. As Spring came walking up the lane, even more of him disappeared from view, which wasn't helpful.

Spring offered out a hand when she arrived and said, "Enhanced Combat Model Springfield, designation Spring. A pleasure to meet you Ms...?"

"Combat Model AYEEE-DEEEDAHBULYEW nya!" In the cockpit behind her both the pilots and the copilots pulled the string of two poppers and a stream of string and confetti flew and fluttered in the air. As the cloud fluttered slowly down to the floor, the both individuals had already resumed their task of flying. The whole charade aside, "Designation Ida! You can probably guess who gave _that_ name to me!" She said proudly.

Spring nodded in agreement that the certain individual did seem to have a habit of designating almost every doll with a name. He had a habit of doing a lot of things...a lot. Putting the thought back to the furthest corner of her mind, she noticed that Penny had decided to take her fashion of curtsying as her introduction.

Ida didn't seem too concerned about what Penny had to say rather than making an all to close of a first impression. Ida quickly wrapped Penny in the tightest hug she could manage despite Penny's near breathless protests. Her feet were swinging frantically and her hands twisted this way and that trying to break free. But the iron-clad grip of Ida would not relent. Once it seemed that Penny's very core might shatter in this warm embrace, Spring coughed lightly into a closed fist. First once. Then a few times to get Ida's attention.

As soon as Ida let go, Penny slumped to the ground like a lifeless sack of parts. It was sad really, she was so fired up earlier to give Ida a good what-for but ended asking herself what-for? Ida turned with a curious look at Spring who gently reminded, "Our briefing?"

"Oh nyeah!"

She removed an item from her back pocket and unfolded it onto a nearby crate revealing a map with several areal photos of the surrounding area. She then began her debriefing as Penny was coming back around and struggled to her feet with Spring's assistance. Spring noticed that the largely present feline accent had lessened substantially during the presentation. It was still there, but just not as obnoxiously present.

"Here we are! Intel from His Meajesty's Intelligence services, MI5, indicates that one of our airfields in Seething, England is about to be assaulted!" A picture of said airfield is presented, this was in the middle of yellow territory so there were some defenses present but not any to withstand any sort of major assault. Ida continued, "As you can see, the towers around the airfield give clear views all around _but_ can't be defended as easily with the exception of the ATC! The reason that this is such a high priority for us, is because that airfield is currently evacuating all of our injured T-Dolls and Human Echelons back from their northern campaign."

Several pictures of different Aircrafts ranging from light transport helicopters, VTOL's, and even two full Galaxy class planes. "All available air transportation vehicles have been modified to make the most efficient of their space and _not_ be used to help push back any sort of attacks! So that's why we have that vehicle in the back there! We have a Commander already on the ground aiding with evacuation efforts as well as setting up defenses."

"And while they're doing that, we'll be running counter-offensives to drive them out." The Commander spoke with authority as he walked up from behind. Penny was fully alert and corrected her posture as the Commander joined in the conversation.

Ida nodded vigorously, if not excitedly, as she threw out a few more pictures. Some trucks unloading sandbags, dispensing weapons and ammo, a picture of the Air Traffic Control tower, and shot of the on-site hanger-bays. "Spring, you and your rifle will have the best vantage point from the ATC tower, there your first priority are to engage any hostiles that breach the perimeter going straight for the transports, second priority are any mortar teams, then given the chance, calling out where we need to shift our defenses. You're going to be pretty busy up there. Do your best." Spring nodded curtly as she readjusted the sling on her rifle.

The Commander turned to Penny, "You're gonna be pretty busy yourself. This one's going to take some time and a bit of luck. The on station Commander reports that there have been some unusual sabotages happening around the airfield as they've been preparing for the assault. Doll's would notice their weapon has been tampered with, some vehicles would be missing batteries. We think we have someone dressed as us going around trying to hamper the evacuation efforts. First priority is to defend any nearby allied units should you find yourself in an engagement. Should you locate and identify the saboteur, call it in to Spring and move to eliminate. Capture if able but elimination is priority. If he is able to regroup with the attacking force or launch his own attack, tag and fall back. We'll take care of it from there."

"I'd be absolutely _delighted_ to take care of such a problem for you Commander!" She said with such pleasure in her voice.

"I'm sure." was all he could reply. Then he spoke to the general audience. "The intel we have currently is a mix between Anti-War extremists and Sangs. No matter who, what, where, when or why, if they're the enemy, they're gonna die." The Commander paused, his head jerked back slightly as if coming to a realization before saying, "Huh. That should be our motto. It fits."

Spring looked mildly annoyed at the slight deviation from the debriefing but sighed inwardly and allowed it, still studying the map, the pictures and the given topographical overlay on the map. All of the different distances and angels was sure going to put her scope turrets to work but this was what she was trained for she supposed. Her attention to the Commander returned as his own train of thought did as well. "Anyway, me, Ida, and another echelon will be in that jeep as the Fast Action Response Team so -"

Ida snickered. She tried to hide it behind her two hands but it only made her laughing more obvious. Now it was the Commander's turn to seem mildly annoyed. "What. What'd I say?" His eyes seemed to adjust to read some invisible teleprompter in front of him trying to analyze his words before his jaw slacked for a moment then turned into a grin, his head shifted towards a downward gaze and he chuckled a bit. "Hehe, yeah okay. I get it." Ida dropped all pretenses and started laughing, her arms first hugging her midsection which quickly evolved to just keeping herself standing.

The copilot looked back at his passengers for a second then at the pilot. They shrugged at each other and went back to checking their instruments and guidance systems.

"Yeah okay I get it, F, A, R, T. Great FART yeah yeah, c'mon Ida, come back. Come ooon back." Sevs said trying to reel her back to reality. Her hysterical cackling and laughter did eventually subside to her catching her breath and wiping more than a few tears from her eyes.

"Finished?" Sevs asked, he was amused as Ida gave him a light punch to his arm and said, "You always were the funny one! That's why you're my favorite nya!"

"Yeah, _okay_ ," he replied sarcastically "Anyway," he continued "that's only step one. We'll go over the next bit after we finish there. Questions, comments, concerns?"

Ida was most likely going to make some off-hand comment about his previous remark but was quickly shut down as he said, "Besides, good ol' Ida here..." Ida flashed a great big toothy smile as if she was only good and innocent.

Seeing no one else speak up, he leaned behind Ida to poke his head into the cockpit and asked, "ETA?"

"40 mikes sir!" the copilot answered. From Sevs' view, he could see they were well over the English Channel and England's mainland wasn't too far away, relatively speaking at any rate.

"Good enough." He returned to the group and said, "Get some rest while you can, it's gonna be a long day soon as we touch down." Spring bowed slightly and took her leave, she fiddled with her helmet, and continued to do maintenance checks on her rifle. Penny curtsied, with a seething glare in Ida's direction, then also took her leave as she took a seat on a crate nearby. Once those two left Sevs finally let out that breath he unintentionally had been holding.

He looked down at the map and the pictures and tried to formulate a plan with the information given. Ida took a seat next to the map and swung her legs carelessly humming some tune that was unfamiliar to the Commander. After a few moments, Sevs finally said in a low voice in Ida's direction, "You look well."

"You don't look too bad nyah-self Commander!" She replied cheerfully.

"Good Ol' Percy keeping you busy these days?"

"Just the way I like it!" She confirmed

"Tch. Reckless." Sevs said sardonically.

Ida struck his arm lightly, slightly frustrated, "Nyaahh, speak for yourself! The only Commander rated for Frontline Combat and-"

The Commander waved a hand between them and returned his gaze on to the map, "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it I know, I'm special. Still. When was the last time you got some R&R?"

"When you last got repaired." She answered as if that should be the end-all to the discussion.

"You were there?" An wary eyebrow shot up.

"You couldn't tell?"

"Hard to see in the dark, y'know. Still human and all."

"Nyaaaah, excuses!" She punched his arm again. It was starting to feel a little sore with how many punches he's had to that arm accumulate already. He rolled his right shoulder trying to ignore the dull ache.

"Contrary to your _apparent_ belief, not everyone is made in the good Doctor's image." He continued dryly.

"Well meow, that can be easily f-" a smile creeping up on Ida's face

"No." He interrupted sharply. He took a breath to calm himself from the very idea of becoming the Doctor's next experiment and said, "Just...No."

The Commander corrected his position from hunching over the map throughout their small banter, he put his helmet on top of the map, then tore off the velcro cummerbund beneath the flap on his plate carrier. He lifted his plate carrier over his head and laid it across his helmet. He began adjusting first his open-top magazine pouches so that they would be staggered on top of each other leaving room for his First-Aid Kit just left of his chest, have convenient access to the cut-away scissors in the middle, two glow sticks, and to his Sig P226 sidearm near the center right of his vest. Day operations were much more preferable to him because it was just so simple. Go find the target then shoot them and their buddies until they go away.

He noticed Ida was still staring at his work with mild interest and decided to ask the question while he still could. "So. Ida."

"Nyah?" Her cat-like ears twitched to attention. She shifted her seat a bit and a smile grew as if waiting for the next punch line.

"You..." he hated asking but he knew it had to be asked. He struggled to find a more delicate way to ask but couldn't. "How've you been holding up...since he passed."

Ida stopped swinging her legs. Her ears drooped significantly and her smile fell, and so did the Commander's spirit. Ignoring the mental berating happening in his mind, he breathed in sharply trying to regulate his anxious beating heart as he waited for an answer. His hands, now on autopilot as they made their adjustments to his plate carrier.

Ida was no longer looking towards the Commander, she threw her hoodie on, zipped it as high as she could and mumbled something under her breath.

"If you said that you're fine, you're lying. And we both know it."

The Commander stared at Ida, he knew he was tugging at her tail and was going to have to pull teeth for this one, he might even lose one of his own. But this, he felt, was necessary. As he waited patiently, still tending to his gear, his mind wandered to when they all first met.

 **~-.-~**

 **3 Years Ago During Commander's Candidate School**

 _A visibly battle-hardened man wearing the same black beret, freshly cleaned and shined boots and stiffly pressed shirt that accented all his intimidating muscles, walked onto the stadium with the eyes of the remaining company of recruits following him. He pressed a button on his neck connected to the throat microphone and announced, "Recruits! These will be **your** very first Combat Model Unit. These are fresh out the I.O.P factory and will be your training partner, they will be your adjutant, they will be your unit to command in battle. They are **expensive** to make, so do **not** use them carelessly! Their lives are now in **your** unfortunate hands. Let's see if you can handle them. Now listen up for your designation, Charlie Oh-5!"_

 _"S-sir!" Said a drowsy recruit. He stood up from his seat at attention._

 _"Wake the hell up!" Other recruits around him snickered as Charlie 05 responded fearfully with an "Aye s-sir!"_

 _The head instructor then barked again, "Someone fill Sleeping Beauty in before he wastes precious clientele credits again! Charlie 05, sit the hell down."_

 _"Aye sir." He said a little more disheartened. His buddies next to him gave him a good jab to the ribs with their elbows when the head instructor left the stage to allow the egg-heads to start rattling off recruits._

 _"Thanks for nothing you guys." Charlie 05 said bitterly trying to fight off the jabs his friends were torturing him with. Lima 07 to his left, Echo 12 to his right and the ever silent Bravo 2-4 behind him. Recruit Lima 07 "Sevs" leaned over and whispered, "Hey, don't blame us, we've been trying to kick you up since Lead got up there. He spotted you the second he got up there man."_

 _Recruit Echo 12 "Lexi" leaned in and said with his thick polish accent, "That is right! It is like...he has a thing for you man!"_

 _A not-very-reassuring hand patted him on his right shoulder from behind. He could already imagine Bravo 2-4, ironically named "Little John", just shaking his head in that universal response he does. A pair of delicate arms gently pried Bravo 2-4's hand off of Charlie 05's shoulder. This woman had finely brushed brunette hair cut to regulation standard not exceeding her shoulder, and tied in a short rolled bun. Little John watched in confusion as his hand seemed to move itself back down to his lap until Alpha 99, "Honey Badger" or "Honey", patted his shoulder in reassurance. Then she too whispered to join the conversation, chastising the other two boys in front of her, "Now now, play nice boys."_

 _"But we are **mom**." Sevs whispered as he reached a hand over Charlie 05's chair. Unseen to him, Honey grabbed somewhere on Little John's thigh, and as if on reflex, a hand shot out and whacked Sevs in the back of the head. Little John's face looked in silent horror and with such remorse for his actions. Sevs scowled at Little John hissing, "Wha- I thought you were on our side!" Little John shook his head and waved his burly arms as if not contesting what was said to him, as if it wasn't his fault. _

_Charlie 05 let out a small laugh as he pointed at Sevs and said triumphantly, "Ha! That's what you-OW!"_

 _He clutched the back of his own head as Little John's abnormally large hand came swatting down before he could finish his own sentence. Lexi was given his own dose of medicine just as he was about to burst into laughter. The two of them turned to Lexi and asked together, "What was that for?!"_

 _Honey, seeing her job completed, leaned back with a victorious smirk knowing that the boys couldn't do anything to her now, and said, "That, is for sleeping in the first place. And that, my dear Lexi, is because I felt like it."_

 _Sevs looked at the stage as the lines of recruits grew and their T-Dolls were introduced and assigned to them. It wouldn't be long now. Charlie 05 continued to nurse his aching head while Lexi, still in protest over his given informal designation, began to spout obscenities and argue about his treatment. Charlie looked at the stage with mild interest through his pain._

 _None of what his friends told him helped at all considering the whole Company knows now that he was sleeping. It wasn't that surprising to anyone really, "Sleeping Beauty" Or "Beau / Bo" as others called him, had earned his rep for being able to sleep instantaneously. It was rumored once that he was able to keep up in formation while completely passed out. Rumors also had it that this remarkable young man also managed a passing score on his live fire rifle qualifications while half-awake._

 _Despite all these rumors, to this merry band of misfits, as long as everyone could do their job, it didn't matter. Soon enough, it was their turn to be assigned their T-Dolls. The group got to their assigned sections and waited the Lead Instructor seemed to have chosen Bo for today's bucket-of-laughs as he assigned him first in his section to get his designated T-Doll._

 _He stepped up to the stage and waited as the Pod's hatch hissed then opened revealing someone resembling feline features, from her ears to her...tail? She stepped out with the help of the supervising Technicians and was given her issued weapon and gear. She acknowledged her receipt and then faced her new Commanding Officer and bellowed, "AYEDEEDAHBULYEW-NYAH! Pleased to meetcha! Are yah gonna adopt me neow? Are we going to be best friends from now on? Are we!" She asked excitedly. Her eyes widening in expectation, her hands folded together as if begging. Bo could feel the rush of embarrassment flood his face as he tried to avoid the wide eyes of his new issued companion. He looked at her ears as the continued to twitch back and forth. She was everything like a cat!_

 _She wore a semi professional attire, a white collared shirt,_

 _He then said quietly, "Uh..Uhm. I uh..." The Combat IDW Model leaned in closer, so close he could start counting teeth, then he said with a bit more confidence, despite everyone snickering around him. "Yes. IDW. We're going to be the best of friends from now on."_

 _"REEAAALY!" She was so overcome with joy she bounced on each foot for a moment then latched on around his neck, nuzzling his face with hers. "We're gonna have so much fun together neow!" She said as she clambered on to his back. Bo couldn't figure out why but he reflexively gripped her legs and suddenly found himself giving IDW a piggy-back ride._

 _As amusing as everyone found this as, the Lead Instructor couldn't let that show as he growled in a menacing manner, "Charlie Oh-Five! Get off, my stage, **now!** " _

_"Aye sir!" And with that, Bo marched himself off the stage, IDW latched tightly around his neck and pressed against his back, and the only thing he could focus on besides his balance, was how unbelievably soft IDW felt against his cheeks._

 **~-.-~**

Commander Sevs strapped back on his plate carrier, shifted its position slightly, testing its balance on his shoulders then nodded in satisfaction. He looked back at Ida who was fiddling with her zipper, intentionally or not, she was still avoiding eye contact with him. Sevs sighed deeply as he tucked his helmet under his armpit and walked over to her. He lifted a hand and hesitated for moment before fully committing to placing it lightly on Ida's shoulder. He could feel her tense up for a moment. Then, just as quickly, she seemed to relax.

She pushed her self off of the crate, stood square in front of the Commander, and mumbled something under her breath. The Commander, leaned in a bit trying to catch what she had said and asked gently, "Sorry. I didn't-"

Then he was caught by surprise when Ida wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. But this time, not out of affection, but out of a certain desperation. He listened as her quivering voice whispered through her hoodie and into his ears, "It's just not fair." She sniffled a few times and tried to muffle her sobbing through the hoodie and into his shoulders. He silently wished he took the plate carrier off to be of more comfort to her but didn't hesitate to return her hug with earnest as he replied back, "I know. It never is...I'm sorry."

Penny almost shot out of her seat to intervene again from where she was sitting but a polite cough from across her seat from Spring drew her attention. Penny turned to face her and watched with some confusion as Spring shook her head slowly. Penny then turned to see that the Commander led Ida over to another stack of crates, sat her down and was in a personal conversation with her. They were going over something on his PAD and the mood over there seemed to be lifting a bit from what could be observed.

Penny felt a pang of guilt and frustration but ultimately decided to take her seat again and leave the two alone. But she did make a mental note to see the connection between these two "best-friends".

While she was staring, she took in the Commander's new arranged outfit. He was wearing a digital forest Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) with his sleeves tightly rolled up past his elbows. He had switched out his sidearm and placed it near the bottom right of his plate carrier with the holster at a slight upward angle. His First-Aid kit readily available in the front with two Tourniquets and a pair of sheering scissors. What really interested her about his set up were the extra shoulder pads. They were made of the light and flexible Kevlar material and seemed rather bulky compared to the Commander's shoulder. He had strapped his Kukrii on his left shoulder pad, then, just barely peeking out from behind was the end of the handle for his other blade placed at the small of his back.

The Commander's helmet had shock-rated headsets and a speaker for on the field communication, and then some sort of transparent half visor. It was very interesting indeed.

"Commander!" Shouted the co-pilot.

The Commander stood to attention quickly and in one stride poked his head in to meet the co-pilot. "Status."

"Take a listen sir." The copilot adjusted some of the instruments on the dash and tuned into a concerning radio broadcast.

 _"This is Commander Archibald stationed at Seething Airfield, broadcasting to any friendly G &K units nearby! We are under attack! I say again! We are under attack! We are evacuating wounded personnel but lack sufficient manpower! They are coming in from all sides! Any G&K units please respond and assist!"_

Without any hesitation, the Commander threw on his helmet, dialed in to the G&K Emergency broadcast station and responded, "Commander Sevs to Commander Archibald of Seething Airfield, come in."

Some static then the sound of explosions near by could be heard from the other side of the line. _"By God, who is this? Never mind that. Can you assist, we're in a spot of trouble and in a world of hurt right now and there isn't a damned thing we can do at the moment!"_ In the background, Sevs could hear orders being shouted at almost everyone and in every direction possible. The pilot pointed through the cockpit windows and noticed the vague outline of the airfield. Some plumes of dust and explosions could be seen in the distance.

"Commander, we are on approach from North by North-West vector via VTOL, mark the a location and we'll commit a strafe run."

 _"Just fire anywhere won't you? You're bound to hit them!"_ The Commander replied frantically.

"Negative Commander, can't tell Cowboys from Indians up here, gotta give us a target."

 _"Fine, come in West and strafe the Southern border of the airfield, multiple Technicals encroaching the perimeter. Danger close, 80 meters of friendly Aircrafts taxiing down the runway!"_

"Copy, Designation Paladin will approach from Western vector, strafing run on enemy Technicals, danger close, 80 meters of friendly aircraft. Paladin copies all. Eta 10 mikes." Commander Sevs switches off his mic and pats the copilot on the shoulder and asks, "You got the order?"

"We've got the ball." The copilot responds confidently as he fixes the instruments with one and fist-bumps the pilot with the other.

"Good, give one good strafe, turn it around and land us right on top of the Control tower for deployment. We'll clear you the LZ to transfer supplies and personnel."

"Copy that Commander." The pilot answered this time. The engines of the VTOL roaring to life as they hit their max speed trying to close the distance between them and the airfield.

The Commander secured his helmet on his head, picked up his SCAR-L with 4x power ACOG sights and announced in the crew bay, "Lock and load ladies, we're going in hot! Party's already started and we're bringing the goods!"

For whatever meaning that was supposed to have Ida pushed back her hoodie, wiped her nose with the base of her palm and threw on a carnivorous smile. "Guess that means it's my turn to-"

"Yeah no...I'm still driving." Sevs interrupted quickly.

"No fair!"

"Of course it's fair. I live longer, you shoot more. What more could you ask for?"

Ida thought about the question for a few moments as she skipped her way to the vehicle that was stowed in the back of the VTOL. Then she found her answer and replied excitedly, "Catnip?"

"I'll think about it."

"Really?!" She asked even more excitedly, to which Sevs replied equally as tiredly, "I said I'll _think_ about it."

Sevs helmet visor went from transparent to a dark transitional shade from top to bottom. His HUD winked online and several screens calibrated itself to its last used configuration. Accessing his PAD, he made some slight adjustments as needed, then climbed into the modified jeep on the driver's side. Some slight weight shifted in the rear and a very heavy and distinct bolt handle could be heard being racked back and forth.

Without looking back Sevs mentioned nonchalantly, "Just watch where you aim that thing."

"Nyaah, you worry too much Commeownder!"

"And you, Ida, don't worry at all!"

"I won't!"

"That's not-"

 _"This is Paladin, beginning strafing run!"_ The pilot announced over the on-board P.A system. Not a moment later, the tri-barrel 30 caliber nose gun could be heard spraying it's cry of death and destruction as the VTOL flew over it's target area. Spring helped to lower the loading ramp of the VTOL revealing the ground behind the target area littered with exploding vehicle parts and a mix of gruesome carnage. A wonderful euphoric shiver ran down the Commander's spine as he gripped the steering wheel and started up the Jeep.

 _"Strafing complete! Moving to LZ!"_

Penny took position by Spring's side hugging the hull closely to allow the Commander's jeep plenty of room for clearance. The VTOL made a wide swing before returning to the Airfield where there were still plenty of encroaching targets in the area. Mortar strikes and stray fire were running rampant around the area. The defending units that could be seen were holding on, but barely.

"Spring, Penny, you know what to do! Best of luck!" Sevs said as the VTOL lowered with its loading bay facing out towards the airfield. Civilian personnel were running about trying to continue with the evacuation keeping themselves as low of a profile as they could. And with a blast of a horn and a sudden increase in radio noise, the Vehicle blocks were kicked and the Commander's vehicle shot out of the VTOL like a bat out of hell. The jeep swerved this way and that avoiding the crucial evacuating and wounded personnel as hot brass started raining in every direction imaginable.

As soon as the VTOL touched down Spring immediately sprinted off the ramp to her position, Penny, on the other hand, chose to take a more relaxed approach and strolled right out and off the ramp as if it were just another day in the sun. She stretched her arms high as she could and watched with mild interest as the Commander navigated the vehicle around the perimeter clearing the runway of targets. Well, it could be said that the Commander was more or less barreling through rather than navigating as he crushed a mix of Sangs and Anti-War extremists under his vehicle. Ida on the .30 Cal mounted machine gun on the back seemed to be enjoying herself as she kept thumbs constantly pressed on the butterfly triggers.

Personnel were now passing her by as they rushed to transfer the supplies to where they were needed, medical supplies were seen being rushed into the Galaxy class carriers and carts of wounded T-Dolls and personnel were seen being escorted by their tending Technicians. As wonderful as a sight it was to finally be in the thrill of it all. She had a job to do, she supposed, so off she went, to lurk and find her prey.

How exciting!

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late post you guys. Had an operation earlier this week that needed...operating. Anyway. Here comes the fun exciting action! Next chapter stay tuned! And as always, CC, ideas, reviews are all accepted! Fanart of this would be a dream come true.

 **Special Request:** Any fanart linking to 2 star dolls in SFW attire would be much appreciated for ideas! P.M me for email address to send to!

Thanks, and happy hunting Commanders!


	10. I Set Fire to the Rain!

_"Some folks are born made to wave the flag_  
 _Ooh, they're red, white and blue..."_

"Y'know Ida, you'll hit more if you actually shoot straight!"

"I could probably hit more if you drove straighter-nya!" Ida crowed as she swung the .30 cal over the Commander's head.

"Jesus! I told you to watch where-"

"Nyah just shuttap and drive you big baby!"

"You're insane!"

"Says the driver with the smoking engine!"

 _"And when the band plays "Hail to the chief"_  
 _Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord_  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son_  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, nooo"_

"Whaaaaat? Oh...that? Yeah...yeahnahnah it's fine! It's all fiiiine." A small fire could be seen peeking out from under the hood as another burst of beam and gunfire targets the engine block.

Ida stopped firing for a moment and watched the engine...The Commander steadied his driving for a bit before grabbing the emergency Fire Extinguisher and releasing its pin to fire a plume of Sodium Bicarbonate straight under the hood through a connecting tube under the wheel, temporarily halting the fire. A swift and light kick to the back of the Commander's helmet was delivered before the .30 Cal roared back to life.

"Fine? You call, that, fine?"

"Ahhh, just keep shooting!" Sevs yelled in frustration as he tore his sidearm from its holster and shot at an unwanted guest trying to board through the passenger side. The body quickly fell behind and tumbled on the ground as the Commander circled the Airfield around the North to clean up the rest of the attacking units there. The defending echelons seemed to be handling things well enough but the faster the Northern section was cleared, the more that they could focus on the Southern route where the Airplanes had to take off.

"Some folks are born silver spoon in hand

Body parts of both human, T-Dolls, and Sangs littered the airfield.

 _"Lord, don't they help themselves, oh_  
 _But when the taxman comes to the door_  
 _Lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yes_  
 _Some fancy driving was required_  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no millionaire's son, no_  
 _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no!"_

Sevs keyed his radio as he drove with one hand on the wheel, the North sector looked clear from here as another bump in his path crunched beneath the massive tires of the Jeep. "This is Sevs to Spring, how're we lookin' up there?"

Spring shifted her aim back to the South Eastern direction of the tower and took another shot at an advancing Ripper unit to allow another Echelon to retreat back to the Third line. Spring keyed her own radio and said calmly, _"Defending echelon, South East, falling back to the Third Line. South and South West are holding at Second."_

"Uh huh...Alright well. Your North is clear so you can focus on the South part. I'm going to check in with the onsite Commander to see how we are with the evacuation. You see Penny anywhere?"

A few moments passed, a few shots were fired, then "Negative, Commander, she was last seen heading through one of the Eastern hanger bays."

A pause in the line. "Well, alright. I'll go chase her down soon enough. Keep an eye out though when you can. I'll be sending Ida up with some more ammo for you."

And with that, a screech of tires came to a halt somewhere below her. She paid the noise no mind as she continued to assist holding the line. There shouldn't be too many of them left...

Commander Sevs walked in through the office and slung his rifle across his back. His attitude coming in was as loud and as boisterous as could be as he looked around at the mess in the office. Broken glass, blood, synthetic blood, holes everywhere and papers were strewn across the floor, a broken light fixture dangling from the ceiling, it was chaotic for sure but things seemed to be coming back to order. He paused in the corridor as a pair of GK personnel ran across his path out the door.

Not faulting them for not recognizing his status, he continued on and asked the nearest T-Doll, "Say, where can I find you're wonderful Commander Archibald?"

This T-Doll was dressed in the finest and certainly the pinkest outfit the Commander has seen to date...Well. That's not true...but still. Such thigh high laced up leggings. A very...wide-brimmed hat with some slight veiling and flowery decor on top. Oh no wait...it's a bonnet. Then the leggings are actually...stockings? At least she has something resembling a uniform, albeit pink but regardless.

The ever extravagant and dainty looking T-Doll fixed her glasses over her eyes and smiled as she approached the newcomer. And with a fittingly dainty British accent she exclaimed with delight, "Oh? Are you the Commander who came to assist us today?"

"Yes ma'am, that'd be me. Got a few of my girls outside too."

"Oh? How wonderful!" She exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, bringing them up to rest her cheek on.

"Yes...quite...now...um-" From somewhere in an office room behind her a more irate British voice yells, "Lilly? Lilliana! Who's out there? What's happening?"

The T-doll in front of Sevs reacted to the name in the most polite fashion imaginable as she turned her gaze up to her bonnet and sighed with a mix of affection and quite possibly a hint of annoyance. If there was any hint of annoyance, it certainly wasn't showing. She fixed her glasses over the bridge of her nose and stood aside to allow the Commander to walk into the office behind her. The sound of gunfire exchanges seemed to be dying out outside and a flurry of activity seemed to be picking up around the area.

The Commander walked in to see an older gentleman with his GK long-coat on with the 1.75-inch belt buckle still on, his silvered hair seemed like it had seen better days as the standard Red Beret was slightly askew on his head and strands of hair poking out in an unbecoming fashion of a gentleman. His hard gaze on the Tactical Map displayed on the Holo-Table before he gave him real-time imaging of the units and their positions and current status. Sections of the map, previously marked as Red with enemy units were slowly and steadily retreating and the comfortable blue territory steadily regaining ground.

The Commander looked up from his Tactical map and gave a weary smile, he fixed his Beret and straightened up his posture, "You'll have to forgive the mess, but by God are you a sight for sore eyes!" He came around the Table and offered a hand out to Commander Sevs, "Commander Archibald S03 line defense. Or rather, was, at any rate." He added in mild annoyance, a grimace flashing across his face.

"Commander Sevs, what did the front look like?" Sevs took the hand and shook once firmly.

"Not good Commander, we were completely pushed out. The relieving Commander was still trying to push them out when we had left." Commander Archibald hung his head and a little bit lower then stared off to the Holo-table but staring past it. Sevs knew exactly what that look was. Sevs maintained the grip, clasped the shoulder of his senior with a free hand and said, "Hey, we'll get'em Commander. Don't you worry about that."

The age started to show on Archibald as he was stirred from his thoughts. The bags under his eyes drooped lower than a poor man's pride. The wrinkles around his face made their presence known through the crumbling layers of blood and soot. His eyes seemed to be dimming of hope by the very second as Sevs tried to establish eye contact.

"Terribly kind of you to say young man," Archibald acknowledged. He nodded and moved behind a desk and eyed the Holo-Table once more before fixing his composure and saying, "But where on earth are my manners! Please! Won't you join me for some tea? We may not have much but at least-" He gestured to an open seat, brushing off some of the dust and papers that had fallen on its cushion.

"Ah, unfortunately, Commander, I must decline. We have something urgent that must be taken care of, unfortunately. The tea will have to wait."

"Well," Archibald shook his head "That's rather...unfortunate. Anything I could assist with?"

Sevs took a moment to consider before saying, "Actually. How well do you know your men?" Sevs typed up a quick note and sent it up to Spring.

Spring breathed in, then back out slowly, then just as her lungs felt like they were about to empty out, she took another shot. And with that, the final enemy unit had been dispatched. She stared at the target's corpse for a little longer as friendly forces rout the rest from the perimeter. Seeing her job completed, she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked to her right. Where Ida was sitting, cross-legged watching the scenery with interest. Spring raised an eyebrow as she noticed Ida's short tail curiously waving about.

"Waaawwwww! Nyaow that was pretty slick shooting there Ms. Spring!" Ida turned her head around and beamed a bright and toothy smile. Her tail continued to wave back and forth as if keeping an unheard tempo. Spring smiled humbly in return as she propped her self off the catwalk. As she picked up her rifle, she said "I'm simply shooting as I know how. And thank you..."

"Nyah?" Ida cocked her head curiously, still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"For the ammo. I will need some more however before our next mission."

"Nyohkay!" Ida jumped up to her feet then leaned on the handrails as she curved her back to stretch. Spring waited patiently as she took the moment to enjoy the last rays of sunlight as sunset approached. The breeze that blew across her face and through the loose strands of her hair under her helmet. However, as comfortable as this was, she wasn't as so with Ida's question.

"Ms. Spring?"

Spring fixed another loose hair behind her ear, "Yes?"

"Do...do you think that there's a heaven for us T-Dolls?"

Spring took a moment to make sure she was hearing her correctly. A heaven? For T-Dolls? "I haven't really considered-."

"I want to think so." Ida interrupted. Ida still hadn't turned herself around to face Spring. The orange tang of the sky slowly fading to blue the lower the sun sank in the horizon. From the airfield below, several helicopters and a Galaxy plane were making their final departure runs. Ida traced the VTOL's as they flew away.

"I want to think so. Because anything else...is just too sad."

Spring didn't think it would appropriate to argue otherwise, so she slung her rifle over her shoulder and stood next to Ida as she leaned heavily on the handrails, her hands dug deep into the hood of her sweater as she pulled it over her head. Her shoulders shook terribly as she began to cry. Unsure of how to proceed in this situation, she did what she felt was natural. She stroked Ida's head.

Ida could only bury her face deeper into her forearms and try to hide the pain. The crew in the control tower behind them continued directing air traffic and wisely left the two to themselves. Spring did find it odd, for a T-doll so apt in combat, so upbeat, to be going through these emotions. Spring could only stand and consul this T-Doll the best she could. She didn't have the charm or the history that the Commander shared with this particular model but perhaps...

"I think, it would be better if we all went to the same heaven."

Ida's shoulders stopped shaking. Her grip on her hoodie slackened a bit and perhaps a twitch of a tail was seen in Spring's peripheral vision. The feline T-Doll slowly lifted her head off the rail, then pushed her hoodie off her ears. She turned her head slightly and made a curious "Nyah?" in between the choked up sobs she was fighting back now.

Spring smiled warmly as Ida's attention turned to her and said, "Yes. I think it would be better if we all went to the same heaven...don't you? Ida?"

Wiping the tears and snot out of her eyes and choking down the last of her crying, she flashed another of her now signature confident and toothy smile and agreed, "Yeah...Nyeah you're right!" And with that, she rushed in at Spring and surprised her with a warm hug and a very personal cuddling under Spring's chin. Taken by surprise, Spring held her hands up not knowing what to expect. Then she felt it...she could feel the soft purring, echoing through her chest. She could feel, Ida's hair brush against her skin on her neck and up to her chin.

Spring's comforting smile, turned to one that was on the receiving end, of being comforted instead. Her hands slowly wrapped around Ida and continued to pet her head. What a strange T-Doll this was indeed.

A ping sounded from Spring's PAD, halting their embrace for a moment. Ida noticed the petting stopped and stood back to allow Spring to check the message. While she waited, she decided to jump and take a seat on the metal handguards and enjoy the breeze, swinging her legs back and forth, occasionally waving at the people in the Air Traffic Control tower.

Spring opened up the message from the Commander and it read:

Have you seen Penny? She hasn't reported to you, has she? I'm wrapping up with the Commander here and we'll be moving out soon.

Her eyes widened as she remembered that she hadn't seen Penny for quite some time. In fact, since they touched down, she lost sight of her in one of the hangers.

Negative Commander, she typed out as quickly as she could, Ida and I will be making our way to Hanger Bay 4 to investigate her last known position she sent the message and looked towards Ida.

"Ida, we need to-"

 _Crick...CREEK!_

There was no time to react. Ida was just out of arm's reach. A crew member in the ATC tower could only watch in horror as it happened. Spring tried to move faster to catch her but it all happened too quickly!

The handguard broke, and Ida, who had her hand on the rail as it broke off, smiled. She dangled as the handguard proceeded to bend just a little more. Spring tried to will her muscles to move faster, to reach her in time but the more she thought the slower time seemed to move. Then. It finally snapped. And Ida was falling...nearly 100 feet straight down. And for the first time, Spring screamed.

"IDA!"

 **~-.-~**

"Well, that's absolutely bloody preposterous!" Archibald shouted the news this new Commander had brought to him.

"And I'm telling you that it ain't, Archie!" Tempers had risen in the very short time that thee two men had met. "Look. This ain't got nothin' personal against your boys here-"

"To hell you say, 'cause it bloody well feels like it!" A fist slammed on the desk. "You listen here," a stern finger was pointed "I don't know what backwoods you've sprung out from but you don't get to walk on to my operation and accuse any of my lads of-"

"There is no trial, I'm not accusing, I'm telling you! You've got someone dirty and we need to find out who!" Sevs led the way out of the building as he tore open the door and stomped his way outside, pushing through two crew members who were too slow to retreat out the way.

"We? We?! There is no 'we' Commander, I will have no part in rooting out an innocent man!"

"He-or she-is not innocent!" Spit was flying in trade of blows. Tensions in the room were so tight that the faintest touch could erupt the situation to an actual trade of blows.

"We do not have time for this ridiculous witch hunt of yours! My boys have their hands as clean as their noses!"

"I'm not wasting any more time Commander, with, or without you. I'm finding us a mole."

Sevs turned to leave and ignored every protest and outcry the old man had to make at him, "You bloody useless yanks! Always charging in as the big hero then taking charge just because you feel everyone owes you, well let me tell you, son! You've fucked up! You have fucked up royally!"

"And you can kiss my royal ass!"

"You dare!? You fucking dare!" The scene was attracting more and more attention now. Both T-Dolls and remaining personnel had now gathered at the scene outside. A forklift driver was forced to stop in front of the crowd as they got in the way of her duties. Whatever work was being done had now come to a complete stand-still as the two Commanders continued their bickering outside.

"Yes, I fucking dare. You Brits think you have it all cause a 'stiffer uppa lip'. Well, guess what, that stick up your ass must be pretty stiff too! Get outta here with that holier-than-thou attitude!"

"The hell are you on about? Have you lost your-?" Before Archibald could finish his question, a piercing scream shattered the sky. Sevs looked up and felt his heart plummet. Above him, Ida dangled from the tower, and just past her was Spring reaching in vain.

Without another moment to lose Sevs began barking out orders, they only had, at most, a split second before she made impact.

"You! That fork, up as high as it goes. Everyone else, MOVE!" Sevs tore off his helmet, shoved his rifle to Archibald and then clambered up the forklift as fast as he could.

"Forward! Forwaaard, okay stop!" He directed to the Forklift Driver. Sevs didn't even wait for the Forklift to come to a complete stop, he sprinted off one of the prongs and with support from his enhanced legs, he jumped for Ida who seemed to be nothing more than a dark blur coming down.

As he jumped, he twisted his body so that when he caught Ida, his body would place him in between the ground and prayed it would work. After his fingers felt the familiar cloth of Ida's sweater. His hands awkwardly wrapped around her face and around another part of her body and then...he felt his back hit the ground, he saw stars as his head jerked on impact.

He then looked up and realized that in between him and the ground, all around him, were airfield personnel from Archibald's unit. They had all linked arms and positioned themselves in a tight group to break Ida's fall. With this extra cushioning, there was still going to be some pain, but at least it was spread among the group.

Everyone who was part of the catch effort groaned as they slowly helped each other up. Somewhere off to the right of the crowd a group of feet could be heard rushing to the scene. From where Sevs was laying, he tilted his head down to see what damages Ida may have suffered from her fall.

Then he felt a mix of emotions. He felt relieved first, it didn't seem like her frame was broken, from what he could tell, there were no frames that looked out of place. The worst damage she might have is a bruise from crashing against his plate carrier but otherwise, she seemed blissfully unaware-

"Nyaaahhh, I knew the Commeownder missed me!" She said as she snuggled up on his chest, smothering him with her thick, tangly, messy hair. It was like fighting off an ocean of foam as you lay helpless under the sand.

"Mphh hmphh of hmmm!"

"Nyah?"

The Commander roughly shoved Ida off of him which elicited a surprised "nya!" from her as she rolled and bounced to her feet and leaned over him. Finally able to breathe from her attempted death by snuggles, he gasped, "I said..." He was helped up by two crewmen. "How many lives does that make now?"

"Liv-Oh! Five, I think!" Ida held up a hand as she counted her fingers to make sure. Sevs shook his head, his eyes widened briefly in disbelief. Ida rattled off her count then added, "Or...or maybe six?"

"Why not seven while you're at it?"

"Nyeow Commeownder, that's not right!"

"Then what number does this one ma-?" While the technicians were checking Ida over, a pair of desperate hands pushed through the crowd. Sevs turned around to face the commotion and saw Spring, paler than her battle dress attire drenched in sweat. He figured she might be wondering about Ida's condition so he stepped out the way and watched for a moment.

Spring, out of breath and clearly shaken up from the whole ordeal made some rather unstable steps towards Ida. She falters slightly and Sev rushes over to help her walk. Commander Archibald quickly thanked everyone for a "Splendid job well done" and disperses them to carry on about their business.

Ida, waved off the technicians as she made her way to Spring. Spring was starting to recover her strength as she assured her Commander that she was alright. From behind, Commander Archibald returned the rifle to Commander Sevs then they pulled away to discuss their plan.

"Well, I must say that certainly was unexpected, I assume she's yours?"

"Well...it got the job done either way," Sevs said in a hushed tone as he held his rifle in one hand. He keyed his headset and tried his Comms, "Penny. Penny, can you hear me?"

 _*static*_

"Penny, it's me, where are you now?"

 _*static*_ Then for a brief moment, it sounded like someone struggling. That was all he needed to hear. He was on the way and sprinting to Hanger Bay 6. Commander Archibald was hot on his heels with his own service pistol drawn. He signaled a few of his T-Doll echelons that were just returning from securing the perimeter and they immediately set on a tired run to a marked position.

The T-Dolls surrounded the hanger bay entrances and waited. Spring and Ida caught up behind the two Commanders. They didn't need to be prompted as they readied their own weapons. The huge aircraft hanger bay was completely sealed. The Commanders opted to take the route through the man-sized door.

The two flanking T-Dolls at the door watched for the Commander's signal. Sevs pointed his rifle at the door then nodded. The door flung opened up and Sevs was the first through the door. Using his left thumb, the Commander gently pressed and held the pressure pad on his rifle to activate his weapon-light. A narrow cone of light illuminated his path and portions of the hanger and its contents. Most of the civilian model planes and supplies had been consolidated to this hanger to make room for the other Aircraft from GK. In the middle of the hanger, he could hear the sound of muffled moaning and crying. He moved through the hanger slowly as he heard the hanger bay doors slowly creak open. The echoes of cautious footsteps following behind him. As the hanger bay doors let in what was last of the dying light outside, someone was able to throw the hanger bay lights on.

When Sevs reached the source of the noise, he stared at it to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before allowing the light to shine at a pair of very familiar...legs. It took a moment for the hanger bay lights to kick in but what everyone saw made everyone stare in wonder. There, in the middle of the floor, lied a man bound in ropes, in rather unpleasant and all too shameful manner. What was most uncomfortable about this scene to Sevs was that only Penny would be able to pull this off, and knowing that...made her all the more frightening. And there, sitting on a pile of crates next to him was Penny, just casually examining her nails. She gave the rope a quick tug and the subject moaned in pain through the gag as the rope tightened in all of his more...sensitive... areas.

Archibald looked on with utter confusion as he holstered his sidearm. The other personnel and T-dolls gave the scene a quick glance before moving to secure the other rest of the hanger. Archibald looked past the bind and gag and squatted down to observe the face of this recent capture. "So...you're the one who sold us out then? To them?" The prisoner looked defiantly at Archibald. "How much did it cost you then, eh? A grand? Maybe two? Ay!" A quick slap across the face got the prisoner huffing a little bit quicker.

"He one of your guys?" Commander Sevs asked as Commander Archibald stood up and regained his composure. Sevs gave the old man a bit of credit for maintaining his composure and temper. Commander Archibald turned to face Sevs and said with such disdain, "No. Never seen him before. He's not one of my lads."

The Commander gave a quick glance around the area to make sure they were secure before making his acknowledgment, "Penny."

"Commander."

"Friend of yours?" Sevs prodded the unfortunately bound subject with the toe of his boot. The subject in question, however, didn't seem too amused.

She smiled coyly and responded in likewise manner, "Him? Not at all, she, however..." she gave a sideways glance and nodded to one of the civilian jets nearby. Following her gaze, Sevs turned and looked at an open hatchway to a private jet. There, sitting at the entrance of said jet, was a female figure taking a drag on a long and skinny cigarette. The glow of the ember tip faded in and out, then was lost in a cloud of thick and hazy smoke as the figure swung her legs over the side of the hatch.

She leaned forward and spoke with a bit of an RP English accent, "Commanders, a pleasure to meet." she leaped down and swung her large overcoat over her shoulder. She took another drag and flicked the last of her smoldering cigarette in no particular direction as she made her way to the Commanders. Unfortunately for Spring, she was on the receiving end of her trash as it landed between her feet. Suppressing the urge to sigh, she promptly stepped on the smoldering cigarette without a second thought.

"Ah! Welrod! So glad you're here," Commander Archibald exclaimed. "Commander Sevs here was just about to come to find you! Commander, this is Welrod, and of course, Welrod, the Commander!"

In unison, the Commander and Welrod extended their hands and met each other in the most professional manner that could ever be witnessed to be exchanged. One firm handshake and a curt nod from them both and the exchange was over. "We have our man it seems."

"Indeed we do."

"Bring him. We'll need what he knows." And without another word, Welrod turned on her heel and left. Archibald was struck with surprise in the bluntness of her attitude and more so to see Commander Sevs so willingly follow her instruction as he hefted the poor struggling captive. Sevs threw the captive over his shoulder and motioned with his head for Penny, then Spring and Ida to follow along.

Commander Archibald fixed his beret motioned for two other T-Dolls to follow him, then followed the group. After a near-comical moment of him struggling to keep up with their brisk pace out the hanger bay "Ah. Commander, before you leave, I don't have very many to spare but whatever assignment you have next, I've got these two T-Dolls I've kept in reserve in the case things absolutely went tits up." Instead of making poor Archie run and die of a stroke, Sevs slowed to a stop and turned to face his elder. He waved over two T-Dolls in that snapped to attention with their weapons in hand. "Girls, it's been an absolute pleasure but I am transferring your command to Commander Sevs for the duration of your service."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The two T-Dolls answered in unison.

"Right, I've already made the transfer, and I must be off to catch my plane." He looked at the Commander's load before hesitantly offering out a hand. The Commander worked his left hand to reach over his head and grab the binds of rope on his prisoner to meet the handshake.

"Pleasure's mine Commander, hope we meet under better circumstances next time."

"I'll drink to that! And the first round is on me when you've got a moment son!"

"I'll hold you to it old man!"

"Cheers!"

"Safe flying!"

And with that Commander Archibald took a ride on a passing truck to the last VTOL back to HQ and Commander Sevs fixed his hold on the prisoner and waved at the two new T-Dolls that were about to introduce themselves.

"Hello, Comm-"

"Yeah, yeah, look, drop him off first, then intros. Okay? Just...hold that thought."

And with that, the group continued on their way following Welrod who was, well in the distance on the other side of the Airfield. He didn't understand why they couldn't just requisition a vehicle and make him do all the heavy lifting...again. But hey, no one asked him. In fact, he didn't recall anyone ever asking him anything other than...

Welrod stopped her march at an unmarked black van that Sevs swore wasn't around earlier on his escapade around the airfield. She opened the rear door and pointed at a spot inside the van. "Si' 'im up, if you please."

The particular way he was bound made it rather difficult to sit him in any which way until Penny relaxed the rope...but only slightly. Not caring either way, so long as his head was within reach, Welrod removed a black cloth bag and a syringe from her pocket. A nervous eyebrow shot up from the Commander as his eyes followed the syringe's every movement. From the removal of the needle's cap was removed to its injection into the prisoner, and especially at disposal. Considering how unsafe it was to leave a syringe anywhere, it was recapped, then placed back into the deep pockets of her coat.

When the Commander could see both of her hands again, both empty of a syringe, he finally released that breath he didn't realize he was holding. Then, Welrod placed the cloth bag over the prisoner's eyes just as they rolled to the back of his head. She placed two fingers over the prisoner's neck and waited. A few moments later, the prisoner, slumped over unconscious.

Welrod lifted two gloved fingers to her ears and spoke, "Mother Hen, this is Little Chick, Wolf and I have the Golden Egg and are heading out to meet Red Robin for Ice Cream." After that, she nodded to the Commander and walked off gallantly to the passenger side seat.

The Commander looked around at his present entourage and mouthed, _"Am I 'Wolf'? I guess *I'm* the 'Wolf'! Look at that!"_

The Commander released the prisoner and left him in the back of the van. Now...onto the introductions. He slammed the van's back double-doors closed then turned to face his new audience. He allows himself the luxury of a relieved sigh and a happy smile.

"Alright ladies! Now. Where were-" He scans the crowd left to right, a mix of new, and familiar faces. The fact that he was now surrounded by T-Dolls, at night, near the edge of the woods, was a bit overwhelming for him so he decided to start from right to left.

"Spring, Ida, good job today. Really, well done! Brilliant work!" Spring took a humble bow as she always did, hands clasped and the barest of head tilts down. Ida's response was as large as her personality, she leaned back and gave the biggest grin that silly face of hers could possibly create and gave a thumbs up.

Sevs moved his gaze to Penny in the center of the group and said, "Penny. Great job. Really, I'm glad you were able to catch the guy, you'll have to tell me all about it later. But uh..." His gaze wandered down to her legs where he saw a small band-aid attempting to cover a small scratch on her left knee. "Is your leg okay?"

"My leg, Commander?" She pushed down the ruffles of her skirt to get a better view of what he was talking about, then it started...

"Oh my Commander, you're so...observant. Would you like to-" She started pulling back more of her skirt to reveal more of her leg but a firm hand on both of her wrists quickly put a stop to that. "Ah nope! Looks like you're fine then! Good jo-"

"Ahh! Commander! You're so rough! But...I don't mind." She said in a coy manner. Sevs felt a pinch of disgust and released his hands as if they held a live grenade. To be honest, she might as well be one, except...just one with an excess of...libido. A mental note was made, then quickly stricken off as it involved seeing the one and only, Dr. Percy.

"Uh. Right. And these lovely two! Welcome to the party!"

The two new T-Dolls snapped off their salutes in precise military fashion. I suppose ol' Archie does love a good show of formalities. Sevs thought to himself as he looked at the two similarly dressed girls in front of him.

To his right was a considerably light dirty-blonde haired T-Doll dressed in, what was most familiarly to the Commander as, pinks-and-greens. A good tribute to WW2 era with some minor differences. Her blouse was a freshly pressed white collared shirt and a brilliant red tie. Her uniform jacket seemed pristine with a, of course, the exception of her wearing it. Her BDA was nothing more than an extension of her uniform with an interesting twist. On top of her jacket uniform was a vest seemingly made of wool but fit around like regular body armor. Lining her chest with about 5 horizontally elongated pockets, were, to the Commander's assumption, her magazines. And then all below just above the waistline was a row of different utility pockets and pouches. And after all that, Sevs casually noticed her twill skirt just passing her knees with an open cut along the left side to allow her freedom of motion. After that were just rather long white stockings and some very polished black boots.

"Right. You're up first, designation?"

"Berreta M38 reporting for duty, sir!" She attempted to straighten herself up a little more to compensate for the weight of her vest. If she tried to stand any straighter, the poor girl would have probably seriously damaged her spine. Unsure if it was just the cold of the night air or her nervousness, Sevs stuck out a hand and said, "Sevs. A pleasure to meet you!"

After M38 shook his hand she replied, "I look forward to working with you Commander Sevs!" Once the handshake was over she immediately fixed her uniform cover on her head and went back to standing ram-rod straight as possible.

He then moved his hand over to the other T-Doll who had a similar style of clothes, but her light blonde hair was, different. Wearing no uniform cover, her black headband had two triangular shaped...things that looked very close in resemblance to cat ears...Her cowlicked hair just behind her headband refused to stay down despite her best to pat it down. But what was stranger was that she had all around a nice little even out haircut all around, just passing her ears in length by an inch, but then straight down the middle was this ridiculously long stretch of hair that went, seemingly, down to her knees!

When she finally noticed the Commander had turned his attention to her, she let out a small squeak in surprise. She pushed away her weapon and tucked it behind her as she first offered the wrong hand, squeaked again, then finally went to shake the Commander's hand. Only to miss.

The Commander took the initiative and held her hand gently with both of his and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you miss...?"

"M-m-M3, s-sir! P-pleased to make your a-acquaintance!" She managed to squeak out quickly all while keeping her eyes shut. Sevs figured that that was enough time with introductions and it was time to get a move on.

"Alright, alright. Relax you two." He placed both his hands on opposite shoulders of the new T-Dolls, then announced to the others, "Alright, pile in the van. It'll be a little crowded so, try to make yourselves comfortable. And uh...mind our guest."

Everyone nodded and piled in as ordered from the side and Sevs took the driver's seat and looked at Welrod who was already inside, smoking another cigarette from the passenger seat. He folded the buttstock of his SCAR-H and tucked it in the space between the seat and the door, taking care not to ruin either the seat or the several apparatuses on his rifle. The HUD on the windshield activated and a location had already been set. It would be about a 20 min drive from the Airfield to this new destination, the Venta Icenorum. Just enough time for a quick chat while the heater started up.

As the Commander started his drive, he looked at the back mirror where he could see Spring looking straight ahead at the road before him from the back row, Ida had promptly fallen asleep on Spring's shoulder, her mouth wide open and snoring rather peacefully. M3 and M38 were chatting together softly about something as they adjusted their uniforms from the middle row, while Penny thankfully decided to rest her eyes a bit.

"So Welrod..." The Commander began, he found it slightly more difficult to start his intended conversation as he found her just slightly more intimidating than the other T-Dolls he's had to deal with thus far.

With a flick of her wrist, she let some of the ashes from her cigarette fall out the window letting in a slight breeze in. Without looking over, she replied, "Yes, Commander." As if giving him permission to speak.

In his mind, he chuckled a bit, then continued, "I assume we have a secondary objective?"

"We do." She said matter-of-factly.

Sevs waited a bit more...that stiff upper lip apparently seemed rather literal for this one.

"I see...well. In either case. Are you soloing nowadays or are you attached with another echelon?"

"I am."

Sevs flatlined his lips as his poor man-brain tried to understand what she meant. Did she mean she was soloing, or that she was attached to another echelon, or she is attached to another echelon and just soloing for now? Even with androids, women had to be so complicated. He just didn't understand it.

"Mkay, so. Were you previously operating solo, and are you now transferred to my echelon?"

Another pause later as Welrod tosses her finished cigarette butt out the window and closing it. Then, puffed some smoke in the Commander's face who coughed once before lowering his own window. He waved the air around him trying to quicken the dispersal of the cloudy smoke before something outstanding happened, the whole demeanor of Welrod changed.

She leaned her chair back, slightly, kicked her feet up onto the dashboard then her accent changed from the proper RP accent she held before to something...different.

"Yow da smahr' one aren' ya? Ow's bou' yow figger i' ow' 'eah?"

"Well then... fine...maybe I will?" So confused by the change of accent, attitude, and demeanor. Accessing the PAD and throwing up the data on the HUD.

"Oi!" Welrod exclaimed, " 'eep yow damned 'ans on the wheel yow yampy!" Her panic wasn't completely unfounded as the awkward position of his PAD on his right forearm required his left to cross over. And doing so...made for a rather unsteady driving.

"Ah calm down Wells," and then... an idea popped up. He pulled up the echelon roster and, sure enough, three new additions were found to his list. He pressed a few buttons then said with a bit more confidence. "Welrod, M3, and M38. I'm changing your designations! Y'all gonna love it."

The two T-Dolls behind him sat up at the mention of their current designations then looked to each other in curiosity. A quick glance in the rearview mirror, and just as predicted, there was Spring, staring right back at him. The same tired glance he missed so much.

"Alright! So, Welrod! Until further notice, your new designation is Wells! Please confirm!"

"Wha'! Yow ca' be serious!"

In a terrible attempt to mock her accent Sevs replied, "Aye lass, bu' aye am, seriows! Now, be a goo' lil' lass an' please. Confirrrrm your new designation, yeah?"

"Wha' yow mea'! I ai-"

"Confiirrrrrmm yow-"

"Awlrigh' awlrigh'! Jus' for te luv' o'gawd. Please-" Wells closed her eyes in concentration, took a very deep breath, she raised her seat, then spoke back with her RP English. "Just. No more. Your accent is terrible."

Sevs raised a crooked little smile and raised his fingers off the wheel, "Wells, I'm hurt. I gave it my best shot!"

"Well. You missed, sir."

"Ah, well, _Wells_. The fact still stands, I tried." A small groan and an almost audibly victorious eye-roll later, the Commander redirected his attention to the middle passengers.

"Now, Ms. M3! You're next! For you, I have designated you 'Mary'." Of course, you may change this at any time," he raised a hand to the protesting T-Doll next to him and fought the urge to grin in his victory as Wells sank back into her seat and deeper into her coat.

M3 seemed a little hesitant at first to the decision. Unknown to her, the Commander took a moment to steal a glance in her direction as she looked towards M38 for guidance. He couldn't see it all but he could imagine that M38 was smiling and nodding her head vigorously in support. The slight shuffling in their seats and possibly a light elbow nudge, then M3 reported, "Y-yes sir. I accept and understand. A pleasure to work with you."

"And to you too, Mary!"

The Commander made a turn on the broken dirt path of what used to be Norwich road. Once he was confident that the road ahead was relatively clear of obstructions, he then said, "And lastly, but certainly not least, we have Ms. M38, you ready?"

A quick nod and a quick fix of posture. "Mhmm! Standing by, Commander!"

"Atta girl! Now, for you, I have picked Maria, or Mariana, I will do my best not to get you confused with Mary there! Shouldn't be too much a problem though. Hope you like it!"

He could hear a small excited gasp slip into his ears, the large smile she undoubtedly was wearing could be heard in her voice, "I do like it very much, Commander! I will do my best for you and this Echelon always!"

"I'm sure you will Maria, I'm sure you will." The Commander replied assuredly.

A few more minutes and they would be at their destination. The Commander passed quickly through a long since abandoned town along the way. The state of the homes, the shops, and anything that used to resemble a civilization was now overtaken by overgrowth, decay, and isolation. Local fauna had most certainly occupied it now, albeit mutated to some degree but in the Yellow Zone? Any sort of living was more preferable he supposed.

The area he supposed was the drop point was in sight at last. At least that was according to the Sat-Nav system on the vehicle's HUD. But something was wrong...very wrong. Off in the distance, there was a dull ember glow beaconing into the night. The Commander's gut feeling was telling him that for so much cloak and dagger precautions thus far, it wouldn't have been right to be glowing for all to see, especially in the yellow zone.

"Wells...tell me that bonfire up there is ours."

Wells leaned forward in her seat and pulled out a small telescope from one of her many pockets on her long coat. Still suspicious of the upcoming scene, the Commander turned off the headlights and began to roll slowly to maintain their distance and give Wells the chance of a clearer view.

As Wells carefully lifted two gloved fingers to her ear, she whispered, "Red Robin...Red Robin come in...Red Robin!"

"Wells?" The Commander asked, his attention towards the fire but his eyes scanning the surroundings. "Wells, is there a secondary point we can go to?"

"I...I don't...know." She said in defeat as she took her telescope away from her eye.

"Then we go in. Everyone, eyes open. If this doesn't spell "Trap" I don't know what does."

And with that, he adjusted the HUD to project the road as he continued to drive in the dark towards the location. As they approached, he noticed that the source of the fire was a burning vehicle. Two, burning vehicles in fact. A small 4 door sedan had T-Boned a van similar to the one they were driving in. As the Commander pulled into the parking lot, he noticed that they were surrounded by rather tall hedge groves. Perfect for an ambush.

He parked the van, then stepped out the vehicle with his SCAR-H fully extended and ready. The crackling of the flames, the sound of his T-Dolls exiting the vehicle and the crunch of pebbles underneath each of their footsteps. The straps of his helmet brushed his chin as he swung his head back and forth searching for the ambush that hadn't happened, yet. He hated waiting for ambushes to happen. He activated his flashlight attached to his weapon and swept the surrounding hedge groves. He went so far as to peek behind them through an opening and found no one there.

He gritted his teeth for a moment knowing that the more time they wasted, the worst it would get for whoever "Red Robin" was.

"We clear?" He asked aloud, something between a hoarse whisper and a strangled cry.

Spring returned to the group and reported "Clear", Ida, Maria, and Mary reported the same. Welrod however, stood motionless at the sight of the burning wreckage. He hated doing this but shell-shock wasn't going to help figure out the mystery.

"Wells...Wells. Wells!" He shoved her shoulder roughly and waited for a response. It took her a moment to tear her eyes away from the scene. The Commander then pointed at the wreck and asked, "Who were we supposed to meet. Hey!" he snapped his fingers in front of her then redirected his hands to his face, "Wells, over here! Who. Were we. Supposed. To meet?"

"U-uhm...We were...we were supposed to bring the Golden Egg to Red Robin here to interrogate. But...why...?"

"Why what? Who's that body there."

From the back of the van was a burning body, hanging halfway out of the most certainly bullet-riddled back doors. Poor bastard never stood a chance. And whoever did this, didn't leave any other traces either. There was undoubtedly human blood spattered around the ground, a small trail of synthetic blood from the passenger side to the middle of the lot. But not a lot of evidence to tell where they went.

"That's...Big Bird...but if he's there..."

"So you're saying if Big Bird is there, then Mother Hen tagged along with Red Robin? I need you to focus, Wells!"

"I...yes. I suppose. Yes. Big Bird's orders were to never leave Mother Hen's side. That was his job."

"Okay. Then let's crack this Golden Egg and make us an omelet while the fire's still hot."

"...sir?" Wells, still staring at the burning corpse was unable to comprehend until she heard the back of their own van open. She slowly turned her head in that direction, her eyes still fixed on the body until her eyes could physically no longer trace it comfortably. Then her eyes snapped to the Commander, who had undone the captive's binds and was now dragging the still unconscious prisoner across the floor. He then threw the body underneath the still burning arm of what used to be Big Bird then unsheathed his combat knife.

He turned and then said to Spring, "Spring, I'm gonna need you to roll that van up just a tad bit over there while I ask our friend here how to make an omelet! Girls, pile in. Wells, you too. I'll be done in a second."

"Wha' arre yow-" Then a pair of hands grabbed her arms and held them tightly as they dragged her away into the van. She tried to resist but surprisingly found herself too weak to do so. She tried to request her captor to let her go but the voice replied, "Right meow, the Commander needs to work. And we need to be out of his way."

Wells couldn't understand it, but when she turned around, the Commander was bent over the prisoner, his half covered face leaning so close to the fire and the body with a small packet under the prisoner's nose. As Wells was more or less shoved into the back seat of the van, she could see the prisoner jolt awake and smake head first into the body of Big Bird. The van door could be heard sliding shut, and the undoubted obscinities the prisoner tried to yell were muffled by the sound of the tires crunching over the pebble covered ground and the crackling of the fire.

Spring did as she was ordered as she pulled the vehicle forward a little distance, at the other end of the lot and parked it at their exit point and waited. Wells couldn't hear anything now but was so enraptured by the sight. She couldn't make out everything but the shadows. Two shadowy figures in contrast to the brightly burning fire. One held power, one held control, one held command of his emotion, of his nature. The other held cowardice, of rage, and of fear. Together, it seemed as if they were dancing. It was artistic even, the shadows dancing, one in celebration of life, and all it had to offer, it gave to the fire. The other, still clinging to what was left, desperately fighting the fire. Welrod watched with an almost obsessive curiosity. And then...after a short while, there was only one shadow left standing.

Soon, the victorious shadow came walking in her direction, she turned back around in her sat and sunk low into the warmth of her coat. The only thing she could find comfort in now as she stared at the back of another seat. The driver's side door opened, some words were exchanged, and then the side door opened...and before she knew it, Spring was next to her.

Seen to only Spring and Ida, a slightly bloodied Commander sat in the driver seat and made the adjustments to the vehicle HUD. He wiped his victim's blood on his pants then said in between his breathes.

"I've got it. I know where they're taking them."

He turned around in his seat, and looked at Wells. Wells could feel the Commander's gaze on her and she lifted her head to meet it. The Commander had some dirt and blood spattered on his face, but somehow, this comforted her. The Commander's hard gaze comforted her, and so did the next few words out of his mouth. "Wells. This ends tonight. _They,_ end. Tonight." he cracked a small devilish grin then said in that terrible excuse of an accent, "Yow rea'y fow 'iss lass?"

He flipped up his visor and searched for the answer somewhere in the back, and his grin grew even wider as he found it in the sound of a pistol, loading another round into the chamber.

"Aye, Commander, tha' aye am."

The Commander turned back around, nodded to Ida in the passenger seat who held both of her IDW submachine guns in her lap. Then without further ado, he punched the acceleration and sped off to their newest destination. One of the Anti-War Coalition's hideout.


	11. Cross Your Heart, and Hope to Die?

_"There once was a cow. It was a tiny little cow. And all it did was lick. It licked the grass. It licked the air. It licked the hay, it licked my hair! All it did...was lick!"~Author_

 ** _A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Hope you all work hard on collecting those Seifers for the "Operation Rabbit Hunt" Event! Now, without any further delays...your update...Commander._**

 **~-.-~**

 **Back in the Netherlands at G &K HQ**

With the help of several A-Dolls and not as busy human contractors, Kalina was able to recruit some help in moving the furniture they had bought earlier. The Commander was _extremely_ generous with his spending as they off-loaded the merchandise. They traded out all of the stock and issued furniture in their dorm for something with a more contemporary touch. Kalina had fought a tiring battle all day with the Commander against his list. He preferred some things more handmade, something original, he argued that they were "just as comfortable and as cozy as any polished up machine made contraption".

Throughout the day, it turned out that Kalina was the proverbial queen of shopping as she went around dragging the Commander spending his credits on all of these purchases. For every 3 or 4 purchases she made, he _tried_ to sneak one in. Often times they were little items that went unnoticed, but under Kalina's uncanny ability to sense the spending of money, she was after the Commander almost immediately.

 **~-.-~**

For example, earlier that day, the Commander hefted some bags back to the truck and arranged them in an orderly fashion near the back to make room for the actual furniture. Kalina had already left the Commander and wandered into the nearest furniture store with Spring and Sigil in both hands leaving Gwen and Penny with the Commander. He jumped off the truck and looked around the crowded street of Noordvliet. To his left was the roundabout intersection he rode around a few times just to nauseate Kalina. Then to the right was a bridge leading deeper into the city over a bridge. He wiped the sweat off his forehead he had collected from carrying all of Kalina's most recent purchases and decided to take a stroll away from where ever Kalina went.

He took the direction leading towards the bridge and looked around at the different shops and stores lining the street. Gwen and Penny followed him as they have been all day. He found a pawn shop across the street and crossed when the traffic allowed making sure his two T-Dolls were close behind. As the Commander held the door open, he waved Gwen and Penny inside then double checked his surroundings before walking in. Inside the dusty old Pawn Shop could only be described as...messy. The old musty smell of dusty furniture and other products. Gwen stood in silent judgment of such an unkempt business, while Penny had followed the Commander deeper into the store trying her best to hide her sneezes.

Gwen could only sigh quietly to her self as she followed after them. All around them were just different assortments of items from accessorizing furniture like vases or pots of bamboo and small bobble-head figures. When Gwen caught up to the Commander and Penny, they were walking down the crowded aisles looking at all of what the store had to offer. An attending Assistant Doll greeted Gwen as she walked by, she nodded in turn.

The Commander was showing Penny something then turned to show Gwen, "Here, take a look at this." He held out a small object in his hand and offered it to Gwen. The Commander didn't notice it at first but Gwen had taken a step back as she gave the object a hard look. When she stepped closer the Commander finally turned and gave her a questioning look.

"Commander, is there something wrong?"

The Commander continued to stare, his jaw working as if he was holding a debate in his head. He then moved the object in his hand and held it in the space between their faces. "Gwen, humor me, follow this object with your eyes."

"C-comman-"

"Please?"

Gwen gave him a hard look, then wordlessly stared at the object in his hand. He waved it side to side, making sure it was within her line of sight, then he moved it closer and nearer to her. Then he took a step back once, then another step back. Then forward again until, "Yup. That's what I thought."

Gwen shook her head in surprise, unsure of what exactly he meant by that. "You're far-sighted!" He said almost as if he discovered the fact of the century, he then grasped her shoulders repeated, "You're. Far-sighted! That makes, so much more sense now! All this time..." he let her go when Gwen shook his hands off.

"Commander! You do not need to be so loud about it! Please!" She scanned the room behind her to ensure no one else was listening. It was an empty store, long forgotten by the city and it's inhabitants. There was definitely no one around. But by the sound of the Commander's excitement alone, the whole remaining world might as well hear it.

"But don't you know what this means?! You don't have to look so angry all the time if we just get you some glasses!"

"Commander, I..." Gwen's mind was slowly catching up with her emotions as she began processing his words, "I do _not_ look angry all the time!" She tried to clarify as she stuck a very stern finger in the Commander's face. He backed up only slightly not to be poked but his still stupidly smiling face was still clearly visible. "Okay, but we're still getting you some nice shiny specs!"

"Just...please, that _isn't_ necessary! I am still combat-capable in mid-ranged combat as-"

"Yeahyeah, that's great and all but we're going...OH we are _definitly_ _going_ to get you some glasses!" Nothing made sense with this Commander. He didn't seem observant until he showed that he was, everything he did was reckless, careless, but somehow it all made sense to him. And why was he so excited to get a T-doll like herself a pair of glasses?

"Penny, Gwenny, I'll meet you both outside, let me just buy a few things before Kalina finds us and we'll go get you squared away with some brand new shiny specs!" The Commander more or less scooted the two out the front door before returning to the A-doll and the oriental store manager who had been fast asleep under his abnormally large hat. Gwen couldn't say a thing as she tried to process what had just transpired. Even that wasn't going successfully at the mention to her... less-than-desirable designation.

As Gwen and Penny found themselves outside the Pawn Shop, they stood on either side of the door looking out into the street. People were carrying on about their day, an occasional glance their way but otherwise all things seemed normal in the city of Leeuwarden. Penny lightly nudged Gwen with her elbow and teased, "So the great maid can't see the Commander up close? What a pity~."

"That's not what it means and you know it!" She hissed back.

"If you say so...Gwenny." At the mention of one of her alternate designations, she felt the heat raise again to her cheeks and a trembling fist begin to raise. Her fist was met by a strong palm that consequently patted at the gloved fist until it finally lowered by her side, "Yes, yes, our dear Gwen. I know. Don't worry 'bout a thing though! It's better we get this all squared away now than - ah. Crap." The Commander slouched forward ever so slightly and brought a hand to massage his temples.

"Commander! There you are!" Said a bright and cheery female voice. "You shouldn't be running off on your own like that our here! You could get lost, and I wouldn't have any more money to spend!" the voice scolded.

"Well, I'm so sorry that your walking _wallet_ decided to go off on his own like that. Heaven forbid I actually want to _buy_ something." The Commander answered insincerely.

"And you _should_ be sorry! You almost had me worried!" Kalina folded her hands behind her back then tilted her head, her face expressing curiosity, "Oh? Did you really buy something? Or did you waste money again?"

"Kalina!" The Commander growled through his clenched teeth, undoubtedly feeling the pain to the roots instead of inflicting it on the small woman beside him.

"Ju~st kidding!" She said playfully as she raised both hands in the air, then eyed the small bag the Commander was carrying over his shoulder. She lunged at it, the Commander, predicting this move already, lifted his arm high into the air as possible and simply stared at Gwen as Kalina tried to remove the bag from his possession.

"Can I see it? Wha~at'd you get! C'mo~on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But I want to!"

"No."

"Whyyy~~~?"

"Because they're not for you."

"AH-ha! So you did buy presents!"

"Just not. For. You." Said the man of near infinite patience as he pried the fingers of a certain greedy Logistics Officer off of his increasingly tired arm and aching shoulder. Once Kalina dropped to the ground, she found herself back in front of the furniture store. The Commander held the door open as the gentleman that he was and allowed the girls in first. Gwen stepped through, then Penny, then Kalina who took the time to look at the Commander, eyed his gift, then walked in with an air of haughtiness.

The Commander suppressed the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his skull and walked in cheerfully. Once his eyes readjusted to the light inside the store, he noticed that this...was on his list of places to visit. Just not particularly buy just yet. And yet...

Penny found one with an insane amount of decorative floral frills, hopped onto the bed and waited. Her face seemed thoughtful as she bounced on the bed a few more times, she then flung her legs up as she lied back in the bed. The Commander hastily turned his head the other way and - too late.

"Oh~? Commander? Did you see something?" He couldn't see it but he could certainly hear that devilish smile of hers. As he walked away he could hear a light slap and some quiet scolding from someone who knows better. Thankfully. Some pouting and more scolding could be heard in the echo of the room but something else caught his eye. Sigil's and Spring's selection of bedding. Neither of them wanted anything too extravagant a taste like Penny's or -heaven forbid- Kalina's _expensive_ tastes. They were plain at first glance, but each held their own elegance.

Looking at Sigl's choice, her preferred bed was lower to the ground. It had some more cushioning than the standard issued racks back at HQ, but still spartan in comfort by all means. She did, however, take a liking to a rather plush pillow as she held it close. The blanket matched the same shade of purple as her jacket which Sevs found almost endearing. Then he turned his gaze towards Spring.

Spring stood next to a wooden bed frame. Almost hesitant to even touch the headrest. It was admittedly a bit pricier for not-too-much added comfort. But, it did have its appeal. Very few things were considered handmade, especially with how the world was these days, but even so, there could be said that even the thought of such craftsmanship was appreciated. The rounded bedpost corners, the slight curves of both the head and foot of the bed. How the simple curve of the mattress and its covers fell complimentary with each other giving it, it's comfortable appeal.

The Commander walked up slowly behind her and looked at the price tag on the bed. He clenched his jaw at the astounding price but looked at Spring who hadn't taken notice of him yet. She looked at it with an almost guilty longing. As if this was a comfort she would never have. He knew that look.

He looked over to Sigil, her eyes closed as she stuffed half her face into the plush pillow that she still held. Penny, was still lying down on her chosen bed. Sevs was hoping that there was perhaps a second, cheaper option that she would be able to settle with. And Gwen? Gwen still walked around aimlessly her eyes looking critically at each one. Well, not that look could be helped at any point. She did, however, test the firmness of each bed she came across.

And Kalina was...off bouncing away on the many different beds available. Like a child at a playground she zipped and zoomed around. If this was any indication of a sheltered life, this was it. Finally, the Commander coughed politely and said, "Y'know. Spring. If you want, you can _have_ this bed. It's not a problem."

"Oh! Commander I-No. I'm quite satisfied with the issued bed provided by G&K."

"Well, Spring, there's a difference, see? There's satisfied. Then there's comfortable. And I want you to be comfortable." He then pointed at Sigil, and at Penny, and at Gwen.

"And I want her to be comfortable, and I want her to be comfortable, and her to be comfortable. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"I...understand. Sir." She gave a sideways glance as Kalina passed them by trying to make a passing swipe at the Commander's gift bag. The Commander, again, already having predicted this, switched hands at the last moment and instead gave her a low-high-five. In which Kalina responded with a flying raspberry _*Pttttt!*_.

"And her?" Spring's eyes followed Kalina's flight pattern only until she was out of her peripheral view.

"The problem with her...is that she's _too_ comfortable. She could use a little less comfort, to be honest." The Commander said with mild annoyance as he worked his jaw, his sights also tracing Kalina's flight path as she came crashing down on Penny's bed, both of them sharing the amount of comfort it brought them. Spring smiled slightly and answered, "As you say, Commander."

"It sure is," the Commander brought up the faintest of smiles to his lips, "ain't it?"

Having experienced this once before, "Commander, I must insist-"

"And as do I!" He said now breaking out to a full smile, he waved over one of the attending A-dolls in the store, "Miss, I would surely like to buy these here beds for my T-Dolls, along with the bed settings as is."

The A-doll, brought up her tablet and added the beds he pointed out to. He looked at Gwen who found hers as she tested how smoothly she could swing her legs out of bed. What locked in her choice was when she slipped under the covers and the surprise on her face when she realized how comfortable her shoulders she closed her eyes for only a moment.

Or...so she thought...and found when she opened her eyes, the whole lot was standing over her. From the Commander and Spring to her right, to Kalina and Penny to her left.

Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to get up but the Commander kept a hand on her shoulder and said, "No-no! Please, don't get up on our account! You looked so peaceful asleep." His last statement admittedly granted a more than a few mixed stares in his direction which made him only slightly frustrated as he clearly presented the situation a few fake coughs, not willing to meet anyone's gaze. He then whispered to the A-doll beside him, "Yeah, I'll take this one as is. Please try to find the others all in twin sized mattresses. Let's take two each, please. Just in case."

"Understood Commander! Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, could we have these all delivered to G&K HQ today? I'll have someone direct the movers once they make it through."

"Of course Commander, however..." The A-Doll subtly leaned her tablet over to the Commander to show the price. Inside his head, he was screaming and making quite a mess in an imaginary room he created, but outside, he could only smile and respond courteously.

"Price won't be a problem. Just send it there please."

"Why...yes Commander!" The A-Doll, with all her questions seemingly answered for her, tapped in the requested orders. A quick swipe of his credit chip and signiture and thumbprint and the transaction was completed. The A-doll quickly walked away to her desk to make several calls to fulfill the order.

"Ohhh~? Price won't be an issue?" Kalina said with great interest leaning onto the Commander's arm looking up at him with eyes, much larger and much...greedier than should be allowed.

"No." came back the dry and weary response.

" 'No' what?"

"Just...no." The Commander, with another heavy sigh, was the first to leave, then Kalina, still asking to 'borrow the credit chip' and still being rejected with every request. Spring and Sigil followed after them, until all that was left was Penny who petted Gwen as she still laid there frozen, too embarrassed to move. "I forgot to mention to you this morning but..." Penny leaned in closer to Gwen and whispered deviously " you snore rather loudly."

All Gwen could do was sink deeper under the covers as Penny laughed her way back to her bed.

 **~-.-~**

Gwen massaged her right temple with two fingers as the headache of such embarrassment resurfaced. With the help of Miss Kalina and Sigil, they were able to direct the extra helping hands move the newly bought furniture into their dorms. They moved all of the standard issued furniture to the adjacent room in the case that the Commander should obtain more T-Dolls. Gwen was very keen to inform Sigil to keep a particular eye on the Commander's office as that was where the majority of the Commander's gifts were kept. Along with his other personal belongings.

Once the moving had been completed, the furniture arranged and the room cleaned. The dorm finally was starting to feel so much more comfortable. The Commander, was able to purchase everyone a comfortable bed, two cabinets to share between each other, with a separate clothes drawer, a mirror attached to the doors inside the cabinets and a full standing-mirror. A couch was placed on the opposite wall with a little nightstand and a lamp. On top of it all, with the exception of a small space directly in front of the doorway, the Commander had ordered the whole floor be carpeted.

Gwen didn't bother to imagine the amount of credits this had cost the Commander, but if he was able to afford it, who was she to question it? Kalina on the other hand...

"There's just no way! There's no possible way! This whole time he's been holding back and he wouldn't spend even half as much on me! His favorite Logistics Officer!"

"Miss Kalina," Gwen spoke softly, "You've only known each other for two days."

"And that's fore~ever~! It's no fair!"

Kalina pouted off in the direction to the Commander's office who was quickly turned around by Sigil who stood guard. A nervous laughter turned into a futile struggle as she tried to dash her way through only to meet Sigil's arms as she continued to hold her back. "Why~? Why won't you let me see! It's just a peek! I promise! I won't tell anyone! Not a soul!"

"Ms. Kalina, please. We were given specific instructions _not_ to allow you into his room."

"But he's been to my room!" Kalina shot back

"..." The headache Gwen was suffering from only tripled in size and ferocity.

"..." The pregnant silence didn't help. The last of the maintenance and installation crew slipped out of the hallway door and began working on another requisitioned maintenance order put in by the Commander. The two T-Doll's looked at each other questioningly, hoping either of them would provide some sort of answer. Then they looked back at Kalina and responded with a resounding and unanimous decision.

"No."

"BUT WHYYY~~!"

"I'm sorry Miss Kalina, but those were the Commander's orders." Sigil tried to explain. Her voice was more aligned with pleading at this point but not that it mattered to Kalina.

"However..." Gwen said thoughtfully. Never, in the short history that she has known Miss Kalina, did she ever expect a human girl turn around so fast and her mood change just as quickly.

"Yes, yes? What! You're going to let me in right? Right?!" Kalina said as she inched closer and closer to Gwen's face. Gwen, now unable to properly see Ms. Kalina, had to squint very hard to bring her back into focus. She then lifted a hand and using one finger, pushed the forehead of Miss Kalina down to create some proper breathing space between their two faces.

"As I was saying, there is something that belongs to you in his office, if you give me one moment." Gwen stepped around Miss Kalina and left the line-backing to Sigil who kept a careful guard against any more rushes. Miss Kalina kept humming happily to herself, bouncing on her toes trying to see past Sigil and Gwen into the the dimly lit office. From what she could tell there were a few boxed presents on the Commander's desk all wrapped in different colored ribbons, but besides that, she could see nothing else.

Soon, Gwen came right back out and promptly handed Kalina her tablet.

At first there was confusion, then realization, quickly followed by excitement and recognition. A few lighting fast taps for access and...there it was. The dawning terror as the blood flushed from her cheeks, and the horrible cry as Miss Kalina ran straight down the hall screaming incoherently. As the door slammed shut down the hall, the two T-dolls were finally left alone and in peace. Finally, able to think, able to simply stand and just...breathe.

After ensuring that the Commander's office door was locked, Gwen turned to Sigil and began to ask her something, however, she noticed something was off about her. She was still standing, facing towards the hallway entry door but her head was slouched down slightly. Gwen blinked a few times and listened to the rhythmic breathing before slowly stepping around. Gwen only smiled more as she saw through the thick bunch of hair, Sigil had fallen fast asleep on her feet.

She did so much work today trying to assist carrying the heavier items with the movers. All that work surely drained her batteries past depletion. As gently as she could, she wrapped one arm around Sigil's waist and one hand on her left arm. She then started guiding Sigil's unconscious body over to their dorm room. Letting go temporarily of Sigil's arm, Gwen held the door open to their dorm and placed a little more pressure to guiding Sigil in.

Gwen grimaced slightly as they just installed a new carpet and here they were just about to-She supposed it didn't matter either way as she would just add it on to their next set of chores for tomorrow. She continued to guide Sigil to her new bed and stopped her as she stood right next to it. Easily slid the jacket off and pulled the half gloves off as well. The hat and the belt were undone and collected and all were set aside neatly in one of the cabinets she assumed Sigil would share with Spring. Gwen then came back, lifted the blankets to provide a clear transition for Sigil into bed. She was taken by surprise as Sigil ungracefully plopped right onto her mattress perpendicularly and lied there motionless.

She scratched the back of her neck as the problem became slightly more complicated. Gwen went around and first took off Sigil's boots, then her socks. Then came the tricky part. She grabbed hold of Sigil's right shoulder, and flipped her over, then with the help of the bed supporting Sigil, swung her legs on to the mattress and tucked her legs under the covers.

Sigil's hair had spread along her pillows in all directions it seemed. Gwen was careful to push back a few loose strands out of Sigil's face so that she wouldn't accidentally chew on her hair as she slept. There wasn't much she could do about the rest of her clothes but for now, this would have to do. She placed the blanket over her sleeping comrade and tucked her in as best as she could. After that, she left the room and checked the time, already it was 1915 hours, she supposed she could continue on and assist at the Pub back at Leeuwarden.

Gwen pulled out her newly given glasses and an extra "Battery Charged!" juice pouch. After placing the glasses comfortably on the bridge of her nose, she examined the pouch and sighed. But this time...out of thankfulness. She held the pouch close to her face and could finally read the small letters written on the back of the pouch. She could finally feel her face begin to relax from not having to squint every time something close needed examining. Without further ado, she popped a hole in the pouch with its attached straw, drank it dry and moved with purpose.

She knew that whatever happened tonight, she would be okay, she knew Sigil and Miss Kalina would be okay, she only hoped that everyone else would okay tonight.

 **~-.-~**

 **Back with the Commander's Echelon, Current Mission Time: 2024 hours GMT**

"Well...I think the better question here is, who _does_ like tight, closed, dark spaces?" The Commander said as he pointed his rifle into the uncovered entrance to the Anti-War's extremists hideout. To no one's surprise, with the exception of perhaps Mary's, Ida raised her hand excitedly and bounced on her toes as if waiting to be called on.

"Of course..."

During Sev's brief interrogation of their first captive, there was a crudely drawn map on the person, with some...encouraged persuasion, they were able to find that it led to The Rosary Cemetary.

As they arrived, the Commander had parked on the southern approach to the Cemetary in the desolate ruins of what used to be a neighborhood. From there it was near perfect run through the cemetery. Mary and Maria had to follow behind a little distance but as for everyone else, it was a walk through...well...a cemetery. There were a few more human extremists in rather shabby clothes and unusually high gear, apparently, they must have been the pickup team from what could be pieced together by their passing conversations on their patrols.

Their first mistake was to patrol the densely wooded cemetery without partners, their second mistake was thinking that light would save them. Their third was just plain bad luck. Whoever Spring couldn't pick off from every row, column and aisle, were quickly taken down by Welrod and the Commander through their suppressed weapons. All, save for one. It never hurt to take a little more intel, what did hurt was trusting these scum. Ida prowled around the Cemetary ensuring that none of the perimeter patrols would ever be able to report back. Or ever for that matter.

Now, as cliche as this might have been, there just simply was no way to know exactly where these tunnels lead. And seeing no _other_ eager volunteers to venture into the deep, dark, and the unknown. The Commander took the initiative and devised a plan to help move things along.

"Right. Well. Ida, Welrod, Penny, with me. Mary, Maria, Spring, I'm thinking, with the direction of this tunnel, and from what our poor friend here said, the old town Cathedral sounds about right but who knows where we'll pop up between here and there. So, you three head that direction but park it a little ways away, we'll signal when we can of our location. Alright, Penny, keep that suppressor on and finger off the trigger. Everyone ready?"

A few nods around the group in confirmation and then, the Commander flipped down his visor and activated his HUD. His eyes glowed a dim luminescent green as he activated his low-light vision, he grimaced because this version was as effective as the NOD's he was accustomed to but it would have to do. With that, he disappeared first into the deep dark cavern.

Wells, equipped with her own night vision optic strapped securely over her head, she flipped the optic over her eye, then disappeared after the Commander. Penny with only her pistol followed quickly after with a hand holding onto Wells' shoulder. Ida followed last, apparently as being half cat gave her the advantage of being able to see better in the dark. After that, the three remaining exited the tombstone and looked around.

"D-do you th-think they'll be a-lright M-Maria?" Mary asked. She shivered as a breeze blew through the cemetery yard. She nearly tripped over one of the Anti-War corpses until Maria caught her and responded, "I'm sure they'll be okay! Right, Ms. Spring?"

"Hmm? Yes. I should think they would be. The Commander is with them after all."

"Right!" Maria agreed, "See Mary? Nothing to worry about! The Commander is with them!"

"Oh! U-uh! R-r-right!" However, Mary didn't seem too convinced still. As they continued through the graveyard, Mary asked, "Do...Does the Commander participate, v-very often?"

Spring gave it a moment's thought as she considered how to answer the question. Considering the fact that this was only her second actual sortie with him, and his...unorthodox methods of engagement, along with the training simulations she had to go through in preparation for service with this particular Commander, "Unfortunately so, Mary, unfortunately so."

"O-oh. I'm s-sorry." Mary apologized. Whatever for, was beyond Spring but she supposed that it was for having to deal with the Commander's antics. "It is our duty to serve, no matter the method that the Commander chooses to perform his own duties, we are to continue to support him whatever way possible."

"Agreed Ms. Spring! Wholeheartedly! We'll give it our all! Won't we Mary?" Maria asked encouragingly, to which Mary could only nod her head. The three piled into the vehicle, Spring as the driver and were on their way to their assigned location. They would have to wait at some distance in between their target area until the Commander and his team resurfaced again with a signal, until then...all they could do was wait.

 **~-.-~**

 **Somewhere in the Catacombs beneath Norwich**

"I fucking HATE tunnels. Did I ever tell you that Wells?" The Commander grumbled under his breath, even with the night vision enhancement on, there was no way he could see even 10 feet in front of him. They had already been walking for a good 10 minutes but it felt so much longer as they kept a slow pace through the dark. The Anti-War had either requisitioned this existing tunnel and added to it or had made this entirely themselves as they established their base of operations when Norwich was evacuated. Either way, the Commander still felt it necessary to voice his displeasure.

"Yes, Commander, only for the 12th time. Please. Focus on getting us through, if you would be so kind?" Wells requested, her patience was surely being tested but she would not falter. She had to know what happened to Mother Hen and Red Robin.

"12th huh? So you're keeping count."

"That joke only works the first time, Commander."

"Yeah yeah alright..." he then resumed his grumbling as he tried to pick up the pace. The sound of a mix between pebbles and sloshing mud could be head beneath their feet and the draft of wind blowing at their faces meant that they were going the right way.

"Old man Commeowder still scared of a little dark?" Ida whispered into her headset. A small pang of pain, similar to that of a headache, began to blossom in his temple.

"It's not the dark, Ida...it's what hides _in it_ that has me worried."

"D'awww, well don't nyou worry about a thing! Ida'll keep you safe!"

"Yeah from back there? Su-" The Commander stopped in his tracks causing the whole formation to come to a halt. Ahead of him, he could see some light peaking out from under some tattered cloth, flapping in the tunnel draft. He switched off his night vision and switched to thermal. He couldn't see anyone waiting on the other side of the cloth, but it didn't necessarily mean no one was waiting on the other side of the room, or even hallway if the size of the catacombs were any clue to their underground infrastructure.

"Ida, you're up." Ida moved up the line and stood in front of the Commander. She drew out both of her Individual Defense Weapons, and waited for the order. "Alright, by the book Ida, let's go." Sevs deactivated his thermal vision, gave her left shoulder a gentle squeeze, and then she was off. The four-person squad stacked up in front of the fold and waited for a moment, hearing only the flicker of a flame and someone's snoring, they moved in. Ida threw the cloth curtain aside then stepped to her left. The Commander immediately followed suit and stepped to his right, Wells and Penny stepped in and fanned out in the small dugout room respectively.

Seeing how their entry didn't seem to rouse their slumbering host, Sevs made motions with his hands as opposed to verbal orders. Pointing at Ida, he gestured to the room's other exit, to Wells and Penny, he pointed at the desk and the bag on the floor to search for any intelligence. As Ida moved to the exit, she holstered one of her weapons and picked up their host's weapon off the wall as the Commander made his move.

He placed one hand firmly over his next victim's mouth and quickly wrapped another arm around his neck. He dragged his new captive back into the tunnel a few feet in as he whispered menacingly, "Tell me what I want to hear, and maybe I'll let you live. You understand?"

With one arm still wrapped around his prisoner's neck, he let go of his mouth and drew out his knife, it's point piercing skin only enough to draw blood. The prisoner was nodding furiously as he was desperately choking for air. The Commander released the pressure off the captive's neck and allowed the man to catch his breath before replying in a hoarse voice, "W-what do you want to _*gulp*_ know?"

"Numbers, positions, names, the usual stuff that makes people like _me._ Very. Happy."

"L-l-look man! I'm just a grunt! I don't know shi- _*hurck*_ " The Commander placed a bit more pressure on his neck, then moved the tip of the knife to another point on his neck just under the man's earlobe. He pressed gently so that he could feel the bite of the knife and said, "I don't want excuses, now...you were going to tell me something good?"

"Okay! Okay! Look! W-we made a raid at an airfield and on the way back, we picked up some bitch and her android. Boss wanted to question them so we gave them to him!"

"How many of you are there and why are you working with the Sangs?"

"Look! I don't know any of that shit! Please just let me go!"

"One more question, where do these tunnels go?"

"The old Norwich Cathedral! Swear to Christ! That's where they all are! Please, you gotta let me go! I told you everything!"

"Yeah...you did." And without a second thought, the knife plunged up from the base of his skull until the tip found its home right through the brain stem. The all-too-familiar feel of a dying man in his arms as his body tenses up just before his death, then as the body relaxes and releases control of all bodily functions.

He dropped the body and worked his way back to the room. When he entered Penny provided a crudely drawn map of the tunnel system. Wells held up a handwritten letter by their latest victim. The Commander tucked the letter away and examined the map. There was a route that led to the Cathedral but there were a few scribbled words that deviated from the route that caught his attention.

He tucked the map under his plate carrier and made a circling motion, Ida slowly crept away from the exit and leaned in to listen as the Commander spoke quietly, "There's a lot of rooms from here to the Cathedral, we're going to clear all of them. It's going to be a busy night. Now they have a fabricator in one of the rooms where we can resupply, but until then, do what you can quietly. Hey," he tapped Ida on the back of her shoulder and said, "you hear that? Qui-et-ly."

"Tsk, nyeah nyeah, I heard! Nyag nyag nyag. All you do is nyag!"

"Whatever, anyway, Penny, you're with Ida. Wells, with me. We'll take the left, you two, the right, and we'll meet back in the middle, here," indicating at their supposed Armory for the Anti-War extremists. "Everyone got it? Ida, here, take a look at the map."

"I understand Commander, let's ge' 'iss duune den yeah?" Wells acknowledged. She pinched the slide of her weapon and gently pulled the slide back to confirm that a round was indeed in the chamber. Penny cozied on to the Commander and planted a quick peck on his cheek which had him recoil physically in surprise. Then slightly in disgust and embarrassment, using the back of his gloved left hand he scrubbed furiously at the spot where Penny kissed him. She giggled lightly and whispered, "Don't miss me too much, okay~? Co-mman-der?"

"Just do your job Penny, for the love of-"

Without any warning, a voice whispered from around the corner of the exit before entering the room, "Oi, Lutz you greedy bastard! You stole the last of the-Jesu-!" Before the person could say another word, he was immediately pulled in by Ida who stuck her suppressed barrel under the man's jaw and fired one shot. The room splashed with bits of brain, skull, and fluids, and the air momentarily smelled of gunpowder as the excess gas blew back through the buffers of her suppressor.

The Commander immediately moved to the exit and checked both sides of the tunnel. He then looked at the room across the tunnel, he could hear someone stirring and effectively decided that he needed to kill whoever was in there before they got curious. He rushed through the next room's tattered cloth curtain and activated his thermals. Two individuals were still in their cots, one to his left had just woken up and was trying to wake up his friend. Three centered shots put an end to him, his buddy woke with a start but saw little else as Wells came in right behind her Commander and placed one shot through his eye.

The Commander lowered his rifle, nodded to Wells then walked out of the room. Wells stared at the corpse just a little longer, her weapon still trained on him. Now missing an eye, his body started to convulse. As if his last thoughts, his last will to move were still trying to be carried out by his now comatose body. Wells looked down at her hands, slightly surprised to see them moving on their own accord. She found that her hands were reloading her weapon as she ripped out the now empty magazine, slid another one into place and cycled a round into the chamber. She looked at the body in front of her again, then forced her self to turn and see the body of the Commander's kill.

Three small holes, he was in, he found and executed his target, then he left. How was this man so methodical? Was this the culmination of training she hoped to aspire to? Was this what her future held? She didn't have time to find the answer to these questions, she still had a mission, she still had friends to find. She heaved a great sigh and felt the pressure release from her chest, she turned and exited out the room and met the Commander, kneeling on the floor, his rifle trained down the dimly lit tunnel.

"Wells, you good?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's go."

Behind her, he could hear the quite puffs and clacks of Ida's and Penny's suppressed weapons going to work as they made their way room to room. There were only four other rooms in the back of this tunnel that they needed to clear out thankfully so it wasn't as tedious yet. Wells grabbed another magazine stub from the inside lined pocket of her coat and held on to them as they went to work. The Commander was always the first to enter, and once both or in one case, all three kills were confirmed, he was the first to exit. The four back rooms were quickly cleared of their occupants and then they made their way back up the hallway.

Sevs saw as Ida and Penny walked out another room down the left side of the hall. Like bloodied phantoms in the night, they moved swiftly and silently. Ida stopped in the hallway and waved at the Commander's direction. He sent one wave then carried on with the grisly business of death. Whenever he could save on ammo, he drew out his combat knife and made each kill as efficiently quick and silent as possible. Sometimes he would pierce the heart, give the knife a good 90 degree twist, before wrenching it out the poor bastard and moving on to the next.

Wells approached one target and watched, this one was older, grizzled and tired. She placed her weapon nearly an inch above his forehead and counted his breaths, watched as his chest rise and fall. But then the most curious thing happened, without any indication that he was awake, he whispered, "Do it. Please."

Wells wanted to retract her weapon, jump away, gain some distance, but found her feet firmly planted. Every urge to move, every voice screaming internally to back away, to turn and run, all were overridden, by her curiosity. The older man, opened up his eyes slowly, the light of the tunnel hallway through the tattered curtain allowing him only the glimpse of a shadowy figure standing above him. But he did notice the twin pig-tails just peeking from Wells' head.

She could hear as the Commander dispatched yet another sleeping Anti-War extremist, the gurgling of a man drowning in his own blood. Writhing in his last moments as he bled out to his dismal end. And yet here was a man who lied there, in the face of death, and asking to meet the reaper's scythe. Her hand shook terribly, the old man could see it. And he smiled. Wells placed both hands on her weapon, her sight slightly blurring between her weapon's sights and his face.

The old man moved slowly, so slowly, and soon enough, his hands were on hers. He whispered once more, "I'm not quite sure why I fight anymore. I'm not quite sure why I still live. But I do know this, I'm ready. I'm tired, and I'm ready. Please, lass. Won't you grant this old man this mercy." His eyes started to mist over, his lips quivered, and the smile was struggling to hold its form. Wells could see the Commander walking towards her, she could feel the very racing pulse of the old man through his hands. She could feel something streaming down her face, and yet still, she simply stood.

The Commander placed a gentle hand over Wells' shoulder then nodded at the man as he flipped up his visor. His accent had changed to a near pitch and tone perfect copy of the old man's as he responded, "Aye ol' son. That she can, and tha' she surely will. Sleep well and sleep deep, may you rest forever more, and for'er more be kept in God's good love'n'grace."

"Thank you!" The old man breathed deeply, his eyes now overflowing with tears, his voice now dry and holding back his sobbing. "Thank ye both!" His eyes turned toward the ceiling as he let go of Well's hand lied back in his cot. He whispered one last thing before Wells' barrel touched his forehead. "I'm comin' home Marge, I'm'a comin'!"

And with that, the guiding hands of the Commander applied pressure on Wells trigger finger. A quiet puff and a spray of blood, and it was all over. The old man's head jerked into his pillow, and was sent back to sleep. Sleep, forever more.

 **~-.-~**

The Commander held on to Wells' weapon as she hurried out the room to evacuate some unforeseen bodily fluids. As she did that, the Commander tucked in the old man's arms under his blanket, closed his eyes and turned it to face the wall. As the Commander looked up, he saw a few photographs of who must have been Marge. There was a picture of a young woman, sitting up on a low stone wall, past her were some rolling grassy hills and the picture perfect capture of a sunset in the backdrop. The wisps of her hair flying in the unseen breeze, and the shine of her hair captured against the last rays of the sun. And in the picture next to it was a family photo, of the old man, hugging what Sevs' supposed was Marge as the wife, she was lying in a hospital bed, so battered, scarred, and hooked up to so many machines. They were laughing, despite the looks of her situation, they both found a chance to laugh, and smile.

Sevs tore down the pictures and the enveloped letter hanging next to the sleeping corpse and stuffed it in one of his pouches. He exited the room and found Wells on the ground still dry heaving. He knelt down and hesitated between giving her a pat on the back or a rub. He decided to keep his hands to himself and looked down the hall. At the four-way intersection, Penny and Ida stationed themselves at the corner minding their own business and keeping an eye out for a patrol. The soft echoes of multiple voices could be heard all around which made it difficult to hear if they were coming or going. However lamp light and flashlights were unmistakable. Ida flashed a series of hand signals a the Commander then took positions on his side of the hallway, Penny ducked back into the room closest towards her and waited.

"Wells, you need to get up."

"How..?"

The unexpected question caught the Commander slightly off guard, "...With your...feet? I gue-?"

"How. Commander. How! How do you look at these faces an'-an' keel'em off so-"

"Cause I _don't_ think about it, Wells. You think about it, if you let it inside your head, your mental castle, _that's_ what will ruin you. You can _not_ let yourself think of them as humans, or androids, whoever they may be - in this case humans - but that's beside the point!" The Commander interrupted himself in the middle of his tangent. "Look, we can have a deep long talk about this later, but right now, we have a job to do. Penny," he pointed at the darkened room across the tunnel hall, "Ida," he pointed at the hooded feline dual-wielding her suppressed weapons, then he pointed at himself, "And I, we're all counting on you to do your job. That old man was tired of fighting, he lost someone dear to him and found purpose in fighting, but now even that lost meaning to him."

He realized his whispering was more a hoarse and quite rant at this point, but he needed Wells back in the game. "Wells, your friends are counting on us to find them. Now, will you go find them or not?"

"I-"

"Will you or won't you Wells!"

She had stopped her dry heaving and was leaning on the wall next to her, from the corner of his eye, Sevs could see Penny's barrel peeking out from behind the curtain aimed in at the tunnel way where the next patrol was coming from, their pace seemed to have slowed down now. As if trying to listen for the sound of Wells' heaving again.

"Wells, look at me. Look at me!" He shook her forcefully until her eyes could find his. When she was too slow to respond, he grabbed her face roughly and turned it to meet his. He then growled, "If you want to debate life's questions, it has to be later, because right now, I will finish this mission even if I have to drag you through it. Now," he presented Wells her pistol and shook it in front of her then placed it in her hands. "do your job, so we can find your friends."

 **~-.-~**

Wells held her weapon in her hands. The world around her seemed to have gone silent, all she could hear now was the sound of her own breathing. She looked at her weapon, and then her hands, they were all so bloody. When she was given time in the simulations, during the installation of her combat cores, it was all with Sangs, training bots, targets, this was supposed to be her first mission. Her first real assignment. And it's all gone tits up. Her handler and her first partner gets snatched off, her contracted professional assigned to the mission turns out to be the first casualty she witnesses when she only spoke to not a half hour ago.

What in the bloody hell was she doing? She used to be a librarian before all this, and now?

 **~-.-~**

Sevs stacked up behind Ida and didn't have to wait long. As soon as the first shot from Penny's pistol made contact with the lead patrolman, Ida sprang out from cover and sprinted across the tunnel intersection and peppered the first three people in the group. The other five dived out of formation as their lead element fell to the ground. Two were dead instantaneously, the other was holding on this throat with the only good arm she had.

Not waiting for them to have a moment to regroup, the Commander charged from around the corner and focused on the farthest target from him. The rounds skipped over the target as she took cover behind a protruding tunnel wall formation. One of the closer combatants off to his right sprang at the opportunity to overpower the Commander. A third combatant to his left also attempted to assist his friend but was tackled viciously by a very angry kitty.

The Commander was briefly engaged in a tug of war over his rifle, knowing that he couldn't waste time with three other targets surrounding them, he clamped down on the butt of his rifle and shoulder checked his opponent with as much force as possible. The bastard had a steady grip on his optic but gave him the opportunity to swing the butt of his rifle to his face. As soon as the butt made contact with the enemy, Sevs brought up his right leg and forward kicked the man into the tunnel wall.

He tried to transition his aim back to the next closest but caught a few grazing rounds to his left arm and another impacting his plate carrier. Pushing through the burning pain in his arm, he shot his attacker, quickly moved over to Ida who had just finished executing her target. He kept a hand on her head as he fired a quick burst at the target to her left and the next one in the middle aisle.

He tapped on Ida, then half whispered, half yelled, "Ida! You good?"

Ida stood up and stretched out her bloodied hands, then wiped her face with the same bloody hands only managing to smear more blood over her. She craned her head and turned it to face the Commander. She smiled his way, then saw movement behind the Commander. The Commander noticed movement to Ida's front. They switched places and fired at their respective targets.

And just like that, the last two targets were killed. Standing back to back, Sevs scanned his end of the Tunnel, then checked over his shoulder. " _Now_ we good?"

"Nyea! Right as-!"

 _"Nobody fookin' moov, you 'ear me?"_

Before he could finish his sentence the two had already turned to meet their ambusher. Sevs grimaced while Ida let out a small growl. Caught in the ambush was Penny, a gun held to her head. And three more guns pointed at Sevs and Ida.

"What do you say, two and two? Split it right down the middle?" Sevs offered politely as he continued to scan the new targets. He could hear another group of feet running down both sides of the tunnel now. He loved a good fight like any other grunt but in tunnels? Unstable as these? It just got him more anxious.

"Oi! Stop yowuh cha'errin'! You 'earin' me!" shouted Mr. Mad-n-lumpy.

"Nyaahh, I take three, save me a pretty penny!" Ida winked at Penny's direction. Penny, even as she was being strong-armed in the hostage situation, she giggled and acted bashfully as she could, despite her given situation. Which only enranged Mr. Mad-n-lumpy as she applied more pressure on Penny's neck.

"Nex' wor' aye 'ear will be the 'er 'ead! Youse 'earin me!?"

"Unfortunately..." whispered a voice from behind him. And before anyone could react, there was a bloody mess as his brains splattered everywhere. Without losing her smile, Penny seamlessly swiped the gun that used to be pointed at her head and pointed it at the closest person to her left. Another bloody mess to Penny's right and the last armed extremist was terminated quickly and efficiently.

And with a matter of seconds, all four were dispatched and nothing was left of them but puffs of pink mist and smoke. The groups of feet were definitely getting closer and where they were was not the ideal place to hold out.

"Took you long enough," Sevs said with a huff as he moved to lead his team down the hallway towards the armory. Wells said nothing as she silently loaded another round in the chamber and followed hastily behind the Commanders pace.

A quick shove on his injured shoulder made him pause his pace for a moment as he turned to address the...problem. The problem came in the form of a very pouty kitty. Choosing to ignore the pain the shove had caused, he threw up a pained smile and said, "Yes? Ida?"

"You didn't leave me any to play with!"

"You know the rules, no playing until the job is done. Now...can we please?" he suggested as he nodded in the direction of the armory. A few more seconds and they would be on top of them.

"Mmmm! Fine!" And with that, they all started running as the expected shouting started and the shooting began. One of the rounds skipped off the Commander's helmet and another dug into the back of his vest as he brought up the rear of his echelon.

He turned around, backpedaling to keep up with his echelon, and fired back into the crowd. A hailstorm of bullets came raining back in his direction. Another one this time digging into his right shoulder.

"Ah! Fuck! That's gonna sting in the fucking morning!" He groaned as he fell into the armory, Wells and Ida promptly slamming the door shut but took cover as the wooden door splintered and cracked under the tremendous amount of fire it was sustaining. The Commander crawled away and threw his empty mags at Ida who juggled them a bit before having a solid hold on them.

"Ah just...Fill'em up. Usual, 5.56mm. Gahhhh!" He cried out as he went quickly to work on his bleeding arm. Ida went to fulfill her tasks collecting everyone's magazines and placing them in the Fabricator. Penny knelt down next to her Commander who placed in her hand his helmet and a Chemlight. There was more than enough lights in the Armory itself but not in the direction the Commander needed to extract the round out of his arm.

Wells, with the assistance of Ida, started pushing only weaponry crates in front of the door. The Commander finished extracting the two sabot rounds from his arm which left him with only two very bloody holes that flowed like a grotesque fountain. He rolled his eyes as he got out the gauze roll and started stuffing his wound as deep as he could.

He was halfway through the first hole before bullets started flying through the door and slamming into crates and into the back wall. He growled in a mix of agitated pain, anger, and frustration. He cut off what was left of the gauze and simply slapped a gauze patch over the second hole which did little to stop the bleeding.

He pushed himself against the wall behind him as he stood up with the help of Penny by his side. He nodded at Penny as he picked up his rifle and sprayed through the doorway, blind firing back into the still streams of bullets. Seeing a very large hole through the door, he grabbed one of his own grenades and fiddled his grip on it. He considered chucking it before switching out the type. He grabbed one of his flashbangs, pulled this pin and chucked it through the door. He gently pushed Penny towards the other side of the room where the exit was then returned to the doorway after hearing the successful detonation of the flashbang grenade.

He took the helmet back from her and smiled, "One second!"

"Of course Commander! Please, _do_ save the day won't you?"

"I sure do try Penny!" He said as he methodically worked through the gap in the door sweeping left to right as he thinned the numbers of the responding forces. He found that there was another group that had just crossed into his field of view. He could only groan as Ida handed him another magazine fresh from the Fabricator.

"Look, I'm gonna keep them busy, you and Wells, go check out our exit. Grab your mags when they're done. Penny, don't know what happened to your pistol but you'll have to pass my mags as they get filled."

"Oh~? Is this a date Commander? You, me, alone?" Penny gave a mischevious giggle as she sauntered off to the Fabricator to grab another two of the Commander's magazines.

The Commander yelled out to Ida just as she marched out with exaggeration, "Ida! Please hurry!"

"Did I hear 'take your time'? Nyoookie-dokie Commeownder!" and with a wink, she left. Wells merely bowed and took her leave silently.

Sevs leaned against the wall as he tossed Penny his spent magazine and held his hand while he fought against flinching from the chips of tunnel wall stone and material bounced against his visor.

"Mag! Penny!"

"Say plea~se Commander!"

"Penny!" He waited for a moment..."Please." he said, struggling against his temper.

And just like that, a magazine was tossed into his hand and loaded back into his gun. He shook his head as he leaned out and returned fire, he swore that Penny would be the death of him one of these days.

 **~-.-~**

Outside the Armory room, Ida ensured that both of her IDW's were loaded with full magazines and ready for action. As Wells stepped out of the Armory, she cycled another round into her own weapon and nodded at Ida, "Shall we continue?"

"Nyeah! Let's do it!"

The long hallway was dimly lined with red mining lights leading to another wooden door at the end. Ida lead with a leisurely stroll one weapon held casually behind her head. Seeing nothing else to worry about she glanced over to wells who was staring straight ahead.

"So. First mission?"

Wells glanced back at Ida but didn't break her pace, "Yes. What of it?"

"Nyooothing! Just wondering meow!"

"I see." Wells said stoically.

There was an awkward silence with only the sounds of their footsteps filling the hallway. Ida tapped her weapon on her shoulder in thought. She stared in Wells' direction for a few moments until Wells caught on, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Ida hung her head and stopped tapping her shoulder as she stopped in her tracks. Wells slowed to a stop but didn't turn around, "Wha'? If yow gaw' sumtin' to say...say'it."

A heavy sigh later, Ida spoke, the cat accenting significantly less noticeable as she spoke, "Wells, it...I know what it's like on your first mission. The fear. The questions. If you wanted to-"

"Shhh."

Slightly taken aback, Ida chalked it up to a sense of hurt pride. She could relate to that, many times. "No no, I get it! You're right, now's not the-"

"Shhh!" This time Wells turned around to shush her comrade as she pointed at her ears and pointed towards the end of the tunnel. Wells raised her pistol down that direction and moved to the right side of the tunnel, hugging the wall.

Ida took out her second IDW submachinegun and fell in after Wells. Then she could hear it. The sound of shushing and someone crying. Wells flipped down her monocular night vision optic and waited for her eye to adjust to the new sight. Ida moved in front of Wells then waited for the tap. Once Wells was ready, she tapped on Ida's shoulder then shuffled closer.

Ida moved in front of her door, both her weapons trained and ready, Wells grabbed the door handle, nodded at Ida, then swung it out and open. Ida rushed in and moved left, Wells in and right and was forced into a split second decision, a shout, gunfire was shot in their direction, and gunfire was traded in response.

A body fell...and the aftermath. Was too terrible a cost.

"Mummy?"

 **~-.-~**

"Alright, we're done here." Sevs said to Penny as he loaded his magazines in his pouches. Then he noticed it was too quiet. He stopped loading up his gear for a moment as he tried to listen for activity. He glanced questioningly at Penny who only shrugged and looked out the Armory exit door.

"There seems to be a door to the right."

"Door to the righ-No!" His mind was kicked into overdrive as he pushed Penny aside from the door and brought his pistol out of its holster. He sprinted down the hall and slammed into the door to the "Mum's Room". He knew the room as around the area, he didn't think it would be so close to the exit! As he looked into the room, he saw he was too late.

"Mummy, wake up. Mummy, you're hurt. Why aren't you waking up?" The poor boy was shaking his mother, ignoring the blood that now covered his hands and his pants. The longer the boy was spending shaking, the more desperate and anxious he became. "Mummy! Mummy please! Please wake up! You're hurt mummy! Please!"

"C'mere boy, we-oh sweet Jesus." Sevs muttered as he went to pick up the boy. Sevs glanced to the side and saw one crib with a mobile in it. He picked up the boy who was just about to go break into tears and held his head tightly so that the boy would not turn to see the mess a moment longer. Sevs said no other words, not trusting his own voice, as he pointed it Penny and Wells and signaled them to pick up what was in the crib.

Commander Sevs rushed out the room grabbing a large satchel that was leaning next to the door, then quickly hid behind the wall outside the room to block the visual from the boy of his now deceased mother. Penny and Wells hastily replaced the Commander's position and peered into the crib. There, lying peacefully, were two caramel light-skinned infants wrapped up comfortably under their blankets, and their hands and feet covered by their infant full body pajamas and mittens.

Penny and Wells looked at each other and looked back at the babies. What were they going to do with them? Ida peered over the foot of the crib then sighed, her troubled face saying much more than words ever could. She came around the crib then picked one of the babies up. She wrapped up the first one in her blanket, then gave her to Penny.

"Support the head, hold from the bottom."

She picked up the second infant and did the same thing as she handed her over to Wells. "Support here, hold here." Ida said as she guided Wells hands to the correct locations on the infant's tiny body. Wells did her best trying not to move as much as the baby she now held stirred and squirmed slightly. As miraculous and wonderful as this moment was, a much more grim situation had transpired outside the room. Ida covered the mother's head with a blanket from the mother's bed and grabbed her jacket and a picture.

By the time the three dolls walked out of the room. Sevs was back to holding the young man was now uncomfortably silent as Ida passed him a picture that was made assumedly by him.

"I'm sorry. But we have to go now. Say goodbye before we close the door." Sevs said solemnly, he nodded at Ida who returned the nod. Sevs held the young man's hand as he walked up to the door, and in a broken voice, the sniffling young man tried to wipe the tears from his eyes and said, "Gu-guu bye mummy. I-I'll be g-g-good!"

And with that, Ida closed the door to their room and opened the exit stairway door.

Sevs wordlessly placed the young man on Ida's back, and the child latched on as he tried to hide his face and his tears. Sevs brought his rifle back into his hands and traversed up the stairs. After a few minutes, he came back down and signaled the others to come up.

A few more minutes after that, they resurfaced from the tunnels and found themselves at the base of a bridge and a rather depleted river next to them. Once the GPS could establish his location, Sevs checked his PDA and signaled for pick up at the bridge of "Prince of Wales Road" and "Thorpe Road".

Spring arrived shortly after with the van and everyone climbed in silently. It was a long and difficult night with new problems that few had expected to encounter.

The Commander, just couldn't wait for this night to be over as he sat in the passenger seat of the van. Spring continued to drive across the bridge only driving with only the moonlight to guide her. She drove slowly on the turns to avoid being spotted by any lookouts from the Cathedral and to give her passengers a better chance to asses their environment.

While she drove, the Commander applied more gauze pads and a pressure bandage to his existing wounds, he took a brief glance to everyone in the back. The infants were still asleep, the child seemingly cried himself to sleep as his head was buried deep into Ida's sweater, listening to her purr. Marie and Mary seemed like they just woke up when they picked up the Commander and his company. And Spring...still looked ready but was undoubtedly tired.

The fatigue was settling on him too. The weariness of...all of it. He still had a job to do. And he'd be damned if he didn't see it through because of a little tiredness. Once Spring found a subtle multi-level complex that was close enough to the Cathedral but well out of its direct line of sight, she parked the vehicle in the shadows of a mostly intact building at the intersection of what used to be "Cathedral St." and "St. Faiths Lane". Sevs leaned into the window and looked at the building, then down the road.

It would have to do. He got out, motioned for Spring and Marie to follow him as he broke into the building. He activated his thermal vision on his visor and held out his PDA to detect any harmful ELID radiation. He made it halfway through the mold and vegetation-encroached covered hallway before becoming confident that there would be no risk of any harmful ELID radiation. He then tried his luck on a few of the doors in the hallway in search of a room that would be adequate for his purpose.

It took him a few tries and a surely sprained ankle, but he found just what he was looking for. A lounge room with at least a couch and some spare sheets and towels. Granted, they were all dusty and less than ideal to use, but beggers didn't have the luxury of choosing where to crash.

He cracked the rest of his Chem-lights and threw them in various areas of the room. Sevs took in the sight around the room and noticed that there were a few once comfortable chairs, a few now decrepit fold up tables, and other various furniture were seen around the room but nothing else that would serve his needs. The moonlight peeking in through the shattered windows gave a noticeable draft to the room, it was comfortable, but still rather noticeable. At the least, they would have some ventilation here. Otherwise, besides the musty smell, it would do.

He instructed for Spring and Marie to try to set up a decent place for the others to set down for a while. He went to the end of the hallway just to ensure the security of the building. He found the back exit of the building was boarded up and firmly locked. There were a few fire exit stairways that had been completely covered with vines making it highly improbable for anyone to come in through there. As far as he was concerned, this building was empty.

He walked back out to the van and grabbed everyone and led them to the lounge area. Spring and Marie had successfully managed to put together a presentably cozy and comfortable couch area for whatever the purpose the Commander had in mind. Once everyone had gathered in the humble little room, he ran his fingers through his hair, leaned on the counter and started to speak softly after a heavy sigh, "As we can see, we've picked up a few...strays." He casually waved to the infants and children that Ida, Wells, and Penny were carrying.

The Commander continued, "As carrying NC' into the field is a big no-no...especially for infants. I'm placing Wells, Penny, and Ida on guard duty for them."

The Commander stopped in the middle of his instructions, expecting Wells to protest, expecting for Ida to throw a small pout, for Penny to make some sort of offhand comment. But to his surprise, they didn't seem to care all that much, if at all! They were so enraptured with the concept of holding an infant in their arms. Ida seemed to pay the order no mind as she continued to cradle the boy in her arms. Her purring continuing to softly comfort the boy that clung around her neck.

Seeing few-if any- problems with the plan, he nodded to Ida and said, "I'm going to leave you in charge here. I'll take the others to carry on the Op and we'll come back for you all when we're done. Shouldn't be more than," He checked his HUD for the time, then estimated how quickly he would be able to complete the mission, then finished saying, "30, 40 minutes, tops?"

Ida simply nodded as she readjusted her hold on the boy in her arms. The Commander nodded in appreciation then went to the counter and placed the satchel he grabbed from earlier and briefly searched through it. He found the materials and lied them on top of the satchel. He waved the three that were carrying infants and children and pointed, using a Chem-light to show them.

"Diapers, looks like...milk. And a spare change of clothes for the boy. Ida'll show you how to use it as needed. Otherwise, get some rest." He turned to Wells and gently held her elbow as he said, "I'll find them."

Wells could only nod as she continued to stare at the baby in her arms as she said, "I know, Commander."

He nodded then waved to the slightly deflated, blanket and towel covered couch. Wells and Penny were assisted in being seated with their respective infants in their arms. Once they were seated, Ida took to pacing around the room as she gently pounced the child in her arms to a steady unheard rhythm.

And with that, the Commander placed the helmet back on his helmet and lead Spring, Maria, and Marie out the front entrance of the building. He felt a breeze smacked him in the face as he exited the building, he buckled down his helmet and quickly felt around his vest for his utilities. He checked his rifle and then his pistol. All of them had fresh magazines inserted and a round in the chamber. He cycled through the functions of his visor and tested the No-Co with Spring. She answered affirmatively once the function-test cleared.

As for Marie and Mary with only their submachine guns and utility pouches, he devised a plan that involved getting very loud, and very messy. He put in a point on the map for Spring then explained, "Spring, I'm not sure about the experience of Mary and Marie, until I do, I'm going to have you lead these two in a frontal assault from _here_ _,_ " he pointed at the front of the Cathedral, just a few hundred meters from their current position. "We'll get rid of the outside threats first, then we'll set up inside and _really_ start this party. But here's the catch. You're going to have to wait until I've already secured the objective inside. Can you handle all of that?"

"Of course Commander, I will wait until I have heard from you before beginning our assault."

"That's right. Yeah...yeah. That's right." The Commander worked his jaw as he looked to the side as if he was thinking about something.

"Is there something else, Commander?" Spring waited patiently with her rifle as she watched the Commander's jaw continue to work side to side, a small bulge behind his cheeck indicated that he was chewing on his tounge. What a strange concept. Then the Commander answered, hesitantly, "We-uh-well. We'll...burn that bridge when we come to it Spring."

He smiled and patted her should unnecessarily as he said, "Just you be ready to cover me when I start running again!"

She nodded respectfully and replied, "I will, Commander."

"Perfect!" He leaned to see past Spring's shoulders and waved the other two over.

"Mary, Maria, you two will stick with Spring here, you two will be my distraction team when I make my move _out_ of the building. If I get stuck...I might need you two to get to work inside. Can you two handle that?"

The Maria gave her best salute while Mary took a few moments longer to catch up. Maria seemed to speak for the both of them as she said confidently, "You can count on us, Commander! We won't let you down!"

"R-Right! Wo-won't let you down, Commander!" Mary echoed.

He smiled again and grasped both of their shoulders and said, "I know you won't! Now, follow Spring's instructions and things will work out just fine! Good luck to you both!"

"Good luck to you, Commander!" Maria said encouragingly.

He nodded then sent them to Spring who gestured with her head to follow her. With one last glance at the three of them, they jogged off to the alleyway around the building and off to their new position.

The Commander stretched his neck side to side and felt a chill go down his spine as a satisfying _pop_ sounded from his neck. He then took the alleyway next to him and smiled to himself thinking of just how wonderful the moon looked...especially in red.


	12. Stick A Needle In Your Eye!

**A/N: [** _You can bet as these stories get more in depth and more detailed, they're going to take a bit longer to update as I want to be as accurate to the story, characters, places, and just accurate over all on how the story is told. Thank you all for your patience. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter! Enjoy! Feedback is always encouraged and welcomed!_

 **Southern Approach of Norwich Cathedral**

He hated patrols. He especially hated patrolling it with this _twat_.

"...'n so I says, 'bruv, it ain' a worry fo' me yeah?' and then BLAM! I jus' sho' the bastard jus' like tha'! You 'earin me bruv? Yeah?"

"Yeah yeah I's 'earin' you. Look, let's just step out, I need 'nother smoke."

The young lad with the beanie fixed his rifle sling and nodded several times as he said, "Yeah yeah, I could take a drag meself y'know? So damned fookin' cold, y'know wha' I mean?"

"Hmmm." Agreed his older partner. _Maybe I shoulda volunteered with the raiders after all. What the hell..._ he thought to himself as they stepped outside the Courtyard corridors and to the outside of the Cathedral. Where there used to be a parking lot, there small dense bushes and trees now. There were car frames, picked clean of any and all usable parts.

"Ay bruv, I've go'a take a whiz, I'll be-"

"Jus' do your damned buizz and don' have me 'ol your damned 'and!"

The young man threw up his hands and quickly apologized, "Alrigh', alrigh'! I ge' it!" And before his partner could say another word, he was off to answer nature's desperate call.

And after what the young man would have described as "Pissing like a racehorse", he turned to walk towards his friend and called out, "Oi! Oi Marv! Bruv, I feel _so_..." He slowed his track as he noticed under the lamplight that Marv was hunched over on the ground, his cigarette rolled just out of arms reach on the ground. He laughed nervously for a momently as he called out, "Oi, Marvin, ay mate...if you're that knackered I could just- _hurk!_ "

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a slight pinch on his neck, then he felt nothing at all.

Not that he liked the cold anyway.

Commander Sevs dragged the body behind the car frame and tossed it on his friend. He wiped the bottom of his neck as felt the fresh blood running down the inside of his combat uniform. This was _exactly_ why he loved his infiltration load-out for ops like this. But, as the age-old adage went, beggars didn't have the luxury of choosing. He brought his rifle back up and grimaced. The pain was returning already, the dull ache in his wounded arm was now feeling like a searing hot knife straight up to his brain. The rifle in his hands felt heavier with each step as he crossed the doorway and listened for any more passing patrols.

His labored breathing only frustrating him more. He turned into the corridor and made his way towards the back of the courtyard which would lead him to the back of the Cathedral. He could hear a guitar playing, he could hear the soft mumbles and whispers of people inside. There were way too many people up. So going in guns blazing would be counterproductive. And he still didn't know where he should be going at any rate.

He peeked into the main Cathedral and saw candles and small lamps lighting the floor and the people that surrounded them. There was a door on the other side of the Cathedral with a single lamp that revealed a way down. To where, was the million credit question. And the real question now was how to cross the Cathedral without letting everyone know.

Sevs peeked in again and turned on his Night Vision on his visor. There didn't seem to be a way through, but maybe...he looked out his corridor. How convenient was that? A ladder up to the second-floor balcony. And no one patrolling it? His lucky day. He backed away from the Cathedral's West End entrance and hopped over the courtyard corridor's low wall. With his rifle in hand, he continued to scan the rooftops as he made his approach to the ladder. He held some paranoia at the exposed Cathedral steeple but continued his advance. Seeing as no one has spotted him yet, he worked his way up the ladder and stopped just as he was about to grab hold to the broken wall of the balcony.

He could hear snoring. Very faintly, but he could hear it. He climbed onto the balcony, then found the origins for the noise. Some damned fool of a lookout was passed out, cold and drunk, surrounded by several beer cans around him. The lookout's rifle laid next to the drunk, cold and poorly maintained. As the Commander tiptoed around the cans, he popped out the magazine from the rifle and chucked it into the tall grass of the courtyard. He contemplated giving the man a swift kick to the groin, or the head, but of course, knew that wouldn't have helped him any. He then crept in through the window of the Cathedral and gently pressed his foot on the broken stained glass that littered the floor.

He could hear the guitar player once again and the rancid smell of trash fires. Lovely. With only a few blown out windows and the open doors as ventilation in the Cathedral, the rising smoke of so many candles and the fires all throughout the main Cathedral building produced a thin haze surrounding the second floor. Seeing as to how all the movement and warmth was downstairs, the Commander stuck close to the shadows granted by the wall and moon-lit stain-glassed windows.

Making his way past the bullet-riddled Organ pipes, listened to the conversations of the men and women down below. Some complained about the weather, some complained about the food, there were talks about family and day-to-day life as they had before joining. But nothing as convenient as where they took the two prisoners. He went around to the other side of the Cathedral and found the stairway that led down to the first floor, which was then a straight shot to the stairway down. But the problem was, there were people in the way. There wasn't really a subtle way to pass under the lamplight over the doorway down below without someone seeing him.

So. A small distraction was in order. He grabbed a decently sized stone and chucked it to the window where the lookout was and ducked into the stairway going to the first floor as soon as he heard the crash. The guitarist didn't stop playing as he replied with a snarky tone for someone to check it out. Sevs peeked out of the stairway and watched as people cautiously went up the opposite stairway to investigate the noise.

For better or for worse, under the noise of shuffling feet echoing throughout the chamber of the Cathedral, Sevs slipped into the spiraling stairway leading down below. He made it halfway down the stairs then leaned against the wall of the stairwell and listened, the echoes from the chamber was slightly muffled but he could still hear that they found the sleeping lookout and they weren't raising any alarms for it. With a small victorious sigh, he moved to complete his original objective. He paused at the bottom of the stairway as the crypt gave him several pathways to choose from.

There was a mix of lamps and torches lit around the main path of the crypt. He noticed as he stepped further in that there the entire floor was covered with water. It was barely enough to cover his boots but still, sneaking around would be a lot harder...

"Oi! 'Oo's down 'eeyah? Jeb? Jeb I sweayuh, ifs its youse again..." cried out a voice as a pair of feet landed in the water to his left.

"Ah si' back down, whass'e gonna do den ey? Give the ol willy a few tugs? 'Sides, doors locked to the ol' bird any'ow." Said a different voice in the same direction. _And I wonder who has the-_ The sound of jingling as Jeb shuffled back to his seat. _Well, that made things so much easier._ The Commander did his best to tread lightly through the shallow water allowing their voices to mask his approach "Yeah, 'spose so. Bu' tha' kid's got some issues."

"Yeah? An' 'Oo you 'spossin don't then ey? Look 'round you Jeb, worl's gone to shite, ain't a man or woman alive that can' see that."

"Yeah, yo' bein'?"

"My _point,_ is that all uv' us sorry lot got a few issues 'ere'n'there innit? I say, le' the kid do what'ee can and not bust his balls for it." Said Not-Jeb. He lowered his voice after a few moments of consideration and said, " 'Sides, not like we 'ave too much longer now do we?"

A clinking of bottles, "Too right. Too damned right. Fuck..."

The two not-so-gentlemen shared their moment as they drank down their alcohol. Jeb emptied the contents of his bottle then chucked it down into the shadows of the crypt. As it crashed and splashed onto the ground, Jeb felt a small metallic prod to his temple and a rough voice whisper in the dark. "Don't you know it's bad to litter?"

"JESU-" croaked Not-Jeb as he tried to go for his holstered sidearm.

"You move," the voice mentioned in his direction, " _you_ die." he said to Jeb.

Not-Jeb looked at Jeb who slowly shook his head. Not-Jeb took the smarter option and leaned back on his seat and slowly brought his hands forward into plain view and hovered them just above his knees. " Alrigh' Alrigh' mate! You've got us, fai'n'square now. No need to be-"

"Stop talking." The voice put an end to that conversation and left no room for negotiation. For a few moments, it was just them and the sounds of them breathing, with the occasional drops of water dripping from somewhere.

"Now," said the voice, "keys. Toss them here."

Jeb fished out the keys from his waist and tossed them in the voice's direction. The keys are heard being caught and never hitting the floor despite how low he tossed them. The keys jangle as they are slid into some unseen pouch. The voice then said, "The girls. Where are they?"

"I dun't kno-"

"Think _very_ carefully about what you're going to say next."

The man was sweating profusely despite the freezing chill of the crypt's atmosphere. Jeb took a visible gulp and if his quickened breath was any indication, he might have had a heart on the spot. If his friend didn't save him first.

"Look mate," said Not-Jeb, "You've got the keys, if you're talkin' bout our recen' catch, the bird be right over there, swear she is, just take the key with the two forks and give a few turns." he pointed in the direction towards the lit arches.

"That's one, where's the other?"

"Other? What other? Look man, we've already tol-"

"Where's. The other."

"Shit Jeb, he's talkin' bout the damned android!"

Jeb finally snapped out of his panic attack and said "L-L-look. We could tell you, b-but are you gonna let us go?"

The voice whispered, "Really depends if you tell me something I really want to hear. Now. The android. Where is she?"

"She's with the geek a few cells over gettin' 'er damned brains pi-." Two coughs and a splash of blood.

"Jesus JE-" Two more coughs of smoke, and two bodies fall into the freezing crypt waters. The lamplight that hung above them was smashed violently on the ground and broke, and a very irate Commander back to retrieve his objectives.

As important as asset retrieval was, asset denial was a higher priority. Sevs rushed towards where Jeb had indicated where the human agent was being held. The cell was dark, he could hear slow, shallow, ragged breathing. He could hear the slight clinking of chains against the wall and a steady stream of water trickling somewhere on the back wall. With his rifle at the low ready, he proceeded down the darker side of the crypt and made a left where it expanded to a much narrower portion. In the back of the crypt, was a room to the far back right with a blue glow and sandbags piled in front of the door.

Sevs readied his rifle as he treaded through the shallow waters. The door was partially open and through it, he could hear the frantic pacing of only one individual inside. Against the wall of the cell were several cracked computer monitors with the words, "No Signal" written across all of Commander swung the door open slightly and saw as a young technician frantically trying to find the connection ports from the severely disfigured T-Doll. The Technician was cutting into the back of the T-Doll's neck with a seemingly dull knife. The T-doll's hair seemed to be shaven-if not partially scalped-with the same dull knife as fluids drained from every injury she had collected due to the technician's vain search for her data port.

Little Red was in a state of terrible disrepair, her left eye socket was hollowed out terrifyingly so, her right leg seemingly snapped in half only hanging on by the very fibers of her synthetic skin.

The Commander knocked on the door a few times before walking in front of the mumbling technician. As Sevs got closer to the technician, he waved a hand in his face but he just kept digging away. The Commander snatched the knife away and kicked the Technician in the face knocking him down as he tried to make a desperate grab for the knife.

"Down boy. Don't make me get the spray bottle." Sevs said with some smug sense of satisfaction, his boot forcing the man down to the ground, his incoherent mumbling only growing in intensity and frequency.

"You humans always find such creative acts of cruelty." said a feminine voice from behind him. Sevs felt a part of him try to jump out of his skin but reacted in the manner that he knew how. He forced a knee into the face of the technician, breaking his nose, then wrapped an arm around the dazed technician, and braced his rifle on his shoulder pointed at the doorway.

"Sorry, I don't think we've properly met! You seem to know me but I don't know your name. You are...?"

A female stepped off the sandbags and into the dim glow of the computer screen, there was a distinct click-clack of heels and the owner of the voice came walking through the doorway and what the Commander saw made his eyebrow raise by a fraction of an inch. There walked a lady, her stature was strong, proud, and very confident, especially dressed in a very formal but plain maid attire. An impressively white frilled bonnet on top of her raven black hair that was arranged in two buns and sharp long bangs running down the right side of her face. Her black dress with white trimmings at the bottom and a similar white stripe running down the center line the front of her dress.

Once she was in the limelight of the computer screens, she stopped and pierced the dark with her cold, analytical eyes and established eye contact with the Commander. The Commander slowly raised himself off the ground with his still babbling captive held tightly in his vice-like arm. Now that he was so close to the technician he could finally make sense of what he had been saying as he gritted through his teeth.

"Have to find it, have to find it, have to find it, have to-"

The maid closed her eyes, furrowed her brows, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she said, "Commander, if you could please drop the corpse, it would be most appreciated."

The technician's eyes widened in terror and his rambling only doubled in his lunacy, "Havetofindithavetofindithavetofindithaveto-"

"Corpse? This guy ain't-" and in a split-second decision, the Commander shoved the raving man forward as he barely was able to catch something snaked out from under the maiden's dress. Bright beam soared in the technician's direction, his head jerked back, the beam ricocheted off the stone ceiling, dissipated into thin air, and the technician's body hit the floor, convulsing but certainly dead.

After a few tense moments, the Sangvis T-Doll released the bridge of her nose, placed both hands in front of her as she lowered her dress and her facial expression relaxed immensely as she breathed in deeply through her nostrils. The expression she wore after could be almost be described as...elated...satisfied.

"There~...now isn't that better? So much noise, but not enough results." she said as she opened up her eyes.

The Commander, knowing he was out of defensive options in such a tiny room, kept his rifle trained on this peculiar target. Sevs knew full well that whatever model this T-Doll was, she could have killed him at any time, she still very well could in fact. The Commander tightened his grip on his rifle for a moment, then let out a frustrated breath as he lowered his rifle despite all of the voices in his head yelling at him to shoot.

"If you say so, but..." he kept a wary eye on her as he moved towards the broken T-Doll on the floor. Her tattered and mud-stained jacket laid behind her. Little Red's blouse had been torn in the back in several places with very crude squares of flesh cut out from her. Some of the blood had dried up but there looked like there were some that were freshly cut into but never completely removed. He returned his attention to the uninvited guest in the room, "You still haven't told me who you are and what you want?"

"My my, how bold," she mused as she turned herself slightly to face the Commander. The Commander looked at Red Robin's shattered face and could still see the dried tear stains on her eyes. Well, from when she had both of them at any rate. From inside her hollowed eye socket, he could tell the technician dug very deep trying to find some place to forcefully reach her memory banks. "Well, I suppose and introduction is in order. You may call me, Agent." She said with a polite curtsy.

" 'Agent'...Agent what..." Sevs said gruffly as he took his knife with one hand and severed the barely connected strands of synthetic skin and muscles to Red Robin's leg. Much to his surprise, this Sangvis "Agent" didn't immediately fire on him when he drew his knife. This one definitely had a higher processing power than the other ringleader's he had the pleasure of running into.

The woman sighed with disturbing fondness as she caught on the question and replied, "My dear Commander, as strong as you believe your humor to be, my correct title is simply. Agent."

"Well, _my dear_ Agent. To what do I owe the pleasure of a High Functioning Ringleader to visit lil' ol me in a place like this?" He said dryly as he got to work digging out the memory chip installed in Red Robin.

"Curiosity." She replied simply.

The Commander was halfway through the process of retrieval when he stopped and his eyes moved rapidly up and down Agent looking for any indication of an attack. After several heartbeats later, he slowly resumed his unfortunate work. "Well...that's rather vague isn't it?"

"Then allow me to clarify." Agent responded without missing a beat. "We are curious in _you_ specifically."

"Uh huh..." he finally fished out the chip, his eyes struggling against the sweat on his brow not to blink in fear of losing sight of the target barely a quick stride away from him. He placed the chip in one of his pockets then looked at the severely outdated computer server standing next to Agent. He stood up slowly and with one hand on his rifle that held low on his sling in front of him, he continued, "And why would that be?"

Agent saw the quick glance he made to the computer server, threw a slightly amused glance between both him and the server then bowed slightly as she made some space for him to reach it. Albeit there wasn't much space in the room to begin with but it would have to do. The Commander worked his jaw in ever-growing paranoia and suspicion but nodded politely all the same as he slowly worked his way over to the server. His eyes never left Agent as he silently extended a cord from his PAD and attached it to the Anti-War's server and begin its download. It was only _slightly_ awkward not being able to find the connection port the first time without looking but he got it.

He couldn't tell what Agent was planning behind those calculating yellow eyes of hers but so long as he was still alive, he was going to do his job. Agent spoke again once the Commander started his download, "You see Commander, we have several records of a certain human being quite the nuisance dating even during the establishment of Sangvis Ferri. And now?" An eyebrow arched in amused curiosity, "Now it appears a certain human is doing the same thing in this era..." Agent walked uncomfortably closer to the Commander to where all he could do grind his teeth and lock his eyes with hers. She pushed up his visor, peeked down to his PAD which was near completion then back to his eyes with an even _more_ uncomfortably seductive glare as she said, "Now...doesn't that sound like too much of a coincidence?"

"Hmph..." he contemplated at either throwing an insult in regards to their combat capabilities or expressing agreement with a Sang. He chose what he hoped was the safer option. "Maybe their records are missing a few files. One individual? Causing that much trouble for big bad Sangvis Ferri? They must be extremely talented or Sangs must be..." He felt a small warm metallic Prod on his right thigh. Agent felt the tip of barrel pointed at her abdomen. Admittedly, he did go a little bit farther than he intended but the message was all the same. A barely noticeable ping chimed from his PAD and the Commander smirked as he retracted the chord.

"Well. What now," the Commander asked in a slow and cautious voice, _"Miss_ Agent

"For now?" She looked thoughtfully between the barrel pointed at her and the Commander. She smiled and gracefully stepped back and retracted her three glowing beam pipes as they simmered down. As she flattened out her dress she casually said, "You may go. I have done what was asked of me. And I see no purpose seeing you dead...yet." she finished with a playful glare in the Commander's direction

"Interesting. I was about to say the same thing." Sevs quipped.

Agent had finished straightening her dress and eyed the Commander critically before flashing the faintest of smiles. She walked towards the door and rested a hand on the stone archway and said over her shoulders, "You _intrigue_ me, Commander, killing you should be wonderfully," she paused to inhale deeply at the very thought of the notion, " _entertaining_ , I should think."

She laughed as she stepped onto the sandbags and said once more before she disappeared, "So please. _Don't_ disappoint me then? Farewell, Commander." The Commander didn't hear her feet ever touch the water but heard rapid movement fleeing down the chambers of the crypt. He turned on the flashlight on his rifle and aimed his rifle down the same direction but found only a wave of rippling water in her wake.

Sevs muttered a curse under his labored breath as he lowered his rifle seeing no signs of the unknown contact. He looked back into the room and knew what had to be done. He attached two packets of low-yield explosives, one on the body of Red Robin, and one on the computer servers. He grabbed the tattered jacket of Red Robin and the black nylon jacket off the body of the technician. Once he was confident he had everything checked, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

He went back to the human cell, his visor and flashlight working tandem trying to search the darkened crypt. Sevs noticed that as she left she had taken the time to extinguish all the lights in the crypt save for the one by the only stairway back up to the surface. Seeing no immediate danger to himself, he fished the keys out his pouch and unlocked the cell where the agent was being held. As he stepped in, Sevs realized it was significantly colder in the cell than anywhere else in the crypt. The trickle of water from the back of the cell was ice-cold as it ran directly onto the woman's feet. A crude but effective way to limit her mobility. But also a good way for her to die of pneumonia or even hypothermia if left unchecked.

Seeing the cell carried a haunting memory back to life but pushed through the mental strain as he laid his rifle aside and observed the woman's injuries. Her arms chained to the wall behind her and her feet cuffed together, she was covered in copious numbers of bruises. Some minor lacerations to the face, arms, and backs but nothing that demanded immediate treatment. There were some circular burn marks on top of some of her lacerations, so it wasn't too far from imagination that they either used hot brass or even a lit cigarette to cauterize the wounds as part of her torture.

Her eyes were covered by a simple black cloth and her mouth was gagged with some other fabric. Ah...her own stockings it seemed. As he carefully removed the gag from her mouth, he whispered the words, "Passphrase, Mother Hen."

Once the gag was removed the woman's mouth she gasped for breath and coughed as she attempted to find her voice, the Commander fetched out his canteen and tried to remove her blindfold as she flinched away. "Easy, easy now, I'm taking off your blinds. I'm with GK. I need to know your passphrase."

When she heard GK she perked up slightly but was shivering uncontrollably now. The Commander grimaced and quickly found the keys to her chains and cuffed imprisonment. Once she was free of those, he moved his hands behind her head and unwrapped the blindfold around her eyes. Though she was bruised and her face slightly swollen, it was refreshing to see such wonderfully piercing blue eyes.

The Commander lifted his visor letting only the flashlight from his rifle illuminate the room. He handed her his canteen to take a few sips of water on her bluish lips. Once her trembling hands handed back the canteen, she said through her chattering teeth, "Little Boy Blue, c-come blow your h-h-horn. Gentle and sweet."

"Little Bo Peep, found at last, fast asleep. Confirmed. Now let's get the hell out of here, eh?"

The only response she could muster through the cold was a sharp nod through her clenched teeth.

Without wasting another moment, he threw over the agent's body the jacket he collected from the technician and tucked Red Robin's tattered jacket into her arms. He hefted his rifle in his left arm and lifted the agent with his right. Her legs buckled as she tried to support herself but couldn't. Sevs nodded his head once sharply to swing his visor down and established a line with Spring, "Spring, we're coming out. Start the party."

 _"Sir? We're already in the Cathedral."_ Spring replied promptly.

"You're in the-?" The Commander echoed softly. He shook his head as he tucked away his rifle and held his pistol in one hand, "Standby and keep watch, I'm coming up the stairs, East side of the Cathedral."

He cut the channel and continued to half-carry, half-drag, the agent out of the depths of the crypt. When he reached the base of the stairs, the Commander realized that there was a concerning amount of fluids dripping down the stairs. He grounded his teeth, tightened his jaw and tightened his grip around his pistol. He quickly glanced to his VIP that was leaning on him and only clothed in a jacket and was in no condition to fight. He had to trust that his team was where they said they were.

With a sharp breath, he swept the Mother Hen off her feet and slowly trudged up the stairs. When he reached the top, he was greeted to the relieving sight of his small squad establishing a perimeter around the stairway taking cover behind available pillars and various piles of rubble. Spring turned her head and walked to the Commander's side, "Spring, make some room by that trash fire, let's get her warmed up before we go." Spring turned around obediently and removed the fresh corpses from the spot the Commander indicated. Sevs rested the woman on a mattress that was brought over by Mary and Maria and the difference in comfort was showing significant results already. Sevs found a decent sized sleeping bag that wasn't as soiled and wrapped it around her legs.

All the while, he instructed for Mary and Marie to either build or find a stretcher for transport. As they went off in search through the Cathedral to complete their tasks, Sevs pulled Spring aside while keeping their VIP under a watchful eye. He looked around at the corpses surrounding them and felt completely uncomfortable with the lethal efficiency with which they were dispatched. He noticed, still closest to the altar, was the person playing guitar, hunched over his instrument, with only a still burning hole in his cranium. All the others like him were found in a similar fashion, as if Death itself had come through and wiped the place of human existence. It certainly explained one thing. All that blood that poured, oozed, and flowed from these wounds had cascaded into a terrifying waterfall on the steps as he came up.

"Spring, did you catch anyone coming in or out of the building?" Sevs asked, his eyes wandered to every flickering source of light, from flames and lamps to every shade, shadow, and crevice. His fingers tapped on the pistol grip of his rifle that he hadn't even realized he had brought back out. Seeing the Commander's agitation only worried Spring even more.

"Not that I could discern while I was positioned out front." She answered, however, she was far past her moments of doubt. "There were flashes of beam-fire from inside for a few moments then it all stopped. I tried to reach you several times but none of my calls went through."

"You're sure you saw no one else come out on your approach?" Sevs asked again seemingly ignoring Spring's explanation for entering.

"No sir." She answered insistently. She turned her self towards the main entrance of the Cathedral and gripped her own rifle a little tighter. What happened here was certainly concerning, no doubt. But something enough to rattle the Commander was cause for alarm. And yet still he would rather find the comfort of carriage for their VIP rather than leave immediately? Why? Again, none of what the Commander's behavior and actions made any sense to her!

"Okay...Okay." He breathed deeply as he repeated himself. Each response growing slower and calmer, however, the tapping on his pistol grip was still very much present. "Let's get out of here before we run into actual trouble. I'll take point."

Mary and Maria were able to secure a very shabby stretcher pieced together by a sleeping bag and two legs of an extendable ladder. The Commander shrugged stiffly at the sight of the flimsy looking stretcher but made no complaints as he transferred the VIP onto it. He then instructed the two girls to carry the stretcher and would do most of the legwork as they evacuated the area. Once they had left through the southern courtyard entrance, the Commander brought up his remote command on his PDA and said quietly enough for everyone to hear, "Fire in the hole."

Maria and Mary flinched slightly expecting to hear a loud explosion but were relieved when they felt only the faintest rumbling beneath their feet. The team exited the courtyard corridors, pass where Sevs first came through and made it to the overgrowing treeline. Sevs was the last to reach the treeline before he snapped his rifle up and spun a complete 180 in search for a target. He trusted his senses, he knew someone had an eye on them, if it was that damned Agent from before...

As he pressed his body behind a tree, scanning the environment, nothing on his HUD. Frustrated, he threw up his visor and eyed the rooftops and windows. Spring came up behind him and pointed her rifle down range. "Commander, do you have a target?"

For a few tense moments, everyone hidden behind some sort of cover, no one moved. The wind blew the dead leaves on the ground, Maria kept a hand on her beret and Mary ducked down trying to avoid the leaves that were blown her way. She had to finger comb some of the leaves and twigs out of her hair but otherwise stayed alert. Muttering a curse under his breath, the Commander made the hand signal to "Pick up" and "Move". Spring hesitated for a moment as she eyed the Commander critically before motioning to the others to continue their trek back to the rest of the team. Sevs slowly backpedaled taking in one last look at the Cathedral before withdrawing. Swearing he thought he saw something on the rooftops, he retreated to the safety of the shadows.

As the Commander and his entourage left the scene, Agent and her accompanying T-Doll analyst, Scarecrow hovered above the cathedral steeple. Agent planted her feet lightly on the overhead arch of the steeple window. Scarecrow opted to sit in the blown-out crevice of the steeple. It certainly has been an interesting night.

"Scarecrow," Agent said with curious amusement as she watched the Commander lead his team off to their "hide-out". Pitiful. Watching them scurry like mice into the night. And to bring combat liabilities into the field to split up the team? This Commander brought a whole new bag of interesting. "Did you catch everything our dear Commander said during our little...chat?" she finished with discontent.

Scarecrow stared blankly at the ground below her, the long-dead tree husks rattling in the wind. One of her beam projectors floated close to her and eyed her curiously. She lifted an open hand and the projector followed it with the same curiosity. She then directed it towards the ground and it zoomed away without hesitation. Its two other brother projectors followed its path and found its target. A single human that had acted as a runner between cells. The projectors glowed and fired one salvo before the man had a chance to scream.

And then he was gone.

Two of them returned back to her, the other lingered as it poked at the still burning corpse curiously before following suit.

"I have yet to decipher it all, but it is, as you say, curious," Scarecrow spoke at last as her projectors returned to her. She kept a hand over her face as the wind whipped her hair forward, her projectors slowly glided into their assigned places where they would form a meager wall against the wind.

"He is...isn't he?" Agent mused, by now the Commander in question would have reached his little hideout, collect his team and run off thinking they would be safe.

Well, safe for now as rats would. They would have to come out of their hole soon. And then, a cat would be waiting, just for them.

Throughout the rest of the night, it was as smooth sailing as it could have been. They were able to transport the VIP back to where Ida and the rest of the team were hiding. The rear seats were tucked under and just enough room was made just enough room for the recovered agent to rest in the back under Spring's care. Mary and Maria waited with the van as the Commander went inside the building to retrieve the others. When he peeked his head into the lounge area where he had left them, he couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight.

Wells had volunteered to stay up the duration of the time while the Commander and the rest were gone, still cradling the infant in her arms. She didn't even notice him as she stepped in through the doorway and leaned on the frame. Penny had a loose but safe enough hold on the infant she was holding. Ida had a terrible look on her face as she snored loudly on the couch. Her mouth wide open and her teeth showing every time she took a deep breath inwards. The child they had collected was wrapped up in Ida's sweater, lying on top of her with his arms hanging by his side and his face pressed deeply under her neck.

As precious as the sight was, it was time to go home. He collected the materials from the baby supply satchel and left it on the counter as he went to wake up Ida and Penny. It took a few persistent tries with Ida but that was nothing compared to the sneaky peck on the cheek Penny tried to slip in when she didn't wake the first time. It was easily thwarted by a prepared hand in her path but it was a little concerning how reckless it was as the infant was still on her lap. She had a complete hold on her the entire time but still...some habits are worth never losing, he supposed.

And the only way to wake a knocked out Ida would normally be to pinch the tip of her tail. However, with a child on top of her...so he decided the second best option would to blow into one of her pointed ears. Her ears flicked and twitched for a few moments, before she finally came to, dazed and confused. "Nya~?" Attempting to get raise her head, her chin ran into the head of the child that was sleeping on her, and seeing something else equally as comfortable she almost went back to sleep. If the Commander didn't blow into her ears again. She swiped at the Commander's face unconsciously as her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Ida, sleep when you get back home. C'mon. At least walk to the van? I'll take the-"

"Nyope...izz fine." She interrupted quickly as she wrapped her arms gently around the child and stretched her legs. The Commander first helped Penny on to her feet then offered a hand to Ida who promptly stuck out a tongue in his direction but took his helping hand anyway. They load up into the car and drive off into the night back to the Seethful Airfield for their extraction.

Back at the airfield, two helicopters were ready and waiting for them with two teams of Medical Technicians accompanying the both of them. The VIP was loaded in first and immediately treated, the dirty stretcher was replaced with a much cleaner one, as was the blanket and jacket. The tattered jacket, however, she refused to hand over. The only thing left of Red Robin. Wells stayed by Mother Hen's side but continued to care for the infant. The Medical Technicians eyed the infant warily and made sure that it was properly wrapped up for the ride.

The same could also be said on the second helicopter, the infant and child were both given priority as they were ensured that they would be wrapped up warmly. After everyone was seated and secured, the helicopters made a staggered lift off and were back on their way to the base. The troop bay doors were closed the entire ride back but it didn't stop the wonderful glow of the moon to peek through the cockpit doors. Not that anyone but the Commander could tell as they all quietly slipped away to sleep.

There was something he could appreciate from all of this as the Med-Techs went about to patch up his crusted up wounds. What they did down there, he had to believe it was for the better. Destroying a cell of the Anti-War extremists, that had to have been for the better.

By the time they had reached the headquarters, it was already two in the morning. Barely a skeleton crew working at the GK HQ Airfield but still they were greeted by staff and quickly transferred to a medical bus that zipped them over to the Medical and Repair wing of the Headquarters. The infants and child were all kept together and transferred to the civilian Emergency / Urgent Care division, Penny refused treatment for only a scraped up knee and a few splinters, Ida wasn't seriously hurt either, Spring, Mary and Maria all were fine as they stayed the furthest away from combat.

Wells declined to answer. The Commander made a heavy mental sigh but said nothing of it. Otherwise, besides the smell and feel of dirt and grime on everyone, no one needed any serious repairs. Except for him...again.

Nothing new there.

"Spring, you lead on the girls back on home, warm showers and clean beds should be ready for all y'all. Go on then!" Sevs encouraged happily, fighting through his weariness. Spring nodded politely then lead the others off to their living quarters as instructed. Penny made a comment about seeing the Commander soon, Ida said something about showers, Mary and Maria couldn't have looked more excited at the thought of showers and beds. Wells, was torn between speaking her mind and following the group.

"C'mon then," Sevs said decisively. "Walk with me a while, I need to get myself patched up properly anyway." He decided to pick Wells' brain a bit to see how she was doing. That and he needed to drop off the memory chip to the great Dr. Percy and...get his repairs from her.

Wells didn't show it but she was ultimately relieved that her decision was made for her as she walked beside the Commander silently. Her dark navy blue overcoat was stained and ripped in several places but still, she kept it drawn over her shoulders since she no longer had the infant to wrap around.

"So. What's on your mind lil' lady?" Sevs asked curiously as they walked the long stretch of hallway down towards the medical and repair wing of the base. The moonlight peering down the skylights in the ceiling added a sleepy ambiance to the already dimly lit floors. The cold autumn wind could be heard whipping about outside but thanks to the well paid for insulation and heating systems, neither of the two would feel even the slightest breath of the cold wind.

However, it wasn't the cold of the wind that troubled Wells. "Commander," Wells said slowly, the Commander redoubled his efforts to stay conscious for such a vital moment in her development, "back there, in them tunnels, you said. That you don't think about it? What do you mean?"

Sevs looked up thoughtfully as he tried to remember all that he said to her, admittedly he was in a rush to get her back up, but most of it was truthful too. He decided to go with a tempered approach.

"Wells, before your entry into service, what were you?" Sevs asked politely. The clicking of her heels and the soft thuds of his muddied boots were the only sounds in the hallway for a few moments as he let the question hang in the air.

"Before service? Why, I was a librarian, sir." Sevs considered the answer with interest, giving it some thought as to how to connect his point with her attribute.

"And as a librarian, did you appreciate the silence?"

"Well, I s'ppose you could say that, yes sir."

"Then think of it like that. I was wrong when I said that I don't think about those things." He said pointedly. He adjusted the plate carrier on his chest and took a few dramatically deep breathes. He mouthed the word "Heavy" unconsciously and continued his train of thought, "What I mean is, there's a time to make some noise and run around and all that, but in a library, it must be quiet, yes? Just as you shouldn't run inside a library, one shouldn't run in your mind. Walk smoothly, quietly, only to your destination, retrieve what you must and then leave."

"But what do you do when you've checked out sir? What happens then?"

"What happened when your library closed?"

"We went home." Wells replied.

Sevs grinned weakly and let the silence speak for itself.

Reaching the medical wing of the base, they were greeted by a helpful nurse that was kind enough to walk them to the area where the children were being seen and treated. The Commander and Wells watched from beyond the glass into the room.

There was an A-Doll nurse that keeping the babies comforted while another kept a watchful eye on the child who could only stare beyond his bed as the A-Doll cradled his younger sister. When the child noticed the two onlookers at the window, he looked at them both, still covered in dirt, sweat and blood, then turned away on his side in bed.

The Commander stared at the boy a little longer, then at his younger sisters, then turned to leave. He got about four steps before he realized he was the only one taking those steps. He turned his head and watched as Wells pressed kept her hands at the base of the window. Her eyes looked at the children, almost as if...

"Y'know, I think I may have made another mistake." The Commander scoffed at himself as he returned to Wells' side. She was still gazing at them and it seemed as if she didn't hear him at first until she replied, "And what would that be, sir?"

"Your name. You're not a Wells, no..." he said thoughtfully as he looked between her, and the children. "No you're something much better than that. I believe that you're more...like a Willow."

The Welrod unit made a side glance in the Commander's direction then asked, "Are you changing my designation sir?"

"I am. For the better, I would think. Right, Willow?"

Willow logged the designation change in her memory banks and sighed as she said, "I s'ppose so sir."

"I hope you like it, cause that's the best one I've got for you until you think otherwise. Now," he placed two hands on her jacket covered shoulders and guided her towards the nursery door. His faux northern English accent popping up again "be a good lass, go in there, and read the good lad a story won't you? He'll appreciate it. I'm sure."

And before she knew it, she found her self in the room with the two A-Doll nurses. She turned around and realized the Commander had already left. One of the A-Doll nurses stood up and handed Willow a book and offered her a seat. Willow took the book and sat down, she never understood why this book was so popular among children but she appreciated seeing something familiar for once. She flipped the page and began reading, "Where the Wild Things Are".

As the Commander approached 16Lab, he finally took off his gloves and felt his skin breath. He stretched his fingers, clenching and releasing his fists, rolled his wrists in a circular motion and stared at the door. In all honesty, he was simply stalling for time but he knew stalling wasn't going to get the holes in his arms patched up. He straightened up his back, lifted his hand and knocked on her door. The door hissed and slid open, revealing the usual darkened room he was so accustomed to.

But this time, Persica was in her chair, facing her multiple displays, she was watching a recording of the Commander's helmet camera until it went to static, the video looped several times displaying the moment the Commander turned to meet the Sangvis Ferri unit. Sevs walked in and placed his belongings on the table to his right as he did the last time he was there, he cleared his weapons of both magazines and rounds and racked the slide and bolts several times to ensure they were clear. Once he completed his enter-the-room ritual and feeling so much better now that weight of his plate carrier was off his chest and back. He approached the good Doctor's chair and asked cautiously, "That video ain't gonna tell you much like that Doc." He noticed that the Doctor seemed to have sunk into her chair as her cushion had enveloped around her back, legs, and feet. She was still sitting in the way only she could, one leg tucked under the other.

The video paused at the very moment where a barely distinguishable character appeared on the screen. The Doctor turned in her chair with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. The Commander grimaced slightly as he took a few steps away from her station. The glow of the screens casting a very heavy shadow over her ears and face to where only the glint of her teeth and the shine of her eyes were visible. She took a sip from her coffee and leaned forward in her seat and asked, "And I suppose you do?"

"I...I mean. Some."

"Oh~? Is that right?"

"Yeah."

He couldn't properly see it but he could almost feel an arched eyebrow raised in his direction, "I mean...maybe?"

"Well, then. Would the Almighty Commander be so kind as to share such wondrous information with the rest of us, unfortunate mortals."

"Well I wouldn't put it that far-"

"Commander, your report."

"Ma'am, the individual on the screens presented herself as "Agent" from Sangvis Ferri, possibly one of the more higher ranked units in their structure. Remarkable amount of class and marksmanship. I suggest termination of the unit immediately."

"Hmmm." She said in contemplation. She couldn't find another reason to question him about something he'd already given his opinion about. So she left it at that as she turned around in her seat. Deciding to change the subject, "How is she?"

"She?"

"Your 'Best Friend'? I believe she called you?"

"Oh oh! Ri~ght. Ida. Yeah, she's doing pretty well from what I can tell. Still bummed out since her first handler but...otherwise. She's holding steady. Did you...want her back?" He asked said cautiously.

The doctor didn't take long to respond as she said, "No. As much as I adore her for her personality and admirable characteristics, I believe she would be better suited in your merry band of...Misfits...how...fitting."

"Yeah? Came up with it myself, in fact-"

"Just get on the table Commander."

"Oh thank God." He said relieved to finally get repairs done to his arm. He moved like he couldn't move fast enough as he ripped off his shirt and pants and was left wearing only his second skin suit. The other IDW model assistants hurriedly grabbed his clothes and threw them in a hamper nearby, he was strapped to the table and watched as the arms went to work repairing the fibers in his arm, an IV of blood was inserted into his veins to make up for the blood loss throughout the night.

The rush of replenishing fluids coursed wildly through his body, his heart accelerated in the thrill. He did flinch throughout the repairs as the good doctor made sure to have her bit of fun.

"Ow! Doc, c'mon! I'm trying to get better not-"

"If you think you can fix yourself then by all means, please do, Commander." She said in a tired tone as she continued tapping away at the controls to fix his synthetic limbs.

"Shutting up now." He added quickly. The arms continued to spin, whirr and buzz around as they worked on his limbs. In the time it took to get repaired, it was enough time to mentally slip away to another place at another time. Perhaps he should see someone about it, but for now...he hoped of all things to lose, he wouldn't lose this.

 _He had spent so many endless days and sleepless nights, thinking what it would be like to come back. Back to a place that he no longer belonged. He breathed in, breathed out, keeping a steady pace as he walked the barren road. So overgrown with thorns and mutated vegetation. Just a little while ago he saw a deer with one antler, a decent 10 points but with two mouths growing out of its neck. Not even a full face and snout, just mouthes, constantly biting at the contaminated air. It quickly darted away as the Commander made his treck, the ELID-Geiger counter continued to constantly alert him whenever the wind blew and it picked up more air contaminants. The wind whipped across his face mask splashing dust and spores but none ever got through. His tattered hood hung low over his head casting a thick and heavy shadow to shield him from the tormenting sun above him. The heatwave that washed over the land was hot enough to hear his boots sizzle with every step. Every step he took, took double the amount of effort to fight against the endless waves of doubt and fear. But he needed to know._

 _In and out. Left foot. Right foot. Nothing looked the same. None of it. On the map, he remembered nearly every major highway and every exit that he took to get in and out of town to see all that he knew. And now? Nothing but a barren wasteland. What a waste. The ground below him trembled for a moment, he braced himself on the frame of a heavily decayed and rusted car. The tremor lasts a whole terrifying 30 seconds before it settles down again. All the birds that got spooked in that tremor were now circling above him. Not that there were many left of them at any rate. He picked himself off the ground and pushed himself off the car frame and looked inside. There were two skeletons, their clothing, had long burned and fused into their bones, still holding each other for one final embrace. It was like this everywhere he went. Death, despair, hopelessness, and chaos. There were some tunnels he had come across that were still burning from fires that were constantly being fueled by some underground source._

 _His trip just making it to the mainland was harrowing enough, to think he wasn't even halfway to his destination...He cast one last look at the sky and continued on his lonely way down the highway, back to the place where he used to call, home._

 _It had been so long._

About 15 minutes later, the process was complete and the Commander was cleared to stand on his feet again. A new suit was issued in replacement for his tattered one. His rifle and sidearm were cleaned, freshly oiled, lubricated, and free of any carbon buildup. A new plate carrier and his uniform coat were found in replacement to the ones he came in with. Along with the second skin suit, to his surprise, he found a fresh change of GK uniform clothes. He smiled appreciatively but didn't dare relay that to the stone cold Dr. Persica. As he got changed, he noticed the four tubes in the back wall and slowly walked over. He placed a hand on one of them, hung his head, then dared to ask, "Doc..."

"Commander..." she replied evenly. She took another sip of her coffee and put away her glasses as she shut down the machine. One of her pets looked at her as it handed her another data tablet for her review, then it more-or-less bounced away.

Sevs turned around and with a brave breath he said. "They aren't ready."

Persica stopped reading the report in her hand and looked up from her work, her eyes moved as if they were picking apart every syllable the Commander just spoke before answering with confidence. "Don't be ridiculous, of course they are."

"No...they're not." The Commander insisted as he walked around the supply table with his gear and leaned back on it trying to hide the fear that was coursing through his weak legs.

"I'm telling you they are." She replied a little more tested, as she read through the few last lines of data on the tablet.

"Doc, you _saw_ that last op. It could have gone sideways in a hurry!" Sevs crossed his arms, leaning forward as he made his emphasis. All around him Persica's little pets were stirring, watching, listening in with curiosity.

Persica put the tablet down on the table, closed her eyes as she brought her mug to her lips and said with tested patience, "It could have but it worked out exactly as-"

"You can't be serious! They _barely-_ and _only_ barely-got away with their lives as it was!"

"I realize that but they-" Persica managed to say, narrowly biting on the cusp of her mug as she is interrupted once more.

The Commander was now standing upright with a finger pointed in a dangerous direction "-Are. Not. Ready." He looked at the doctor as the machine behind her shut down and the lights flickered off, only half her face was now seen in the glow of the display monitors to her left but he couldn't read her expression. But if he had to guess...he watched her shoulders fall ever so slightly, the mug lowering to her waistline. Sevs softened his tone as he spoke again, "And you know this! Don't you?"

"But they _have_ to be!" The doctor hissed as she hurled a coffee mug at the Commander. Most of the contents spilled in-transit but enough was still inside to splash small drops on Sevs' face when he caught it in mid-air. Sevs lowered the mug from his face and eyed the doctor critically. Her hair had fallen over her face and she was nearly snarling at him, baring her teeth in frustration. She her breathing was heavy and ragged, anything that was watching had long since scattered for fear of being caught in the crossfire.

"They have to be." The Doctor replied echoed softly. Whether she was trying to convince him or herself was anyone's guess. She gritted her teeth, fixed her hair and composure before wordlessly striding to and gracefully seating herself in her chair. She worked her jaw, chewing on the tip of her tongue as she fixed a hard stare at the figure on the screen identified as Agent. She pulled down the image and a flurry of active windows flared to life on every screen as she went back to work busy coding and inputting various lines of text and command functions. She took note of several instances that might have been concerning, she left alone one problem to fix the next, she needed to-

She felt a hand placed on the back of her chair. Her coffee mug was returned to her filled with her special brew coffee. "Doc. I know. Believe me. I know. Just let me know when. And I'll be there."

The Doctor tilted her head in consideration then flicked his hand off his shoulder and carefully drank her mug of coffee. Just how she liked it, disgustingly and terribly strong and bitter. Thicker than sludge but richer than dirt. "They _will_ be ready. Damn you."

"Fine. Better me than them anyway." He said as he retracted his hand and started walking towards the door, "Besides, it'd be a waste to see your life's work thrown away for some numbers and letters. Which, by the way..." He fished out a data chip and tossed it at the open hand held above the doctor. She caught it with ease, she brought it down and looked at it with curiosity before storing it where all the other chips were held.

"Courtesy of our fallen Robin."

"Hmm. Quaint."

"Think you can do me a favor?" the Commander asked cautiously as he toed the line between stupid and crazy.

Another sip of coffee and a few tense moments later, "Not that I already have become your personal repair bay, requisitions, and overall secret-keeper. Sure. What's one _more_ favor Commander?"

"That T-Doll model. I want to put a requisition to have another rebuilt and her memory clean-slate."

"I'll consider it."

"That's all I ask." The Commander said humbly as he hefted his jacket and rifle and tucked away his pistol back into his holster.

"Then I would leave before I reconsider."

Without another word, the Commander left with all of his gear and made his way back to the infirmary.

Persica turned her chair towards the four tubes containing members of the Anti-Rain team. She swore in spite of the annoyance of a man that she _would_ have them ready for this threat and anything like it in the mission to come. She would _not_ lose them. Not after they had come so far.

The pet hiding under her desk slowly made its way as it wrapped around her legs and yawned as it got comfortable on the floor beneath her.

Sevs walked back to the nursery where he last left Willow and the three kids. Turns out, she liked kids a lot more than she let on. Sevs leaned in at the doorway and watched as Willow laid in bed with the kid all cozy up against her. She had thrown her coat over her and the kid, and from the looks of it, was holding his hand too. The infants were clothed in wonderful pink and green onesies with matching mitts, boots, and hat. Their yellow infant-safe hypoallergenic blankets placed loosely under their arms. Snapping another mental photo, he leaned his head on the door frame appreciatively.

Then another thought came to mind. The paper work to keep them here would be a hassle and trying to claim them anytime during the day would bring a little bit more than a few questions...He chewed his bottom lip trying to work out a plan but the thick fog in his mind was hindering him from any bright ideas.

So he shrugged and went with the only plan he thought of.

He requisitioned two of the attending A-Dolls in the receptionist area and asked if they could do him a favor. With very little resistance or question, they agreed to do as he asked and assisted in transporting the newly accepted patients back to his living quarters. With the weight of his vest, jacket and rifle all resting at the foot of the bed, he was sure to navigate as carefully as he could. He did have a few moments where even his consciousness was coming into question. He just couldn't wait to land in his rack.

By the time he made it to his living quarters, he saw the Spring had taken a chair and waited outside for him. And, by the look on her face, had half expected this sort of scene coming in as she slid open the now installed double doors to the living quarters. With a thankful nod, Sevs rolled the hospital bed through with the two medical A-Dolls carefully following with the infant beds.

Sevs pushed the bed into the common area and noticed the changes coming in, the windowed hallway coming in now had a small walk-out area into both sides of the garden. Then walking into the common area, there was a larger-than-life banner strung out across the ceiling with the painted technicolor words "Welcome Home". There were three hand prints on the bottom left hand corner, of who, the Commander had three good guesses.

When he arrived at the second dormitory, he realized the hospital bed would be too wide wide to wheel through. Cursing his luck he opened the door and with a wave of a hand motioned for Spring to assist. Spring nodded silently as she stood on the side with the child and the Commander, opposite of her. As they moved to separate the two, they paused a moment as Willow and the child grasped each other's hands a little tighter. The Commander chewed his tongue for a moment making sure that neither of the two were woken up. After that it was a slow but fluid work to slide them apart from each other. The child was wrapped up under Williow's overcoat, and Willow under his own. Spring carried the child in wordlessly and found the only bed unoccupied closest to the door. The Commander carried Willow in his arms and set her on her bed right next to the child.

Almost instinctively, the two reached out to each other and breathed easier at the comfort of each other's touch and warmth. The Commander slid the coats off and covered them with the blankets instead. He looked around the room and counted the heads in each bed. Two in the first, Mary, in the second, Maria in the third and...two in the fourth? He cocked his head as he walked over and saw two vaguely familiar faces. They weren't attached to his roster so...but they're in there...but still...

Too tired to figure any of it out, he shook his head and simply walked out the room. As he closed the door, with a tired eye he noticed Spring handing him a tablet for him to read. He rubbed the inside of his nose and widened his eyes and blinked furiously as he tried to read it. It was a letter from Mrs. Eva from the pub, it read:

 _"My Dearest Commander, I thank you so very much for lending over dear Gwen to help with service last night! Her help was dearly appreciated and I could not thank you enough for all your help as always! She was so tired after work I caught her sleeping in the back corner by the fireplace! You are so fortunate to have such a dedicated Doll like her, I didn't want her to drive back to base as tired as she was so I sent two of my girls to drive her back. I hope it's too much of a bother but if you could keep them overnight that would be most appreciated! You know how it is at night nowadays._

 _Anyway. Thank you again so very much for you and your T-Dolls Commander, please take care! We look forward to seeing you all again!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. and Mrs. O'Flannigan_

 _P.S. She seemed to take a liking to a book I had so I've sent it along with her, she can keep it!"_

Holding the tablet in one hand, he folded his and Willow's coat over his arm, picked up the rest of his gear and waddled over to his office, unlocked the door and settled his belongings in a corner of the room. He picked up his desk with some effort and moved it slightly off center to make room between his cot. He waved the A-Dolls in and pointed at the foot of his cot for the infants' beds to be placed. He adjusted the temperature of the room to be a little bit warmer for his new visitors and made sure that there was room enough to pace about and for the baby supplies.

Once the beds were placed, all lights in the room turn off save for his desk lamp and the light in the restroom, he brought in the baby supplies and placed them at the foot of his desk. He then turned to the A-Dolls and asked if there was anything else, they looked hesitantly before rattling off how to nurse for a baby and some tips and tricks and...Sevs only nodded as they continued their small presentation fighting the very real temptation to nod off.

When they completed their dutiful rattling of endless ways to calm, change, and feed a baby, they both checked on the infants one last time then left, taking the hospital bed with them all the way back to the medical wing. With a tired sigh, he undid his tie hung it over his lamp, undid the collar button and sat down with a painful groan at his desk. He stared at the babies in his room for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He could feel his mind quickly slipping away. His ears could be felt just completely shutting off the world, the fuzzy feeling of sleep as it numbs the mind of thought, his jaw slacking...

"Ahem." And a small headache formed.

Without opening his eyes, he sighed softly and lifted his eyebrows and asked as sincerely as he could, "Yes. Spring. How can I help you this fine morning?" At this point his words were slurring altogether.

"Commander, will you need some help with-" She glanced questioningly at the infants in his office, "-them, tonight?"

"Hmm? Them?" He squeezed his eyelids then reluctantly cracks one open. He sees Spring standing over him, strands of hair falling from her head and barely touching his face. He traced the hairs back to its owner and saw Spring looking at him, curious, dutiful, ready...and tired. "Mmmmm, no...no I'll be-they'll be fine. Promise. Ain't my first rodeo with kids." he waved casually, as his sentence fell off to incoherent mumbling.

"...It isn't?" Spring asked curiously. Her attention still locked on the Commander. The fuzziness in his mind quickly disappeared as it made one last mad dash back towards reality. His eyes shot back open and he slowly brought his head forward. He stood up, pushed his chair in slightly and established eye contact with Spring. "Yes! I mean uh-no-I mean..." he took a quick breath and finished with, "They'll be fine, I'll be fine, you just get some rest." He placed a guiding hand behind her back and walked her out his office and back in front of her dormitory.

"Honestly, thank you for your offer, but I've got it covered," he assured her. Whether or not the words were working didn't seem to apparent as she stood there and nodded. "Hey, you did some great work today, get some rest. Okay? We can talk about what to do with them tomorrow. Er...today. But later!" He shook his head as he corrected his mistake. What time was it anyway? Pretty late he imagined.

"I see. I understand, sir."

He tried to gauge if any of his words were working at all as he tried to reconnect eye contact with her but she refused to look back in his direction. He opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it quickly and opted to grab the door for her, "Good night Spring."

"Good night, Commander."

And then he closed the door behind her.

He returned to his office, almost dragging his feet this time, he passed through the door. Remembered to take off his boots and place them out the office, he undid his tie and hung it over his desk lamp, undid his collar button and one more after that to breath a little easier. He dragged himself over to the tall standing infant cribs by his cot, he looked in at the precious creatures and smiled. He shook his head as he dragged himself over to his desk again, he kicked up his feet, leaned back in his chair and promptly fell asleep.

Spring however, had only one troubling line repeating in her head before she too fell asleep, _Why won't he trust me?_


	13. Just Kidding Around!

**A/N: _Trying something a little different in these next few chapters here, let me know your take on them. We'll see how it shapes the story as we go. The Title to the project has also been changed to sound a little better lol_**

 ** _Thanks again for everyone's support!_**

 ** _Feedback is always welcomed and encouraged! Please let me know how I can improve, how you believe the characters will grow, and what you think needs to change!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

It wouldn't have been any longer than 2 hours after the Commander had passed out that he would be abruptly woken to the sound of one of the infant's cries. And when he took too long to respond, he was rewarded by her sister's answering cry. The Commander brought a hand over his face and forcibly pried one of his eyes open to glare at the clock on his desk. He could feel his eyes burn as it made contact with the air and as his whole body just fight every single conscious movement that he struggled to make.

As the cries gradually became louder and seemingly more desperate he forced himself off his chair, wiping the drool from the corners of his lips and made his way to the cribs. Unfortunately, in his state of mental grogginess, as he stumbled his way over, he smashed his smallest toe into the leg of his desk causing him to stumble slightly as he mentally cursed his misfortune.

With now greater mental clarity, he hobbled over to the cribs and picked one of the children up and mumbled, "Alright, alright, what's the matter? Talk to me."

The first infant waved her arms and kicked her legs and continued to cry unintelligibly.

"Uh huh. And you're sure about that?" He managed to say with a yawn. He tried to use a finger and wiggle it in front of her to tease out some sort of reaction.

Her crying only intensified in her surety.

"Alright, alright. Well...I'll..." He stifled a yawn "I'll get straight on that, your highness."

With only the light from his restroom barely illuminating his room, he slowly crept his way to his desk and turned on the lamp. He fished around the baby supplies that he was given and started pulling out formula milk, the sippy, and diapers. Next were the wipes, the powder...he looked around with his only open eye for the trash can then groaned internally as he forced open his other eyelids to see properly. Finding the trash can on the other side of his desk, he used his foot and slowly pushed it to where it was more convenient.

He counted the supplies on his desk to make sure everything was ready then said offhandedly to the twin infant still in her crib, "Yes yes, I hear you. I _definitely_ hear you."

He swung his lamp so the light wouldn't shine directly on the first infant as he set her down on his desk. It had been so long since he did this. There's no way diapers had changed too much...right?

Wrong.

There was velcro. He undid the diaper and stared in wonder and amazement... _Who in the hell thought velcro was a great idea? Seriously..._

He sighed and suppressed his gag reflex as the stench of refuse bombarded his sense of smell. "Oh God...you..." He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at the mess. He might have been imagining it but for a second, he thought he saw the slightest hint of a smirk.

"Fine. Let's just..." his hands worked with nervous practice. It was like riding a bike. A bike that was old and...barely functioning and questionably stable. But it was certainly like riding a bike. Or so he tried to convince himself as he threw away the first diaper. Completing the task of clean up, it took a moment to piece it together but eventually, he got it. Sort of...

Once he was done with her he noticed that she was still a bit fussy. She was quieter during the change but she was definitely still fussy. With a tired sigh, he set her back into her crib and went to pick up her sister. Without _any_ doubt in his mind, her diaper _definitely_ needed changing. He blinked his burning eyes rapidly to keep them from stinging so terribly but only produced tears that continued the pain.

Playing off his own pain, "I'm so sorry!" He begged quietly, "I am _so,_ _very, sorry_ your highness, please forgive this old fool for not checking sooner!" And as he did with the first, he did with the second. But this time his nose flared as this second present was unwrapped and assaulted his olfactories. _Next time_ , he swore to himself, _I'm breaking out the gas mask. This is..._ he fought down his gag. He straightened up like the big man he hoped people saw he was and tackled the problem head-on as quickly and efficiently as he could. With some practice from her sister, this one was much easier considering she didn't fight him as much.

Tossing the second bomb away and fastening a nice, fresh, clean diaper to her, she seemed satisfied with her service, but her cries were reignited by the cries of her sister who was tossing about in her crib. Heavily massaging the back of his neck with one hand, he heaved a long sigh upward. He lifted her back into his arm and leaned her facing his left shoulder. Then with his other arm, he wiped and sanitized the entirety of his desk for anything he may have missed.

"Hungry. That's it. You..." he looked over to her sister, "and you...must be hungry! Well, I'm no Chef-Boyardee but I think I can manage formula."

He took out the powdered formula canister and looked at the instructions under the lamplight. Of course, the shine of the light on the label made reading the very fine print harder to read so he tipped the canister to get a better angle. He felt it slip along his fingers and he widened his eyes in surprise as he tried to regain a hold of it. He squatted down slightly as he caught the top half then slid his hand midway to even out to a quick rocking motion to have it in hand. He ended up pressing it against his hip which forced the plastic lid to pop off and a puff of formula to rise but otherwise. No harm done.

A sigh of relief and an eye-roll later he worked the canister back up to his desk then grabbed another bottle and nipple from the bag. He sighed and contemplated between the lazy option or the safer option. He glanced over to the infant on his shoulder and the one in the crib as both of their cries reached his deafening ears. And decided to take the more responsible and safer option for all of them. It would take some time but better that then having to be found for negligence.

He bounced the infant in on his shoulder as he made all sorts of shushing and cooing noises. All the while, he grabbed a bowl, filled it with water and heated it in the microwave to near boiling. He hissed in his idiocy as he pinched the bowl and struggled to carry it over to his desk evenly as the heat burned through and through. Once he recovered from the burning pain, he tossed in the bottles and the nipple and splashed it about to get an even coverage.

"Almost done, almost done," he whispered to the infants in a sing-songy voice. He gave it a few more minutes before fishing them out and shaking it dry. He grabbed the scoop from the formula canister and poured to even amounts into both bottles, then he grabbed some water bottles from the bag and poured them into both bottles. After expertly maneuvering his arms to twist the caps on the bottles, he gave the most thorough shakes he could manage to both bottles. He tested the warmth on his wrist then scoffed when he realized they were at room temperature already, then he squirted some of the formula milk into his mouth and swished it around. It wasn't too unpleasant and thankfully not granular either. It was just different.

"Mmmm, yummy." He said lying through his teeth, he put the bottle down, cradled the baby in his arms then presented the bottle with a slight shake. "Please take this, please? _Please!_ I'm begging you! I know I said I had this handled but I lied, so please?" He then presented the nipple to her lips and waited. Her arms swung around for a bit, her head twisted and turned as much as she was allowed before realizing she smelled something...familiar. Her little nose flared and she quieted down as she waited with anticipation. Sevs cracked a smile as her mouth moved closer towards the nipple then finally accepted it and was latched and drinking its contents with delight. Well...whatever passes for delight for an infant. The point was that her crying stopped.

Her sister was still going but this timeless frequent between breaths now that there wasn't this back-and-forth call-and-respond kind of play in the room. This one went through about a little past halfway through the bottle before she called it quits and nestled back down to sleep. One down, another to go. He put down this one then picked up the other sister and tried to do the same thing. He grabbed the second bottle and made sure it was good too in terms of texture. It needed a little bit more shaking but he could feel this little one was going to need some persuasion.

"C'mon. What's wrong? Ain't'cha hungry? Maybe you like your warmer?" He placed her bottle down and stuck a pinky finger into the bowl of water. It had cooled down to about room temperature. He stuck it back in the microwave and heated it up and went through the entire damning process of pulling it back out and onto his desk. He placed her bottle down into the water and held it as he gently rocked and cooed at the baby for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Alright little lady, alright, we're warming up your bottle, warming it up and then we are shuttin' you down! Cause this ol' man wants some sleep!"

He pulled the bottle out the water, put a few drops on his wrist, then some on his tongue. Admittedly, it definitely tasted a little better, warmer, but he shook his head as he offered the bottle to the baby. She did wiggled, and squirmed, and burbled in protest as she inched away from the bottle. No matter what coaxing method he used she just refused to take the bottle. So he tried rocking her, bouncing her, burping her...none of it worked. He thought maybe the temperature was a touch too high but it was still blowing out at a steady 76 degree Fahrenheit. He paced the back of his hand on her forehead, from what he could tell she didn't seem to be running a fever. What was it?

His office door creaked slowly and a shadow glided across the floor. Sevs turned his head with peaked interest and subconsciously held the infant slightly tighter, he positioned himself between the incoming person and the cribs. Then...a small boy walked in. The boy held on to the door as he walked in, rubbing his poor tired eyes, dragging his feet he mumbled, "Alyshia?"

"Sweet Jesu-" Sevs stopped himself as he breathed a little easier and squatted down to the boy's height. "Hey there kid. I'm sorry. Did your sister's wake you?"

The boy, still just waking up, nodded slowly as he dragged himself towards the cries of his younger sister. Sevs leaned over so that bigger brother could have a look. Then, the boy stared and said, "Sing."

The Commander raised a tired eyebrow then asked in his temporary confusion, "Ahem. Sorry. You said...'Sing'?"

The boy nodded as he sat down in the bags of baby supplies, cross-legged and trying not to fall backward. "Mmmhm. When 'lyshia gets'all noisy, mummy always sung 'er t'sleep."

"...Sung her to..." the Commander's voice trailed off as he realized that he had to bring back another tool from the dead. The Commander caught the boy as he nearly fell backward into the supplies as he was nodding off back to sleep. Sevs rubbed the boys back and asked, "So. This is Alyshia, you are?"

" 'lliam."

" Liam?"

" Sometimes...William."

"Uh huh. C'mon, you can sleep in the cot next to your sisters." He scooped the boy up with the other arm then carried his limp body over to his cot and wrapped a blanket around him. With a tired groan, he said, "There you go! Comfy?" William nodded as his head leaned to one side of the blanket cone he was wrapped in. "Good. Just one more question and I'll start my little...song," the Commander said hesitantly as he desperately tried to come up with a decent song to sing.

"Who's your other sister?"

"Zzz'ra."

"C'mon kid, just one more time?" Sevs said in a low whisper.

William's eyes flickered to life in one final attempt at consciousness and said with whatever was left of him, "Zara." And out like a light, he was, as he fell gently into the blanket pile and pillow next to him.

"Zara, William, Alyshia." Alyshia, still held in his arms had stopped crying but was still all the more energetic as she tossed and turned about, her burbling becoming a little bit more excited and agitated. Before she could erupt again the Commander took a seat back at his desk and swung the lamp light to the other side, then said hurriedly, "Okay okay okay, Ol' Sevs gonna sings yah a songs missy. Don't you worry-uh...oh! You'll love this one. Promise."

It took him a bit to clear the phlegm but once he was ready, he started with the tunes of "Edelweiss".

 _Edelweiss Edelweiss_

 _Every morning you gre~~et me  
_ Alyshia began to yawn, rubbing her covered hands across her face, barely a sliver of her eyes showing as she was lulled by the tune.

 _Small and white  
_ He smiled as she brought her hands slowly to her sides.

 _Clean and bright  
_ William was peacefully asleep, he walked over to Zara's crib.

 _You~ look happy to mee~t me!_

 _"_ Good night you little boogers." He said as he laid Alyshia back in her crib and drew her blanket over her.

He stood in between the crib and couldn't help but to finish the rest of the song. By the time he finished singing, he took a weary glance at the time and scoffed ever so lightly as he realized how early in the morning it was. He looked at the coffee pot with desperate longing then glanced at the children. He got back up and settled William down to lie properly while keeping him comfortably cushioned. Until he heard a pair of confused and rapid footsteps in the hallway. He tucked in the boy then walked to his office door to almost run into a rather panicked Willow. She was almost as disheveled as he was not to mention the blood-shot eyes as she covered her self with her coat.

"Commander! The lad he-"

The Commander threw two hands up as he shushed her with calming assurance as he said, "It's alright, the boy is fine. He's right here, have a look!"

He stepped aside to let Willow lean in through the doorway, her eyes still in a panicked search for the boy until she found him. Tucked right under the blanket on the Commander's...cot? She breathed a sigh of relief as she muttered, "Why the bloody 'ell he go on an' do tha' then?"

"He was actually helping me put his sisters to sleep." He chuckled lightly as he leaned on the door frame letting Willow enter through all the way. She kept her gaze on the boy for a little while longer before nodding and asking, "Would you want me to take him back?"

The Commander shrugged and said, "Take him back, let him stay, or you can stay, your call," He looked at Willow's hair that was completely let down and definitely still messy and said, "Nice hair by the way. New style?"

Willow reached for her hair then groaned, "Please sir, it's too bloody early."

"Amen to that, go on then. Do what you must, just get some sleep. Everyone's due some extra shut-eye today." He said with a wink as he pushed himself off the door frame and hobbled over to the sink, looked at his reflection with disgust, and said to himself, "But not _this_ guy! Ha-ha! Joke's on me..."

Out of the corner of his restroom mirror, he noticed as Willow climbed into the cot with William and wrapping her arms and coat around him.

The delightful tune of "Edelweiss" returned to his head.

And for the next hour, that's all he sang.

 **~-.-~**

After a quick shower, shave and dress in the privacy of his restroom, he emerged feeling like a new man. He peeked out the restroom door and found his temporary occupants still fast asleep. He crept out and went to check on the twins, Zara and Alyshia. They had wiggled about some but were still slumbering peacefully. He tucked them back under their blankets then went to take the trash out of the room. The smell as he picked up the bag just motivated him all the more to dispose of it that much faster.

He slipped into his unlaced boots and made an awkward dash out the living quarters and tossed it in the disposal chute. Finally finished with that task, he took the time to properly breathe again. He wiped his hands and shuddered in disgust as he turned around and nearly knocked a small, silver hair child over. He barely stopped himself in his tracks and narrowly avoided a head-on collision. It happened anyway since the girl lost her balance in her surprise, her arms flailing hopelessly as the Commander could only wince as he watched it all happen.

The little girl fell with a quiet "oof!" and a familiar red G&K crimson-red beret fell over her head. The girl lifted her head to see the giant man as she used both hands to push the hat up over her eyes. She followed her sight from the man's mud-dried and scuffed boots, following the length of his black cargo pants up past his gray uniform shirt and black tie to finally see the man's weary, clean-shaven face. By the time she craned her neck far enough up to see the individual she nearly lost her balance and tipped backward were it not for her usual morning caretaker to rush in and provide her the necessary gentle support.

The Commander chuckled lightly as he kneeled down and pointed at the small visitor and said, "Ah, look who's come to visit!" He took his hand and scratched his chin in over-emphasized thought as he said, "Now. If I remember correctly? You," he pointed at the little girl, "must be Alphie! And that lovely young lady must be Krissy!" He finished as he pointed at her handler, purposely confusing the two's names. Ms. Alphie smiled silently while Krissy, however, was not amused. Krissy shook her head vigorously as she held one hand over her hat.

"No!" she said in protest as slowly helped herself back up off the floor. Her over-sized and mismatched boots thumping and squeaking with every move she made. Her just as large shirt draping over her making her arms nearly disappear, the Commander didn't need to ask but it seemed that Ms. Alphie was loving every moment of it as her face gushed with adoring emotions. The Commander stood back up as he watched Krissy look around him in search of a particular someone. He continued the little game, "Oh! How could I forget! That's right!" He lightly smacked the base of his palm to his forehead, then pointed to Ms. Alphie and said, "That's the Commander, you're Alphie, and _I'm_ Krissy!" He looked to Alphie for confirmation and asked, "Right? That...sounds right!"

"No~!" Krissy pouted some more as she grabbed the side of the Commander's pants and looked again.

"Alright, alright," he said with some amusement as he gave up, and asked, "so~, who you lookin' for short stack?"

"Umm..." Krissy backed up until her back bumped against Ms. Alphie's legs. She readjusted the red beret on her head again then motioned with one hand for "long hair".

Sevs pointed at Alphie while arching a ridiculously curious eyebrow. Krissy followed his finger then looked up at Alphie who was smiling and waving down at her with the same red G&K insignia coat, red beret and pair of white gloves she always wore. She looked back at the man and shook her head slowly. Unseen, was Alphie emotionally dying inside as she felt the rejection. Alphie leaned on the supply crates behind her and silently mourned the lost love between her and the child. Sevs felt a small pang of guilt for causing this fictitious rift between them but carried on, "Well she's inside sleeping right now if you want to go see her?"

Krissy wordlessly turned around for Ms. Alphie's approval. Ms. Alphie peeked over her elbow to see if her false sobbing had gained any attention back or any sort of sympathy. All she got was a blank stare from the child that searched her eyes if only for permission. Falling back into the pit of despair and agony, she buried her face even deeper into her elbow and waved off the child who turned no sooner then when the first wave was given.

Without a moment of hesitation, Krissy dashed to the door and flew right on through as the Commander obliged to let her in. Alphie sulked over to behind the hand-truck and mumbled some words about being "Not-loved anymore".

"N-now now Alphie, I'm sure she still loves you..." He said as he moved to pat her back. Down the hall, they could hear the nasally whisper-yell from Krissy, "Hurry up! I want to go see...the princess!"

The door closed for a moment between them, Krissy was last seen trying to reach for the door handle into the living quarter's common area. Alphie's disparaged look turned to one of a seething glare at the Commander. "She just loves her a little more?" He suggested. He found her facing twisting and contorting into several pained and conflicted emotions. Until she ended up with just defeat and despair. He chuckled weakly and offered to roll in the supplies. She moaned again about "Being useless." to which she didn't even try to fight her replacement as she just sobbed quietly into her hands as the Commander opened the door for the both of them.

He was the first to enter with the crates and Alphie moping, sulking, and boohooing from very close behind. Uncomfortably close behind. As he approached the second door into the common area, Krissy was still trying to reach for the door handle using the very tips of her toes to give her that extra height. She could just touch the handle which frustrated her a bit, but the tipping scale was every time she jumped, the hat would always block her sight so that she would not be able to properly grab the handle herself.

Stopping the cart and opening the door for her, the Commander waited for the bouncing little child to waddle on through before quietly scooting the Carrier model aside to complete the delivery. After that, he watched as the child wandered through the hall with timid curiosity.

 **~-.-~**

She noticed the "Welcome Home" banner as she walked under it, turning around and taking in the sights and the lights as they were gradually raised from the controls by the entrance. She noticed the tall gray man wave at her then point down the hall and point off to her left. She turned in that direction and left hesitation in the wind. As she went she could hear someone crying behind her, she slowed and turned around in curiosity but couldn't see who it was. It was just the man in gray standing in front of Ms. Alphie. His smile was kinda weird as he kept pointing in the back corner behind her.

So she shrugged and kept waddling down the seemingly never-ending hallway. Soon she was in the back right hallway with three doors, one to her left that was already open, and two to the right that was not. She stood in front of one and looked at its intimidating height. Unsure if it was this door or the other, she made a few quick glances to her right to see if there were any further instructions. The man in gray was carrying a crate and looked over as he placed it down. He crossed his arms in an "X" formation over his head then waved them forward. She turned around, pointed at the other door to her left then looked back and could barely make out the vigorous nods from the strange gray man as he is nearly knocked to the ground by Alphie with a crate in her arms.

She moved one door over and looked at the opportune crack between the door and the seal. She braced herself against the door and the wall and peeks in. Seeing nothing else moving, she stuck her hands between the crack in the door and pulls with all her might, using the rubber of her boots to help her along. She successfully opened it wide enough to where she can squeeze through and makes it into the doorway. There is a square tile with shoes and boots lined along the right wall before it turns into the carpet. She stepped in through the door and leaned down to feel the comfort of the carpet. It was so white, clean and ever so fuzzy. She continues to pet the carpet for a moment longer both out of her own curiousness and appreciation of its texture before she hears some snoring near the end of the darkened room.

She looked down in that direction before looking around her surrounding. To her left was the sound of running water, above her, was a steady stream of comfortable warm air from a vent, to her right were several muddied boots and shoes. She looked at them, then back down to her own. She decided to take off her boots before venturing on to the carpeted area. With only her ankle high white socks on, she walked as quietly as she could through the dorm with towering furniture. All the beds were different, she noticed, and with each bed was someone different.

The first bed, someone with orange hair, laid face down, her hair was just draping over the side of the bed and her hand hanging off as well. She smiled and giggled a bit as she hugged her pillow and wrapped the blanket around her a little tighter with an odd breathing tempo. Seeing as this wasn't who she was looking for, she moved to the next bed.

This bed held a red-headed girl with a scar on her face, her bed was slightly lower, but definitely with a lot more purple. She noticed this one made funny twitchy moves with her face as she slept and looked kind of sad. Krissy liked this girl's hair color but knew that this wasn't who she was looking for either. She noticed the snoring got a little louder behind her and turned around to see who it was.

Whoever it was, she definitely was a heavy sleeper. She was tucked in deep under her covers, her head was dangerously close from falling off the edge of her pillow and off the very edge of her bed. Krissy took a few steps forward to look at this noisy sleeper and tried to look at the color of her hair. From what she could tell it looked like the same colored hair of the pretty lady. From what she could hear though, she didn't sound like a pretty sleeper. She walked around the bed and saw the big gun of hers leaning on the post next to her. At the end of the bed, she could see a portion of the lady's foot peeking out from under the covers.

Her eyes traveled back to the big gun by the headrest and remembered that mommy always told her not to touch. She looked behind her and noticed an empty bed, with a set of spare green and yellow blankets and bed sheets. The bigger gun tucked just under her bed and a smaller one on top of the nightstand. Another snore from the lady in her bed and the decision was made. She was going to make _sure_ this was the same lady.

She reached her hands for the top of the snoring lady's bed and tried to heave herself up. She tried to make another grab at the sheets but lost her balance and fell to the floor with a soft _thud_. She felt some pain upon the impact, wincing and rubbing her elbow but otherwise, she got up just fine. She got worried though when she heard the light coming into the room suddenly went away. Only the light from the restroom was available and everywhere else was still very dark. She got on her knees and felt for the edge of the bed then followed that until she reached the end. She peeked around the corner post of the bed and looked at what happened to the light.

At the doorway, there was a tall, shadowy figure standing at the door. The figure looked down and noticed her boots, bent over, picked them up and placed them to the side of the wall. Whoever it was, she was too tall to be Ms. Alphie or the strange gray man. When the woman turned around in her direction, Krissy backed off and started panicking. She never met this person before, would she get angry if she was found? Would mommy be angry if someone else found her without Ms. Alphie?

In her panic, she tried to squeeze under the snoring lady's bed but it was too low to fit comfortably. She could hear the soft footsteps coming closer, she scrambled and hid under the empty bed. She heard the feet stop for a moment, then continue towards her. Krissy laid on her belly and felt the small thuds of the footsteps land closer and closer. It stopped by the snoring lady's bed, did something, then went to stand right above the empty one. Right, where she was.

A lamp turned on, and a small ring of light shined on the floor all around the bed. Krissy's little heart was racing as she saw the red fuzzy hat on the ground. She patted her head to confirm that it was missing and watched silently. Krissy put two hands over her mouth hoping that the tall lady wouldn't find her. She could see the bare feet as it almost glided across the carpet. It stopped, and stood very still. Krissy waited, then leaned her arm on the big gun in front of her and ducked her head as low as she could possibly go. The pair of feet moved and Krissy shut her eyes.

 **~-.-~**

Gwen flinched once, then twice, then forced herself awake as she felt something small and soft prodding her cheek. Through her weary eyes, she noticed that Spring had her lamp on. Gwen couldn't tell what time it was just yet but as she moved her arms to reposition herself, her left arm ran into some unusual resistance, this time forcing herself to be a bit more conscious of her surroundings. She lifted her head off the pillow and saw a blob-like figure sitting on the empty space of her bed. She inhaled deeply as her fuzzy mind tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

She pushed herself to lean back on the headrest of her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she tried to make out what the figure was. She blinked several times before her eyes finally came to focus. It was a little girl. Her confusion was soon replaced with some joy and just as quickly replaced by some embarrassment as she brought her hands up to her face, wiping away the drool and pushing back the hair on her face. The figure blinked once at her, then waved.

"Hmm? Miss...Uhm...Krah-Krist-"

"Krissy!" the little girl corrected as she went back to chewing on her shirt. There was a nudge on her shoulder, she looked over to see Spring, wrapped in her bathrobe, brushing her hair with one hand and stretching out a hand with Gwen's glasses in the other. Gwen mumbled her thanks and put the glasses on her face. With a heavy sigh, she tried to act as awake as she possibly could. Spring nodded in the completion of her task and sat back down on her own bed.

"Miss Krissy," the child perked up and grinned at the sound of her name, "how...how did you find me?"

"Ms. Alphie! Made the deliveries, and the gray man with the funny face let me in!"

"The man with-The Commander let you in?"

Krissy shrugged and nodded simultaneously, as she continued chewing away at the collar of her oversized blue worker shirt. Gwen groaned internally and made a mental note to...have words with the Commander. She looked at Spring and asked, "I apologize deeply miss spring if she bothered you in any way. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." She questioned herself as to why she was taking responsibility in the first place if this child technically wasn't her responsibility, to begin with. Another point to bring up in her chat with the Commander.

Spring smiled, even laughed lightly as she continued to brush her hair, "Not at all Gwen, in fact, it was rather..." she paused her brushing as she turned her head from her nightstand mirror to the child, her smile growing ever so slightly and ever more fondly. "amusing. Would you like to know where I found her?"

With some reserve, Gwen replied, "Yes, Miss Spring?"

"Oh you can just call me Spring, 'Miss' Gwen," Spring nodded over to the Red Beret hanging from the end of her rifle barrel then continued, "I noticed first when she touched my rifle, I had thought a small rat had scampered by. But then she climbed over it and under my bed, dropping what seems to be the Commander's Beret on the ground. I found her there, lying behind my rifle trying to hide!" Spring scoffed lightly at the thought that such childish manners were ever thought effective but smiled nonetheless at the attempt.

"Ah. I see," Gwen moved a pillow over then dragged Krissy to sit with her against the pillow, "And I will do my best, M-Spring."

A small sigh escaped from Springs' lips before saying, "I'm going to get dressed," she reached for the Red Beret and handed it to Krissy and smiled as she said to her, "Don't forget about this, okay?" Krissy stared at the woman with long brown hair then nodded reluctantly as she received the fuzzy red hat with one hand, forcing a drier part of her shirt into her mouth. Well, she tried to anyway as Gwen gently eased the hand down and patted down the shirt. Spring gently reached out to Krissy who shied away from her every so slightly, watching her hand as it approached. Then allowed her hand to pet her head. Then she left.

Krissy turned to Ms. Gwen and then surprised her as she fell without warning on to her so she didn't have to crane her neck. Gwen smiled gently as she began to caress Krissy's hair, enjoying the peace of the moment.

"Oh~ and who's this little girl? Did you steal her away last night while we were gone Gwe~n?"

And just like that...the moment was gone.

 **~-.-~**

After unloading the seemingly endless supply crates and boxed packages and the such, Sevs sat on the ground, worn out from the lack of rest and fatigue of the work he just finished. He hung his head between his knees wiping the sweat off his brow. The clapping of hands as they brush off the dirt, attracted his attention for the moment. Alphie, with her red G&K sweater wrapped around her waist, sighed with satisfaction as she looked at the work they had completed in a relatively short amount of time. With an aggressive yawn, the Commander managed to comprehensively say, "I dunno how you do it Alphie, it's so early in the morning and here you are looking like you can," he stifled another yawn, "take on the world!" he said as he smacked his lips then frowned in disgust.

Did he miss a spot while he was brushing? He did brush...right?

Putting aside the mental gap for a moment, he listened to Alphie's reply, "Well Commander, I know how important supplies are to Commanders and their growing echelon units so I make it my priority to give it my all and provide the best quality service..." she turned to face the beaten and uncomprehending Commander and finished saying, "With a smile!"

Suppressing the urge to groan in the face of such a, beautifully naive catchphrase, he opted to say dryly, "Catchy."

"Y'think so? Just made it up, to be honest!" She said proudly.

Instead of vocalizing his frustration, he opted to bite his tongue and bicker about it in his mind. With a final tired sigh, he forced himself to stand back up and patted off the dust from the seat of his pants. Now with many of the newly unpacked furniture simply cluttering the common area, Sevs tilted his head in consideration for the work ahead of him. Alphie walked up and stood off to his left, still proud of her achievement and asked, "So all of this is for them?"

"Yuuuup."

"And you were able to pay for all of this?"

"Yuup."

"And you want to share it with Kalina right?" Said a new voice to his right.

"Ye-no. Nice try kiddo." the Commander said wryly as he rolled his eyes skyward and listened to the ever-growing bickering in his mind. He shook his head slightly and barely flinched as his right arm received a stiff punch from behind. A very irate and most certainly pouty, redheaded, and fiery-tempered Logistic's Officer quickly came into view as she planted her feet in his path and asked-no, _demanded-_ "Why are you being such a stingy Commander?"

Alphie looked nervously as she wasn't too familiar with such informal behavior around G&K contracted Commanders, especially with assault being the furthest down the list. She quickly brought up her hands and waved them silently trying to calm down Logistics Officer Kalina.

The Commander raised an eyebrow and looked around at all the furniture and merchandise that was brought in then replied, "Me. Stingy? A~re you sure about that?"

"Well then _Mr. Moneybags_ , I could have bought all these things but for half the price y'know! I get very _special_ discounts as a base Logistics Officer!"

"Uh huh," he nodded doubtfully as he bit down his tongue once more to not allow the words of his warring mind overtake his tongue. So instead, he used his actions to speak for him. He brought his hands down onto Kalina's shoulders, startling her for a moment. He chuckled lightly, she laughed nervously. Then they continued for a bit like this until the Commander clamped down on her arms and lifted her in the air.

Surprised they Commander's sudden strength and the sudden increase in altitude, she flailed about in the air until she was promptly set back to the side and released, "You're in the way." then he walked off, the smile fell from his face as quickly as it had come. He was halfway down the common area before Kalina stomped her way in the same direction, that was until she realized she had to navigate and circumvent her way through all the splinters, crate covers and the nails that protruded from them. It was a minefield of just junk lying around everywhere. Following not too far behind her was Alphie, trying to mitigate the Logistics Officer's wrath.

"Miss Kalina, please! Be careful! We had _just_ unboxed these and there may still be nails-Miss!" She yelped as she grabbed a hold of Kalina by her jacket as she flailed about after nearly losing her balance and diving face first on a container full of nails.

"Waaaghhh!" Kalina cried as she was pulled back by a very sure-footed Alphie. Kalina then proceeded to fall face first into Alphie's chest and complained childishly, "The Commander tried to kill me! Did you see that! He planted a trap _right_ _there_! He was going to stick my face with naa~ils! He's so mean!"

"I-I-I'm quite sure that wasn't the Commander's intention's _at_ _all_ , Miss Kalina," Alphie responded hesitantly as she tried to decide whether to console her or scold her. She gently patted the sobbing Miss Kalina on the back while trying to figure out what in the name of I.O.P was going on? Was their dynamic always like this? And for how long?

She roughly stowed away such thoughts as she realized she didn't have Krissy with her for a considerable amount of time. She gently rotated her self so that miss Kalina wouldn't be standing in the way, pried her off, then hastily trotted after the Commander. Kalina could be heard changing her blubbering to confusion and then protest as she realized her comfortable cushion was moving farther and farther away, reaching out to her and nearly losing her balance yet again.

Alphie finally caught up with the Commander as he reached the farthest corner dorm room. He fixed his tie knocked on the door and said, "Girls, time to get up if anyone wants-" as he opened the door to peek in he never could have expected to be so violently attacked by a green and blue rubber rain boot, to his face.

"-breakfast."

Perfect.


	14. Happy New Year! (Part 1)

The Commander scrunched his face and blinked his eyes in an exaggerated manner as he tried, by the sheer power of will, prevent a very inconvenient nosebleed. Crossing his eyes then refocusing them on the scene before him, he could only smile. Spring was staring with some concern as she gradually retracted the boot that she caught as it fell from the Commander's face. Gwen in an understandably wrinkled uniform attire, covered her mouth with one hand as the other was occupied by the offending member.

Krissy, being held up by Gwen in one arm, quickly brought up a good bunch of her shirt to hide the smile. Her eyes continually scanning the gray man's face for his reaction. When he finished his different exaggerated facial experiments, he turned his attention towards her and smiled widely and said, "Well good morning to you too!" The Commander swings his head around the room and says to everyone else, "Take your time, we're heading back out to the pub for breakfast and to drop off the other girls."

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief as she silently chastised Krissy in her arm and pulling down her spit soaked shirt and then questioned the Commander, "Other girls sir?"

"Uh huh," he nodded sagely, "The ones that actually drove you back here last night."

Gwen allowed her hand to be fiddle with by Krissy as she stood still in confusion, her eyes narrowing as if trying to comprehend the words the Commander was saying. She then widened her eyes in surprise as she realized she had no recollection of ever returning back to her dorm last night, let alone her bed! As the dawn of realization spread across her face, the Commander continued to nod his head until a more rambunctious Logistics Officer swung the door wide open and pushed the Commander aside.

"Goo~d morning everyone!" Kalina greeted as all but the Commander's lower legs disappeared from the view of the doorway.

Alphie leaned in behind her as she struggled to decide what to do first, between assisting the Commander on the ground, greeting everyone, chastising Miss Kalina, and retrieving Miss Krissy, she was rather overwhelmed by it all. Alphie leaned on the doorway behind Kalina as a wave of fatigue and sudden migraines entered her motor computing unit.

Spring, assisted by Gwen, helped to put the last boot on Krissy's left foot. Thankful they no longer had to struggle for it, they looked as Krissy buried her face into Gwen's neck, having been caught by surprise from the loud lady at the door. Gwen placed a comforting hand on Krissy's back as she turns away from Kalina to check on Sigil. Spring is the only one that acknowledges Kalina and greets her, "Good morning, Miss Kalina. A pleasure to see you as always."

"D'awww! Thanks, Spri-" Kalina suddenly gasped with excitement as she spotted the child in the room. "Awwww! Who's this little-D'oh! Ow~~!" Kalina tried to reach for the silver-haired child but then cried out as she received a quick chop to the back of her head by a vengeful hand.

Kalina winced and covered her head as she ran behind Spring, fearing further retribution, she complained to her shield, "Wah~, Spri~ng! The Commander hit me~!"

"Yeah! For shoving me over!" He rebutted as he pointed a stern but wavering finger in her direction as she continued to hide behind Spring. "And why are you crying to her?!"

Kalina stuck her tongue out then returned to hiding again behind Spring. She then replied as she spoke between the gap of Spring's arm and torso, "Don't be a big baby! I didn't even touch you!"

"No you-!"

Then from the direction of the showers behind Spring and Kalina, another voice joined in as it cried in a sing-song call, "Oh~ Commander!"

Sevs visibly winced at the sound of his title and responded weaker than he should have, "Y-ahem-yes Penny?"

"Have you come to help me dress?"

"Ummm..." he looked around at the current company who all shared varying levels of facial responses. "No?"

Kalina looked over to the Commander blank-faced and asked quietly, "Was that a question?"

The Commander pursed his lips and shook his head vigorously.

"Oh!" something clattered on the ground, most likely a bottle of some sort. "I've fallen Commander, won't you help me up?"

Everyone first stared at the open bathroom door where Penny's clearly visible legs were seen teasing from just beyond the doorway. There was a very uncomfortable pregnant pause in the room. Then everyone's gaze returned to the Commander who was pinching his nose to prevent the geyser of a nosebleed from erupting all over the present company. Sensing and sharing in his frustration, Gwen took it upon herself to rectify the situation, she wordlessly handed Krissy over to the Commander who accepted this surprising offer and held her in suspension half an arms distance away from him. Krissy stared at the Commander while chewing absentmindedly on another piece of her shirt again. Sevs returned the stare unimpressed.

Gwen straightened out her apron and moved towards the restroom.

Sevs lowered the child slightly then called to the restroom, "O~kay! I'm coming in!" He looked to the others to share in his joke and was met with more of the same sort of responses. Spring with a slightly amused look, Kalina, still cowering behind her, looked over to the bathroom with some curiosity but keeping a wary eye on the Commander. Alphie looked so out of place and watched awkwardly as she tried to reach for Krissy. The Commander only quickly obliged and handed the child off as they all watched now for the next few pivotal moments in their morning.

"Commander is that you! I'm rea-Gwen?"

"Good morning Miss Penny." Gwen said stoically, "I heard you needed...help!" Her eyes flashed something horrible and a very dark and oppressive aura seemed to flood throughout the bathroom.

"Oh pooh! Yes, Gwen, just not _yours_!"

Gwen closed the bathroom door behind her and went straight to work. What followed the initial conversation was a small yelp and some more clattering. The rest, they could only leave to the imagination.

The Commander arched his eyebrows briefly then returned to the matter at hand. "Right! Anyway," another clatter and yelp from behind the bathroom door, "Anyone who wants breakfast, get dressed, and ready, we'll probably leave in about an hour or so."

"Me too?" Kalina asked excitedly as she came out from Spring's shadow finally, "I just love talking with Ms. Eva! She tells the funniest stories!"

"Don't you have...work? Or something?" Sevs said with a wave of his hand, mildly annoyed but nonetheless amused at the girl's interesting character and charisma.

"W~ell. Yes. But!" with a few types away at her pad, "I can always bring work with me! I won't be _too_ busy!" She smiled brightly as she bounced on her toes. The Commander reared his head back slightly in mocked disgust then turned his attention to Alphie and Krissy, and how about you two? Want to join us on a quick breakfast raid? Gonna hit the greatest place this side of the...uh...British...Channel?" Sevs managed to work out in his confusion. Then grinned as he decided to roll with what he managed to say. Alphie, now comfortably holding Krissy again and trying also to break Krissy's shirt chewing habit, replied, "Ah thank you Commander, but unfortunately I don't think Krissy's mom would appreciate it if she went off without her knowing."

She looked at the Commander then quickly corrected, "Uh! Not...that...there's anything wrong with going to breakfast with you and your T-Dolls, Commander! Just. Uhm! We! Uh!-" Sevs held up a hand, casting a smile to the ground before returning to meet her worried eyes and said, "It's fine! Alphie, it's fine! Let's just call it a rain check! We'll have to invite her family out too if they work for us on base!"

"Uh...you see...they-" Alphie was about to explain when Gwen slid the door open from the bathroom then walked out, her eyes closed and huffed as she stepped aside. Penny was next to emerge from the still steaming bathroom with a mighty pout on her face and a very intricately braided hair underneath her white-frilled bonnet. Fully clothed in a clean set of her maiden uniform attire, she had her arms crossed and pouted at Gwen, "Hmph! Why do you have to ruin my fun!"

"I would _hardly_ call it fun," Gwen said simply.

With a small break in their conversation, Alphie ensured that Krissy's boots were on and then slowly backed away as she apologized, "I'm sorry but if you'll excuse us, I must continue on my deliveries!"

"Hm? Yeah! No, please! Go on, thanks so much for your help this morning! See you _both_ tomorrow! And be sure to invite Krissy's parents for me would you?"

Alphie tilted her head slightly before nodding, "Of course, Commander, please, have a good day. Say goodbye Krissy!" She whispered then pointed at everyone's direction. Krissy blinked twice as she twisted her body to face the crowd. She waved her hand, open and closing her palm simultaneously. Kalina smiled and melted emotionally as she leaned heavily on Spring. To Spring's slight surprise, she had to make slight adjustments to her posture to support Kalina's sudden shift. Sevs hunched over slightly and smiled the best he could and waved the same way as they made their way out the door until he could no longer see them.

Unknown to anyone else but Krissy, she had also waved to the messy haired boy that stood at the doorway of the Commander's office who, as he finished rubbing his eyes, stared as Krissy was leaving.

Sevs turned around counting the number of heads in the room then looked over to see one last person still passed out. He arched an eyebrow and walked over slowly towards the still slumbering red-headed Sigil and cocked his head side to side in his curiosity. Everyone else followed and gathered around the miraculous sight and for a moment or two, watching her breath. Her hair wrapped around her face to make her barely unrecognizable from any angle. Kalina stood in between Spring and the Commander now and made a much quieter "Aw-ing" noise.

Sevs said quietly, "Somebody, find me a stick, let's see if she's still alive." To which he received a quick slap to his elbow from Kalina for his joke. He mouthed mockingly at his pain then replied, "I was joking!"

"You're just not a nice person!"

"What? Of co~urse I'm nice! Everyone knows I'm nice!" Kalina stared back with a heavy dose of doubt. "I am!" Kalina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the sleeping T-Doll at hand.

Sevs spoke with his eyes fixed on trying to trace every strand of hair from Sigil's hair. "So. Has anyone tried waking her up?"

"Several times, Commander." Spring said dutifully with a hint of amusement.

"She worked very hard yesterday after setting up the room and Common area." Gwen added.

"And she came from the mission, and helped with shopping..." Sevs rattled off, then shrugged, "Still...she's gotta get up sometime. I'm surprised she slept through all of that," he nodded his head off to the side where they first came in. "Well..."

"I've got this!" Kalina said as she shoved her personal datapad into the Commander's arms and pushed him aside. The Commander pursed his lips and shot Spring a dead-eyed expression whose only response was to shrug as she watched Kalina's method of waking Sigil up. Kalina rolled up her sleeves, with a wave of her hand, she slipped under the covers with Sigil and laid down facing her. Sigil felt a disturbance on her bed and tried to readjust to feel a bit more comfortable. She rolled over to the other side, flopping her arm around then realized it landed on something much more oddly shaped than any pillow she was familiar with, unsure of how long she's been asleep, she cracked an eye open and was slightly confused at all the orange-red she was seeing. Realizing it was just her hair, she lifted her head and hand and brushed them away only to see...

"Go~od morning!" A bright-eyed and very loud Logistics Officer lying in bed next to her.

Needless to say, her heart got the jump-start it would need for the rest of the week.

 **~-.-~**

For the better part of their morning, Sevs kept Kalina busy by more or less requisitioning her to help rearrange the new furniture. Ms. Eva's two assistants emerged from the second dormitory in their own uniforms and assisted with the interior redecorating. A couch or two moved here, replacing the dull gray table for something with a bit more...personality. A rug laid about, and a few slaps on a certain greedy little pickpocket's hands, and then...they were done. The Common Area finally looked so much more welcoming.

Sevs began rattling off some notes for the changes he wanted to be done to the Living Quarters since it looked like he was going to be staying a while. While they had some basic amenities and then some, there was still quite a lack of character in the rather droll common area. Such as the lights, he complained it sapped away as his energy as he dragged his feet around the floor. He wished there to be at least some sky lighting and some windows in every dorm.

Willow was able to get the young man dressed and somewhat presentable with the clothes limited available. With Spring's help, the diapers for the infants were changed once again. Maria and Mary took their time to get acquainted with everyone in the dorm after they had woken up and readied themselves into a new set of uniforms.

Once everyone was ready, Sevs counted heads to ensure everyone was ready for the road, then scrunched his face as he realized he was missing one. Kalina was busy cooing and introducing herself to the infants that Willow and Spring brought out to care as to even why they were there...just yet.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He said as he crouched down trying to spot any sign of Ida. "Where's that lazy cat?"

Then as he was about to check the dorms, he frowned then backed up to his office. He looked at his used cot and walked over to it. The blankets were neatly placed over the cot, the pillow centered at the head. But something was still off about it. Sevs took to his knee, reached under his cot and gripped tightly as he pulled the sleepy cat out from her hiding spot. Holding her by the back of her hoodie, he dragged her out and brought her face level to his. By some strange magic, it seemed as if her body simply stretched to an unnatural length as he held her up, similar to one of those uncompressed slinky toys.

After a few sleepy yawns Ida's eyes slowly came into focus and as she smiled and said sleepily, "Nyaa? Oh~! Good myorning Commeow-zzzz."

Her head drooped suddenly and her weight dropped with her. Not in the mood to carry her all the way out to a truck, Sevs took the-argumentatively- rougher approach. He flicked her nose then blew into her feline ears and dropped the mad cat faster than...well...as one _would_ do if they held a mad cat. Sevs slammed his back against the corner of the door frame shielding his face with his arms as he watched Ida land on all-four on the ground, hissing in his direction, her tail standing ram-rod straight into the air.

She then scrunched her face as she sat in a squatting position, simultaneously rubbing her nose and ear. "Nnnnyow why'd you do that fo~r? Commeownder's so mean!"

From outside the office, Kalina could be heard shouting, "Exactly what I said!"

"Well I'm not _carrying_ you to breakfast!"

Ida paused in her grooming as her ears twitched and her head perked up with interest, a very hungry smile flashed across her face as she darted out the office door shoving the Commander aside and throwing an arm around Kalina. "C'mo~n slowpoke," she called out as Kalina recovers her balance, smiling and laughing, "Don't wanna miss breakfast nyow do nyah?" Ida and Kalina began skipping down the hallway together, arms over shoulders, singing some tune the Commander wasn't too familiar with.

With an irritated sigh and slightly pained groan as he tried to rub out the pain between his shoulders, he grabbed his bag, packed some formula, diapers then grabbed his coat before heading out, following the girls out to the motor pool.

 **~-.-~**

After tactically acquiring two separate civilian models of HWMMV's, Kalina at the wheel of one, and Spring in the other. Too tired to argue, Sevs only glances in her direction worriedly, grimacing as she tries to adjust her seat.

"Can you reach both the pedals?"

Kalina pouts and sticks a tongue in his direction as he leans back in his seat and closes his eyes as she starts the engine.

"How about the road? Can you see-" A leather jacket slams into his face.

"Just let me drive! Geez! Old geezer!"

"Hey!" He barked as he adjusted her jacket under his head. "You should respect your elders!"

"Ple~ase!" she waving off Sevs sagely wisdom as she throws the vehicle into gear. "You're old, but not _that_ old."

"Pft. Says you! I am as old as time itself!"

"Oh~kay," Kalina says rolling her eyes as they drive up towards the base gate. She waved her badge and informed the number of vehicles in their party. The guard made note of it and saluted her as they drove off. "If you say so Commander."

"I do say so because it is so." Sevs replied casually.

Kalina shook her head and made to roll down her window just a crack. Then drove with one hand as she felt the breeze flow over her, she shifted hands to lean closer to the Commander then whispered, "Hey Comma~nder?"

"Zzzzzz."

"Commander?"

"Zzzzzz."

"Oh no, looks like I'll have to take his Credit Chip then."

"Nyope...dun't even...thinkz 'bout zit." The Commander mumbled sleepily as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

With her free hand, Kalina struck the Commander's arm and got his attention. "Hmm! Huh?! Wazzit noaw?!"

"Commander! We have to talk!"

"What?" The Commander said groggily as he checked his watch barely 10 minutes into the ride and already his nap was disturbed. He answered in a whining voice, "Don't you know where we're going?"

"That's not it Commander! Wake up!"

With a long and exaggerated sigh, he shifted his seat and sat up semi-attentively. "Ahem, yes...Logistics Officer Kalina, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh don't give me that! You _know_ what we need to talk about!"

"..."

"...Well?"

"I've...got it handled."

"What do you mean you've 'got it handled'? Do you know what happens if the IA finds out about this? Where did you even find them in the first place? You didn't just bring them in off the streets did you? Do you-" As Kalina bombarded him with questions, Sevs threw up both his hands trying to ward off her questions and wincing in pain from the increasing volume and speed of her questions.

"Ayeyiyi! Lady! Calm down! One question at a time would you!" He rubbed the back neck and rolled his head slowly trying to work out the kinks. Finding that he made one instead, he stopped and turned back his attention to Kalina, "Geez, look. I'm handling it, right now. As we speak. And no, Internal Affairs won't find out 'cause they won't know a thing! Yes and no. Not off the streets but...I didn't leave them there either. Just...trust me. I got it handled."

"Commander! Those kids, I don't want to know where they came from but they..." Her face twist agonizingly, her mind conflicted with letting them stay or taking them to be cared for by what little remains of the government. Finally, she spoke up, "I just don't think they can stay here. I'm...sorry."

The two remained silent for a few minutes. Sevs sat up spoke up softly, "Hey now, don't you worry about that. They aren't staying there." he tapped Kalina's arm as she drove and said with as much assurance as he could grind out "You let me worry about that, you just focus on slamming down that breakfast today yeah?"

"Hmm. I guess." Kalina murmured dishearteningly, concern written all over her face as she continued to stare out into the road as she drove. Sevs reclined his seat slowly, his eyes fixed on her expression for a while then turned his head to face the other passengers in the vehicle. The two assistants from the pub, Gwen, Penny, and Sigil all sat silently in the vehicle. Sigil and Penny had effectively pinned Gwen with their heads as they used her shoulder as a pillow to continue their rest.

Gwen seemed comfortable enough as she kept her eyes closed and rested as graceful as she could in such a blocky vehicle. The two assistants were also soundly asleep in the middle row. Whether this was all a facade or not, they did get one thing right. Sleep was definitely important.

While the Commander's mind numbed and quickly shut down to return to the land of blessed sleep, Kalina's, however, was just the opposite. As she felt the bite of the cold winter wind bite at her cheeks through her window, a passing semi truck released a plume of smoke and kicked up a grand cloud of dust as it passed. She hadn't expected something so small to trigger something so powerful as her mind spun up and inadvertently took her back...to a living nightmare.

 **~-.-~**

 _She could remember it, the day she failed. She was so young. So helpless. She could remember it so clearly. She remembered the very taste of the soup she had that day. She remembered the very hour when the bell tolled and class began. She remembered the taste of blood, of ash, of smoke and fire. She remembered._

 _She remembered the terror in the eyes of the town elder as he ran in through the schoolyard and started rushing the children into the church. The other Sisters and the Father helped gather the children and the town's volunteer staff. Tears streaming some of their faces. The terrified whispers, the hopeless crying, the confused and the outraged...There was so much yelling. Father Simone had just started waving the children down the steps before there was a roar of engines and the squeal of tires on the gravel road just outside. The repeated sounds of gunfire into the air. Everyone flinching at the sound, stunning some to the point of immobility. She wasn't one of them, but her younger sister..._

 _She was separated from her sister for a moment as she was roughly shoved to the ground by the crowd of frightened children. As she picked her up, she could feel her sister clutching on tightly to her waist. She could feel her trembling. Or was that her? She couldn't tell anymore, the whole world seemed to shake all around her. The rush of other children and staff pushing past them. They thought that a basement would protect them...they were wrong...they were so...wrong._

 _Father Simone sprinted towards the church entrance trying to close and barricade it. He had nearly gotten the door closed when a burst of rounds came whizzing through the doorway. Father Simone's body jerked several times, splashes of blood, chips of bone and fragments of bullet rounds sprayed out through his back. Screaming, screaming, everyone was screaming as Father Simone's body fell to the floor. Watching in terror it was as if his eyes locked onto hers, he gasped several times, his body jerked involuntarily as he tried to reach the doors again. His hands and head fell, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moved no more._

 _Armed thugs rushed through the door. There wasn't any time to move, no time, there wasn't enough time to-_

 ** _~-.-~_**

"Kalina? Ka~li~na~? Hello~? Anyone home?" Her eyes cross, her head recoils slightly as she focuses on the hand was waving in front of her face. The Commander nudged her shoulder with his once he successfully grabbed her attention. Kalina turns her head away from the window and jumps back in her seat slightly as she's staring face to face with the Commander.

Kalina only then glanced around her surroundings in her uneasiness and noticed she was back in the corner booth where they first had breakfast, although she had no recollection of ever parking or even entering the pub! From a short distance away, the staff, Mr. and Mrs. Eva were all gawking at their youngest customers yet. The children the Commander had brought along were receiving all sorts of rightful attention. And then there was still the Commander as he sat back patiently waiting on her.

He watched her with concern but his face showing more curiosity. Kalina hurried to throw on a nervous smile as she tried to recollect her precious image.

"Ah! C-Commander! I was just-"

"Enjoying the view?"

"Uh...y-yes! Just a great view of the-" She turned to where she was pointing out the window and realize that her view was mostly of the Humvee's they came in. "-car?" she suggested, hoping that the Commander would buy such a ludicrous excuse.

The Commander's eye narrowed for a moment as he leaned in even closer as if there was something on Kalina's face. He threw a glance over to the car parked outside then leaned back shrugging casually. "Well, I can't blame you there. It sure is a tough ol' thing..." He scooted away from her and off the bench and took one step toward the bar. Kalina was quick to follow as she tried to exit the seat but was stopped when the Commander suddenly turned around, leaning on the headrest of the bench and asked in a hushed voice, "Are you... feeling okay? Lookin' a bit pale there."

Kalina stopped moving and looked up to face the Commander, she held up her and waved them defensively as she tried to assure him, "Yes yes! I'm fine! All good here! Just thinking about work and...uh...yeah just work!"

The Commander decided not to pursue the topic any longer as he shrugged and slowly back peddled towards the group by the bar. "Well, can't work your life away! C'mon. You want breakfast don't you?"

Kalina didn't need to be asked twice as she skipped over to the bar and joined all the other girls that were fawning over the three children. As they approached Eva could be heard saying, "Oh bless my stars above, aren't they just the most precious things? Dear, won't you look at them?"

Mr. O'Flannigan looked over his datapad, reading the Daily Gazette, and commented tiredly, "Yes yes dear so you've told me already and I _am_ looking at them."

"Oh you stubborn caveman, I said come and look!" Ms. Eva removed the datapad from her husband's hands and dragged him over to the counter where the children were. William sat on the counter while he held Zara in his arms, his eyes following where ever Willow and Alysia went. Everyone cooed and aw'ed they're and it just didn't seem to end with every movement, sneeze, yawn, it was just a never-ending cycle.

"Awlrigh' AWLRIGH', you daft woman if I didn't love you-"

"Oh but you _do_ and you'll love me so much more, look now dear!"

"You baby crazy-hmph." Mr. O'Flannigan grunted as he finally took the time to look at the children since they first stepped into the door. He looked at William, and William at him. Zara sneezed and Alysia yawned, and the little boy meekly waved in old Patty's direction.

Try as he might, he couldn't hold out against the charms of such tiny little creatures as he reluctantly stretched out a hand and gently pinched William's cheeks, "Th-There's a good lad."

Mrs. O'Flannigan rested her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed fondly, gripping his arm between hers. Sevs stood behind the crowd looked at Paddy O'Flannigan, slack-jawed and apprehensive trying to figure out how a rough and tough old man like him, was now gushing and blushing like a child at a puppy park. Spring, unnoticed by Sevs, with two fingers, closed his mouth and said quietly, "You're staring, Commander."

The Commander looked down toward his now-closed mouth in confusion then stood a bit straighter as he said, "Yeah...Well. Not my fault everyone's attention is on them. And Paddy _never_ gushes. Tough-as-nails of a ba-Ahem!-geezer. And look at him melt!" He pointed with exaggerated outrage at Paddy who continued to ruffle William's hair, poke at him and start his little games of peek-a-boo with Zara. Sevs crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare in disbelief.

"Commander," Spring said almost playfully, "You sound a little jealous."

"And you sound...really chipper," Sevs confessed all the more confused. He turned his head curiously towards her direction. He smiled, and let a small chuckle escape as he leaned in as if to share some secret. "Y'know...you _can_ smile."

"I _am_ smiling. Perhaps you should do the same." She answered coyly.

"What?" Sevs said throwing his head back, feigning offense, "I wasn't? Now hold on a minu-" He was interrupted by the sound of two distinct and sharp claps in the air drawing everyone's attention.

"IF everyone is feeling any sort of peckish, we _will_ be taking orders now!" Mrs. Eva declared. She waved her hand to the other A-Dolls as they got the message and made very few complaints, all waving at the children as they all passed them by. Mrs. Eva had to more than insistently guide her gushing husband back to the kitchen where he belonged reminding him, "Now, now dear, the children must be famished! I'll get their orders and _you_ be sure to cook them up something nice and special won't you?"

Laughing dumbly and slowly coming out of the affectionate haze that clouded his mind, "Yes dear, you know I surely will!"

"There's a good husband." She said as she gave him a peck and a pinch on the cheeks. He fastened on his apron, washed his hands and prepared his kitchen for service. Ms. Eva came back out to direct her girls to tend to start tidying up the place.

Ida offered her arms to hold Zara, William looked at her then back at Zara. He hesitated but eventually nodded his permission. Ida scooped up Zara from his arms into hers, then William began to scoot off the counter into a bar stool. Kalina came around from behind and carried him to his seat. She then took a seat beside him, leaning on one arm and smiling very warmly in his direction. Slightly uncomfortable with the constant smile she was also gushing his way, he waved and greeted her with a simple, "Hello."

To his unfortunate surprise, he was swept up into her arms, his arms pinned to his side his face pressed up against hers...to say the least, it was embarrassing for him as he struggled to be released by his captor. To his even _more_ unfortunate demise, it seemed that the more he struggled the more he was cuddled by this very strange young lady in the leather jacket. It turned out that Kalina felt more comfortable with him on her lap so she decided to take his seat and be his instead. It was all rather tiresome for the young man, but...he couldn't deny how comfortable she was.

Mrs. Eva finally turned up in front of everyone once they were seated and started taking their orders. Unsurprisingly, Penny, Kalina, Ida, and Sevs ordered the most out of the group. Gwen settled on some oatmeal and yogurt. Sigil ordered some Irish Breakfast, and Spring decided to go with Irish Breakfast with a small side of a yogurt parfait. Marie and Mary were a bit undecided and chose to go with some eggs and toast with a small side of yogurt parfait as well.

While they were waiting on their orders, the Commander pulled out his datapad from his backpack and started scrolling through various reports from other Commanders in their assigned sections on the public board. He bit his lip guiltily as he remembered he had yet to turn in his reports for the two previous sorties. He kept reading on some interesting developments in the other sectors and groaned mentally as he figured he might be called out to any of those locations soon with the way the containment project was progressing.

He massaged the side of his head as the info kept flooding in. Casualties upon casualties, some restoration efforts halted along the fronts. Hostage situations and other difficult news...

"Commander," Ms. Eva said as she came around the end of the counter to deliver his plate of food. "It isn't particularly healthy to be reading such grim news before you've been fed."

He grimaced as he put away his datapad and accepted the plates of food. He tucked a napkin just under his loosened collar and said, "Ah, the grand wisdom of Mrs. O'Flannigan herself. The kindest and wisest in all the land."

"And...?" Mrs. O'Flannigan said expectantly.

Sevs slapped his forehead without missing a beat as he exclaimed, "OH! And _how_ could I _ever_ forget the most gorgeous and fairest maiden of the land!"

"Oh, you absolute _scoundrel_!" Teased Mrs. Eva, a clatter of kitchen utilities could be heard from the kitchen, "Quickly now, the usual fare will do." She said quickly as she leaned closer to the Commander. He only all the more happily gave her a quick two pecks on the cheek as her husband rounded the corner in a fury, "And you can keep the change dear." Sevs said loudly as she walked away in a giggling fit towards her furious husband.

"Why you no-good-rotten sunuvab-" He was stopped short in his tantrum as Mrs. Eva planted a wonderfully timed kiss on his lips. Kalina nearly spat out her drink as she hurried to cover William's eyes by burying his head into her neck. Penny looked on with adoration and longing, Gwen and Spring concentrated on their food while Sigil was overall oblivious to it all as she clearly was enjoying her own food too much.

"Come now _Mister_ _O'Flannigan_ ," Mrs. Eva said teasingly once they stopped eating each other's faces. "Why don't you help me...clean up the kitchen." She said as she teased his chin with a stroke of her fingertip before gliding away, letting the bottom of her dress catch some unseen draft and showing a very naughty ankle.

Mr. O'Flannigan may not have been completely immune to old tricks as he may have others believe but as soon as her finger left his old scraggly beard, he whipped his hand towards the bottom of his prize as she glided away and said after her laughing, "Oh I'll clean _your_ kitchen alright, _Mrs. O'Flannnigan._ " She disappeared back into the kitchen with her husband hot on pursuit but not before he gave a stern warning to his customer, "I'm not done with you yet boy!"

"You're just jeal-" The Commander tried to say with a face full of eggs, bread, and sausage in his mouth but had to stop short of his taunting as a wooden spoon went flying at his head. Narrowly avoiding the spoon, he enjoyed a nice hot sip of coffee as he could hear the two galumphing and flirting away in the back. He shook his head and chuckled to himself still staring at the space where Paddy was just standing, then his gaze wandered to the other T-Dolls in the pub who were giving him various looks of disapproval. Well. Except for Penny. Always.

"Wha'?" Sevs asked questioningly as he took another sip of coffee. He rubbed the sides of his mouth and asked again, "Is it something on my face?"

 **~-.-~**

"You're going to have to say yes this time."

"And... _why_ would that be?"

"It's the end of the year, dear. You have no more days to say no!" Persica said thoughtfully as she continued to brush Krissy's hair. For the past hour or so since Krissy, her caretaker, and her mother's arrival, all they have been badgering about was about the plan for tonight. Krissy sat on Persica's lap wrapped in a slightly large child-sized lab coat with a notepad and fishing out different colored crayons to suit her needs. Occasionally Krissy would show her "Aunt" her progress to which she would be rewarded with a gentle pat on the head and a very impressed facial expression which encouraged her to continue.

Helianthus pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and squeezed her eyes shut trying to find a reasonable argument as to why she's to busy with this ridiculous idea. Too tired to even find words to work in her favor, she chose to take a seat to hopefully get some form of an excuse out.

"And besides my dear," Persica continued on, "She'll be perfectly alright with me and my pets!" She continued to finish up the hair brushing while the child was still mildly distracted by one of the mentioned bets that sat under her desk. From the shadow, it stared at the child with mild interest and curiosity. The child noticed this and stopped her coloring for a moment. She looked at the unblinking eyes before offering her Forest Green crayon. The figure moved it's unblinking gaze from the child to the crayon before approaching in a much more friendly manner, squatting up beside her and drawing happy little trees on her notepad.

"Their...hair...is insufferable to remove from her clothes," Helian said pointedly as she observed the interactions with a stern motherly glare.

Persica shrugged, "And I will be sure to _thoroughly_ vacuum her clothes then." To which Krissy's mother could only sigh and shake her head. Krissy looked up towards her "Auntie Percy" at the hint of the discussion over her. Persica smiled down at the child and hugged her gently with a hand covering the finely brushed hair that she adored ever so much. She then swiveled her chair to face Helian and set the child down to return to her mother.

Krissy hobbled over and fell arms first into her mother's lap which earned her an affectionate sigh. Krissy's face laid sideways on her mother's pants before she tried to crawl on to her mother's knees. Helian picked her child up and set her down on her lap, stroked her fingers down Persica's work, then sighed again as she made up her mind if only to stop her from staring.

"I get to pick the dress."

"You always pick the dress. You don't have any _other_ dress."

Slightly flustered by the accusation but more annoyed by the harsh truth of it, she chose to change the subject. "I will only allow the braiding of my hair."

"A~nd makeup my dear?"

"Irrelevant."

"Necessity." Persica fired back.

"...Moderation?" Helian relented.

"Acceptable."

"Backstory?"

"I am... a local gardener?" Helian said hesitantly.

"Are you asking or telling?" Persica said with amusement.

"I _am_ a local gardener," Helianthus said with confidence, however it left her with such a bitter taste in her mouth as she was nowhere near a suitable gardener in the slightest.

All between the trade of back-and-forth's Krissy turned her head as trying to follow the conversation as if watching the words literally fly out of their mouths between them.

"Well then. I suppose you're going then!" Persica exclaimed victoriously as she fiddled with something behind her back.

"Alright then...I suppose..." Helianthus felt as her child leaned against her chest and played with the ends of her hair, counting every fray, split-end, and occasionally brushing it against her cheeks. Helianthus stroked her child's hair absentmindedly as she tried desperately to put out the mental image of the horrors that was sure to come.

A dark and predatory smile followed by a looming shadow crept over Persica's face as she stood from her chair, fixed her lab coat and purred out, "E~xcellent."

Helianthus set her child down to go follow one of Persica's pets as the adults...prepared for tonight. Alphie could only look on in embarrassment and horror as Persica went and did her worst. Seeing how gruesomely unpleasant the sight was, decided to continue her duty to keep Ms. Krissy occupied for the time being.

 **~-.-~**

After breakfast, Sevs brought some crucial details and a very far stretched request to Paddy while Mrs. Eva went to give her other guests some more gossip and talk and to give the adorable children their much-deserved attention. From where they were seated on the second-floor loft, away from everyone else but within sight, Sevs looked down to them and watched how they interacted. Ms. Eva seemed to be just overflowing with the chance to be near any of the children let alone holding one. It had been a while but the infants were now awake and giggling at being tickled, at the love and attention they were getting, and absolutely enjoying being fed more milk.

Paddy and Sevs were locked in a spacing-out contest trying to find any other reality except the one they were in now. The reality and gravity of the situation were both rather dire. Sevs couldn't house the children for fear of Internal Affairs finding out and accusing himwar crime-crime. They could anonymously donate them to some Cathedral or one of the local centers but the system now was much worse than it was before the war. Neither wanted to risk the children being swept up by some corrupt back-alley deal. And so the option was left that they would take them in.

Whatever services, supplies, gifts or anything that they needed, the Commander offered to pitch in for the couple as they practically raised the A-Dolls they have now but this was different. They've never had actual children before. It excited Mr. O'Flannignan, but it caused him just as much worry and grief.

"Now..." Mr. O'Flannigan slowly grounded out. "You can be certain the Missus'll be damned glad to hear of it son. But..." He hesitated as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took another drink of his ale. "Are you sure you'll be able to help pay for them? You know we've got some scraps saved and-" He was stopped as Sevs turned to look back him and waved casually at the mention of payment.

"Paddy, you and I _both_ know what you're saving for. Look. It's fine. You send the bill to me. I'll take care of it. You buy what you want or need for them, I'll reimburse with interest. You'd be doin' me a kindness no amount of money could ever repay."

Paddy barked out a laugh, "HA! That's rich, I'm not sure who's doing the favor here lad, but rest assured...We'll keep'em safe."

After that, they shook hands, both of them letting out a shared relieved sigh and chuckle as they made their way down towards the group. Sevs went behind the counter and poured himself another cup of coffee for his weary soul and watched as Mr. O'Flannigan pull his wife off to the side in the kitchen. She hands to Gwen, Alysia, before leaving her seat and following. Sevs surveys the scene once more and smiles again at the sight. It's something like out of a movie. A group full of gorgeous women, cradling and fawning over infants and children at the table. A cat napping on the bench behind the group after gorging down five plates full of food.

Off behind him in the kitchen, he heard a slap, an excited squeal and some tears. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't be too long before he heard the rapid approach of a _very_ excited Mrs. Eva as she more-or-less tackled his rib-cage and gave him the tightest hug he had ever felt. He swore that any tighter he'd finally have the chance to see the insides of his stomach and then some. He thankfully had the foresight to slide his cup of coffee as far away from the nearly death-by gratitude scene before addressing the absolutely ecstatic woman with a genuinely casual interest.

"Woaaahh now! Ease up there! I know I'm good irresistible but this is a bit much, your husband is _right there_. You remember him don't you?" He slid two thumbs between him and his attacker's arms if only to give him a chance to breathe. He hadn't seen the old girl this excited since the wedding! She finally let go of him, only to latch on and stomp her feet several times squealing some incoherent nonsense. By this time, everyone in the Pub was looking with increasing interest.

Feeling his spine about to give way in the worst way possible he tried to reach around to pat her back but felt a slight pop near the mid-lower spinal column forcing him to tap out aggressively on the counter. "Okay okay okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" He pleaded helplessly, tears of pain welling in his eyes while Mrs. Eva was crying the tears of joy that just didn't seem to end. She let go of the Commander just as he was about to pass out from blood loss and said quickly and excitedly, "I can't believe you! Are you serious! Do you _really_ mean it? Honestly!?"

With his back leaning over the counter, gasping for breath with years worth of life drained from his face, he struggled to remain on his feet and nodded vigorously as he breathed out a very raspy, "Ye~s! For the love of all things, yes! It's tru-hu-hu!" He coughed out the last bit. A smile crept on his face when Mrs. Eva slapped his arm rather roughly chiding him saying, "Oh now you stop that! I know you've handled worse!" The Commander looked apprehensively at her and raised his eyebrows suggesting that her statement wasn't exactly the most honest or plausible.

"I reckon you dun near kilt the poor fellow dear." Paddy yelled from the safe distance behind her. Ms. Eva rolled her eyes at the mention as she waited with a degree of impatience as the Commander recovered from his charade. With a nervous hand covering her mouth and another to hold herself, she peeked over her hand and threw an anticipating, "Well?"

The Commander straightened up, fixed his tie and nodded, "Yes. It's true. Every word of i-" He visibly flinched again as she ran and tackled him once more with a near ear-splitting screech. Paddy decided to help himself to another pint of ale, focusing on that task alone while his wife enjoyed her moment. Ida, hearing the screech sat up and straightened out her ears in attention as she groggily asked, "Nyahhh, why's it so nyoisy?" No one around her bothered to answer her as they were still trying to piece together the scene before them.

This time, the Commander was ready for Mrs. Eva as she came charging towards her. He grabbed her by the arms and jumped in pace with her sharing her excitement, "Okay! We're excited! We're jumping and excited! Very happy!"

"Um...Commander," Mary decided to speak up finally, "Why is Mrs. O'Flannigan so excited, sir?"

Wrapped up in a hug once more, the Commander teetered from one foot to another as he was spun around. The Commander smiled as he pointed to both Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan, "They're adopting!" As if those two words would explain everything. Everyone in the bar turned to one another then towards the children at the middle table. The staffing A-Dolls in the pub gave a small round of applause shared with a few cries of joy and returned to the adoration of the children all the more, promising this and that to the infants that couldn't comprehend even the slightest bit.

Half finished with his current pint, Mr. O'Flannigan hobbled over to peel his very clingy wife off of the poor oxygen deprived Commander and bared the remainder of the punishment wrapping an ever affectionate arm around her and guiding her over to the table. The gathered A-dolls made way for the King and Queen of the Pub to approach the new prince and princesses-to-be.

It was a happy moment to be sure.

Gwen looked reluctantly towards the Commander, who nodded his approval. Alysia was first to be given to the misty-eyed Mrs. Eva, Zara, handled by Kalina, was initially transferred in the most awkward of fashions as Mr. Paddy as too excited for his own good he didn't know which way was up! It took a bit of a verbal walk through to support the head and cradle her gently but securely which did _not_ equal tightly and that yes, small bounces and such were okay.

Mr. O'Flannigan settled for small rocking motions and laughing nervously trying to calm his nerves. His wife seemed much like a professional mother but deep down in her core, she was every bit excited and nervous as her husband. The both of them took a seat at the bar and soaked in every moment of this wonderful moment.

The Commander moved around the two and over to Willow and William's seat, knelt down to William's eye level and asked, "How would you like to stay with these gentle folks here? You'll always be well fed, warmly dressed-"

He stopped as William shook his head vigorously and hid his face under Willow's trench coat. Sevs sighed seeing how this was going to be a bit of a task trying to coax him out. Willow gently removed the child's hand from her coat and brought his face to look up at hers. She smiled compassionately as she asked, "What's the matter young man? The Commander trusts them, they're much better cooks than what we have at base. And don't you want to make sure your sister's are alright?"

"That's right! Only you know what makes'em fussy!" Sevs added, then leaned in to whisper, "And only you know the secret to make'em nice and quiet-like."

William looked between Willow and the Commander before shaking his head vigorously again and wrapping his arms around Willow again and mumbling something that was caught in between her clothes. The Commander furrowed his eyebrows towards Willow, hoping she understood something, Willow frowned as she leaned back in her seat and gently moved the boy away from her body and asked, "Wha'ssat now? Didja say somethin'?"

The boy looked up and said with a heartbreaking sincerity, "Buh' I wanna stay with you miss." Willow looked blankly at him for a moment before slowly enveloping him in her arms and leaning over his head to feel his curly hairs brush against her cheeks. Her eyes misted up for a moment before she wiped it away with her gloved hand. She drew the folds of her coat over the boy to keep him warm and he nestled in all the closer.

Sevs found himself with all eyes on him. Suddenly feeling the strange peer pressure to make a decision he was at a loss for words. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks, then his tongue and looked at the elderly couple at the bar. Mrs. O'Flannigan was the first to speak up, "Oh, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Commander, could the boy stay with you? Just for a couple of nights. We'd need to renovate the rooms upstairs anyhow to fit him in. Isn't that right dear?" She nudged her husband once, then a little harder the second time followed by an insistent cough.

"Hm? Uhm. Yes. What she said." Mr. O'Flannigan said absentmindedly, followed by an eye roll and a hopeless groan from his wife. "What? I said the right things!" He mumbled said defensively.

"You are absolutely hopeless..." she said adoringly to her husband as she leaned on his shoulder. She then perked her head up as she realized something and instructed one of her assistants to fetch something from the back. The assistant returned promptly with a small red and envelope in hand and passed it along to the Commander. The Commander accepted the ticket between two fingers and raised it up to eye level and raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So~, what's this then?" He asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee. The caffeine was finally hitting his system as he could feel the blood pumping through his legs now.

"Ah, well, we've been meaning to give you this since your graduation but it seemed to slip our minds."

Paddy was suspiciously only too aware of this now as he nodded in agreement. "Aye, that's right. You know how forgetful we are," he said as he and his wife moved just a little bit further from the Commander. "Anyhow," he waited until the Commander took his first sip of coffee, "as our way of thanks and congratulations we got you this-" now was the fun part, "speed dating invitation!"

Coffee spitting, a choking Commander, and an angry cat. It all happened, all together.


	15. Author's Return! Huzzah!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Greetings Everyone,

My dearest readers, strangers, and friends alike. I have returned. It has been a long time since we've last spoken, so I think I owe it to you. To us. To explain where I have been. I promise it won't be a long tale, but I should think it is a great one.

Over the past year or so, I have been working tirelessly on improving my life, as one should. Not only that, improving the situation within as many aspects of my life that I can. I was sponsored to start a business. One that could always do with a few more customers, the link I will provide down later. I have moved from being the active participant to becoming a very busy team leader across three different states. Never would I have imagined being responsible for so many people with all of their combined potentials and assets. It's been a very eye-opening and humbling position to be holding. I am so very proud of all the volunteers under my charge as well as all of their families who participate.

Now you might be wondering, well Nomad, you seem to be the busy bee, but what is your volunteer organization that I can look them up? Well, I'm glad you (actually me) asked! The Volunteer Organization that I'm now happily "working" for is called Operation Underground Railroad. Their primary focus is the rescuing of children that are sold into slavery to perform...acts...that would not be appropriate to say in the general public. This has been a long-time passion of mine and I'm now in the position to finally do all that I can to engage and support the efforts of the teams and field agents in this organization that conduct such rescues and the persecution of these terrible people.

I ask this. That if you are able, please visit this site, donate, or buy whatever merchandise they have and spread the news. If you are stateside, please apply, sign up and become a volunteer. We need as many people in this fight as we can. To uphold this promise. To rescue every single child, to bring them home. And to find and capture, every single monster that hides in the dark. Because this isn't just my fight anymore, or just your fight alone. It's OUR's. So c'mon. We've got work to do.

If you remember too, that I have a business. This is my sponsor, Amway. And if you use the link I provide, become a customer and set up an account, you'll be helping me in the fight. With the income made off of this, it will open up more avenues to expand in my local area. It'll come up with any shortcomings in fundraising, it'll help with logistics, marketing, advertising and so much more. With this link to my business, keep in mind, you are getting great products and my promise that your purchase is going to a good cause, but I am a for-profit business.

But if you donate directly to OUR, that'd be even better, as they are a NON-PROFIT organization and can use every penny that they can get.

Donate here:

en_US/myshop/rtran1495

Here you will find a wide variety of goods from home products, to edibles, nutritional supplements and other supplies you could find useful! My business offers only goods that are absolutely used around my household and eaten nearly daily! But you're not here for a sell-line. So that's that, help me, help others, and I will do my best to keep this story going for all of you! If you have any questions about my products, please, email me either through my website or through:

wanderingnomad1090

TL;Dr?

Donate or become a volunteer at

Support me, supporting O.U.R through my business: en_US/myshop/rtran1495

Any encouraging words or advice is always welcome, and as always, please enjoy. Fight on SKK's

Sincerely,

Nomad


End file.
